Love Me Tender
by Moonchild707
Summary: Bella was changed by Laurent in the meadow and rescued by the most unlikely man imaginable. When Bella, the new wife of the Volturi, is made public, how will things change when a certain American coven comes to meet the new wife?
1. Prologue

**Love Me Tender**

Prologue

**A/N: This is another story I've been working on as a side project when taking a break from Diamond in the Rough.**

**Full summary: Bella was bitten by Laurent in the meadow, but when she was close to death, she was saved by the most unlikely man imaginable. Now, thirty years later, Bella is a secret wife of the Volturi- having replaced the deceased Didyme. Marcus is a cruel man who lives for his own desires, but when the marriage is made public, covens from all over the globe come to meet this new wife. Fearful and wary of this new addition to the Volturi ruling power, one coven is graced with the shock of their lives when the true identity of Marcus' wife is revealed. A story of what would happen if Bella married Marcus after Edward left (BxE story, not BxM.)**

**Please Review.**

BPOV

Walking.

Running.

Pleading.

Crying.

Screaming.

The fire raged- burning its way through my system, eating at me like some sort of violent acid as it stole my life. The venom coursed through my veins and I felt it was eating them apart, yet still leaving them intact. The fiend at my neck drank my blood eagerly, taking more and more with each mouthful, his dark eyes turning to a vivid crimson right before me. As his eyes turned red, my vision failed me, and soon, it felt like the pain was detaching me from my body. The blood I was losing was nothing compared to the pain I was enduring, and even this close to death, I begged for it to end. If I could die one second before I was supposed to, I would praise whatever higher power that ruled me for all of eternity, even if I would be dead. I wanted out of this horrid pain, and I knew the end was imminent.

But something happened- something interfered with the death dealing demon at my jugular, and I cursed it with a scream of terror- one that made the creature in front of me cringe as _it_ dished out death instead- but not to me. The man in front of me killed my attacker and I felt the fire raging as the thick purple smoke enveloped me wholly, rendering my lungs useless. I saw the dark figure make its way through the hazy smoke and my heart soared. Who else could this be but… him?

My heart shattered into a million tiny pieces when I saw the face in front of me- and it wasn't the one I craved. This face was different- older and waxier. He wasn't my Edward, but he did look at me differently than anyone else ever did. There was a cold malevolence in his crimson eyes that scared me to death, and his face was inching closer.

"My dear Isabella." He crooned, scooping my body up off the bloodied grass. He started to run, his body quicker and more agile than I could ever dream of being.

"I've saved your life, and now it's time for you to save mine." He hissed in my ear, making me shudder through the blazing inferno, as we ran- ran towards someplace unknown to me- a foreign land where I was to start my new life.

**A/N: So there's the prologue. Let me know if you're interested in reading the rest, especially since its still in progress. Many twists and turns ahead for our Bella and Edward. Crappy summary before, but I don't know exactly what's happening yet.**

**Please review for a much, much longer chapter (over 5000 words next!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 1**

Mourn

**A/N: Ok, here's the first official chapter of Love Me Tender, just because I'm eager to share.**

**Here's a look into Edward's head. Can you say angst? I can, and I did when I wrote this. I felt so bad for him and it made me cry to actually picture this in my head, but that's just me. I moved myself to tears, which is extremely odd.**

**Read and Review so I can get working on this. It's a side project for now, but there are eight chapters complete...**

EPOV

I sat up in my room in a phase of mourning as my clock ticked away, drawing me ever closer to the stroke of midnight- and the dreaded anniversary.

_11:58_

The clock hands inched sluggishly towards the number 12 on the wall clock I owned- one from years ago. As I waited, the entire household was silent and still, knowing what this day was. They all knew from thirty years of experience what this date meant and why I mourned it every passing year. Everyone's thoughts were sad as well, even Rosalie's, which was a shock. Rosalie was never very feeling towards this date until about ten years ago, when she finally grew up and got over herself a bit, pondering the notion that the world didn't revolve around her and her pretty face. There was another pretty face I was mourning today- one that did not belong to my sister.

_11:59_

One more minute until my composure broke once again. As soon as February 22 came around, I knew the sadness and loss would hit me like a ton of bricks, just as it did every year. For three decades, this had been the norm and there was a silent rule that no one smiled, laughed or joked until this day passed, and no one would try and soothe me. Esme had learned the hard way in the first three years after my loss, and I still felt intensely guilty every time I thought of the cruel words I'd shouted at her for simply trying to care…

I waited, flat on my back on my carpeted floor as I heard the last few seconds trickle by, seeming much slower than any other seconds. Tears pooled in my eyes- tears I could never shed, no matter how sad or depressed I was. Being the monster that I was, tears, life, meaning and even my soul evaded me, and I blamed that for this day. If I wasn't what I was, then nothing would have happened to her and we would be happy- older, that's for sure- but happy.

_12:00_

The sadness increased tenfold as I heard the antique clock downstairs chiming- twelve sombre sounds, each taking a piece of my heart. Each stroke reminded me of her, and why I was lying on this floor like the broken man I was.

Thirty years ago today marked the day that she disappeared. We'd gotten the news two days after it happened, via national news stations, and it had hit me hard. I remembered little from that time in my life- only that I'd run back to Forks as fast as I could and demanded answers from her father, her friends, teachers, and even her stunned mother. When no one knew what had become of my Bella, I'd dragged my entire family- Rosalie included- into the woods to search, coming up empty. It was only when I'd discovered our meadow with her potent, precious blood spilled all around me that it hit home. My Bella- my love, life and meaning- was dead. Today marked the thirty year anniversary since her death, and it was killing me to think of her beautiful, blushing face. If only a body had been found, then I would be buried right alongside her and we'd be happy together, if the gates of heaven let someone like me into it. Bella had once told me that heaven would be wherever I was, and I didn't think that whatever higher power ruled over us could ever deny her the thing that made her happy. She deserved to be safe and happy, and now, she was most likely dead and unhappy, especially if she still cared for me. I would gladly face Aro's wrath if it meant he'd kill me and send me to my Bella…

"Edward Anthony." Scolded Alice gently from downstairs. Her happiness was shattered today too, and I found myself being rebuked by Esme as well as she figured out what I was planning. I sighed and changed my plans, knowing that Alice didn't need to see my death as well, especially on the anniversary of Bella's end.

Little did Alice know that as soon as I could be sure my Bella was indeed dead, if she wasn't already, I would run to Volterra and kill in their city, just to give them the ultimate excuse to finish me off. I'd do whatever I could to ensure that I was gone and dead, and I wouldn't even stop to regret it. I knew it would crush my mother and father, not to mention my brothers and sisters, but I couldn't even bring myself to care. I knew from their heads, Jasper especially, that if it had been their mate and love that was killed, they would have been gone to Volterra already and had the deed would be completed.

_Son, come downstairs._ Thought Carlisle, making me frown and refuse to respond. I spent all my time in my room and I had no plans to change that anytime soon. Esme's sad, nearly crying thoughts came into play too, making even more guilt worm its way into my system.

_Please?_ Asked Carlisle, making me frown and sit up. I slowly stood myself up and heard the creaking of my floor as I walked heavily across it, having no inkling to be graceful or silent. The entire house listened as I made my way downstairs, agonizingly slow, memories haunting my every step.

_I'm in biology with my Bella, and her potent scent hits me like a wrecking ball, knocking the breath out of me. She sits down beside me, and the depth of her brown eyes- the expression and wariness in them-saves her life. Her humanity reminds me that she has a life, and she deserves to live it…_

_Bella and I are together in the meadow with the flowers are blooming all around us. She looks up at me and laughs, making her eyes light up magically under the clouds of Forks…_

_I bring Bella to watch my family play baseball, and I watch as she plays alongside Esme as umpire- making them both happy. The game is great until we get the surprise visitors…_

_Bella, broken and beat in the hospital in Phoenix, while she watches me approach her with reverence. Even in this broken state, she still loves me and still finds room in her large heart to allow me- the wretched vampire- a piece of it, which I will hold forever…_

_Bella, coming down her staircase at our prom, stunning and perfect in her blue dress. I take her out and we dance under the stars, right before I kissed her soft lips in the most perfect way, feeling their warmth moulding to my own cold, icy lips…_

Every few seconds, another memory passed through my head, and I found myself as close to tears as my kind could possibly get. If I could, I'd be on my knees, crying and screaming for her to come back to me- for her to come and take back the wretch that left her all those years ago, and forgive me for leaving her to her death. She was so young- almost a child- but I'd loved her more than I'd ever love any other woman, and she didn't deserve whatever violent, bloody end she was met with…

"_These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume…"_

How ironic.

Violent delights had been present since she met me, the immortal murderer that fell for her exquisite charm. Oh yes, violent delights indeed… those were the focus of my many despicable, early fantasies of her death by my own hands. I'd dreamed of killing her in that biology room, right in front of the entire classroom full of innocent children, and only that one look from her deep eyes had stopped my thirst driven desires from playing out…

I walked down each and every step of that staircase as slowly as I could manage, knowing full well that my ever patient father awaited me at the bottom. If I lifted my gaze from my feet, I'd see his caring, worried face examining me and my dishevelled appearance, but I didn't have the heart to look up and see what my despair had done to him.

Coward.

I was a devout coward, and I knew he knew it just as well as I, if not more so. Ever since I'd made that unforgivable, fate changing decision thirty years ago, I'd been a changed man- no longer the old, brooding Edward, no longer the changed, loving, happy Edward, but more of an empty Edward- one that had no regard for anyone but the one I'd killed- the one innocent whose death had been brought on by me. Carlisle knew the depth of my sorrow, guilt and undisguised anguish, and I knew it hurt him to watch me deteriorate with each passing year, so like the coward I was, I didn't look at him. I passed right by him and walked into the living room, where my family stared at me, their thoughts showing me how they saw me.

Through Esme's eyes, I saw her son- a broken down, worn version, but her son nonetheless. She showed me what she saw, and I knew she loved me unconditionally, even though she had no idea that I kept a grisly secret from her. She had only sixty three more years to love me as her son before she would be the one visiting my grave every week with flowers or some other useless trinket.

Rosalie was one that astounded me, to say the least. Through her eyes, I saw the horror of what she saw as my death. In her eyes, I was dead already. She wished that she was wrong, but one look at my expressionless eyes told her that her assumptions were right, and that the Edward she'd grown to appreciate while she'd begrudgingly tolerated Bella's presence was gone down the drain, and she wouldn't be expecting him back soon. She, too, was unaware of my contingency plans, so she had nothing to say about my upcoming death.

Emmett was watching me with a mix of incredulity and sadness. His usually cheerful and very humorous thoughts were bent and warped into something much more desolate. He was comparing the current me to the old me, and I knew the change shocked him. As much as Emmett had approved of Bella before, he could never understand how I could fully love her without the physical love he shared with his wife, so in his mind, the love wasn't as strong. He was now realizing how much I did love her, even though we'd never had sex. He knew that her loss had destroyed me.

Jasper saw me as a walking, talking box of pain, and I could understand where he was coming from. He sensed every emotion I brought with me- yet another reason for me to confine myself to one area of the house. The closer Jasper was to someone, the more he felt for them, so being this close hurt him too, although not half as badly as it hurt me. Every time this day rolled around, Jasper spent the entire day with Alice thanking God that he still had her. He'd seen what losing Bella had done to me, and I'd known her for such a short time. If Jasper were to lose Alice, he was sure he'd snap just like I had, then Esme would have lost two sons…

Alice was one who saddened me even more than I already was. Although she sat calmly beside her fiercely protective husband, her thoughts were screaming with sadness and despair. Bella had truly been her best friend, and when I'd forced Alice to leave her behind, it had devastated her. Of course, she'd understood why it was necessary, but she wished we'd have chosen another path. She had been so desperately sad when we'd learned that Bella had disappeared, and when she'd learned that I found the death site, she'd come running. She, too, saw where my Bella's last moments- her last breath, last heartbeat, last thought- had occurred, and it hurt her to think that if we'd have stayed, she would be alive. We could have protected her from whatever horrors she'd faced in our meadow, and both Alice and I would regret that for the rest of our existences.

Lastly, I plucked up a meagre amount of courage and peered into my father's head, knowing how unconditionally he loved. Exactly as I thought, Carlisle's head was filled with sympathy and worry, making me even more guilty. Thoughts of regret hovered in his mind, and I knew he regretted changing me into this deathless being, especially after I'd begged him to kill me thirty years ago after we'd discovered the bloody meadow. It had taken Emmett and Jasper both to hold my psychotic form back when Alice had seen me attacking Esme just to get him angry enough to kill me. Carlisle wanted to help me- to fix the damage that had been done by Bella's death- but little did he know that no one could ever fix me now- unless that person was my selfless angel herself. Unless someone brought her back from the dead, there was nothing he, or anyone else could do for me in this wretched half life I called hell.

"Edward." Said Carlisle, advancing on me. I stood extremely still and blank as he came forward, looking compassionate and hesitant. It had been years since he'd even hugged me, and I knew that upset him greatly. I avoided affection with my family, especially since I had the tendency to break down whenever I was shown kindness and gentility. If someone acted too much like my Bella, it became unbearably painful, and today was not a good day to prove me right. Carlisle stopped in front of me and sighed, clapping my shoulder. His thoughts flitted over the idea of hugging me, but my warning, sad glance knocked that right out of his head. I wondered briefly why he wanted me down here, but there was nothing in his head to give me a clue. He took my shoulders firmly and drove me towards the couch, where Esme sat. Esme watched with sad, pitying eyes as Carlisle plopped me down beside her, letting me sit stiffly and stare at a knot in wood that covered our floor.

No one said anything, and the room remained dead silent as most eyes stuck to me. I saw myself through each of their eyes again, and I got a feeling of universal sadness and regret from each and every one of my family members, right before Carlisle looked at me.

"Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I are going hunting. Would you care to join us?" asked Carlisle, knowing full well it had been over three weeks since my last hunt. I frowned and shook my head, feeling the sadness creep up. I remembered when Bella asked me if she could ever see me hunting…

"Alight." He said gently. He smiled and helped his wife off of her seat, but not before she kissed my cheek in her motherly way, reminding me wholly of Bella's warm lips. Rosalie and Emmett stood too and offered me sad, courteous smiles before they darted out too, leaving me with Alice and Jasper. Jasper kissed Alice's cheek, sending a violent jolt of pain through me, right before he turned to me sadly, apologizing for his thoughtless kiss. The entire family was careful not to be too affectionate with their significant others around me, and I helped by hibernating in my room for 98% of my time. The other two was spent on a run, or sometimes out hunting, when it became necessary. Jasper darted out of the room after apologizing guiltily again, leaving me alone in the silent house with my favoured sister.

The two of us were silent for a long while until the only sounds that could be heard were the clock ticking and the pattering of the soft rain on the glass of the windows. Alice's sad eyes watched me unwaveringly, her head filled with subdued thoughts of regret and pain. She truly hated seeing me like this, and I knew it was hurting her too, knowing that this was the day that marked thirty years since her best friend's death.

"Edward." She said, a frown on her usually happy face. She was usually so bouncy and exuberant, and to see her so subdued and unenthusiastic was another addition to my guilt list. Alice had been forever changed since the incident with Bella, but my reaction to the entire thing had made it so much worse. Alice had already lost a sister in her mind, and now, she was losing her brother- one thing she was praying to change. Alice was prepared to go to every length she could to stop me from self destructing like I was, and I knew she wanted me to come back to them.

"Alice." I said brokenly, looking at my favourite sister. Her big, amber eyes filled with venomous tears that would never fall, but they served their purpose of making her look even sadder. It had been years since I'd actually opened up to anyone, and even then, it was only for the briefest moments, but now, I felt Alice's sadness as she remembered how I used to trust her so unconditionally. The two of us, the psychic and the telepath, had always possessed a special bond that even Jasper couldn't fully comprehend. I knew that Alice loved Jasper unconditionally, but I also knew that she loved me in a different way. She loved everyone in this house, but besides Jasper, I was her next choice. She had once described me as her best brother and guy friend, and together, we'd been very close. Whenever one had a problem, we knew the other was there to talk to, but not now. Now, I'd been shutting her out and refusing to let her into my inner thoughts, much as I'd been doing to everyone else. She was pleading with me now to open up and talk to her, knowing that she would listen and sympathize. Not once since it happened had I ever _truly_ opened up to anyone about what had happened to Bella, yet it was the one thing that haunted my mind every moment of my existence. Every last moment I spent lying on my couch, bed or floor was a moment I spent reliving my short time with Bella- every word, every breath, every touch was committed to memory, and my existence was spent reliving them all.

"Please." Said Alice again, not bothering to speak in her head. I frowned a bit and closed my eyes, turning my reluctant gaze to look at my sister closely. She caught my tortured eyes and stood herself up most carefully, ensuring I wouldn't lose my temper with her like I had been inclined to do. I tended to lash out at random intervals, and Jasper wasn't here to save her this time. I harboured no ill towards my sister as she approached me and sat herself down on the cushion beside me, looking sadder than I'd seen her in decades.

_Yeah, because you've ignored her for decades,_ I noted wryly, looking at my neglected sister. I felt a pang of guilt as a sense of sadness passed through her complex mind again, making my own venomous tears pop into my eyes. Alice noticed immediately and inched closer to me, making me frown. She saw no threats in her future though, so she didn't pull back or move herself back to the loveseat she had been sharing with Jasper. Alice's tiny hand reached out to me again, and I recoiled mentally but let her touch my hand in a comforting gesture, her thoughts speaking for her.

"_It's ok to be sad," _she told me. I felt a lump rise up in my throat and restrict my breathing, forcing me to cut it off entirely. Was it ok to be sad? I was definitely doing it regardless of whether or not it was "ok", but when she told me that, it made it so much worse. I swallowed the lump forcefully and she didn't fail to notice the internal battle I was having with myself.

"_Please talk to me,"_ she begged, sounding desperate with her thoughts. I felt her golden eyes smouldering into the side of my head as I refused to meet her gaze, debating with myself. Talk to Alice, and let her in? Or shut her out and keep her safe from this hell? I didn't know which I should choose. I didn't want to become even more of a wretch and send Alice back to her husband feeling like I did, but then again, as I refused to acknowledge her, Alice's thoughts became unbearably desolate and oddly hopeless. The hand she has placed over mine began to shake with her sadness, and I knew she was close to a meltdown of her own. Between the sadness of this date and my blatant ignorance, she wasn't feeling very cheerful.

"_Edward," _she thought, letting me see her innermost sadness. I frowned visibly as she revealed the depth of her pain, and I saw how much of it was my fault entirely. I saw how much my anger and sadness had affected my sister, and I felt even more like a coward. I'd hidden myself from all of this and formed an icy coating of armour around me, protecting me from the pain I'd been dished out, but in turn, I'd harmed my family. The icy armour had presented itself as hard and cold, just like real ice, and upon occasion, just plain violent. I remembered all the things I'd done over the years when my temper had taken over my reasoning. I'd punched walls, fought Jasper, shouted at Rosalie, nearly destroyed the relationship I'd had with Emmett, and I'd even sunk so low as to threaten Alice. I remembered all of these things vividly as the regret flowed through me, angry and merciless. I felt the lump I'd swallowed coming right back up, settling in my throat once again.

"_I love you, Edward," _said Alice, looking at me seriously. I'd heard those words from each of the women in my family at least once a day, and even Carlisle upon occasion, but coming directly from Alice- the one I'd been hurting constantly- it was my undoing.

Alice watched in mild amazement and elation as I felt the icy resolve I'd formed three decades ago shatter, leaving my raw, frigid skin exposed to the cold air of life. Although I couldn't cry, the tearless sobs tore through me like a raging storm that had been waiting to make its appearance.

I missed my Bella so much that it was causing me physical pain. Pain because I loved her, pain because I'd left her, pain because time had stolen her from me and pain because she had suffered. I'd seen the bloody mess that was our meadow, and I knew deep down that she hadn't died quickly or peacefully. The blood loss was slow but steady, and she'd been moving around, trying to escape whatever had gotten to her. My Bella's last moments had been those of suffering and anguish, and that only made her loss that much harder.

"Shh." Soothed a sad, yet relieved Alice. I knew how much it scared them all that I could keep an icy composure for thirty years of my life, but now, the floodgates had opened, allowing for this anguish to be set free. Alice pulled me into a hug, her small arms snaking around me as I rested my forehead on her shoulder. She really was a sister to me and I was so glad she could understand this to some degree.

"_I loved her too,"_ she told me, making the sobs increase in volume and frequency. She patted my back with a calm understanding as I cried for my dead mate- my other half. I knew now what it meant to be "soulmates", even if we had no souls. She had been my better half- the one thing I loved most and needed to live. She was my air, and without her, I was suffocating in the depths of my own constant sadness. I felt so weak as Alice- my dearest sister, Alice- was forced to hold me upright as I let the terror and grief come crushing down on me full force. I remembered every little detail of my Bella's perfect face, and as I hugged Alice, I couldn't help but wish it was _her _that I was hugging. Alice might have saved me from whatever zombie life I'd been living, but she could never replace my love or the broken pieces of my heart.

As time passed, I heard the clock chime twice, and although the hours passed, the sobs did not. The crying that had started two hours ago didn't subside at all as Alice held onto me unwaveringly, almost as if letting me go would send me tumbing into whatever dark abyss these tears were coming from. She patted my back and kissed my cheek countless times as I cried, showing her the depth and intensity of my weakness. Never had I cried like this, and I decided that I didn't even care anymore.

I registered the thoughts of my returning family, and they could all hear the sounds of my sorrow as they approached the house. They all moved faster at the sound of it, and I didn't have it in me to look up when the entire clan came inside and saw me at my worst. Alice didn't let me go when Jasper came inside, confused and scared for the both of us, wondering what miracle had worked its magic on me to get me to open up to his caring wife.

"Edward." Said my mother's sad, desolate voice, seeing me hugging my little sister. Esme dropped her shoes and padded over to the two of us, letting the others stay back. I registered Emmett's complete shock for a moment before the couch sunk down behind me and I felt my mother's caring hands on my back, trying to soothe as best she could. Alice looked ready to cry herself, and when she handed me off to my mother and dashed upstairs, I knew she was going to do just that. Jasper dashed after her without a second thought, and Esme took over Alice's place.

"Shh." She soothed, rocking me like the baby I was. I shook my head softly and shocked her by wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tighter than ever, making her thoughts soar. To Esme, love was everything, and I knew nothing would keep her from caring for me, or anyone else in her family. Carlisle ushered Emmett and Rosalie into the house before he too came and sat down on the other end of the couch, his thoughts concealed and his face caring. He didn't say or do anything, but his presence was soothing in my time of grief. Esme, being as motherly as she was, patted my hair and back as if I was the younger one of us and kissed my forehead like you would to a small child. It did nothing to soothe me, but through her thoughts, I knew it made her feel much better, knowing that she could hug me without me attacking.

"Mom…" I said, trailing off sadly. She smiled gently and nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment before she sighed and tears filled up her own eyes.

"She's happy now." She whispered to me, making me choke over air itself.

"I miss her so much…" I said, trailing off pitifully again. She frowned and her chin trembled, making me feel horrible again.

"I know you do." She whispered. "I truly do." I thought for a moment before I composed myself enough to talk.

"Before she came, my world was like a black night." I started, making her frown and listen. "The sky itself was dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason. But then she flew across that sky like the brightest comet and my world lit up. For once in my life, I could see." I said, making her tear up again.

"But then, she went away, and that light went with her. When she was gone, nothing had changed, but I'm blinded by that light. There are no more points of light and reason. My eyes aren't adjusting!" I shouted, feeling more anguished by the second. She stared at me and my odd analogy before she frowned and hugged me.

"Oh Edward." She said desolately, making me cry some more. Carlisle sighed and I was appalled to see tears in his eyes too. I really was a dastardly wretch, a freak of nature and a broken man.

"I love you mom." I said quietly, speaking the words I'd shied away from for three decades. They hurt, but they were exactly what my mother wanted to hear in her time of sadness. She smiled through her tears and looked eternally happy. I knew if she could die right now, she'd die a happy woman.

"I love you too dear." She said gently, patting my back as she hugged me even tighter. When she finally let me go, my raging spew of emotions was over, leaving me drained and incredibly thirsty. She smiled gently and slowly stood up, glancing at Carlisle.

My surrogate father and I had always been very close, especially since he was the one to change me, and I was the first of his coven. Together, we'd formed quite the bond for a few years before Esme came along. I remembered how happy he was to have found his mate, and I'd hoped that I could find my own someday…

Carlisle didn't hesitate with a hug of his own, his thoughts expressing how pleased he was that I would finally let my family help me through the loss of my mate, as I should have done years ago. It had hurt him deeply when I'd shut him out along with all the others, but all that hurt was forgiven when he hugged me and patted my back for a moment, letting me enjoy his forgiving thoughts.

"Thank you." He said gently, making me sigh. I didn't dare say "you're welcome", since the situation hardly warranted it, but I did nod in his direction as he pulled back, smiling gently and sadly.

"_You should hunt,"_ he told me mentally, making me frown. I saw my entire family coming back down the stairs, Alice looking much better than she had when she left me. Jasper was at her side, his arm loosely draped around her shoulders as she leaned into him, relishing his closeness. Sadness creeped up but I forced it back and turned to Carlisle, nodding. Hunting gave me a good excuse to make a brief escape from my family's stares, and it would help me clear my head.

"Go." Ordered Carlisle gently, making me nod. Before I left, Alice insisted on dashing forward for another hug, and even though she smiled, I couldn't find the heart to return it, so I kissed her cheek instead, sending her thoughts soaring through the roof. She was so absurd sometimes…

"Bye." I whispered to the household in general as I darted outside, right into the trees where I could hunt and think things through.

**A/N: Review please, and tell me what you think of this one. I'm liking it so far, and I hope you are too.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 2**

Eleazar

**A/N: So here's another chapter of my side story- Love Me Tender. I'm liking this story a lot, and I'm pleased to say that chapter 10 is now complete. I know a few wanted Bella back after that Edward angst, but we have one more from his POV before Bella comes back in chapter 3.**

**I know in the books it says that the Volturi aren't supposed to be the "bad guys", but you've got to admit- they're scary. They are basically the vampire royalty, and that's how I wrote them here. Just a FYI for chapter 3, some of the Volturi (Jane in particular) are OOC, just to give Bella a break. I couldn't have her heartbroken and hated all at once... that would be very angsty and mean.**

**Anyways, on with chapter 2.... Review please, and I can post chapter 3 later.**

EPOV

Three weeks passed since my meltdown with Alice, and it had been three weeks since I'd done anything like that again. To an outsider, it would seem that I was no better than before, but to my family, the change was incredible. It was the little things that astounded them like the small light in my eyes, my new, gentler personality, the fact that I came out of my room sometimes, and most of all, the fact that the women in my family- Rosalie included- were allowed to hug me without fear of decapitation. None of these would be visible to an outsider, but to my family, it was progress.

Now, I was about to do the one thing I hadn't done even once in thirty years, no matter how many times the occasion warranted. We were expecting a visitor, and I was sitting on the couch, preparing myself to be cordial and civil to them. I had to remind myself that my behaviour was a reflection on Carlisle, and that thought alone made sit in my seat as calmly as I was, right beside Emmett, who we all knew could stop me if I got angry or something.

"Who's coming, Alice?" asked Carlisle, looking curious. Alice smiled a bit and sighed, not looking worried.

"Eleazar." She told him. That sent me immense relief, knowing that he would be decently mannered and courteous. If Tanya's name had passed through her lips, it would have taken all I had not to run for the next state, which would have been Washington, since we were living in Alaska again.

"Oh." Said Carlisle, shocked. Eleazar and Carmen were the politest out of their coven, but they kept mostly to themselves.

"He wants to tell us something and he has something for you." She said, her brow furrowed.

"What is it?" asked Carlisle, standing as we heard the footfalls approaching the house.

"I don't know." She admitted gently, sounding a little put out. Her sight rarely failed her, and if it had been anyone besides Eleazar, she would be in a flurry of panic.

"Alright." He said confusedly, just as a knock sounded on the door. I was stiff and uncomfortable in my seat as Carlisle walked fluently to the door, opening it mere moments after the knock sounded.

"Eleazar." Said Carlisle fondly, hugging our guest. This coven had always been like extended family, and we tended to drop the formalities when they came around for visits.

"Carlisle." Said Eleazar, just as fond. Despite his cordiality, I sensed an urgency in his concealed thoughts. He was frightened about something, and his thoughts, although blocked, were flustered.

"Come inside." Said Carlisle, taking his jacket. Eleazar smiled and nodded, walking right into the living room, where he sat in an armchair. He smiled gently at all of us and nodded, looking very antsy.

"Are you ok, Eleazar?" asked Jasper worriedly, sensing his flustered fear. Eleazar suddenly dropped his calm façade and slumped down, worrying everyone.

"What?" asked Carlisle moving closer to his friend. Eleazar straightened up and sighed, preparing himself for this. I politely blocked out his thoughts so he could have some privacy.

"I have some news." He said sombrely. Carlisle frowned and sat down, sitting edgily.

"Is Carmen alright?" he asked, looking at his friend seriously. Eleazar smiled and nodded fondly, his love for Carmen coming through loudly in his thoughts.

"She is quite alright." He confirmed, relaxing Carlisle.

"Have you heard from our old friend, Aro, recently?" asked Eleazar, looking at Carlisle. Carlisle was slightly taken aback when he shook his head worrying more than ever. The Volturi weren't ones to mess with, and I knew Carlisle was thinking of what could have happened to make Eleazar so nervous.

"There's been a change." He said, sounding quiet and fearful. We all listened and Alice tried to see what was so distressing, coming up empty.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle firmly, his thoughts brooding over getting Esme and his family to safety.

"They have a new addition." Said Eleazar, looking worriedly at Carlisle. Carlisle relaxed visibly and sighed.

"A new guard?" he asked, knowing that a new guard, or any member for that matter, was a huge change for the Volturi.

"No." said Eleazar, surprising me. They wouldn't let anyone into their ancient, inner circle, and it didn't matter if the addition was lower than a guard. Eleazar began to grow restless and his thoughts screamed at me, telling me how urgent this matter was. He never revealed what exactly had happened, so I sat in angry anticipation as Eleazar stood himself up and began to pace. It was so unlike him and it unsettled both Carlisle and Jasper, who held their mates close.

"Not a guard." Said Eleazar. Carlisle let go of Esme and stood as well, looking his friend right in the face.

"A wife." He said, ending in silence. Carlisle's face turned even whiter than I thought possible as he swallowed a mouthful of venom, looking purely alarmed.

"A wife?" he asked, his voice nearly inaudible. Eleazar merely nodded, making him growl softly.

"Marcus is remarried." He told him, looking right at all of us in turn. His thoughts were expertly blocked and I felt icy fear tear through me as well, making Jasper turn to me. Although my life meant nothing anymore, the lives of my family did mean something, and they couldn't die.

"As you well know, Carlisle, the wives are extremely influential." He said gently, trying to appease my alarmed and rather panicked father. "One word from her could send us all into our deaths. We were lucky that Sulpicia and Athenodora are so merciful in comparison to what they could have been. Marcus' Didyme was the epitome of kindness, but she was killed." He said, relaying Volturi family history.

"One word from this new wife, and we're all dead." He said sadly, sounding pitifully worried. I stood too, looking at my mother and sisters. Carlisle's thoughts were proud of me for thinking of them first.

"Then we hide." I said, saying the most I'd said in three weeks since my meltdown. The entire family was shocked, but happy at my sudden speech, and Eleazar laughed outright.

"Hide while they have Demitri?" he demanded, sounding incredulous and exasperated. I snarled at nothing in particular and sat down, looking at the floor. Of course Eleazar was right- Demitri would track us easily if we hid from any of them, and we'd be in even more danger.

"Not to mention this!" shouted Eleazar, sounding very angered and worried. He thrust a note at Carlisle, but before he could read it, he spoke the words that were written.

"Marcus has been married for thirty goddamn years!" he shouted, running a hand through his hair. Carlisle froze and frowned, his head reeling with wonder and icy fear.

"Thirty years?" he croaked, sounding terrorized.

"Their anniversary was two weeks ago!" he shouted.

"How old is she?" he demanded, sounding worried.

"Oh, this just gets better and better." Said Eleazar, uncharacteristically sarcastic.

"Why?" asked Carlisle, his thoughts returning to rationality.

"She's no older than fifty." He said venomously, making everyone frown. It was well known that the Volturi were thousands of years old, and they weren't as fond of young, "naïve" vampires such as ourselves. I sat stock still, fearing this wife.

"But that's not all." He said, sitting himself down. His temper was blowing over and he was becoming ashamed of shouting, but he didn't say anything about it as he took a deep steadying breath. Before he could speak, Emmett spoke up, worried and serious.

"Marcus of the Volturi has a new wife?" he asked, confused. Eleazar merely nodded and Emmett was dumbstruck.

"Why are the women so influential?" he asked, asking the question most of my siblings had reeling in their heads. Jasper in particular was unfamiliar with this coven, and he knew little about their inner workings.

"She controls Marcus, to some degree," He said with a shrug. "and she's different than the other two wives."

"Different how?" demanded Carlisle, sounding anxious. He knew the Volturi quite well, and he knew how the wives were often revered and valued by their husbands. If Marcus, Aro and Caius were the kings of our world, the wives would be their queens.

"Marcus didn't want a new wife." Said Eleazar softly. Carlisle frowned and listened, fabricating theory after theory in his intense, scientific mind.

"Why did he remarry then?" asked Carlisle. Eleazar laughed darkly.

"No one really knows, but we have an idea." He said. "I think Aro threatened him with expulsion." He said.

"Why? Marcus is valuable to him." said Carlisle reasonably.

"He was beginning to rebel." Said Eleazar. "That, I know for sure. Ever since Didyme, he's been very dark and reserved, but never rebellious until lately. Aro thought a wife would tie him down."

"I think he had Chelsea bond him even more to the coven, so that expulsion or death would have seemed torturous." He added.

"So why is this wife different?" prompted Carlisle again. Eleazar smiled gently and sighed, looking all around the room.

"Marcus abhors his new wife." He said sadly. Carlisle frowned in worry, knowing how badly Marcus could behave when set off. His new wife would be on the receiving end of all the tumult he dished out, and her existence would be the barest and dullest.

"But, this is where it gets even weirder." He said calmly. "From what Felix told me last week-"

"You've been to Volterra?" asked Carlisle seriously. Eleazar sighed and nodded, looking sadder.

"Aro requested that I come and see if I could sense her power. I didn't get in to see her though, since Marcus was up in a temper over nothing." He said.

"Anyways, Felix told me that even though Marcus detests her, the guard and family adore her to pieces." He said, sounding confused. "The entire coven is falling apart at the seams, and that wife is holding it all together."

My family was in pure shock at these revelations, especially of the love the others had for this wife. If Aro loved her, she was influential indeed… My head was reeling with questions and wonderings, and it was all overwhelming for me, especially since my own wonderings were mixed in with those of Eleazar and my family.

"We know little about her, besides that." Said Eleazar sadly.

"What's her name?" asked Carlisle reasonably. Eleazar chuckled.

"No one said for sure, but they call her Lady Sabelle." He said quietly, looking at all of us in turn.

"It's not her full name, but that's what she's referred to. She is always with the other two women, and they're close." He said.

"Is she gifted?" asked Carlisle seriously. Eleazar sighed.

"Like I said; I was supposed to check, but Aro believes she has some sort of mental shield around her. She's immune to Demitri, Aro, Chelsea, Jane and Alec for sure." He said.

"Immune?" asked Carlisle in a hushed tone. Eleazar nodded grimly.

"Marcus can sense her ties though." He added, frowning. "He sees that she doesn't feel devoted to him at all, even if she puts on a show."

"The guard enjoy her company. She isn't cruel or cold hearted towards any of them, and she seems to love the people who are kind to her." He said.

"How do you know?" asked Carlisle.

"The guard told me. I spoke with Demitri, a few members of the guard, and that little witch, Jane." He said with a shudder.

"Jane seems to appreciate her." He said with a nervous frown. Carlisle nodded and sat down beside Esme.

"Thank you for telling me this, Eleazar." He said cordially, looking sombre. Eleazar nodded and sighed, looking at the note in my father's hands.

"There's one more thing." He said dejectedly. Carlisle looked up and Eleazar gestured for him to read the letter he'd brought.

My father opened the letter with gentle, yet firm hands and blocked me out of his head as he began to read the words that were written there. I frowned when his face fell and he tossed the letter aside, looking at each of us in turn.

"It's not optional. Carmen and I got one the same. So did Tanya, Irina, Kate, Siobhan's coven and the Zafrina's coven." He said. I frowned, thinking of all the vampires he was naming off.

"What is it?" asked Esme gently, touching Carlisle's arm.

"We've been summoned to attend the St. Marcus Day festivities in Volterra." He said with a sad sigh. Esme's thoughts turned fiercely protective of her husband and children, looking at each of us in turn.

"Tell him we're unavailable." I said. Eleazar smiled gently at me.

"It's not optional." He repeated.

"Sure it is." I argued valiantly. Carlisle shocked me by shaking his head.

"He says that if we can't go down there, he'll bring himself, his family and his guard all the way up here, and he requests that we provide hunting grounds for them all." He said sadly. "We have to go there."

"Carlisle." I said, worried for my mother and family. He frowned and shook his head slightly, glancing at me.

"We need to get on this wife's good side, if we can manage it. Hopefully Lady Sabelle will be hospitable." He added gently, sounding even more worried.

"No." I said simply, refusing to go. Carlisle frowned at me and nodded.

"You will send hundreds of innocents to their death, and possibly our entire family should we risk bringing them here. You're coming." He said sadly, making me frown. Carlisle's word was law in this house, and it was rare that he executed such authority, especially over me.

"We might have an advantage there." Added Eleazar, making me frown.

"How so?" asked Carlisle.

"We have common ground." He said, sounding marginally happier.

"Such as?" prompted Carlisle.

"Diet." He said simply, making Carlisle frown incredulously.

"Marcus' wife is a vegetarian?" he demanded, earning a nod from Eleazar. Carlisle's thoughts soared over that idea, knowing that we had something that no other coven had- compassion and humanity.

"I'm sorry to run out, but Carmen is waiting." Said Eleazar quietly, sounding sad and anxious. "I will go and be with her, while I still have the chance." He said, his thoughts betraying his ultimate terror and sadness, should he lose his wife in this confrontation.

"Of course, Eleazar." Said Carlisle, standing with Esme alongside him. He shook Carlisle's hand and gave Esme a kind kiss on her cheek before he waved at the rest of us and darted out of the room, right out the front door.

"Carlisle?" asked Esme gently after a moment's silence. He turned to her and grabbed her into a tight hug, shocking and scaring her. He kissed her hair compassionately and I couldn't find it in my heart to be sad about it this time, especially since he knew he could lose his mate just as I had. I had nothing to lose in this confrontation with our world's most dangerous coven, but I knew he had everything to lose, me included.

"Esme, dear, we should pack." He decided rationally. She frowned and looked at him closely, looking worried.

"When is this festival?" she asked sadly.

"Two days." He mumbled. "March 16." She frowned and tears popped into her eyes. To Esme, knowing she had almost no time left before her family could be eternally obliterated was the harshest of punishments. Jasper sensed Alice's worry too and he hugged her, making Emmett and Rose follow suit. I felt very sad now, having nothing to hug for myself, so I slunk away, up to my room so I could leave the couples to their devices.

"Edward." Said Esme disapprovingly, shocking me by chasing me right up the stairs. She flew at me and crashed into me, sending us flying down the hallway before I righted us once again and steadied myself before I could topple down the stairs with her. She held me as tightly as she dared and kissed my shoulder, since I was so much taller. I kissed her cheek and let her drag me back down the stairs, where my family looked repentant.

"_Sorry,"_ thought Emmett sadly. I frowned.

"Don't be." I mumbled, confusing everyone else. Emmett nodded and sighed, tugging his unusually subdued wife closer to his side for comfort.

"Everyone pack a bag." Said Carlisle seriously, making them all nod. "We leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" squeaked Esme, terrorized. Tomorrow was only the fifteenth, and she didn't want to go yet.

"We don't want to be late." He said quietly, reasoning in his head. Tardiness never impressed anyone, and Esme caught onto that as she sniffed sadly and hugged him again, looking sadly at her family, praying we would come home safe.

**A/N: So yes, the Cullens are scared that this wife is some sort of sadist. In my mind, the wives of the Volturi, although side characters, would have a lot of power and influence over their husbands. This wife would be no exception to that (in their minds). If the wife would be appeased to have seven vampires killed, there would be no stopping it, no matter how they negociated. People are scared of the Volturi and this new wife, especially since she's so mysterious.**

**Review!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 3**

Friends

**A/N: So here's another chapter of the side story... Hope you enjoy Bella's POV instead of angsty Edward. As much as I love him, he had a mind of his own for this story...**

**Here we see Bella and her new hubby together... he's not so nice to be with though, so be warned. He her guard, however, do love her, so that's a bonus.**

**Review and I'll work faster on this story to get it written and posted.**

BPOV

Thirty years ago today marked the anniversary of my supposed "death" back in Washington. This day was a black day- it marked the end of my human life, and the beginning of my life as an immortal- one who would never age, never die and never change. I was cursed to live in the body of an eighteen year old woman for my entire existence- one of the only things that pleased my husband.

Before I was changed, my name was Isabella Marie Swan. I still loved to be known by my old name, but times change, and so did my name. Marcus had given me the handle I had now, and I would be known as Lady Sabelle for the entirety of my existence, as long as he had something to say about it. Sabelle, my given name was a play on the original, Isabella. Marcus also thought he was flattering me by accenting the word "belle" or "pretty", since he often flaunted me as his "pretty wife". I hated my husband with every fibre of my being, and behind closed doors, he knew it quite well. He hated me just as much I loathed him, but together, we formed one third of the Volturi's ruling power, so it wasn't a title either of us could take lightly. I, along with the other ladies, Sulpicia and Athenodora, formed the womanly power of this world, and we were very influential with our husbands. If one of us said no to our partners, they changed their opinions to match ours. Unless it was a matter of dire importance, us women were often the deciding factor in the choices they made.

"Where are you!?" I heard my angry husband bellow from down the hall. There was hardly a need to yell at me, but he knew it bothered me so he did it anyways. My guard- Demitri, Felix, Alec and Jane all glanced over at me, moving out of the way for my rampaging husband to make his dramatic entrance. Demitri looked particularly murderous as my raging, angry husband barrelled through the library door, almost breaking it in his rage. His eyes were a dark crimson as he bared his teeth at me, making me shudder in fear. He was so nasty when he was mad, and luckily, I hadn't been on the receiving end of those teeth yet…

"What are you doing, woman?" he demanded, making Demitri step closer. They were under orders from Aro to protect me if my husband should become too violent or enraged. Aro valued me, and he didn't want me dead.

"Reading." I answered honestly, being as polite as I could possibly be. He scowled and deliberately moved closer to me, yanking the old book right out of my hands and launching it across the room, where the binding broke and pages flew everywhere.

"Marcus." I said disapprovingly. He scowled at me and gripped my arm as hard as he could, squeezing. I winced and Jane stepped forward, but I shot her a warning glance to leave him be, lest he become even more enraged afterwards.

"You need to get ready!" he screamed at me, literally tossing me at the doorway. I frowned and righted myself, looking at him coolly.

"For what?" I demanded, not polite anymore. He scowled.

"That damn festival is in three weeks, and Aro is expecting visitors. They know about you, and you'll be meeting them all." He told me in a low voice, looking absolutely murderous.

"Alright." I said, wondering what I had to get ready three weeks in advance for.

"Do you remember protocol?" he demanded. I nodded.

"Tell me." He said as if speaking to a baby.

"When the guest arrive, remain under my cloak and near my guard. Approach after you do, and offer to show them to their rooms, of they haven't already been shown." I said, bored. I'd just finished rereading that in the book he'd tossed.

"Right." He said gruffly, making me nod. He gripped me by the arm and wheeled me around, sitting me down on the couch I had been on before.

"Aro wishes me to tell you that we're to keep our marital issues to ourselves." He said, turning much kinder than before. Once again, I nodded stiffly and refused to look at him, knowing that would make him happier. As childish as it was, I had a secret desire to make him as miserable as I could possibly manage so that he knew what it felt like to be mistreated and frankly, abused.

"We're not to shout or fight in front of any of them." He listed.

"We?" I asked sarcastically. "Last I checked, it was you who did that." His eyes darkened and it wasn't long before I felt his hand on my cheek, but not in an affectionate gesture. His open hand stung my marble flesh, but not enough to move me. He scowled and stood up, glaring at me intensely.

"Obnoxious woman." He muttered under his breath as he stormed out of the library, shouting at the guard that escorted him.

"Childish man." I spat once he was out of earshot. My guard turned to me, and Alec came forward, offering me his arm.

"Come on." He said, taking me out of the library. Jane came along as well, walking on my other side. She was younger than me physically, but together, we'd formed an odd friendship. I was the only one besides Aro that she could be civilised with, and I appreciated that.

"You shouldn't say such things to him." she said quietly, watching as Marcus' harassed guard shot me sad glances as we went past them.

"He deserves it." I said simply. "He is an abomination."

"Maybe so, but still." She said sadly. "I like you, and I don't want him to kill you or something." She mumbled. I smiled and put an arm around her little shoulders as Alec let go of my arm. He liked his sister a lot, and it helped that I'd chosen both of them as guards instead of just him. Marcus had been livid when he found out that I'd recruited Jane with Aro's permission, but Aro rarely refused me, or any of the wives anything, unlike Marcus. If it weren't for Aro, I'd be locked up in a dark room with Marcus' ring on my finger instead of wandering the castle with his ring on my finger. I hated that ring, but I knew getting rid of it would only offend my hosts, and I wanted to avoid that. That ring marked me for who I was- one of the innermost members of the Volturi circle, and one with almost unlimited power. It scared me to know how much I could change with a simple word, since I knew Caius and Aro were fond of me as well. They pitied me for having such a cruel husband, but there was nothing either could do unless I demanded a divorce- something that I wanted to do. If I got a divorce, then I knew I'd be free, but Marcus was much too powerful and insane for his own good, and he'd track me down in an instant. He wanted me for his wife even if he hated me, and I hated him for keeping me like this.

Ever since that day all those years ago when he'd found me close to death in that meadow- _our _meadow- he'd claimed that I owed him my life. He was being threatened with death or expulsion from the Volturi unless he shaped up and got himself a wife, and he'd found me. He figured that I'd remember nothing of my human life and that he'd raise me as his obedient wife, but that hadn't been the case. He'd married me against my will while I was changing and the official ceremony had taken place after my change was complete. I had no idea what was going on at that point, but I knew that my memories had remained intact, and I knew exactly what I was. The family learned that I knew what we were, and they asked me where I'd learned. I told them the truth, and told them about all but _him._ God, how I missed him…

"Milady." Said Alec with a saucy smirk, bowing dramatically in front of me. "Your chamber awaits," he said, making me smile. He was only about 14 in physical years, but both he and Jane were from the late 1600s. The door to my bedroom, as well as those of Sulpicia and Athenodora were through here, and I felt relieved, knowing that Marcus wouldn't be in here. I had to get a dress ready for that stupid festival that the humans celebrated for Marcus. I was his wife, and I thought that the festival was ridiculous, especially considering that Marcus was supposed to have rid Volterra of all the vampires, which is why the humans wore capes and glow in the dark teeth every year. Alec left Jane and I at the door, and he closed it behind us as I smiled at Athenodora and Sulpicia, knowing they were deep in conversation. They seemed to like me a great deal, and I was pleased that we could get along, no matter how despicable Marcus was.

"Hello." Said Sulpicia gently as we came in. They eyed Jane warily and I politely ignored their wariness, putting my shield up around the other two in case Jane should lose her temper. I led Jane along with me and we sat in a loveseat, watching the other two women.

"Hi Sulpicia." I said bashfully. These women- my equals- intimidated me even more than their husbands did.

"What did he do this time?" asked Athenodora, always the motherly one. She often looked sad and melancholy to outsiders, but in private, she really did care.

"Tossed books around." I said with a shrug. Sulpicia, the practical one, frowned and sighed, looking me over.

"He hit again." she accused gently, eying my cheek. I nodded and sighed, feeling slightly ashamed.

"I was back talking him." I admitted gently, making her shake her head.

"Isa, you know how angry he can get." She said, not calling me Sabelle. I hated that name and she knew it, but "Bella" was too hard to hear. Together, they'd given me their own nickname, Isa.

"Yeah." I admitted, looking down. "But he's such a jerk sometimes." I mumbled, making Athenodora chuckle. She amused herself quite often with my "young slang". She was eons older than I was and I was from a young generation, so I used words that I was accustomed to. In public or with the lower guard, I spoke with a formality that matched my clothing, but in private, I spoke however I wanted.

"I know dear, but you need to be careful." She warned.

"He won't hurt her too badly." Said Jane, speaking up. The other two smiled kindly at the young-looking girl and sighed.

"He can be nasty." Said Sulpicia. "Aro complains of his insolence all the time, and I know how he treats you."

"He is so childish sometimes." I said sadly, shaking my head.

"Your youth is contagious." Teased Athenodora, making me smile. She sighed and stood up, leaving Sulpicia's side to come closer to me, where she sat down and put her arms around my shoulders.

"I know you don't love him." she said gently, sounding quiet and careful. I frowned and shrugged, knowing I didn't either.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that." She added sadly, looking me over. "He needs to open his eyes and see that Didyme is gone, and you are here."

"His mind is clouded with her memory." Said Sulpicia. "He truly is a bitter man with no shame or courtesy, all thanks to the death of his first wife. He truly loved her and losing her broke him." she whispered. I nodded, feeling my chin trembling.

"And losing him broke me." I said softly, knowing full well they knew who I was referring to. Ever since that fateful September day nearly 31 years ago, I'd been a shell. I'd started to heal as a human, but my recovery had taken a nosedive when I'd been changed. Now, I had eternity to live without him… No. Now was not the time to brood over losing Edward like I usually did when I wasn't keeping myself occupied.

"If you ever need to go, just tell us." Said Athenodora, sounding completely honest and caring. "I can speak to Caius and Sulpicia to Aro, and together, they'd overrule Marcus, even if he was angry."

"Thanks." I said, giving her a small hug. This was another reason Aro and Caius approved wholly of me and my marriage to Marcus- I'd invigorated their wives with my youthful love and life, renewing the entire family.

"Anytime dear." Said Athenodora, standing back up. She let Jane scoot closer to me as she moved back to Sulpicia, sitting down with her needlework. It astonished me that someone who'd been doing needlework for the past three millennia could still find it stimulating and distracting, but it worked excellently for her. She weaved her pattern meticulously, and I watched as the animal she stitched took its shape excellently. She didn't pay much attention to anything else as she poked her needle through her fabric, and let us all sit in silence for a moment longer.

"I'm supposed to meet some guests on St. Marcus Day." I told them, looking at Sulpicia. She simply smiled and sighed, looking interested.

"First showing?" she teased, making me nod. She sighed.

"Just be hospitable, and they'll respect you." She said gently. I nodded when a sudden thought hit me…

I remembered years ago when I was at _his _house with his family, and we'd stumbled across Carlisle's study, with the portrait of Marcus, Aro and Caius, with Carlisle right behind them. That had been painted on one of the festival days, and the thought occurred to me then. What if Carlisle Cullen was one of these guests that were being brought down to Volterra for the festival?

"Sulpicia?" I asked nervously, making her look up from her book again.

"Who's invited to come?" I asked worriedly. She smiled.

"I think they're all being summoned on your account." She said gently, looking me over. If I could have blushed, I would have, and I knew Aro would go to lengths like this to get me known.

"Aro's invited some old friends, and those he wishes to know." She said gently. "There's a coven in Ireland, one from the Amazon, and two from Alaska, I believe." I blanched bone white and she noticed.

"What?" she asked.

"What if _he _comes?" I asked in a small voice, making her frown.

"I don't know dear, but I do believe Carlisle Cullen's coven has been summoned. Carlisle was a very good friend of Aro's and he only left because of our dietary differences." She said gently.

"No." I said, panicking. Seeing Edward Cullen again would drive me mad, and I knew everyone who sat with me right now knew it. She frowned sympathetically and I felt odd, venomous tears pop into my eyes, even if they'd never fall.

"Isa." She scolded gently, looking sad. I frowned and looked up at her, sniffling.

"If he comes, you just grin and bear it." She told me, her practical side coming out. "I know how you feel for him, but Marcus won't approve."

"I miss him." I said stupidly, making her sigh in sadness.

"I know dear." She said simply, looking at me carefully. "But learn to act."

"I know." I said, leaning back. My Edward, the one man who still held onto my heart, might be coming here. He would see me remarried and assume I was happy with my partner, and then, he'd leave. What if he had a wife now? He'd fallen in love with human me, then he'd fallen out of love with human me as well. He wasn't human and we'd been too different. Had he even heard of my "death"? Did he even care that I was here, more powerful than even Carlisle was while he was here? Did he still care about me the way I cared for him…? No. He did not care for me, and I knew that. I knew he'd left me because I was no good for him, but my overactive mind couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, my Edward still cared.

**A/N: So oblivious Bella, possessive angry Marcus and another oblivious Edward. Two lovers, two enemies and two spouses= a venomous love triangle that only fate will sort out...**

**Review and we'll move on to something else in chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 4

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 4**

End

**A/N: Yes, Edward has returned. **

**Just to clear things up a bit in case some of you are confused (I don't know if you are), but in my mind, the Volturi always seemed like the creepy reigning power of the vampire world, and even though they're not official royalty, I always saw them as kings. They have the power to destroy any coven they want, whenever they want, just because they CAN, and that in itself screams supreme power. The Cullens (as well as all the covens, as we saw with Eleazar) are scared that the third wife of the Volturi won't like them. If she doesn't like them, she can force whatever cruel treatment on them she wants, especially since she's a pet of Aro's. Aro likes Bella, but the Cullens don't know who she is. One word from Marcus' wife, and they're all dead. That's why they're so scared to go.**

**I don't know if you needed that, but its there now. And yes, the reunion is coming in future chapters, so don't bug for it sooner. I've already written quite a bit of this (12 chapters), so please, don't try and convince me to rewrite. I've had this idea for a while, and now that it's being written, it's coming out _my _way. Also, do remember that this is a side story, so until DITR is done, the updates will not come as fast as they do for that series...**

**Review, and perhaps, I'll squeeze in time to write chapter 13 today, hence, a faster update.**

EPOV

I watched as my entire family took a good look around the house we were in, knowing very well that this could be the last time any of us saw this place again. We could very well be killed in Volterra, if this wife decided on it, and it was really hitting home with everyone now. These could very well be the last moments we spent together, and for them, with their significant other, so they were making the most of it. Rosalie was being consumed by her mate's massive arms while Jasper looked like he was literally pulverising his tiny wife with the force of his hold. He was formulating a plan to get Alice away from any violence that might occur, even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process. As long as Alice was safe, Jasper was content.

Esme and Carlisle had a calmer approach to this impending meet. He hugged her gently, but they wanted their last moments, if it came to that, to be as normal and loving as possible. She sat contently, leaning against his stone chest, relishing his strength and peace of mind. Carlisle was thinking of ways they could avoid a fight, if it came to that, and he had umpteen ways to get all of us home safe, no matter what. I knew Aro would hear him out, and so did Esme, so the two of them remained optimistically hopeful in this time of trial.

"Edward." Said Alice's muffled voice as she pried Jasper off of her. Jasper panicked visibly and mentally, clinging to her as she detached herself from him. He grabbed at her shirt when she finally got him away, but she patiently pulled him off of that too and rushed over to me, giving me a hug. I was startled and pleasantly appeased by her affections, even if Jasper was ready to throw the world's biggest fit. She sighed and glanced over my shoulder, looking right at our parents with a happy, achieved smile that made everyone, besides Jasper, happier. I patted Alice's spiky head and she beamed at me, kissing my cheek one last time before Jasper's forced restraint broke and he gripped the back of her shirt, tugging her away from me. She snapped back to him like an elastic and he contained her with his stony arms as he breathed her scent, panicking more than necessary.

"Relax Jazz." She soothed gently, turning to face him. His arms didn't loosen, but his thoughts started to rationalize a bit more and he apologized half-heartedly for refusing me affection from my sister. He didn't, however, give her back, and I knew he was still scared for her.

"Let's go." Said Carlisle softly, sombre and calm as ever. Emmett gripped his wife as tightly as he dared without hurting her and marched her shaky form outside, just as Esme took a good look around her house. She loved her many homes, and it hurt her to know she might never see a single one again. She picked up her bag and Carlisle took it from her gently, allowing her to walk without her burden. I carried my own bag out to my car- my Aston Martin- and packed it away in the trunk. I gently took Alice's, Jasper's, Emmett's and Rosalie's bags, packing those away too. My sisters both got in the back with Jasper beside Alice, while Emmett unwillingly appeased Jasper and sat in the front, even if that meant leaving Rosalie in the back. Rose shoved him into his seat and he sat down, right in front of his wife who leaned forward and played in his dark curls as I started to drive, moving even faster than I normally would.

The airport wasn't too far from our house, and with our driving, it took mere minutes to get there. I parked as close as I could get to the doors, right beside Carlisle's Mercedes. Esme was already out and at my trunk as I jumped out too, helping my mother unload our bags. Everyone took their own, except Esme, since I carried hers for her. She smiled gently at me and took my free hand, smiling as Carlisle took her other. The couples behind us were all together too, and Jasper contemplating carrying Alice through the busy building just for more proximity.

"Don't." I warned gently, making him frown and nod, knowing it would be irrational. He settled for letting Alice carry her own bag so she could walk in front of him while he held onto her for dear life, not caring that the humans stared.

"Flight 654 to Florence, now boarding." Came an announcement. That was our flight, and we arrived at the gates just in time to board, right after the security checked our bags. Carlisle had booked out the entire first class section just for us, so we had the entire level to ourselves. The flight attendant led us inside and Carlisle kindly asked her to leave us alone for the flight unless we called for her. Her thoughts revealed that she was a little offended, but none of us could care less about what that petty human thought.

The entire place was empty, so we each sat wherever we wanted, despite what the tickets said. Emmett and Rose darted right to the back, where there were they could have a decent amount of privacy. Jasper and Alice went for the middle section of the right hand row, whereas Carlisle and Esme chose the middle left hand row. I sat down right at the front, waiting until we had taken off and we were on our way to Volterra before I took of the useless seatbelt and laid myself down across all three seats.

"Edward?" asked Esme gently, sounding worried. I sat up and peeked at her over the seats, and was appalled and worried to see her eyes filled with tears. Carlisle hugged her tightly and she leaned on his chest, watching me. She wiggled her finger, telling me to come closer, and I did, walking smoothly past Alice and Jasper's intimate moment before I sat down in the seat she patted. Carlisle smiled and let her go, allowing her to hug me tighter than she'd ever done before. Although I felt even sadder, knowing that she was sad, I hugged her back, feeling the awkwardness from my silent years evaporating as she refused to let me go. She cried gently, and it shocked and appalled me as Carlisle patted her back calmly, politely trying to ignore Rosalie and Emmett's behaviour in the back. They were getting steamy back there, and none of us, least of all me, wanted to see or hear that.

"Esme." I said gently, making Carlisle smile. She stopped her crying but didn't let me go as we flew over the Atlantic Ocean.

"I don't want to lose you." She said sadly. "I just got you back." Those words tore my heart to pieces as I mentally ate myself alive for the pain I'd caused such a kind, caring woman- the woman who should be ashamed to call me her son. I didn't deserve such kindness from anyone- least of all her.

"Sorry." I said gently, making her frown and stare.

"Don't be." She soothed gently. She pulled back and kissed my cheek, looking sadder and wiser than ever before. She looked at me, mentally committing my face to her memory so she'd never forget me, even in death.

"Esme." I said sadly, hearing my voice break. She frowned and hugged me again before she let go and took my hand, leaning on Carlisle instead.

"_Thank you," _he said mentally, his face showing no hints of his mental words. I nodded almost invisibly and I knew he saw my reply.

"Here." Said Emmett, making me look back. He and Rosalie were living in the moment, kissing and trying to walk at the same time. Emmett pulled her along and the duo disappeared into one of the back rooms on the plane- one that was undoubtedly off limits to passengers. It gave them a sense of privacy at least as they expressed their love in their favourite way- through physical love. No one paid them any mind as they did what they had to in order to let the other know how much they were loved, and I knew it could be one of the last times they could. Esme kissed Carlisle deeply before she pulled away, satisfied that they had at least done that one last time before we got off the plane. Alice and Jasper hadn't kissed yet, but they both stared lovingly at the other and it was so intense, I knew it was their own kind of personal moment- one they had to share alone and uninterrupted.

"I'll be up there." I whispered to my parents, kissing Esme's cheek carefully as she smiled and watched me go back to my chair. I knew they wanted their privacy too, so I laid down and refused to look at anyone as they each expressed their undying love in different ways. Esme and Carlisle cuddled in their seats, Alice and Jasper continued their staring and the other two were… well, you know. I simply stared at the white roof, thinking.

Despite the fact that we were probably going to our deaths, I couldn't help the elation that came with that. I knew that I would make this journey some day, for the sole purpose of death itself, and it wasn't bothering me too much that this day was coming sixty three years early. If Bella was indeed alive, which I doubted, she would have moved on by now- moved on and gotten married, had children and lived her life with an average human man. Maybe her daughters looked like her- perfect little brown eyed beauties- the ultimate clones of their mother. Maybe she had sons who looked like her too- brown haired, brown eyed men who loved and adored whichever woman they chose as their wives. Bella would have moved on and lived the life we all dreamed of living, and soon, she'd be old and dead, if she wasn't already. I had no reason to hope that she lived, but if she did live, I knew she wouldn't want me anymore, as much as that hurt. I knew deep down that she couldn't be alive- that she had been killed that day over thirty years ago. I knew she was long gone and my prolonging my death was prolonging the inevitable. It was my family's wellbeing that concerned me and what would happen if only one from a couple was killed. What would happen to Jasper if Alice was killed? What would happen to Esme if Carlisle somehow perished in this confrontation? What about Emmett or Rosalie if their spouse was taken? It hurt me to think of my family suffering the pain I'd felt for thirty years now, and I knew we'd no longer be a family. We'd be the shattered remains of what was once a happy, strong family unit. None of them would get over losing their mate, and I knew it would just add to my pile of sadness. I loved every single one of my family members, and losing one of them was an abomination- a crime against nature itself.

I watched as the day grew older and older, and soon, it was dark out. We were changing time zones as well, so as we flew east, it got later and later. I knew all the humans aboard this plane would be jetlagged, but my family had the benefits of sleeplessness, so it wouldn't matter how many time zones we changes.

Emmett and Rosalie were done with their romp in the back room and were sitting peacefully side by side, each confident in the other's love. I knew that was how they showed each other the depth of their affections, and I was secretly glad they got to share another moment like that one before they couldn't anymore. Alice and Jasper were still sitting together, silent as the grave, but their passions flying as he held her as close as he could and she traced gentle patterns on his arm, her tiny hands flitting over his many scars and marks from his violent past. Esme and Carlisle were sitting hand in hand, both of them looking out the window and towards the ground under us- the ground of Italy. We could faintly see the Tuscan villages passing under us and soon, we'd be landing.

"Please put your seatbelts on and prepare for our descent in Florence, Italy." Said a cool voice over the intercom. I heard my family's anxious thoughts as we all obeyed the voice and put the seatbelts on, sitting back in our seats. Alice and Jasper still managed to remain entwined in each other's arms while the others all sat back and settled for holding hands. The flight attendant that Carlisle had sent away before came back in to do her job and make sure we were all buckled in before she left us to our devices, as long as the belts remained fastened.

The plane descent was one of the quietest, most anxious moments in my family's history. Each person was lost in their own thoughts, wondering if this really was the end. Would we all die on this one trip to Italy? Was Marcus' wife cruel enough to devastate an entire family just for her own sadistic pleasures? Would she find us a threat to her and her coven now? Had Carlisle's long absence offended Aro to the point of violence? Would this new wife be the undoing of life as we knew it? Those were all questions that flowed through the heads around me, and soon, I knew that these questions would be answered in a very short time. When I felt the wheels of the plane hit the runway in Florence, I knew that this could be the end of all things. The end of my father, my mother, my brothers, my sisters, my life, my meagre happiness, but also an end to my sorrow. I didn't exactly know how, but somehow I knew.

This trip would be a breakthrough for me, and I knew that it would bring the end of my sorrow and the end of my life as I knew it.

**A/N: So there we have some anxious moments with the Cullens. It was a necessary chapter so we could see how the family (mainly the couples) interact with each other... Now, they're in Italy, and soon, they'll meet the wife (aka Bella).**

**Review and you'll get more updates, much faster.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 5**

Ghosts

**A/N: So Bella's back again on St. Marcus Day. No, this is not the reunion chapter, but after one more from Edward, they reunite in chapter 7. Please remember that this is a side story and that updates will be sporadic until it becomes my main focus, after the Diamond in the Rough series. The other one has way more followers right now anyways, but I'll try to keep on top of both. **

**On another good note, I now have about four new story ideas buzzing in my head that I just might try out... If by some happy chance I go into my writing-maniac mode and get one of them complete (just like with Little Nurse... that one only took 3 days to write!), then you just might get another story from me soon...**

**Back to this story... please, please, if you want updates, Review! It gives me incentive to edit and write and it lets me know that what I'm posting is worth your time (or not worth your time, if you want to say that too.) Reviews of all kinds, positive and negative welcome, just please don't tell me the reunion is taking too long. Read any novel... the big things rarely happen too early in the story, and we need a sturdy foundation under all of our characters- on both Bella and Edward's sides. These things take time, and therefore, chapters, so relax and know the meeting is coming...**

**REVIEW!**

BPOV

_Three Weeks Later._

Today was the day.

The St. Marcus Day festivities were well underway in the city, and the humans were having a heyday out there, feasting and cheering for St. Marcus- the saviour of the city. Little did they know that "St. Marcus" actually resided in the old museum castle, and that he was one of the very things that he claimed to have eradicated from this town. Not to mention that my husband was the polar opposite of Saint anything, and he deserved the title of "Count", if he even deserved a title at all. I hated him and his never ending cruelty, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Milady?" asked Felix from outside my doorway. I had the door closed while Jane helped me put on an appropriate dress- one in blue- reflecting my husband's colours. Athenodora would wear purple, while Sulpicia wore green to match with the colours their husbands were wearing for this meet- the largest meet in known history for our kind.

"Come in Felix." I said gently, watching as the door opened. Jane was just finishing the tedious little ties on the side of the corset that I'd been forced into, so I was decent.

"Lady, _Master Marcus_," he said with a sneer. "wishes me to tell you that you are required to come down for the first showing in an hour." He said. The first showing. Why did I get the feel that I was now Marcus' possession instead of his wife?

"Thank you Felix." I said gently, making him smile. All my guards and appointed attendants knew that I liked their company, so Felix sat himself down on my luxurious, majestic couch, waiting for me to finish up. I looked at myself in the full length mirror, appreciating the blue dress with my white skin. Felix and Jane were also in blue- a change from their usual green that reflected Aro's following. Now, Demitri, Alec, Jane and Felix were all blue, with Jane being closest to matching me in attire. I wasn't sure what had spurred her to change allegiances from Aro to me, but I was glad she did. She had become so much better tempered lately too…

"Where's Alec and Demitri?" I asked, fishing out my cloak. I'd have to wear that cloak the entire time we were "announcing" ourselves until I was safely inside my chambers, where I could do as I pleased. Only once would my face be shown publically today, to ease the crowd's curiosity.

"With Aro." Said Felix gently, making me nod. Aro and Caius both had some strange attraction to me, although not in a romantic way, so I was pleased to know they harboured no hard feelings towards me or the guard that had chosen me.

"Shall we?" I asked, looking at my young friend and burly guard.

"Yes, we shall." Said Felix pompously, offering me his arm. He reminded me a lot of Emmett Cullen whenever he behaved in his goofy mood, and it struck a chord- a sour chord- within me as I remembered how Emmett had been starting to think of me as a sister… Felix took my right arm and Jane's left, walking the two of us down the halls. As I strained my sensitive ears, I could hear the visitors pooling into the courtyard outside- all of them anxious. I tossed my shield around Felix and Jane in case some mentally gifted visitor got any ideas, and Jane smiled, sensing it slightly.

"Good." She said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't want anyone in my head." She grumbled. I forced a laugh as her words pierced my heart- reminding me of Edward. There could really be a threat of someone in her head, if he was here…

"Where are we off to?" asked Felix suddenly, looking at me. I smiled dully and shrugged.

"Wherever Marcus isn't." I said simply, making him frown.

"Not to his chambers then." Said Felix simply, making me smile. I nodded and allowed Felix to lead me down corridors with Jane in tow, making her happy. She always seemed to be happy in my presence, and I knew it was because I revered and valued her more than Aro ever did. I valued her as a person- not a tool.

"Shall we go to Aro?" he asked me gently, making me nod.

"Lead the way." I said, noticing his smile as he did as I ordered him to do. He marched me and my protégée down the halls of the castle, and soon, we arrived at the meeting hall, where Aro and Caius were, along with Renata, Santiago, Corin, Afton, Demitri and Alec. They all stood when I came in and Aro smiled down at me, moving forward as Felix let me go and walked Jane over to her brother, who smiled gently at her and me.

"Ah, my young Isabella." Said Aro, happy to call me by my whole name. "Or Lady Sabelle, to the rest." He said, turning to the group. He offered me his arm and brought me into the room, sitting me in my husband's seat beside him.

"Milady, do you know how many have come to greet you?" asked Aro. I smiled humbly and shook my head, making him laugh a bit.

"My dear, there are quite a number of guests. We have Maggie, Liam and his mate, Siobhan from Ireland; Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina from the Amazon, as well as Tia, Amun, Benjamin and Kebi from Egypt!" he cried.

"Wow." I said, overwhelmed at the number of people I didn't even know who were coming to see me.

"There's many more than that as well!" he said, enjoying the effect he had on me. "There's also the nomads, Peter, Charlotte, Mary and Randall from America, and Alistair, Charles and Makenna from our very own European countries."

"What about the Americans?" asked Corin, looking at him innocently. My stomach did a little twist at the very mention of what I knew lived there, and Aro smiled in acknowledgement.

"There's the coven from Denali as well with Kate, Garrett, Irina, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen." he noted, making me frown. The name "Tanya" stirred up old memories for me.

"And then there's Carlisle's coven." He said, sounding most fond of these people. I felt my stomach lurch and Jane looked over sympathetically, seeing my distress.

"There's seven there too with Carlisle and his wife, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward." Edward's name sent pure, icy anguish through my body and I wanted to scream. Aro, just realizing his mistake frowned and patted my arm in a sympathetic gesture, calming me before it escalated into a fit like what happened the first and only time Marcus ever spat Edward's name in my face during a nastier fight. I'm sure we both had marks from that fight, even if I'd come out on the bad end of things…

"I haven't heard from a few others, but there's potential there too." He mused. "Even if the Romanians sent a flat out no." Alec snickered at their mention and I shot him a rebuking glance, so he cleared his throat halfway through, appeasing me.

"Nice save." Said Felix sarcastically, earning him a reproving glance as well. He stopped talking all together and Aro chucked.

"Ah, so young and such control over your men." He said fondly, making me want to blush.

"Control?" I asked, watching Caius smile.

"Yes dear." He said. "You have exceptional control over your four closest guards."

"Oh." I said, not ever having thought myself as controlling. Aro caught onto my dilemma and he smiled gently, patting my head, but managing not to undo the delicate up-do in my hair.

"Not in a bad way." He noted gently, smiling. Aro was a laidback personality until someone angered or provoked him. Although he was unfailingly kind with me and the other two wives- Sulpicia especially- he tended to have a short temper with the rest of the world. He was brusque and frank, so people often saw his words as a chance to back talk or put on an immature display of ignorance, which irritated him to no end.

"Thank you." I said graciously. Aro smiled once again and suddenly turned his attention to the doorway as Marcus came strutting in, Chelsea right behind him. I felt a pang of worry, but as soon as I went to rise from my seat, Aro gripped my arm and tugged me back down, much to my husband's annoyance.

"Now, Marcus." Said Aro disapprovingly. "Be kind for once in your life."

"Don't order me about, Aro." He said angrily, making his leader smirk.

"As you wish, brother." He said dismissively, not letting my arm go. Marcus shot me a look of distaste as he observed me in his chair- in his place. I knew he thought women were beneath him, and seeing me at Aro's right hand side was angering him to no end.

"The guests are filing in." he said dully, not looking at me or either one of his brothers. Chelsea left him to go to Afton, who welcomed her with open arms. Marcus didn't reveal any affections to anyone and as he stood against the wall, he reminded me wholly of a sulky child. Before anyone could remedy the situation, Sulpicia and Athenodora came into the room, clad in green and purple respectively. They each sported a cloak identical to mine, and their faces were covered, watching their husbands. Although they seemed cold to the rest of the vampire world, the leaders of the Volturi, me included, were very warm and affectionate in private, with the exception of Marcus, of course. The only time he'd ever shown me affection was on our wedding night when he followed protocol of his primitive time and insisted that we sleep together, consummating the marriage. It made things undeniably official, and he'd done it so quickly, I didn't even know how he found any pleasure in it at all.

"Where is Heidi?" asked Aro, looking around. Felix got up and frowned, looking over the heads of everyone.

"She's coming." He said, smiling. I watched as Heidi, dressed in green, came through the doors, as glorious as ever. I frowned invisibly when she marched over to her mate, Felix, and kissed him soundly. Her beauty and his brawn made them stunningly familiar…

"Now then." Said Aro, rising from his seat. He smiled and took his wife's hand, smiling at us all.

"Let us divide into our groups." He said. I nodded and walked towards my unforgiving husband, watching as he tolerated me at his side. I knew it was all for show. On our end, there was Demitri, Alec, Jane, Felix and Chelsea to guard Marcus and I. Aro had himself and Sulpicia, as well as Renata and Corin, and three more I was unfamiliar with. Caius had Afton, Heidi, Santiago and two more I didn't know by his side, most of whom guarded Athenodora. Each of us wives had four guards to our husband's one, most likely because Aro and Caius were fiercely protective of their mates. Marcus could care less who attacked me, but Aro cared, so I got the same as them. Chelsea was Marcus' guard, Renata was Aro's and Heidi was Caius'. Although their jobs were of vital importance, they were the easiest by far since no one dared attack the male leaders. As females, we were wrongly seen as an easy way to gain power over our husbands, but unbeknownst to them, we had even more guards lurking in the shadows, in case they were needed.

"Now then, let us get ready to go out and greet our lovely guests." Said Aro, taking Sulpicia's arm. Marcus and I followed directly after him with Caius' party in suit. Marcus was stony faced and obviously angry as he led me out to the entrance way for the courtyard, where I was preparing myself to face the ghosts of my past.

**A/N: Bella is going to meet her subject, so to speak. I don't know about you, but in my mind and in this story, I see the Volturi as some bizarre royalty of sorts, even if it isn't official. They've always seemed oddly powerful to me, especially considering they're only 32 (in the books), and the rest of the vampire world is so many... So yes, Bella is now "royalty" of sorts, since she married Marcus...**

**Next chapter is the last one before they meet for the first time in 30 years, and with her as a married woman... **

**REVIEW if you're interested in more!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 6**

Volterra

**A/N: Ok, for all of you who desperately requested an update for this one, even if it's not being worked on as often as it should be... here it is.**

**Now, I have something to say, and I'll only say this once, so bear with me here.**

**I know they haven't met yet in this story, but please, stop telling me this story is slow paced! I WANTED it to be a slower story than all the other rushed ones out there, and I don't want to be rude, but if you want a fast story, read elsewhere! You know the meeting is coming, so don't try and rush it. I have two POVs intertwined in this story, so technically, its double the number of chapters since they each get their own. If you read any typical novel, the story is grounded in the first chapters, not filled with action and adventure. That comes later, but for now, please enjoy the chapters you DO have. Updates only take longer when people try to tell me it's too slow and they just want the meet, especially since I've considered rewriting half of this when it's perfectly good the way it is.**

**Now with that ramble done with, please remember to review, since the meet is next chapter. (Plus, ch. 7 is insanely long- a few hundred words short of chapter 1). **

**REVIEW plz.**

EPOV

The Volturi's castle loomed on the horizon as we were let into the city by a strange, cloaked escort. We walked through the deadened, almost deserted streets in the darkness of night- the blackness acting as a blanket for our safe passage. Carlisle took the lead alone, while I escorted my mother on his behalf. Alice and Jasper followed right behind us with Emmett and Rosalie taking up the tail of the group, none of us speaking as our strange, ominous guide led us through his streets and through his courtyards, where he was taking us to his masters- the ones who could deal out our deaths. The coven we were about to meet consisted of six coven members and 24 guards- way too many for us to fight. The Volturi were so old, it wouldn't matter how many we were. We could be a hundred to their 33, yet they would still win by strategy alone. It was hopeless to initiate a fight with them, and as we all walked, that realization sunk in.

"This way." Said the cool, female voice. It shocked me since I had simply assumed our guide was male, and I'd neglected to look into her thoughts when I should have. I recognized her thoughts now, and I knew my guide was a girl by the name of Chelsea- the mate of Afton. She had a gift of changing emotional ties, and that made me wary, knowing that she could force my allegiance to this clan without my knowledge or consent, no matter what I did to prevent it. She could toy with my head and force me to believe that the Volturi was where my allegiances lay, and I knew she could do it at any given moment.

Chelsea led us through her city until we reached the entrance to her ominous home- the one she shared with her coven. I walked with Esme clinging to my arm desperately, and we were led through a stone arch, right into the heart of the fortified castle. Carlisle never once looked back, although his thoughts brooded over Esme's evident terror and distress. She glanced at me briefly as Chelsea led us further and further into the castle, right towards the heart of the structure.

"Here we are." She said indifferently, her crimson irises glinting in the torchlight beside us. There were a set of majestic doors at the end of the corridor, but she had us in front of a smaller set.

"Those doors lead to the Ladies' rooms." She told us quietly, glancing at the doors. "Lady Sulpicia, Lady Athenodora and Lady Sabelle." She told us gently. I felt Esme shudder at the mention of the newest Volturi wife, and so did Alice behind me, which only fuelled Jasper's worry and possessiveness.

"Might I speak with you?" asked Carlisle, smiling kindly at the girl. She smiled and nodded courteously, relieving Carlisle's thoughts too.

"I'll show you inside, then, we'll go to the sitting room." She decided, opening the doors to another shorter corridor.

"Master Carlisle and his lovely wife." She said gently, opening the door to a master suite. Carlisle smiled gently and brought Esme and their bags inside, closing the door. Chelsea led the rest of us onwards, before she opened the next door.

"Master Emmett and his wife." She said, opening the door for Rose and Em. Rosalie eyed this girl warily, not liking her smooth indifference one bit. We moved down the hall and she stopped once more.

"Major Whitlock and his wife." She said, shocking Jasper with her knowledge. I shook my head when he went to ask, and he let it go, dragging his wife inside before he shut the door, keeping a close tab on Chelsea's emotions.

"And Master Edward's chamber." She said in a bored voice, opening my door. I smiled gently.

"Thank you." I said, earning me a nod.

"Does your… Carlisle, wish to talk?" she asked, struggling with what to call him. I nodded as Carlisle came out, Esme in tow. The other two couples followed and she walked to a private sitting room with a roaring fireplace, along with majestic, old furnishings.

"Sit." She said graciously, pulling her hood down. Her hair was either light brown or very dark blonde by the firelight, and her crimson eyes were unsettling to everyone in my family, besides Carlisle.

"Chelsea." He said gently, making the girl nod.

"Carlisle." She greeted, grinning at him. I didn't know Carlisle knew her, but apparently he did from his time here before.

"What is it?" she asked, sounding bored. "Afton waits." She said, rushing him along. I saw a picture of her mate in her mind's eye, right before I was shocked to see her thoughts disappear completely.

"What was that?" I demanded loudly, trying to get back into her head.

"What was what, Edward?" she asked, speaking to me as if we were old friends. I frowned suspiciously at her and she waited patiently.

"You're thoughts just disappeared." I said, angry and annoyed. There had only been one other exception to my gift before, and she was long gone…

"Ah." She said, realization hitting her. It irked me not to be able to read her mind, and I wanted to know why.

"It would seem that our kind Lady Sabelle has sensed my desire for privacy from thought pickers such as yourself." She said slyly. I frowned at the mention of the third wife and Carlisle took that as his cue to get started.

"Chelsea, I've known you for centuries." He said simply, making the girl nod.

"I'd like to ask you about this new wife." He said sombrely, looking right at her. She nodded.

"All are curious." She admitted nonchalantly.

"Tell me this: Is she civilized?" he asked, worried. There was a calm moment of silence before Chelsea laughed outright, startling everyone. Carlisle ignored that and hung onto her every word.

"She keeps your diet, does she not?" she asked reasonably, making Carlisle nod.

"I've seen many follow my diet and change." He said sadly.

"She's quite civil." Said Chelsea cheerfully. "Quite humane."

"Humane?" questioned Carlisle. Chelsea sighed and her eyes darkened slightly with sadness, not thirst.

"With the way her husband treats her, you'd think she would have snapped by now. Every time we look at her we see how hurt she is by his rejection." She admitted.

"Does she love her husband?" asked Carlisle.

"No." said Chelsea simply. "I would know." She added with a small smile. Her gift could force Marcus to love her...

"She does love, just not her husband. He is… cruel, to say the least."

"Cruel how?" asked Carlisle. We all kept silent as she thought for a moment, not wanting to offend her master.

"He treats her dismissively, and he's taken to fits of temper and violence with her." She said.

"Abusive?" I asked, speaking for the first time.

"I guess you could put it that way." She admitted reluctantly. Alice and Rosalie frowned while Esme and the men simply stared incredulously.

"Is she kind?" asked Carlisle, not liking that his old acquaintance could find it in him to abuse his own wife.

"Very." Admitted Chelsea, much more cheerful. "She's kinder than anyone else in this place, that's for sure."

"Who's her guard?" asked Carlisle, making Chelsea smile sadly.

"I can't tell you that, but you'll find out at the meet tomorrow. Aro's worried about some sort of assassin going for one of the ladies and picking off their guard first." She said softly. Carlisle nodded and didn't push the matter.

"Forgive me for my forwardness, but is she one to harm us?" asked Carlisle quietly, watching Chelsea's sad face frown in confusion.

"Hurt you?" she asked, astonished. Carlisle nodded and waited for the answer.

"I highly doubt it. She's tolerated Marcus for thirty years, you'll seem like her new best friends." She said.

"Alright." Said Carlisle, appeased for now. "What time should we go to this meet tomorrow?" he asked.

"Twelve, noon." She said with a smile, standing to leave. Carlisle stood with her and she smiled at him before she walked to the doorway.

"Good seeing you again, Carlisle." She said amiably, making Carlisle nod gently.

"You as well, Chelsea. Send Afton my greetings." He said gently.

"He'll be glad to hear them." She said, walking towards the door. I frowned and watched as the girl left us to our devices, walking down the hallway and out of hearing range.

"Carlisle, who was she?" asked Rosalie, making me frown. Her thoughts were oddly fearful and uncomfortable.

"Her name is Chelsea." He said, stating something she already knew. "She was new here when I was staying before, and she's one of the guard. She usually guards Marcus personally. Her mate, Afton, was one of Caius' guards, last I checked." He said gently. "I don't know much about her, but she's always been friendly enough."

"Ok." Said Rose, smiling gently. She sat right in Em's lap as he held onto her gently.

"Do you think she was lying?" asked Emmett suddenly. Carlisle turned to him questioningly, making him elaborate.

"About the whole 'Sabelle won't kill us' deal." He said. Carlisle frowned in wonder and glanced at all of us in turn.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Marcus is her master, and Sabelle is his wife, but she's always been trustworthy, especially since Afton is gifted with sensing lies. He knows if a statement is false, and he would know she was lying. I don't know what to make of things right now." Esme shuddered into his side, her thoughts pleading with some invisible force to leave her family be.

"But what she said about Marcus also solidifies her truthfulness. If she's endured abuse for thirty years, we should hardly pose a threat to her." He said reasonably, making me nod. Jasper sighed and hugged Alice.

"She won't touch us." He vowed solemnly, looking ready to fight for his family- Alice in particular. If he could protect any one of us, I knew he would, to the best of his abilities.

"I wonder if Eleazar has arrived yet." Mused Carlisle, thinking.

"I don't know, but Tanya's coming." I groaned, sensing the thoughts of my obnoxious follower coming down the corridor. I leapt up out of my seat and before Carlisle could tell me to sit back down, I darted for my bedroom, locking the door. There was a knock only moments later, and I heard Esme get up to answer it.

"Esme." Said Tanya's smooth, seductive voice as she hugged my mother. I liked Tanya as a friend and acquaintance, but she wanted so much more than my friendship. I heard Kate, Irina, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar filing into that room as well, all of them greeting various family members. This coven was like extended family, and it had been a shame how much I'd been ignoring them ever since Bella's death. Tanya had tried countless ways to get through to me, but even when she appeared in my room all but naked, I'd merely clenched my jaw and marched outside, refusing to come home for three days afterwards. After that, she had laid down small hints that told me she was still interested, but no more giant stunts like before.

"Did Edward not come?" asked Carmen sympathetically. I truly liked Carmen best of the entire coven, and if Carlisle and Esme were my parents, she was like some sort of aunt to me. It pained me to know my cowardly nature was confining me to the bedroom merely because _Tanya _was out there. I needed to grow up and get over it, so I decided now was a good time to start. I forgot my thirty year hibernation cycle and for the first time, I decided to acknowledge my extended family.

"Hello Carmen." I greeted gently, making the entire new coven turn to me in shock. Esme's thoughts soared proudly as she watched me watching Carmen, deliberately ignoring Tanya. Tanya was getting ideas again, but I saw Kate hold her back with an angry look, her thoughts exasperated and annoyed. To my shock, she knew why I'd been in the room hiding from them, and she was insistent that Tanya not ruin the mood.

"Oh Edward." Said Carmen, letting go of her mate to come to me. She hugged me in a similar way to what Esme did when she was pleased with me, and I found the courage to hug her back, even if she was reminding me of my Bella. I felt sadness creeping up and with Jasper's interference, I stopped behaving like an infantile coward.

"How have you been, _querido?"_ she asked fondly, looking me over.

"Better." I admitted, making her and Esme's hearts soar. They were so similar, it wasn't even funny.

"Good." She said, her thick Spanish accent coming out even more in her joy. I nodded and she let me go, waltzing back over to Eleazar. He kissed her cheek affectionately and smiled at us all, looking pleased.

"Carmen wanted to say hi." He said, earning him a smile from his gentle mate. "But we have to get going. I want to see if I can track Aro down tonight before the meet." He said seriously.

"Alright." Said Carlisle amiably, watching as we all waved towards the leaving couple. Esme was particularly fond of Carmen, and the two were very good friends.

"Tanya and I should get going too." Said Irina pointedly, looking at her ogling sister. Tanya, looking put out, simply nodded and walked alongside her sister, but not before shooting me a sly wink before she disappeared out the door.

"See you all tomorrow." Said Kate, taking the arm of her new mate, Garrett. Garrett had orange eyes right now since he was in the process of switching diets, but he was trying his best for the woman at his side- the one he loved.

"Goodnight." He said, quiet and shy as Kate giggled at him for being so timid.

"Bye everyone." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she walked out the door, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief.

"God she is horrible." I said irritably, making Alice giggle.

"I know." She said cheerfully, making me sigh and turn to them.

"You made Carmen happy." Said Jasper, looking at me carefully. He assessed me for a long moment before he smiled, making me smile a bit too. It was forced and only half hearted, but an improvement from thirty years of brooding frowns.

"Talk to you later." I said, turning with a wave of my own. The whole family bid me mental goodnights as I went to the room I'd been given and laid down on my bed, sinking down into it.

Today had been an overall good day for me and my bipolar tendencies. One minute, I could be cheerful, and the next, completely depressed and unhappy. It was odd for Jasper and for me when I felt like this, but I knew it was a step forward from the purely depressed and unhappy thoughts. At least the calamity and care wormed its way into my system instead of leaving me purely distraught as I usually was. It wasn't a large improvement, but if my family was going to die here, the least I could do was try to be kinder to them in their last moments.

Even though I was marginally happier, I was still the broken man I'd been for three decades, and there was no changing that. I would always be broken, no matter what happened to me, and I knew now that no one could put me back together. The old children's nursery rhyme came to mind, and I was definitely the egg.

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,  
All the king's horses and all the king's men,  
Couldn't put Humpty together again._

What a depressing use for a simple, innocent children's rhyme. I was, in every sense of the word, Humpty Dumpty. Bella was the wall I'd been carelessly sitting on, and when I fell from her and we'd been distanced, I'd shattered like the fragile egg I was, and no one could put me back together again. Not even this fabled king with his horses and men. No, I was unfixable, and everyone knew it.

With that rhyme fresh in my mind, I felt my thoughts drifting off as if in a dream- moving to relive my days with my personal angel herself- and to send myself into the abyss of sadness that I knew would come.

**A/N: So Edward's trying... even if Tanya's there. Hehe.**

**I hope you liked this chapter enough to review, especially since you all want chapter 7 so badly... please leave feedback, but NOT ABOUT PACE! This story is paced how I want it, since I have full rights to write a story that I want to write with the pace I'd planned from the first word...**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 7**

Shift

**A/N: LOTS of reviews last chapter, so even though this means I have to get writing (on this story!) here's chapter 7 and.... THE MEET!!!!! Yes, it's all EPOV and it's pretty long, but enjoy it anyways since chapter 8 is even longer!!**

**Review please since I've decided to finish this one before I go further with DITR Part 3... that one still has a lot of time to be written...**

EPOV

As Bella's memory filled my overloaded brain, I felt hot, angry sadness ripping through me throughout the course of the night, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. I was irritating Jasper to no end, but he remained patient with me and my emotions as Bella's memory consumed me, body and soul, sending me into some sort of sleep that I didn't know I could achieve. She was so real, right here in front of me, and I swore she was really here or I was asleep and vividly dreaming. Today, it was a memory of our final summer together that was making me so sad.

Right after she'd gotten her wretched cast off of her leg, I had fallen under the impression that she needed to be carried and cared for every time she needed something. She'd been so irked with me when I refused to let her test out her new leg. What if the added force had re-broken it? What if she tripped and fell over her own two feet and hurt herself? Her kitten temper had peaked that day, and it had taken a medical lecture from Carlisle about bone density and the healing process to convince me that she wasn't as incapacitated as I'd thought…

"Edward?" asked a voice outside my door, knocking softly. I didn't answer and tried to get lost in her face again, or even her delicious scent, but I knew it was impossible when Alice was out there, demanding to be let in.

"Edward, it's 11:00. We have to be there in an hour, and you need to do something with yourself." She said gently, cracking my door open. I could hear Jasper's intense worry as he waited for his wife to go back to him, but I childishly waited until she fully opened my door and let herself inside before I made an effort. I didn't even have a shirt on right now, and she was disapproving.

"Come on." She said, not happy with me. Alice was dressed nicely for this occasion, considering that it was a formal event. She had on a simple, yet elegant violet dress that reached to her knees with a pair of stilettos to accent it. She had on no makeup today and was adorning only a simple gold necklace from Jasper as an accessory. She brought me over to my bag and took out a dress shirt, pants and a green tie, putting them on my bed. She also took out my dress shoes and laid them out with some black socks.

"Thanks." I said dejectedly, watching as she smiled and left the room. I made a task of dressing myself and took much longer than necessary as I listened to Alice's exasperated pity for me since she knew what my problem was. I was in "missing Bella" mode again, and she knew that it never ended well when I was missing her like I did.

"Edward." Said Alice curtly, rapping on my door again with her hard knuckles.

"What?" I asked, feeling immature and petty. She sighed and opened my door, coming inside again. My tie wasn't doing what I wanted it to do, so it hung around my neck, untied, but she didn't seem to care right now. She dragged me out into the sitting area, where Esme and Carlisle were talking with Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

Rosalie and Esme were dressed in similar fashions to Alice, with Esme in a soft pink and Rosalie in red. They were simple dresses that flattered different aspects of each of them. Emmett was in a white dress shirt and black tie, with black pants and shoes. The shirt made him look even bigger than usual, and he seemed proud of that fact. Jasper was stuck in a dark blue shirt with a black tie, with black pants and shoes, just like the rest of us. Carlisle was also in a white shirt, but he had on a burgundy tie instead of black, and he was sporting a jacket to go over it.

I was dressed in black pants and a dark green shirt, with a black tie slung haphazardly around my neck. Alice gave me a small shove towards my waiting mother and I walked over like a sulky teenager and let her tie the knot for my tie, pulling it to the right height. She fixed my collar and smoothed my shoulders before she gave me the once over, deeming me appropriate.

"Have you seen anything yet?" asked Jasper gently, his southern drawl oddly pronounced now. Alice sighed and shook her head sadly, glancing at all of us in turn.

"It's like a blind spot." She said sadly, looking panicked. I sighed and nodded, knowing there was nothing any of us could do to get any more information on it.

"We should go." Said Carlisle in a subdued tone, looking at each one of us. He loved his wife and children, and it hurt me to know that if we didn't make it through this, he would feel like the ultimate failure. He was the leader of this coven and in his mind, a leader was someone who lived and died for the ones he led. He would let himself be taken if it meant it could save all of us. He had already told Esme that if something were to happen to him, she or I would take his place, perhaps both of us working together. If Carlisle failed us today, it was up to me to assemble the shattered remnants he would leave behind…

"Come on." He said gently, taking his wife's waist. Esme walked reluctantly beside her husband, letting herself be led out to the yard where this ceremony, or whatever you called it, was to be taking place. Alice and Jasper followed behind me with Emmett and Rosalie making up the tail end of our coven, Emmett holding Rose as tightly as he dared, protecting her and marking his territory. She was his mate, and all the single men here would learn it very quickly.

"This way." Said Carlisle leading us expertly through the Volturi castle. I soon found the place he was leading us, and I had to say, it was a sight to behold.

The sun was out today and it was shining as brightly as ever in the late morning sky. There were already some other covens assembled here, and they all sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight- something most of us tended to avoid. Most were gathered at the far end of the massive courtyard, and I knew it was because they feared this new wife- the one with the power to destroy us all with a simple command. Her guard alone was probably strong enough to take us out before anyone could think twice about their lives…

"We stay up front." Said Carlisle sadly, shocking everyone.

"Why?" demanded Jasper, looking at Alice. Carlisle sighed and looked around, placing us right beside the wide aisle that would serve as the walkway for the Volturi leaders, their wives and their guard.

"Because Aro is fond of me, and we don't want to offend him. No matter what this wife does or says, his word is law. If he knows I still respect him, he won't be as willing to attack." He said. Jasper, appeased by this strategy decided that the safest place for his wife was behind him and in front of me, just allowing her enough room to peek around. I smiled gently and falsely at my pixie-sized sister, showing my sympathy for Jasper's possessiveness. Alice leaned forward and hugged him gently, kissing his shoulder as he smiled at her, waiting for this procession to continue.

"Tanya, up front." I heard Eleazar's angry voice say.

"Eleazar, that is absurd." Said Tanya, the coven leader. She came strutting out into the sunlight, her pinkish blonde hair shimmering in its own way.

"If Aro knows we respect him, he won't attack! It's the weak ones he'll pick off first, if he plans on killing anyone." He spat. Tanya turned to glare at her wise coven member and decided to ignore him, moving towards the wall.

"Carmen and I will move closer." He said simply, ignoring Tanya's offence. Carmen, ever dedicated to Eleazar nodded, allowing her husband to pull her as close as we were to the walkway, just a few hundred yards down from. We didn't want to form affiliations right now, in case this dangerous coven got any ideas, otherwise Carmen and Eleazar would be standing with us instead. The Volturi were known to kill off innocent covens to get back at another through grief instead of directly attacking the coven they were after. Associations in our world were dangerous things to form, and they could save or kill you, depending on if you played your cards right.

"How does this work?" asked Emmett quietly, leaning in to speak to Carlisle. Carlisle smiled and looked at him, fear manifesting in his calm golden eyes.

"If they're doing what I think they're doing, it'll have a specific order." He said.

"What do you think they're doing?" he asked gently.

"Bringing out the entire coven- guards and family." He said.

"Ok." Said Emmett, looking at Carlisle seriously. Rosalie was held firmly to his side and I listened too, never having seen the Volturi's entirety before.

"When I was living here, if the entire guard came out along with the wives, it happened in a precise order. Firstly, you need to know that each wife has four guards in comparison to the one meant for each man. Aro's guard is a small woman named Renata. She possesses the ability to diverge physical attacks, so no one can even get close to Aro as long as she's around. She could turn an entire army around on a whim, and no one in that army would think anything of it."

"Caius has Heidi for his guard. She possesses the ability to create illusions of someone's desires and that can be distracting in a fight." He said. I listened closely, hanging on to his every word.

"Marcus' guard is Chelsea, the girl we saw last night. Marcus and she are similar since he can sense ties and devotions and she can alter them, so together, they form an excellent team. If Chelsea is in a battle with a large number of people, she knows who the leaders are and the Volturi win the fight by picking off select few who hold power and control. Once the leaders are down, the fights often dissolve or they simply manage to kill the opposition." He said. Emmett listened closely, oddly fascinated. Jasper also listened along with everyone else in our coven. This was valuable information, and we needed to know if we were to survive a fight with them.

"Now, since no one dares attack Aro, Caius or Marcus directly, the women have more guards. They each have four guards to keep them safe and unharmed when they decide to leave the city or even the castle. I have a very delicate relationship with Sulpicia and Athenodora. They're very reserved and keep to themselves. They are each other's best friend, and it only makes sense. They rarely let anyone else into their inner sanctum, and I was lucky enough to be graced with their presence for an evening. It was… odd, to say the least." He left it at that and went on describing the wives' guards.

"Sulpicia is Aro's wife, and her guard consists of Corin and three more that have been changed since I was here last. Corin has remained, however she has no gifts that I am aware of. The other three are unknown to me since their predecessors were killed in the last assassination attempt on the coven." He said. I shuddered to think of the poor, naïve coven that had attacked the Volturi…

"Athenodora, the friendlier of the two, has a guard that consists of two unknowns to me, as well as Afton and Santiago. Afton is Chelsea's mate and he has the gift of knowing whether or not someone is telling the truth. Santiago is a quiet man and he keeps to himself. He's a fierce fighter though…" he said, trailing off.

"What about Jane?" asked Emmett carefully, thinking of the tiny girl that terrorized our kind as a whole.

"Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri are part of Aro's backup guard." He said. "This new wife, Sabelle, will have four new guards." He said ominously.

"Now as for your first question, Emmett, it works quite simply. The first round of appearances will be six members of the wives' guard. Two from each wife, leaving two to escort them out when the time comes. The two who are sent out first are often the more powerful to keep an eye out for any threats they can spot.

"Next, it will be the wives themselves that come out since Aro believes in letting the ladies go first. The women will come out cloaked and hidden with two guards flanking them. No one could harm them today, even if they tried." He said sadly.

"After that comes Aro, Marcus and Caius with their single guards behind them. Lastly, the rest of the guard will come out and stand in the background. Then Aro makes his speeches and we'll welcome the new wife." He said sadly.

"Will they take their hoods off?" asked Rosalie quietly.

"Possibly." He admitted gently, looking at the spot where these people would appear. They really were the royalty of our kind, and they were feared and revered like none other before them.

"Now, another thing to remember is that each member has a colour." He said, making me frown. His thoughts were blocked as he replayed an obnoxious 70s song in his head, so I pointedly tuned him out and waited like every other person had to for him to elaborate.

"Aro and Sulpicia will be dressed in green clothes, besides the black cloaks. Caius and Athenodora wear purple and Marcus always wore dark blue." He said. "If we want to know more about this wife, pay close attention to the blue guards." He advised, looking ominously at the ground ahead of us.

I frowned and felt the wariness creeping up on me as I watched more and more of our kind flooding into the courtyard. There were a few I knew, like Siobhan from Ireland and Zafrina from the Amazon, but I'd only heard of a few of these people, like Benjamin from the Egyptian coven that could control the elements. I saw him and his coven at the very back of the courtyard, almost against the wall. He looked brooding and very taciturn, so I didn't dare approach him. Suddenly, I was shocked when a small human woman poked her head into the courtyard, attracting the attention of all the vampires with her scent. I thought that the Volturi were thoughtlessly dangerous about sending this woman into chat with her predators, but she looked cool and confident as she strode right into the centre of the square, where she called everyone to attention.

"The masters would like me to inform you that they are ready to make their entrance. Please, keep in mind that the guards aren't there for decoration, and that any violence or hostility on your part will not be taken lightly." She said, having memorized her little speech. I frowned and waited as the human scampered away at what she considered to be a fast pace, right before dead silence fell over the entire square.

"I love you." Jasper whispered lowly to Alice, who returned the sentiment with a gentle kiss. Emmett tightened his grip on Rose and made sure his arms encased her as Carlisle took Esme's hand gently, trying not to be too afraid. Chelsea's reassurances flowed through his mind, keeping him calmer than I assumed he would be, right as we heard a loud blare from some sort of trumpet.

It grabbed our attention and we all immediately looked to the arch that contained the world's deadliest coven.

"The guard." Said a loud human man, looking out from the bell tower. There was some sort of eerie fanfare as six figures- uncloaked- appeared. I saw two green, two purple and two blue, just as Carlisle had suspected. As I was told, I watched the blue guards. There was a murmur of shock and alarm when the faces of the two guards shone in the light letting us know exactly who they were.

"Alec and Jane?" asked Jasper worriedly, shoving Alice further behind him. Carlisle had a deep frown on his face as the two angelic looking children stared uninterestedly at the crowd.

"She's revered." Said Carlisle, referring to the wife. "Revered, and perhaps overindulged."

"Aro gave them up?" I guessed, whispering to low for anyone else to hear me.

"Yes." He said simply, making me frown deeply. The fanfare continued and soon, Jane's clear soprano voice called out to all of us, ending the muttering. I went slowly and attempted to see into her head, but I was irritated to find that this Sabelle was blocking her out too.

"Lady Athenodora, Lady Sulpicia, and our newest Lady Sabelle." Said Jane's high, girlish voice just as the fanfare came to a crescendo, sounding very royal indeed.

Three cloaked figures glided out, walking in time with the majestic music playing for them. There were indeed two purple and green figures, but my eyes were glued on Lady Blue. Carlisle's thoughts froze as he saw who her other guard was. There, behind the lady, walked Demitri and Felix- Aro's other two pets. Her guard consisted of Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri- a lethal combination.

The lady's face was cloaked and shadowed, but there was an odd sense of knowing about her. I was pleased and intimidated to know that she would be the closest one to us, and she moved ever closer, her hard faced guard wary and ready to pounce, should it come to that. Lady Sabelle glided past us without a turn of her head or even a nod, but when she did, it felt like someone had punched me right in the chest.

Her scent was the most delicious thing I'd smelled since I'd left Bella that day in the woods. It was torturous and agonizing- smelling exactly like freesias and lavender- the sweetest of perfumes. Her scent would haunt me forever, and it hurt worse than ever as Bella's delectable scent came back to me, flooding my senses and my brain as this oblivious woman glided past all the people staring right at her. Alice turned to me sadly, having smelled it too and hugged me since she was being forced behind Jasper anyways.

"I'm sorry." She said, sniffing. The air was polluted with that woman's sweet scent, and it wasn't helping my composure.

"Master Aro, Master Caius and Master Marcus." Called the announcer. All the heads left the wives to turn towards the arch as the men- the leaders and the assassins of the family- glided out without cloaks or disguises with their single guards trailing behind them. The guards were cloaked and as each of the men approached their wives, the single guard trailed off to the side, leaving with the guard that had escorted the women onto the grass. Aro took his wife's arm affectionately and Caius did the same to his, but Marcus took his wife with a cold, malevolent indifference that shocked and angered me. I registered the sadness and shock from Esme as he showed her almost no affection whatsoever, regardless of what she did. I saw her white fingers gripping his arm as gently as she could get away with. I knew just by watching her hands that she wished it were anyone else at her side instead of this taciturn old man. I couldn't read any of the guard or family, so I assumed that this small woman was the source of my frustration. Aro smiled cordially at all the people standing around, waiting for him to speak.

"Friends, today is a special day for all of us." He began cheerfully. "This is the day that an announcement has to be made- one that most of you are already aware of. As you well know, our coven has been roaming this earth for nearly three millennia, and today, a change has been made. Too long has our Marcus simply lived in loneliness and isolation, and now, he has sought out a wife!" he cried. For courtesy only, there was an applause to show that the people were approving of the wife, regardless of her intentions or origins.

"Now, the family circle is complete again, and Marcus, my brother, can be happy and whole once more!" he said. So they were leaving out Marcus' angry disposition.

"Marcus, bring the lovely Lady Sabelle forward." He said fondly, eying the small woman lovingly. He looked like a proud father of sorts, and I watched in mild fascination as Marcus led the girl up icily, making her almost stumble when he pulled her roughly. The thoughts of every unblocked mind registered how rough he was with her and they all wondered what his problem was.

"Now, this has been a binding marriage for thirty years now, and for the first time, our Lady Sabelle will show her face to all of you, so you may all know and respect it." He said seriously. I shuddered to think of what she might look like… was she cold and stony? Or perhaps warm and kind…

I watched in agonizing anticipation as the girl reached up to her head with her long, slender fingers and blew her scent my way again. I felt the freesia and lavender scent driving daggers into my dead heart, finding more and more pieces to chisel off in its cruelty. God, I wanted to die…

Her slender arms brushed a delicate bunch of dark curls from underneath the hood and I sighed, remembering how Bella's hair was dark too- almost that exact shade… Tears of sadness and pure agony pooled in my golden eyes, and only a forceful, unhappy wave of calm from Jasper took them away. Carlisle watched carefully and hesitantly as the Lady's slender arms moved her hair out of the way and undid the clasps, allowing for her face to be exposed.

She moved the hood off of her pale face, and all rational thought stopped dead. _Sabelle…_ No. That gorgeous image of perfection was not named Sabelle- that woman was Isabella, my Bella. My Bella was up there beside Aro and Marcus, her beautiful face expressionless and gentle with her golden eyes glimmering. Her skin shone like a many faceted diamond in the sunlight and I felt myself becoming whole once again. The sight of my deepest love had come back, my focus given back to me at such an essential time. She was my world- she always had been- and here she was, standing before me as an immortal goddess.

"Our dearest Lady, welcome." Said Aro, kissing her cheek. The thoughts of my family meant nothing to me now, even if their thoughts were plainly written on their faces. Shock. Even Carlisle was in shock at the events that had played out. This wife we'd feared- the woman we'd labelled as a sadistic murderess- was nothing more than my sweet, innocent Isabella. The crowd clapped for Bella as she stood up there, not reacting to her applause at all. I stared in shock before something inside me snapped.

Something in my mind clicked into place as I stared at her, watching as she stood motionless, waiting for some instruction. I didn't think. I didn't process. I didn't even wonder as I felt my legs spur me forward, right towards the face I needed. I needed to touch her. I needed to hold her, and I needed to love her just as she deserved to be loved- every moment of every day…

"Edward!" shouted Alice when I darted out into the square full of people, as the pandemonium broke out. Before I could get even half way there, I felt something large and hard hit me as a blood curdling shriek came from behind me. Alice was being restrained forcefully by Jasper as she attempted to stop the attack on me. I felt myself being pulled around and shoved in everyone's haste and panic.

"Aro!" I heard Carlisle cry over the din. I thrashed in the arms of my attacker and nearly turned manic with need- need to get to her.

"Carlisle, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Aro's voice, not so pleased. Chaos and hysteria was breaking loose everywhere, and I knew they were scared of who would get the blame for this.

"Bella!" I shouted over everyone else and I felt the thing holding me wrench my arms up, nearly pulling them off.

"Shut it!" It shouted in my ear, livid. There was another shriek and some running right before Aro started shouting orders.

"No Felix!" cried my angel's voice- changed slightly, but still hers. I felt the arms on me loosen and slowly, I was dragged to my feet to peer though the mass chaos to see Bella dashing through the thick crowd as Caius searched for her- fearing for her life. Their thoughts were no longer blocked, and I assumed it had been Bella blocking them.

Before I could do anything else, I heard a thought of strange, caring and worried urgency from the little witch they called Jane, and soon, I was in agony. Blind flames tore through me, ripping me apart. Acid was being poured into my very veins as someone broke every last bone in my body as slowly as they could while slicing my skin and pouring the acid in there as well. It was torture at its highest peak, and I let out a cry of pure agony, startling everyone around me. My angel screamed too, but not in pain. She was terrified, and I listened as I heard her voice cry out.

"Enough Jane!" she shrieked hysterically, making the torture come to an abrupt end. Jane, the little witch that she was, simply looked up at Bella with scared eyes, nodding her head reluctantly. She eyed me with a wariness that warned me of her abilities, and before long, there was a commanding shout that I never expected to hear.

"Move." Ordered the voice, using the voice of one in charge. Bella's voice had never sounded so firm before and soon, there was a three metre circle of empty grass around me. Carlisle darted into the space before anyone else could, glancing between me, Bella and Aro. Aro was displeased, that much was sure, and I knew this would not end well for any of us because of my screw up.

"Felix, take him to the-" started Aro, right before a sad, small voice cut in.

"No Aro." Said Bella, her voice no longer firm, but wavering and sad. Carlisle kept silent watching Bella with sad, paternal eyes.

"Dear, he attacked you." He said simply, as if explaining this to a small child. Attacked her? No… I didn't want her hurt- just the opposite: she deserved to live.

"No." said Bella, shaking her head sadly, making him frown.

"Isa, dear…" he said, using yet another false pet name. I wanted to hit him for that, but Carlisle had my arms in near death grips.

"Aro please?" she asked, her golden eyes boring into the crimson ones. To my extreme irritation, his thoughts were as blank as hers.

"Darling…" he said not convinced.

"He's not… himself." She said, eying me carefully. There was a sadness in her eyes that I never thought to see in them- the same one I saw every time I looked in the mirror.

"Let Carlisle take him to rest." She suggested carefully. Aro frowned and looked at Carlisle his resolve melting.

"Dear, he could be a threat…" he said. Bella shook her beautiful head, looking right up at the man who seemed to adore her.

"He isn't." she whispered quietly, her voice sad and desolate. "Let him go back to his family and take a rest." She said, sounding sad and firm.

"Alright." Agreed Aro grudgingly. "It would be best for you all to go back to your chambers!" he called, firm and unrelenting. The crowd darted off before anyone else got the chance to make a scene like I had, and soon, it was only our coven and the entire Volturi left in the courtyard. Little Jane and the large Felix were flanking Bella as Aro looked at me disgustedly, not amused by my little display.

"Kindly learn some restraint, Master Cullen." He said unhappily. I ignored his tone and Carlisle dragged me to my feet, standing me up in front of them.

"Bella-" I started again. My angel's face was glued to the ground and large tears were brimming in her topaz eyes. She shouldn't cry.

"I'm-" I said, right before she held up a hand and marched past me.

"Excuse me." She mumbled, walking in a dignified fashion right past Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Esme, her four guards in tow. Jane seemed particularly fond and protective as she shot me a death glare that would have tortured me if she hadn't been forbidden from doing it. My siblings and mother stared after Bella as she stumbled through the doorway and darted down the corridor, right before a door slammed, sending her into silence.

"Go to your chamber, Edward." Said Aro quietly, not angry anymore. His thoughts were sympathetic as he realized what my display had truly meant. He knew why I'd ran at her like that, and it was mildly upsetting to him. Before anyone else could get a word in edgewise, Carlisle's capable hands shoved me towards the door before he gripped my shoulders and drove me towards the rooms we'd been lent.

"Go." He said hoarsely, more disturbed and shaken than ever before.

"Edward, go." He said as I hesitated, pondering how long it would take me to make a run for the ladies' chambers…

"Don't you dare." Snarled my unusually angry father. That alone drove me into the room and he let the family in before he slammed the door, letting me sit and face the wrath of my coven.

**A/N: Angry Carlisle, sad Bella, shocked Edward, stunned family, angry Marcus, confused Aro... Goodness... that's a lot of emotions. Poor Jasper! I didn't even think of how he'd be feeling until just now!!!**

**REVIEW please...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 8**

Storm

**A/N: For all my patient reviews/readers, here's chapter 8 of LMT. This has been getting a lot of praise, and I'm glad to say chapter 15 is officially written...**

**Just a small warning though, chapter 15 does have a lemon in it, as per request from some readers. Now, hear me when I say I've never written/experienced a lemon in my entire life, so I'm very lemon-retarded. I braved myself and faced the blushes that came with reading a whole bunch here on Fanfiction, and I also read a little thing online about good lemon writing. I tried not to rush through it, but it was very hard not to, even if it ended up being a very long chapter.**

**So when the lemon comes, you'll have been warned about its impending arrival. Don't shoot me for getting things wrong in it either. I tried.**

**Here's chapter 8 anyways, so enjoy and review!!!**

BPOV

"Excuse me." I muttered, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. I walked past the entire coven as they watched me and my teary eyes, no one trying to stop me. Jane, Alec, Demitri and Felix followed me closely, worried and anxious as the group stared for a moment longer before I broke into a speed walk and darted into my chambers, letting my guard follow before I slammed the door. I darted straight for my bedroom- the one place the men never followed without permission. Since no permission had been given, they all stopped short of my door, only allowing Jane to pass through and close the door behind her as I crumpled into a pitiful heap on my bed, sobbing. Jane simply came closer and patted my back gently, sensing my sadness and discomfort. I didn't allow myself to react to such kindness, and soon, I felt her sit down at my head as she began to pry the hairpins out of my hair, letting it hang down almost to my waist. She smoothed it with her hand and frowned, standing back up to undo the uncomfortable ties on my corseted stomacher. Why in heaven's name I needed a corset was beyond me, but when Heidi had sent the dress to me this morning, I did what she said and didn't complain.

"There." Said Jane gently, taking the corset off. I found myself incapacitated by the force of this stormy fit, and I heard my male guard pacing outside- the impatient Alec in particular. Jane slowly started to peel the many layered dress off of me, leaving me in the silk undergarments. She carefully pulled one of my useless nightdresses over my head and pulled my limp arms through as I sobbed tearlessly into the massive down pillows I had. When I was covered, she slid a pair of satin slippers on my feet and put on my blue silk robe before she sat down carefully, pleased with her handiwork.

"Thanks." I said, not finding the time to be embarrassed. She simply smiled and sighed, patting my hair again as she waited for the storm to blow over. I cried and cried, feeling like a little baby.

God, how I'd missed my Edward over the years. I missed him like a small child would miss their mother, and there was nothing anyone could do to soothe me in my sadness. Although I knew he was going to be there, seeing him running towards me in all his glory was enough to undo the façade I kept and send me spiralling into heaven itself, only to be spat back out and have my heart torn up in the process. No one could ever hold my heart as he had, and I could only pray that he might find happiness.

"Milady." Said Jane carefully, patting my back questioningly. I cried and cried, shaking my head. She could leave me if she wanted to, but I knew for sure that she wouldn't- not unless I ordered her to. Jane might seem like a cold-hearted girl, but in truth, she really did care for me, as well as her brother and friends. If you could get through to her, she was a good friend in times of need.

"I'm sorry." She said gently, making the crying even worse. Sorry for me seeing him? Sorry for his stunt? Sorry for torturing him with her gift so harshly? Sorry for letting him get so close?

I sat on my bed, crying my heart out while Jane sat beside me, ever worried and silent. Although she was physically younger, she really was a woman trapped in a child's body. Her youthful appearance made our friendship easy, especially since she was older in her mind. She was older and wiser than me, and I respected her for that.

"I know you miss him." she soothed gently, laying back beside me. I nodded pitifully into my pillows, letting the storm blow over. This had been a daily occurrence in my early days here, whenever my Edward would cross my mind. I wasn't even sure if I could call him mine anymore…

The fact that I'd been trying to hide, trying to deny, was out in the open now- as obvious as it could be. The way I'd covered for him, the way he'd looked at me, the way I'd looked back, the way he'd called me "Bella" instead of Sabelle or even Isa, all pointed to one blatantly obvious fact.

I still loved Edward Cullen.

Of course I'd known that forever, but now, my husband knew it too. He watched my rescue scene with wide, angry eyes from across the courtyard, and I knew I was in for it later. Even though he despised me, he hated thinking that any man had their sights set on me- his _property._ I hated being called that, but whatever era he was from stated that women weren't people at all, but rather possessions to be bartered and owned by men who were superior to them. Someone had tried to disturb Marcus' property, and I knew he wasn't having that. Not to mention that he would make this completely my fault.

"Alec, Demitri and Felix are pacing." Whispered Jane in my ear. I couldn't care less at the moment so when I shrugged, she sighed and patted my head again.

"Can they come in?" she asked. I rarely refused to let my guard, male or female, into my room, and when I nodded, she wasn't surprised. She got to her feet and glided to the door, where she opened it to admit my unhappy, rather flustered guard.

"Come in here and stop pacing." Said Jane angrily, startling everyone. They all came in quickly and I noticed Sulpicia and Athenodora standing together with Corin and Santiago. All four nodded to me sadly as Jane shut the door curtly and the storm started up again. The men stayed back a bit, but seemed appeased to see me well enough in body.

"Milady…" said Felix, hesitantly coming closer. Before he got to me, I sat myself up quickly and stood, watching as he came over. He approached me carefully and when he was within reach, I grabbed him into a hug that startled him.

"Ok…" he said, patting my head. He was so kind and funny all the time and I appreciated his concern.

"Are you ok?" he demanded, most likely thinking of physical harm. I nodded stupidly and he nodded too, letting me go to look me over.

"Alec?" he said, calling Jane's twin forward. He came and took Felix's place for the hug, and I smiled at Felix, knowing what he wanted.

"Go find Heidi." I said softly, making him smile.

"Of course." He said, giving me a thankful smile as he walked out of the room and down the hall. Demitri came closer too, looking despicably angry and upset by this turn of events.

"Jane, would you come with me please?" he asked, his voice forced calm. Jane nodded and I watched as they left my rooms and walked away, out for some business I had nothing to do with. Alec was the one who stayed, and he sat me down at the small table I had in my room.

"Would you like to play?" he asked, picking up a chess piece. I smiled at his boyish charm and nodded, taking the white pieces, while he took the black. I moved a pawn forward and he smiled.

"Milady, you know you shouldn't cry like that." He said with a small frown, moving his own piece. I sighed and moved one of mine, not answering to that.

"He has no right to upset you so." He grumbled, making me frown.

"Alec, I…" I said, making him smile knowingly.

"Oh, I think even the nomads know you care for him." he said slyly. If I could have blushed, I'd have been bright red right now.

"Really?" I asked, self conscious now. He laughed, sensing my nervousness.

"Yes, and I think, milady, that it is safe to say he likes you too." He said, moving his knight forward to take my pawn.

"I doubt that." I said sadly. "It was probably just a shock to see me. He knew me as a human and I guess we could be called lovers." I said sadly, making him perk up.

"Well, he was a fool to let you go then." He decided, moving his pawn forwards again.

"He said he didn't love me." I said sadly, remembering that day in the woods over thirty years ago. "He was tired of playing human and he wanted to move on to something more." I whispered, my voice wavering. Alec patted my hand gently and nodded, moving a piece forward.

"Well, if I'd gotten the chance to snag you, I would have." He confided, making me smile.

"You're not so bad yourself." I teased, earning a smug smile from him.

"I love him Alec." I said suddenly, moving my castle to take his queen. He sighed and nodded, looking at me closely.

"I know, but don't let Master Marcus hear you say that." He said sadly, grimacing. He was just going to move his piece when a voice sounded from the doorway.

"Oh, Master Marcus has already heard her." Said a deep, sneering voice that belonged to the only man I should have loved- Marcus. As if he'd been shocked, Alec leapt up to face him, worried and nervous.

"I know my little wife _loves _ that childish boy. Would my unfaithful wife care to join that stupid wretch in the dungeons?" he sneered.

"I have been nothing but faithful to you, Marcus." I said, rising out of my seat. He barked a loud, harsh laugh before he snarled at me.

"No, my dear wife. You see, you know as well as I what my gift entails, and your love ties are indeed, unfaithful." He said, dangerously low. I knew this wasn't something he would just let blow over, so I marched past my husband and right out the doors, into the hallway where I was shocked to see darkness covering the sky. Maybe my stormy fit had lasted longer than I thought…

"Come here woman." He snarled angrily, marching forwards. I stood my ground, still and stiff, preparing myself to tolerate whatever my angry husband dished out.

EPOV

"Edward, that was the single most foolish thing you could have done." Said Carlisle, dangerously low and angry. I stared back at him, not caring what he thought. My Bella was here, and I was a man on a mission.

"Edward." Said Carlisle loudly, grabbing my attention. He looked grave and old, looking at me with sad eyes and a worried expression. My entire family was convened behind him, all still in shock from what I had done and who we'd found.

"Carlisle, she's there." I said breathlessly. He sighed and sat down in an armchair, running a hand through his hair.

"And did it ever occur to you that she's married?" he demanded, making me halt. Bella. Was. Married. To Marcus. Dammit!

"No." I admitted, letting those words sink in. My Bella was married to one of the most dangerous men in existence, and he didn't even like her.

"Marcus isn't about to give up his wife for you." He said sadly, looking at me closely. I frowned and stared at the wooden floor before anyone spoke.

"Carlisle…" said Esme, coming closer with a sad, almost tearful look on her face. "Does he hurt her?" she demanded, earning a ferocious growl from me. I thought back to last night and that conversation with Chelsea. Marcus hated his wife, and Bella was that wife, so therefore, he hated Bella and was forcing her to stay with him. I shot out of my seat, ready to go pummel a certain ancient vampire for even contemplating the mistreatment of Bella. I may have been a cowardly wretch, but he was something entirely worse.

"Edward, sit." Ordered Jasper, firm and unrelenting. His thoughts were exponentially less possessive of his own wife now that he knew Lady Sabelle was Bella, and that she'd basically saved my life. She would never hurt Alice, no matter how angry she was with us.

"No." I said simply, trying to push through him. He frowned and shoved be back, right into Emmett's large chest. Emmett's death grip encased me and I felt his steering me back to my parents, where he plopped me down on the couch and sat right down beside me so I couldn't run for it.

"Edward, if she'd wanted to talk to you, she would have done it already." Said Carlisle, sad and angry.

"Carlisle, he's _hurt _her." I snarled, standing back up. Emmett yanked me down again and we nearly broke the couch before Esme shot me a sad warning glance, telling me to cut it out.

"I know, son." He said, sitting back. Esme sat beside him on the loveseat while Jasper led Rosalie and Alice to another couch that wasn't mine. I was unpredictable and they thought of me as a ticking bomb just waiting to be set off.

"She's not dead." I said, unable to keep the elation and pure joy out of my voice.

"No, she's not." Said Carlisle again, thinking hard. I sighed and sat back, looking up at Emmett. He simply watched me with his thoughts blocked and face expressionless, not letting me know a single thing going on in his head.

"I can't see anything." Mumbled Alice, rubbing her temples carefully.

"These are unpredictable people, and there's a lot of vampires here." Said Carlisle gently. "The nomads especially tend to be a little spontaneous."

"Yeah." She said, not trying to see the future anymore. Carlisle simply looked at me for a long moment before he sat back, looking beat.

"I'm taking her back with me." I said firmly, making the entire group stare at me.

"How do you plan on defeating Felix, Jane, Demitri, Alec, Chelsea and Marcus?" demanded Jasper, looking at me. "It's not possible."

"Yes it is." I argued, knowing I was wrong. I would find a way to bring my Bella back to me, and I would do it soon.

"Edward, don't be a fool." Said Rosalie sadly, her thoughts shockingly caring and kind. She wasn't hostile in the slightest, and it shocked me a little.

"She's saved your life once already, don't make her do it again." said Carlisle, sad and caring.

"I need her." I said, flopping down over the armrest. I felt like they were depriving me of my life force- like someone had forbidden me to hunt even when the lion was mere feet in front of me. They were taunting me, and I hated it. I felt Esme's kind hand on my back as she patted it carefully, looking sad.

"I know you do." She soothed gently, kissing my tousled hair. She really was my mother in every sense of the word.

"I have to talk to her." I decided, leaping out of my chair. Emmett had me in a death grip again and he forced me down into my seat.

"Don't patronize her." Ordered Carlisle. "She shares her common areas with Sulpicia and Athenodora, who will report to their husbands if you go in there. Don't make Aro even angrier with us."

"Aro's not mad." I said sadly, looking longingly at the door. Carlisle frowned.

"He knows." I said. "He knows I love her and that's why he let me go so easily right at the end. He wants her happy, and I want to make her happy." I said reasonably, getting up again.

"Marcus will hear too." Said Carlisle, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"That bastard is dead to me." I said darkly, making him frown in disapproval.

"She is a married woman Edward, and you need to respect that." He said firmly. I frowned and felt Esme tugging me back to my seat, plopping me down beside my burliest brother.

"Married." I groaned, making Emmett clap my shoulder.

"_You did tell her to move on…"_ he thought, making me growl.

"Not with him!" I shouted at him, growing angrier and angrier. He held up his hands in surrender and backed off, but I was mad now.

"Edward, go cool off and think this through. We'll think of a plan." Said Carlisle gently, nodding at Emmett, who placed me on my feet and drove me into the bedroom, closing the door behind me. I stared in shock at the doorway, fuming. Had they seriously just sent me to my room? I was not a child, and they damn well knew it.

I walked over to the bed and flopped down on it, looking at the dark stone ceiling of this castle room before I started brooding over the day's events once again, this new Bella memory etched forever into my mind. Her human self came into view as well, then her vampire self right beside it. Who had changed her? What kind of hellish demon had found the heart to steal my angel's soul? Who was it that bit her and tasted her potent blood- the one thing I'd resisted for so long? I wanted to know which monster I'd have to kill to avenge her humanity, but I wasn't allowed to ask her.

I hated my family sometimes.

As human Bella popped into my mind's eye, I saw her innocent and exquisite beauty magnified by my perfectly enhanced vision. Her perfect, creamy skin tinged with red when she blushed. Her chocolate hued eyes so deep and loving, it made me feel unworthy. I saw her brown orbs as easily as if they were right there in front of me, and I found myself slowly watching them change to a shimmering gold. Her eyes were the epitome of perfect now, and I loved her even more for them. After her eyes, her skin began to change to an even paler, more concrete texture, making her even more beautiful. Even though she'd always been perfect for me, now, she was my own personal goddess. I adored every cell in her body, every minutest detail to the fullest, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from her for very long. She was my world- my driving force, and now that she was back, her gravity was pulling me in. Soon, I would revolve around her every move, and there was nothing I, or anyone else could do about it.

Bella's face hovered in my mind for what could have been eons. I had no idea if it was minutes, seconds, nanoseconds, decades or centuries that her face remained etched into my mind's eye, but I lapped up every second of it, enjoying it while it lasted. I was acutely aware of the darkening skies outside my window, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. All the thoughts of my family were tuned out as her face remained in front of me, exquisite and perfect as ever.

I was jolted out of my reverie by three loud, booming knocks on the door that closed our corridor off from the rest of the castle. I heard Carlisle's worried thoughts as he got up to get it, opening the door carefully and slowly so as not to anger whoever was behind the door.

"Carlisle." Said a cold voice, making shivers run down my dead spine. I felt my heart jolt as Demitri's loud voice sounded through the doorway, his thoughts blocked by Bella's powers.

"Demitri." Said Carlisle courteously. I heard two sets of footsteps letting themselves into the rooms, and I smelled the air.

"Where is he?" asked a cold voice- one even icier than the first. Jane was here.

"Who, Jane?" asked Carlisle politely, knowing very well they meant me.

"Don't play games with us." She snapped, not pleased at all. I heard Carlisle sigh.

"Go to the sitting area, and I'll get him." he said quietly. Without a word, I heard Jane and Demitri moving towards the sitting area, where my family waited.

"Edward." Said Carlisle, opening my door. His eyes and thoughts were dark with worry, and I forced myself out of the bed, standing up. If I was a coward, maybe I could gain some retribution by facing these two intimidating figures.

"Come on." He said, ushering me out to the sitting area. The entire family was staring at the two new arrivals, but before anyone could say or do anything, Jane was right up in my face, snarling. I was taken aback and rather scared of this little thing, knowing what she had the power to do.

"You." She snarled, looking at me with her black eyes. My entire family was worried and scared of what Jane was about to do, and I had to admit, I felt the same way.

"Do you have any idea what I've spent the last God knows how long doing?" she demanded impatiently, making me gulp. Like the stupid coward I was, I simply shook my head and recoiled from the little girl in front of me.

"Do you have any idea how upset she was!?" she shrieked, shocking me. Did Jane actually care about my Bella?

"No." I admitted, looking at Jane for answers. How I wished I could see into her head.

"She's been crying for hours, you bastard." She snarled. My family was immediately quite angry with me for having upset Bella after thirty years of separation.

"Why?" I asked stupidly. Jane stared at me as if I'd grown a second head for a moment, making me frown.

"You, Mr. Cullen, have upset my mistress enough for a decade." Said Demitri firmly, looking at me disgustedly. I was shocked and upset by his claims, but said nothing.

"You think pulling a stunt like that and almost getting yourself killed was a smart thing to do?!" shrieked Jane, making Emmett stand up. He was ready to pounce between me and the girl, should we start to fight.

"I need her." I blurted stupidly, making Jane scowl.

"She's busy." She snapped, angrier than ever.

"Why is she so upset?" I asked, wondering why Bella cared for me- the wretched vampire- like she seemed to.

"You are incredibly dense." Snapped Jane impatiently. I saw Rosalie snicker silently and I shot my sister a death glare before I turned back to Jane.

"She doesn't want to be married to that man she calls husband." She said slowly, as if explaining an addition problem to a six year old.

"You should have seen her when she first came in here!" she said exasperatedly. "She cried and cried every time Marcus came into the room, and that was before she was allowed to choose her permanent guard. She hates him." she said simply.

"So why does she care for me?" I asked, confused. Jane laughed shortly and stared.

"I don't know, you tell me." She snapped. "But she does care."

"More than she cares for that fiendish husband of hers?" I asked seriously.

"Exponentially more." Said Jane, looking at me seriously. "Trust me. If she didn't like you, Demitri and I would have done away with you already." She vowed solemnly. I shuddered and saw my family do the same before I recomposed myself and looked down at the girl.

"Has he hurt her?" I blurted, my golden eyes boring into the angry black ones in front of me. Jane's face softened and her eyes regained some of their redness before she spoke, quiet and reluctant.

"Yes." She said, making me growl.

"Why doesn't she leave?" I groaned, looking at both of them for answers. Carlisle was hanging on to their every word right now too.

"Marcus isn't the most reasonable man." Said Jane, holding back. I knew she couldn't speak ill of her master unless she wanted to be on the receiving end of his anger.

"He doesn't like her." She said simply. "He never wanted a wife after Didyme, but when he found her in the forest-" she said, right before I growled."

"Did he _bite _her?" I demanded rudely, making her eyes darken at my insolence.

"No." she said confidently. "As I was saying, when he found her in the forest just after she'd been bitten, be brought her back as his wife."

"Why her?" I demanded, loud and angry. Jane sighed.

"She was changing and human memories are supposed to fade. He thought to raise her out of her newborn phase as his obedient wife, but she didn't lose her memories." Said Jane with a frown.

"What?" asked Carlisle, never having heard anything like that in all of his 350 years.

"She is a mental shield. She's blocking my thoughts from you right now, and she represses even my powers. That shield, while protecting her from harm, also managed to preserve the memories within it." She said. I stared at the little girl carefully and frowned. So Bella remembered me as much as I remembered her?

"Can I see her?" I asked, low and pleading. Jane stared at me before she hesitated, not looking pleased with that.

"She's in no state for visitors." She said quietly, making my heard plummet. I was an abominable creature, to have made an angel so sad…

"Please?" I asked, desperate and needy. She stared at me for a long moment before she glanced at my family for a moment, debating.

"You're just as broken as she is." Noted the tiny girl, oddly caring. I stared. Bella was _broken?_ That was the blackest of blasphemies…

"Is she sad?" I demanded, looking at little Jane closely. Jane sighed and nodded honestly, opening her mouth to speak. Before any sound could come out of her mouth, she was cut off.

"Come here woman." Said a dark, venomous voice from outside the doors. Jane's blonde head whipped around to the doorway as she darted for it, not bothering to say goodbye. I frowned indignantly and my entire family followed her out to the hallway, where I was met with an alarming sight.

In the middle of the hall stood my Bella, dressed exquisitely in a white silk nightdress and matching slippers. Her bare arms were covered by a satin robe that fell to her feet, her skin accented by the midnight blue colouring that adorned her. Her long hair was tossed over her shoulders in perfect ringlets as she stared at the raging form in front of her- her irate husband.

I stopped dead as her golden eyes met my own for the briefest of moments before they flickered to my still, shocked family behind me. Her gaze betrayed no emotion as she turned to Marcus, staring coolly at him for a moment.

"Excuse me?" she asked, offended and haughty. I wanted to help her- to take her away- bring her someplace where this monster she called her husband couldn't touch her. His thoughts were blocked, irking me to no end and before I could move forward and attack him, I felt Alice's small hand holding me back moments before Emmett's replaced hers. He watched Bella with a medley of sadness and incredulity that made me feel even worse. If Emmett pitied you, there was good reason for it.

"You heard me." He snarled, advancing. Jane and Demitri flew out and flanked her dutifully, but looked alarmed by the level of rage Marcus possessed.

"Calm him." I snarled lowly at Jasper, making him nod and step forward. Bella's perfect, wide eyes turned to Jasper and she shook her head slightly, almost imperceptible. Jasper frowned and didn't use his gift, but unluckily for her, Marcus saw the head shake.

"Talking with them now, are you!?" he roared, absolutely livid. I pulled against my brother's death grip, but he held firm, his face and thoughts purely sad.

"No!" she cried, indignant. It shocked me how she managed not to cower before this all powerful man who was raging fiercely at her- the woman he was meant to love. She was at least a foot shorter as well, and that only added to the alarming effect.

"Liar!" he spat, beyond reason or rationality. Bella jumped in shock at his venomous tone but stood her ground, looking angry and ashamed. She glanced at us one more time before Marcus caught on and snapped.

"You little cheating bitch!" he roared, lunging at her. I heard Esme's gasp of horror and Alice's squeak of terror as Marcus grabbed Bella's arm and wrenched her forward, making her stumble and nearly fall. I saw his grip tightening as Felix and Heidi darted down the hallway, Felix looking ready to intervene.

"Master Marcus." He said disapprovingly, not joking for once. Marcus turned his enraged glare on Felix instead, but didn't let go of Bella.

"Go." He ordered, knowing that none of them could directly defy him. He glared at Jane and Demitri too before he ordered them away with a look. Jane shot Bella a pitiful, scared glance as she darted off down the hall, her brother and Demitri in tow. Felix, fearing for Heidi, grabbed his mate and dragged her away too, off to get reinforcements.

"Stupid woman." He spat in Bella's face once her guard had dispersed. Esme stared in shock in front of me as Marcus gripped her violently, earning a wince.

"Let me go." She ordered, firm and calm. He laughed right in her face and bared his teeth, looking ready to bite her.

"I don't obey the orders of cheating, lying women." He sneered. She looked at him steadily, ignoring his violent grip. I yanked against Emmett, but he held firm, looking sad and worried. I tuned out the thoughts of my family for now and focused on Bella instead, needing to find a way to help her…

"You're despicable." She snarled, trying vainly to free her arm. Marcus growled- a deep sound from his chest- and it even startled Carlisle, who'd only seen the calm, passive Marcus. He held me back as well, not wanting me to get myself involved.

"_It's not your fight."_ He said gently, making me want to scream.

"And you're a cheating whore!" Marcus screamed at her, making tears pop into her perfect eyes.

"I have been nothing but faithful to you for the past thirty goddamn years, Marcus." She snarled, just as mad as he was now.

"Then explain what I saw today! Explain to me why you had no ties to me, but you were bonded so closely to _him!"_ He hollered, using his loud, booming voice to his advantage.

"I've never felt for you." She spat venomously. "You are a lowly, hateful creature, and I want you to let me go!" she cried, sounding close to tears, if that were possible.

"Finally, an ounce of truth from your ungrateful little mouth." He snarled, leaning in to her so that his face was mere inches from her own.

"Let me go before Aro gets angry." She reasoned softly, looking right at him. He growled and stared her down angrily, forcing her to stand her ground.

"It is none of my brother's business what I do and don't do with my wife." He snapped.

"No, but it is his business to approve all the little shows you put on for our guests." She snarled, glancing at us. Marcus stopped dead and wheeled around, catching sight of us. Bella looked oddly smug now, and when he growled at us, she gripped his arm.

"It's not their fault you need to learn some control." She sneered, sounding more confident she was. He turned to glare at her, and soon, there was a resounding smack and Bella held her cheek. I growled and thrashed against Emmett's steely grip, getting nowhere.

"Let me go, damn you." I snarled, making my brother frown. He held me tightly and refused to let go as Bella stood her ground, looking more embarrassed and hurt than ever before.

"Ungrateful wench." He spat, walking down the hallway with a swish of his cloak. Bella stood in the hallway, breathing heavily as she watched her husband's retreating back move down the hallway, right before her face turned to a hurt frown and she looked near tears.

"Bella-" started Esme, sounding very worried and alarmed. Bella whipped around to her, and I knew that if she could have, she would have blushed until her cheeks exploded. She had nothing to be embarrassed about. What that fiend had just done to her was inexcusable, and he would pay for his actions…

"Milady!" cried Felix, coming down the hall. She peeled her eyes off of Esme just as her four guards came down the hall, leading Aro, Caius, Heidi and Renata. Bella stood there motionless in the hallway as Aro approached with a look of worry and concern. He looked her over once for signs of physical damage, his eyes lingering on her cheek. He examined it gently as she stood, silent and still before Caius stepped closer to us.

"I think it would be best if you went into your chambers." He said gently, looking at Carlisle. Carlisle watched his old friend closely before he glanced at Bella, nodding.

"What!?" I demanded incredulously. Aro was leading Bella into her chambers now too with Renata and her four guards. Caius had Heidi stand at the end of the hallway, giving us some privacy. Bella's doors clicked shut and no noise could be heard from inside as Caius turned to me.

"I know you feel strongly, but please, just go." He said, sounding extremely worn out. "She's in good hands." He confirmed. I didn't want to go, but Emmett had my arms firmly as he drove me into the rooms and closed the door behind me, locking it.

"No!" I shouted, enraged and terrified. What if that monster got to her at night? What if she-

"Edward!" shouted Jasper, irked and alarmed. He calmed me forcefully and before I knew it, I felt almost tired.

"Stop that." He ordered, referring to my panic.

"He hit her!" I roared, angry and violent. He shoved Alice back from my rage and contained me himself as I fumed at the door, wanting to get out.

"Aro won't let her be alone now." Soothed Carlisle, looking at me closely. "He likes her." I felt angry sobs trying to surface through Jasper's calm, and everyone saw. I felt Emmett's grip loosen on me as he saw my sadness and overwhelming sorrow, and as he let me go entirely, I slumped to the floor, defeated. The old icy resolve was trying to surface again, and I felt the sobs wrack my body before anyone could stop them.

Alice, always the comforter, came forward without Jasper's approval and knelt beside me, looking ready to cry with me.

"We'll save her." She assured me as my strange crying jag continued. All I could do was nod and pray to God that someone would save my angel and get her out of this hell she called home.

**A/N: Phew! That was a long chapter and poor Edward at the end. **

**OMC another challenge (for my DITR Readers, you know what this means)!!!**

**Fill in the blanks and send it via review...**

**"Marcus of the Volturi is a big, fat *insert words/profanities here*, and *insert penname here* thinks he deserves to *insert scenario here (ie: be shot, die, etc...)*"**

**Send it in, and maybe I'll write more on this story tonight, after a stupid party I'm supposed to go to. Ugh.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 9**

Send

**A/N: It's been a while for an update for this one, so here's chapter 9 of Love Me Tender, my current side story that's on the verge of becoming part of my regular writing frenzy regiment. Before about two days ago, I had no idea where I was taking this, but I got some random spark of inspiration, and almost the entire thing is in my mental filing cabinets, ready for my pen (or computer).**

**Please review if you want more chapters, especially since I'm very busy with school stuff, and I'm not motivated to make time for computer updates.**

BPOV

The dumbstruck faces of our guests- the Cullens- disappeared entirely as Aro ushered me into my chambers, my guard and Renata in tow. Renata was anxious and very uptight as she looked me over in her jittery way, making sure I was ok as Aro steered me into my private chambers and sat me down on my bed, looking me over.

"Stay in here and don't agree to see him. He's raging mad, and that won't go over well for you." He said gently, making me nod. He whispered some fast instructions to my guard and with that, he and Renata were gone, and I was left alone with my guard. I sat stiffly in my bed, feeling sadness rise up as I remembered Edward's tortured face as Emmett was forced to hold him back, ensuring he wouldn't get hurt. I remembered Esme- my sweet, kind Esme's sad face as she watched Marcus degrade me in front of their entire family. He'd slapped me in front of them too, and I found myself on the brink of crying again as these memories passed through my mind, reminding me of how cruel Marcus really was.

"We'll be right outside." Said Demitri gently, looking pointedly at Jane, Alec and Felix.

"Thank you." I said gently, my voice shaking. He nodded sombrely and led the other three out, where they guarded the outside of my bedroom dutifully, should my irate husband make his reappearance. I sat for a mere second in quiet shock before the silent sobs surfaced, and my face pressed into my pillow.

How did I get the bad luck to be changed at the exact time and place Marcus had been wandering that day? Why couldn't Laurent have waited a few more minutes to attack me as he had? Why was Marcus wandering that part of the globe in the first place? I didn't know, but I felt sad and worried that somehow, my husband would find a way to get to me again- or even worse- get to Edward. Would Jane guard him if I asked her to? Would she want to go and keep an eye on the man I loved- the only man that could ever hold the strings of my heart? Would anything be able to stop Marcus in a rage if he chose to lash out at Edward?

I couldn't help the fears that attacked me when I pictured Edward up against Marcus- a butterfly against a lion, for all intents and purposes. Marcus had a raging temper, and Edward always seemed so well tempered compared to him- even if he could be moody at times. Never once had Edward slapped me, human or not, and I knew that if Marcus wanted to, he could obliterate my Edward with a flick of his wrist. He, just the same as I, had the entire guard at his beck and call, and it would be them who did his dirty work if he tried to kill Edward… Oh my God. What had I done? Marcus would kill him and his entire family if he got the chance, and I knew I was to blame. It was my exposure that had revealed the ties I had with Edward, and Marcus wouldn't have known any different if I'd warned Edward beforehand that I was the old Bella he'd left behind. He wouldn't have tried to get close to me, and Marcus would have remained pleasantly oblivious…

"Jane!" I shouted, calling in my confidante. The door banged open and Jane appeared, worried and alarmed. The others were all behind her as I looked at my most loyal follower, beckoning her closer. She shut the door, sensing my sadness, and approached, perching herself on the end of my bed.

"Yes?" she asked, caring and kind. I took a deep breath and watched her, sizing her up for the task she was about to be given.

"Would you do something for me?" I asked her quietly, speaking so that the men couldn't hear me. She nodded immediately and leaned in for further instruction.

"It won't be for long, but I trust you." I said, making her smile proudly. I sighed and stopped my shaky hands before she could notice, and she waited patiently as I collected myself.

"Would you watch him for me?" I asked, making her frown in confusion.

"The Cullen boy?" she asked, sounding disgusted for a moment. I nodded eagerly and she sighed, looking at me.

"Guard him?" she asked, clarifying. I sighed and my eyes started to tear.

"Please Jane? If Marcus hurts him…" I said, shuddering at the end. Jane smiled gently and hugged me, nodding on my shoulder.

"24/7." She assured me, looking at me intensely. "He won't be harmed." She vowed.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at my closest friend.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling. "Maybe I'll learn something about that diet you follow." She added cheerfully, eying my eyes. I smiled at how easily she was accepting this and nodded, watching as she sighed and laid back with me, looking at the ceiling.

"What will you do about Master Marcus?" she asked me suddenly, looking over. I frowned and shrugged, staring at a bump on the stone ceiling.

"What _should_ I do?" I asked, looking at Jane.

"You want an honest opinion?" she asked, making me nod. One thing I loved about Jane was that she was a naturally blunt person who wasn't afraid to tell the truth, as long as you wanted to hear it.

"Leave him." she suggested, making me frown.

"What after?" I asked, thinking of what my future would be like if I left my husband. If I left Marcus, he'd fly into a rage and probably try to kill me before I got the chance to even finish explaining to him. I knew it was me that was keeping him a part of this coven, and he needed me to keep his power strong and viable.

"I don't know." Admitted Jane, looking sadly at me. I sighed and closed my eyes, looking at nothing.

"He's so cruel." She said softly, looking at me. "People call me cruel too, but not to my own coven." She said. "Outsiders who threaten us, maybe. Family, never." She said.

"I know Jane." I soothed, knowing how she hated to be labelled as a sadist because of the gift she was given after her change.

"Marcus doesn't deserve anyone, much less you." She told me seriously. "I never met Didyme, but she had the power to make people happy, which must have been a relief for everyone." She said.

"He misses her." I said sadly, thinking of my angry husband. His first wife had been his world, and I couldn't find it in my heart to feel hurt or offended, especially since I knew he still loved her with all he had, just as I loved Edward. There was no stopping that feeling, and trying to keep it away was like trying to dam a river with a pebble. The meagre effort would merely be swept downstream to be forgotten and lost at the bottom of the raging water for all of eternity, or until someone found it and tossed it elsewhere.

"He's not who he used to be." Said Jane secretively, looking at me. "Master Aro says he was a kind, happy man at one point, but now, he's grown sour." She noted.

"Sour indeed." I agreed, sitting up in the bed. That word defined my husband well enough on a good day. I watched as Jane slowly got off the bed and sighed, looking down at me closely for a moment, before she smiled sadly.

"I'll go announce Lady Sabelle's guard services." She said jokingly, puffing herself up. I smiled and let out a laugh as she walked to the door and went out, passing her fellow guards at the same time.

"Jane?" asked Alec, confused. Jane smiled briefly at him and walked out of the room, right before Alec came to me, frowning and worried.

"Where is she going?" asked Alec, worried for his sister.

"I asked her for a favour." I said, making him nod, looking for details. If I were any other member of the Volturi inner coven, Alec would have been told off for his insolence, but he had a right to know.

"She's watching Edward for me." I admitted. Alec scowled.

"That man who tried to kill you?" he demanded.

"He did no such thing." I scolded, feeling teary again. He was taken aback by my odd, temperamental emotions right now, and settled for nodding briefly, abashed.

"Move." Snarled Demitri, not liking Alec's childish nature. He peeked his head in instead and gave me a small, sad glance before he sighed.

"Shall I close the door?" he asked gently, making me nod. He smiled briefly before my door snapped shut and my guard positioned themselves in front of it, ready to protect, should the need arise.

I laid back on my bed and snuck under the covers, covering myself as if I was a human preparing for sleep. I knew tomorrow would be a busy day, especially since Aro had many things planned to flaunt me to the vampire population that my coven basically ruled. We were the figurative royalty of our kind, and everyone respected us, besides the Romanians. Everyone wanted to get on my good side, thinking that I would most likely sentence them to death or something like that, which was completely barbaric. Little did they know that I didn't want anyone dead, regardless of what they did. The only reason I would feel the need to harm someone is if they dared attack Edward or his family. That group meant more to me than my own husband did, and if something were to hurt them, I don't know what I'd do. If Aro had succeeded in sending Edward to the dungeons to await some sort of trial, I would have died right there on the spot out of pure fear for him and his family. I knew what that would do to Esme and Carlisle- to lose their son because he'd come after me. I didn't know what to think about him, but I knew I loved him.

What sort of misfortune had befallen me that I could be cursed to sit in the presence the man I loved- the one who'd blatantly told me he didn't return the sentiment? Alec had told me that he most likely loved me too, but Alec didn't know the whole story. Edward Cullen had loved me once, but that love had flickered and died out years ago, leaving me clinging to a vain thread of desire for this man. As he'd said before, he'd always love me _in a way, _but not in the way I would have liked. I wanted him to love me as a man was supposed to love a woman- as a husband loves his wife. I wanted to have the satisfaction of knowing that he desired me as well and that was the one thing I would never have. Edward Cullen had left me a broken woman when he left me as a human, and now, that broken woman had changed into something like him- something that could stand alongside him and be called his equal. I knew that if we were standing side by side, I would appear decent and acceptable beside that God, and I'd love him as a wife should love her husband. God, how I wanted his love…

As I laid under my pillows, I found myself closing my eyes and replaying memories in my head like a film reel. The clips of Edward and I together played through my head like an old memory from long ago that couldn't be forgotten- which is what they were. His face, his scent, his laugh and his voice all hit me at once as he spoke and laughed to me in my dream-like state, never looking unloving for even the briefest of moments. He always spoke to me with such gentility and articulacy, and I never deserved his undivided attention, let alone his love. When he'd left me, he was my superior. His race was higher than mine was, and knowing that he'd had the patience to show me love that no man had shown me before only made me admire this great man even more than I already did. Now, it was too late to rekindle any feelings he might have had for me before. A man like him had to be taken, just as I was, but his wife would be a kind, lucky woman that I despised. I would always hate his wife- no matter who she was simply for the reason that she wasn't me.

Slowly, the memories of Edward- good and bad- ran themselves out of my head, and I was left with a disturbingly empty mind. There was a sense of sadness and desire left behind, but the images were spent and worn- no longer authentic and new. Edward's face was engraved in my mind, never to leave, no matter how long I had to spend without him by my side. I had eternity to think of him and his beautiful face, and luckily for me, the images I'd created weren't going anywhere.

"Milady?" called Demitri from outside my door. I had no inkling to drag myself out of bed, but I knew now that it was daytime again, and I had people to meet. I would have to stand next to the man I was supposed to care for and listen to the jittery, fearful words of the vampires who thought I'd kill them. Like Marcus would listen to me anyways…

"Coming Demitri!" I called, getting out of my bed. I made it up quickly and went to my large wardrobe to choose another dress for the day's events.

**A/N: So Edward's about to get a little tag-along courtesy of Bella, just in case Marcus blows a fuse again and tries anything on Edward.**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 10**

Hunt

**A/N: So here's chapter 10 of Love Me Tender for my eager readers waiting to get more about the Cullens and Bella.**

**To answer some questions/comments... yes, Bella's being dense, but she believed every single lie Edward fed her in New Moon, so she still does. PLUS, she's had thirty years to brood over it.**

**Someone also asked about whether or not Marcus forces her to have sex with him. As we'll discover in future chapters (ch. 15 I believe), Marcus doesn't get intimate with his wife, but since he's old and was raised with old customs, they did have sex to consummate their marriage right after it happened. It was a quick deal on his part, so she's never actually "made love" with anyone. yet.**

**Also keep in mind that chapter 15 is a lemony chapter, so there's where your M rating comes into play. When reading said lemon, please keep in mind that I've never done things like that before, but I do know some things courtesy of friends and other stories, so I'm not completely uneducated. I also went on a lemon hunt to find some of the best, tasteful, romantic lemons to help out with pace and such. But that's only in a few chapters.**

**I hope I'll be able to get writing again soon and posting, but school's just taken a running start with my time, so between Math, English and World Religions, free time is hard to come by.**

**Please make these updates worth my scarce time and review...**

EPOV

That monster- that fiend- had slapped my Bella.

That's what was flowing through my mind as my sister's comfort washed through me as I laid on the floor, not crying, but not bothering to get up either. If they wanted me to move, they would have to carry me themselves because I had no desire to get up from this new spot. I hoped that I could somehow embed myself here for all of time, just to stay as close to Bella as I could. No longer did I beg for death to come, but now, I begged for mercy- for justice. Why was such a perfect, kind, beautiful woman cursed with such an unjust and inappropriate fate? Had she, while I was gone, committed some deadly sin that had thrust her into the hell she called life, or had some higher power just gotten a rise out of watching her suffer? First me and my lethal bloodlust, then James, then Jasper's attack at her birthday party, and now her vile husband. I loathed that man with more vigour and energy than I was used to feeling- but then again, what was I used to feeling? I'd shut out emotion for so long, and now, the years of silent suffering were catching up to me.

"Edward, come on man." Said Jasper, standing beside his kneeling wife, looking worriedly at me. I refused to move an inch, and he sat down too, looking at me closely.

"_Get off the floor at least." _He tried in his head. I refused to respond as his wife patted my back kindly. My mother and father watched as well, while my two oldest siblings left us alone.

"Come on." Said Carlisle, coming to get me himself.

"No." I choked out, speaking to the floor. I didn't want to move, and he had no right to make me.

"Yes Edward." He said firmly, lifting me to my feet by my arms. I growled and he ignored me, ushering me deeper into our part of the castle, right into the sitting room. Once in there, I ripped away from him and allowed myself to tumble bodily to the floor, hitting it like a ton of marble.

"Edward." He scolded, looking at me seriously. Little did he know that I wasn't in the mood for his lecturing. I was plotting- formulating a plan that I would execute to escape with my Bella- one that would make her safe and most definitely happy.

"Jane's coming." Said Alice suddenly, turning her gaze to the door. How I wished that little terror would stay away… To tell you the truth, she spooked me like none other before her, and the less I saw of her, the better. Just as I thought that, three loud knocks sounded through the room and Carlisle stood to admit the little demon.

"Jane." He greeted warmly, his thoughts harbouring no ill towards the girl. I laid on the floor as she came in, her thoughts concealed once again. As much as it irked me, it also soothed me to know Bella was well enough to use whatever powers she had.

"I'm here on specific orders." She said right away, making me sit up quickly. I knew exactly who would have been giving her orders- and I needed to know why.

"Apparently my lady thinks it's necessary for you," she said, looking accusingly at me, "to be guarded." I stared in shock.

"Excuse me?" I asked, noting my family's worried thoughts.

"My Lady Sabelle thinks that you need a guard, and she's appointed me for the job." She clarified, moving closer to me. As she came, I felt a pang of terror, knowing what she could do if I provoked her.

"I don't need a guard." I blurted, making her smirk and shrug.

"What she says goes." Said Jane simply, standing ominously behind me. Alice broke the tense silence with a badly concealed giggle of amusement, earning her a small smile from Jane.

"Why do I need a guard?" I inquired politely, making Jane turn sombre again.

"It would seem that my lady has worked herself up to think that Master Marcus may not be so pleased with you." She said sadly. Another course of icy fear ripped through me at the idea of fighting one of the oldest vampires in history. As much as I wanted him dead, nothing would stop him on a rampage…

"He's mad at me?" I confirmed. Jane shrugged cryptically and I frowned, desperately wanting to see in her head.

"My lady seems to think he is, and I daresay she knows him well enough. They are married, after all." She noted with disgust.

"Married." I said, testing the word out loud. Jane merely nodded and smiled at me briefly before she put her hood up and shrunk against the back wall, silent and out of the way. No one spoke as we all glanced at her, making her smile.

"Carry on with your day." She said amiably. "I only keep tabs on him." she said, pointing at me. I was disgruntled and elated all at once to know that I had a guard- Jane of all people- on my tail at all times.

"I'm going in the room." I said, getting up. To my annoyance, the little girl made to follow me.

"I'm not going to do anything." I said, making her nod.

"Just the same, I promised 24/7 supervision, and I keep my promises, especially to her." She said gently, following me as I went into my bedroom. I was glad when she took her place outside the door instead of demanding to come in with me, but I felt awkward, knowing she was there.

"Edward?" came Alice's voice, peeking in. Jane was moved to the side, bored and passive, not caring that Alice was bugging me.

"Yes?" I asked stiffly, making her frown slightly. I forced myself to be kinder to her when she spoke next, and my gaze forcibly softened.

"We're going hunting. Are you coming?" she asked gently. I sighed and nodded, thinking maybe I could ditch my guard for a while. She was eerie, and I'd rather her stay away, if she was allowed to.

"Sure." I said, shooting a quick glance at my guard. She was watching me too, a mix of mild interest and curiosity on her face. She cocked her head to the side, examining me shamelessly while I stood there awkwardly.

"What?" I asked self consciously, making her shake her head. It was so irritating, not to hear what she was thinking…

"Tell me." I pleaded, making her smile.

"I have a reputation for being blatantly honest, sometimes rudely so. My mistress would not be pleased if I offended you." She said begrudgingly. I knew she had no care for my feelings, but Bella seemed to, and I respected Jane for appreciating that.

"I'm a big boy." I reasoned, earning a giggle from her. She shrugged and went on to speak, just as I'd wanted her to.

"I think you're a fool to have let her go." She said quietly, looking at me with her bright crimson eyes. I snarled at this little impertinent thing and she shrugged.

"You asked." She reminded me, earning her a huff of offence. My heart knew she was right, but my head told me she had no right to point that out.

"Anything else?" I asked sarcastically.

"She misses you." She said suddenly, making me whiz around to her. My family was at the door now, watching our little exchange closely. My Bella missed me?

"Does she?" I asked stupidly, making Jane nod sadly. I wished I could see her mind…

"Yes." She said. "Very much so. You could say she… pines for you." She said, choosing her words carefully. My Bella was sad? No. That was all wrong…

"Is she-" I started before Jane raised a hand, silencing me.

"You must hunt." She said quietly, gesturing to my family. I walked towards them as she followed feet behind me, looking at me closely. Her eyes were filled with silent questions- or accusations. Which one, I wasn't sure, but I knew there was something she wanted to say. Despite her obvious desire to speak, she walked silently through the castle behind us, right until we reached the back portion- where the forest started.

"I trust you know where to go?" she asked dully, looking at Carlisle with bored eyes.

"Yes, thank you." He said kindly, observing her for a moment. I saw in his eyes the changes that he saw in this new Jane- changes for the better. Last he'd seen of her, she was taciturn and prone to fits of temper. She almost never showed her soft side to anyone, and now, she was very content and amiable. I saw the old Jane as well, having witnessed her myself on a few occasions when I'd been invited with Carlisle.

"Come on." Said Emmett impatiently, eying Jane as well. She seemed aware of all the stares on her, but she remained unmoved for now. When I started to run through the trees after my family, she followed close behind, still managing to give me space. She was well trained…

"Lions Ed!" cried Emmett, dashing for the scent. I, too, smelled the scent that so appealed to me when I bolted, Jane right behind me. As Emmett and I found the clearing, there was a small group of lions there- three to be exact. Emmett lunged and took one out without bothering to play first, and I noticed Jane standing on the edge of the clearing, intrigued and amused as I stalked the angry creature. Emmett, sensing my fight with this one, took out the other one for himself, but not before playfully offering it to Jane.

"No, thank you." She said, disgust evident in her tone. Emmett shrugged and drained that one as well as the lion in front of me lunged and swiped, hitting my arm. It made a sound like nails on a school blackboard and it alarmed the animal.

"Come on." Whined Emmett, looking impatient. Jane smirked and watched as I lunged and killed it without making a mess, right before we buried the corpses.

"Nice." Said Emmett, appraising the makeshift tomb. I nodded dully and he grinned boyishly at me, looking at Jane.

"Hey, want to try?" he offered, sizing her up. She smirked arrogantly at him and looked ready to laugh.

"No thank you." She said again, making him frown a bit.

"So do you prefer A positive or B negative?" he joked, earning him a glare from me. Did he not know who he was speaking to?

"I prefer AB negative, but Alec likes the A positive." She retorted, just as smug as he was. Emmett was shocked by her reply and fell silent, making me smirk –had I really just smiled? Did knowing my Bella was alive give enough hope and reassurance that I could actually smile a true, genuine smile instead of a forced façade? Apparently so…

"Come on man." Said Emmett, his thoughts purely alarmed by the little murderess in front of us.

"Yeah." I said, following him as he ran. I found a few deer for the two of us, and soon, we were satiated.

"Are we done?" asked Jane confusedly, making me nod, glancing at Emmett. Em nodded too, looking at Jane closely.

"Hey." He said, moving closer to her. I frowned at his thoughts and groaned.

"What?" he asked me, offended. Jane looked at him questioningly.

"Yes?" she asked, irritated. He smirked at me before asking his question, despite its stupidity.

"Do you think that Felix would be up for a wrestling match?" he asked her seriously, making the little thing stare in shock.

"Let's find your wife." She suggested, eying him as if he might have a disease of some sort. He frowned as she walked behind me again, leaving him in the lead. He dashed away and found Rosalie quickly, who immediately tuned into his mood.

"Did Edward beat you or something?" she asked indifferently, knowing that being undermined in a hunt tended to wound her husband's delicate ego.

"No." he said, glancing at Jane. Rosalie barked a laugh and looked at him incredulously.

"Did she beat you then?" she asked, amused. Jane remained passive.

"No." he said again."

"What then?" she asked, confused. He frowned and looked at her, knowing she wouldn't be pleased with what he'd asked.

"I don't think that big guy's up for wrestling." He admitted sadly. Rosalie stared at him in mild disgust for a moment before she turned to me, mentally questioning his sanity.

"He'd beat you." She said confidently.

"Rose!" he complained, thinking of ways to gain back his pride.

"What?" she asked, shrugging. "He's huge and old, and you're huge and young." She said.

"So?" he muttered. "Age isn't everything." He said, thinking of Carlisle. Jane and I watched this with mild interest, and we both kept silent.

"It is when you're here." She said ominously, glancing at Jane, who suddenly spoke up.

"Felix has over 150 years of fighting background behind him, and he's not out of practice." She said.

"So?" asked Emmett.

"Do you think Master Aro and Master Caius would dare leave Marcus' wife with an insubordinate?" she demanded indignantly. That shut Emmett up pretty fast and he sighed, looking at the trees around us. Jane, however, wasn't done.

"Not to mention that he was one of Aro's personal guards before Lady Sabelle." She added. "He's a valued member of this coven and I can assure you, he is stronger than you are."

"Yeah." Said Emmett, sulky. He had been looking forward to getting this Felix to fight him, even if he would lose. He'd been looking for a good opponent lately since Jasper had been getting boring for him. Jasper often wrestled with Emmett to appease him, but he didn't enjoy doing it.

"I'm heading back." I mumbled to Rosalie and Emmett. The two turned to me and smiled, nodding. Jane followed me as I darted back into the trees, trying to see if she would just leave. I was annoyed, but not surprised when she didn't, and soon, we were back at the castle.

"Stay away from the west wing." Said Jane suddenly, making me turn to her.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"That's where Master Marcus lurks, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him." she said.

"Right." I said, glancing over at her. It was almost morning once again, and soon, the day would be fresh, and maybe I'd see Bella again.

"Do you know what's going on today?" I asked, knowing that the St. Marcus Festival was over.

"Showings, and I believe there's some sort of social gathering for everyone in the courtyard." She said dismissively.

"Showings of what?" I asked, looking at her.

"My mistress." She said sadly. I frowned.

"She isn't _merchandise._" I snarled, making Jane nod.

"Master Aro doesn't treat her as such." She said, appeasing me. "Marcus does." She mumbled. I snarled and she sighed, straightening up.

"There will be morning showings for everyone that was invited, and then, social time for everyone to interact and 'mingle'." She said, using Aro's words. I nodded and sighed, walking towards the castle to prepare for the day ahead of me, and the next sighting of my Bella.

**A/N: So there's a taste of our guarded Edward.**

**Yes, don't panic... there will be more B/E love soon enough. Remember: This is a slower paced story, so I hope you'll respect that and not rush me with the action. The slower the pace, the longer it ends up being, so please, just let it flow.**

**Thanks for being patient with the long update wait, and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 11**

Jasper

**A/N: Just because I made you wait so long for the last chapter... here's chapter 11. But please remember to review, since the review/chapter count seems to be going down recently! If you want more, reviewing is the way to get it.**

**Thanks to all who DID review the last chapter(s). All the reviews are appreciated and very much considered when it comes to writing more chapters.**

BPOV

I was dressed and my hair done before Demitri could call me again, and I thought I looked very nice, if I did say so myself. I wasn't one to be overly vain, but my hair and dress looked nice together, even if I felt like some sort of mythical queen instead of a member of the Volturi. Aro didn't usually insist on such ridiculous dress, but since we were hosting some sort of gathering, he insisted that we all dress uniformly in formal wear. I was just glad he didn't insist on medieval clothes as he had once before. Today, I had on a royal blue dress that hit the floor and left a small train behind me. It had an intricately beaded front and the waist was tapered nicely. It was form fitting until it hit my hips, where it fell straight down to the floor in long, elegant waves that accented my long legs. My hair was done simply with the natural curls cascading down to my waist and a few over my shoulders. All in all, I looked good.

I walked over and opened my door, allowing my male guard to get a look at me. Alec smiled slyly and nodded politely and Demitri smiled as well. Sulpicia and Athenodora stood behind my guard with smiles on their own faces as their guard stood cloaked and shielded behind them

"Come along." Said Demitri, offering me his arm. I smiled and took it most carefully, glad he had offered me his arm before Marcus came to claim me for the showing. I knew I'd have to act again today, but there wasn't an ounce of truth behind the false love and adoration we'd have to show today. No doubt Aro had given my husband a tongue lashing for embarrassing himself and our coven in front of the guests, so he would behave properly today, until we had a moment alone.

"The showings aren't actually an organized event." Said Demitri, whispering to me. I frowned, looking up at him before he spoke again.

"Most covens will be leaving in a few days, and right now, all you have to do is walk around the grounds and smile at those who find you." He said. "Show them who you really are."

"Not a murderess?" I joked, knowing that's why most were scared of me.

"Right." He agreed, making me smile. I sighed and looked at him, watching as my three guards followed me closely, Demitri on my arm, while Felix and Alec flanked either side.

"Where to, milady?" asked Demitri gently, making me smile.

"The gardens, I guess." I said with a small shrug. He beamed and nodded, always proud to escort me wherever I needed to go. He took pride in having a mistress to look after instead of a master, since it made him look more heroic to the rest of the world. In his eyes, a woman needed protection from men who were out to hurt her, and he was pleased to have that task now.

"We'll wait on the edges to give you some privacy." He said softly, making me nod once again. I sighed as we entered the colourful garden that the humans tended to- the garden I adored.

"Thank you." I said, making him smile as he took Felix and Alec to stand at different posts, making sure one was near at all times. They had to rethink things a bit since I'd assigned Jane elsewhere, but they managed.

The gardens were some of my favourite places to be besides the library. I spent my time in three general places- my rooms, the gardens and the library, and everyone who knew me well knew where to find me. Today, I had a book with me- Wuthering Heights- and I went to sit on the bench someone had procured for this very hobby of mine. This bench was mine, and everyone knew it.

Heathcliff and Cathy had never ceased to intrigue and fascinate me, even thirty years after my change. I was only forty eight years old right now, but Heathcliff and Cathy were much, much older than that, since they'd been published in 1847. I liked old things- all old things besides my husband, that was.

"_I have just returned from a visit to my landlord –the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with." _Said the first line- the opening words to my all time favourite book. I smiled to myself and began to read through the pages at a human pace- wanting the book to last me more than an hour.

As I read my way through pages of my book, the floral paradise surrounding me wafted their heavenly scents my way. I could smell the roses, the peonies, the tulips, the Gerber daisies and all the other flowers that made this garden their home. I took a deep breath of the springtime air, relishing the wetness mingled with the new beginnings of life- new animals, new flowers, budding trees and running water. A small stream bubbled off to the side of the garden I lounged in, and it simply added to the beauty of this place- the one place my husband avoided. He hated flowers, especially since his first wife adored them.

Soon, Cathy was married, leaving Heathcliff unhappy and pining. I felt awful on his behalf, knowing what it felt like to love someone who didn't love you in return. I knew Cathy _did _love Heathcliff, but nothing was able to appease him when she chose Edgar Linton instead. I knew what that felt like, and it earned a frown from me as I read.

"Sad book?" asked a voice in front of me- one that was shockingly familiar. I cursed myself for not having noticed the intruder before, but when I looked up, I was graced with a smile.

"Hello." Said the gentle voice, sitting down beside me on my bench.

"Hello Jasper." I said gently, putting my book down.

"Are you ok?" he asked, making me frown. Of course he would have sensed my uneasiness.

"I'm fine." I said quietly, putting my book aside. Even if he didn't like me much, there was no reason to be impolite towards him.

"Ok." He said awkwardly, watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"So, how have you been?" he asked me calmly, looking at me closely. I cleared my throat- an unnecessary action- and sighed, shrugging.

"Fine, I guess." I admitted, making him nod again. He looked incredibly awkward as he sat there, not knowing what to say and what would offend me. I was almost positive he wasn't even sure what to call me now that I was supposed vampire royalty.

"I have to apologize." He said gently, turning to face me. A frown creeped its way onto my face and he smiled sympathetically at my confusion.

"I did something despicable over thirty years ago." He said quietly, frowning. His golden eyes darkened as well as he remembered his actions on my eighteenth birthday.

"It's fine." I said quickly, making him frown.

"It isn't fine." He insisted, making me sigh.

"Really Jasper, it's done now." I said shortly, making him stop talking. He was apprehensive, and he was projecting it to me.

"Why are you scared?" I asked, looking at him. He frowned in shock and looked at me closely, assessing me for some sort of defect.

"How did you know that?" he asked. I smiled briefly and glanced at him.

"You're projecting." I said quietly, embarrassing him visibly.

"Sorry." He said. "I guess I don't know what to say to you." He said gently, looking disheartened.

"Say what you've always said." I suggested, making him frown. He stayed silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts before I felt a sense of hurt. Jasper was scared of me. _Jasper Hale _was scared of _me- _little Bella Swan from Forks.

"I won't hurt you." I said softly, frowning at my old acquaintance. He looked at me closely and nodded, accepting that.

"Do you really think I would?" I asked in a whisper, looking away from him.

"I don't know what to think." He murmured, looking at me again.

"I won't hurt you." I said again, sadder than before. It hurt to know that he thought I would harm him or his family.

"I won't hurt you, and I definitely won't hurt Alice." I assured, making him smile a bit. He sighed and watched me closely.

"She misses you." He said quietly, earning a sad, tearful frown from me.

"She left me." I said, hurt and betrayal in my voice. He frowned deeply and closed his eyes, thinking of something decent to say. I missed Alice a lot and I cared for her dearly, but she had left me alone in Forks, just like her brother had.

"She didn't want to." He said carefully. "Edward dragged her along." I felt a little offended and angry.

"Why would he do that?" I demanded, making Jasper stare for a moment.

"He thought one of us would hurt you." He admitted softly.

"Hurt me?" I asked, confused.

"I attacked, and he panicked." He said gently. "I'm sorry."

"Why would he care if one of you hurt me?" I mused softly. "He didn't want me."

"What?" asked Jasper in disbelief. He truly looked astonished at my claims, but I knew I was right. I remembered the conversation we'd had in the woods as if it had happened yesterday, and there was no way around that; Edward Cullen didn't love me.

"He did want you." He said firmly, looking at me as if I had a disease.

"That's not what he said." I said dejectedly.

"What did he say?" he asked me carefully.

"He was tired of playing human and being someone he wasn't." I said simply. "I was no good for him."

"Oh." Said Jasper, looking confused.

"Well, I don't know if he wants me to tell you this," he started hesitantly.

"What?" I demanded, wanting to know.

"He lied." Said Jasper simply, looking at me openly and honestly.

"I doubt that." I said with a dry laugh. He sighed and shook his head.

"He's been a broken man." He whispered. "When he thought you were dead, he wanted to kill himself."

"Excuse me?" I demanded. Why in heaven's name would Edward Cullen try to kill himself because I was dead? He knew I would die someday, even if he'd stayed.

"He nearly attacked Esme to give Carlisle a good reason to finish him." he admitted gently. I stared.

"He wasn't himself." He assured me gently, seeing my disgust and shock. "He didn't do anything like that again."

"Good." I said, alarmed. Jasper sighed and watched me for a moment.

"He still cares." He whispered, making me turn even whiter than usual.

"I'm married." I said stiffly, glancing at the elaborate ring I was forced to wear. Jasper's face fell and he looked sadder than ever as he nodded briefly.

"I still think you have a right to know." He said simply. "He's frantic."

"Frantic with what?" I asked. He looked at me interestedly, curious and wondrous.

"Passion." Said Jasper quietly, standing up from his place on the bench. I stood as well and he smiled at me.

"Goodbye, my dear Lady." He said with a small bow that was a trademark of his time- the 1800s.

"Just Bella, Jasper." I corrected, using my old name for the first time in years.

"Bella, then." He agreed with a gentle smile, nodding in my direction again. He walked away from me smoothly, and as he entered the castle, he turned and waved amiably, smiling once again.

"Passion." I repeated, shocked by his claims. Edward Cullen had a passion for me? He'd left me alone- all alone and broken- and he had _passion_ for me? I stared at the spot where Jasper had disappeared, wondering what that could mean.

Did Edward Cullen still have feelings for me? Could my childish hopes and erratic imagination have possibly been right? Could I still have reason to believe that Edward- my Edward- still loved me as he used to?

"Milady?" called Demitri, breaking through my reverie. I turned to him and saw his frowning face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at me from a distance. My guard made a point of not eavesdropping on my conversations, so they had no idea that Jasper Hale- my former best friend's husband and my love's brother- had given me hope.

"I'm fine, Demitri." I said, walking towards him. "I'm done here though, and think that I'll go to the library." I said, needing to get out of this fragrant garden to clear my head.

**A/N: So finally, we get somewhere. Jasper has spoken, and Bella has seen the light. No, this isn't the end of their problems though, so come back for chapter 12 sometime later this weekend.**

**Please, please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 12**

Passion

**A/N: So here we are with another turning point in the story... I hope you enjoy it. I know most people have been waiting for this "epiphany" of Bella's, so please, review for it. This is NOT the end of the drama, and it definitely isn't the end of Marcus. I have a whole bunch of things planned for Bella and Edward's future, and I've currently written chapter 17. Things will happen (lemony things in chapter 15), so please, REVIEW FOR MORE!**

BPOV

The library didn't help me clear my head either, and soon, I felt so muddled and confused, that Demitri was on the verge of sending me to my chambers to be assessed by Aro or Caius. I didn't pay anyone much attention, even when I had greeted countless members of my kind. I'd met Tanya, Irina, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen, Siobhan, Liam, Maggie, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Benjamin, Amun, Tia, Kebi and countless more nomads I didn't have a desire to know. They were all extremely polite- almost worshiping when they spoke with me, but they all went away very relaxed and appeased, knowing I wouldn't try to get their covens or mates killed. Demitri didn't like my state of mind, and he was ready to track down Jasper Hale for a full on interrogation as to what he'd said to make me like this.

"Demitri, you leave Jasper alone." I said firmly after he suggested it for the third time today.

"Milady, the gentleman has upset you, and I don't think anyone should stand for that." He said reasonably, as if the solution were the most obvious thing in the world.

"He hasn't _upset _me." I said passionately. "He's confused me."

"About what?" asked Demitri.

"Yes, about what?" taunted Marcus in front of me, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head. Marcus stared me down and I didn't dare move any closer to him now that he knew I'd spoken with Jasper.

"I thought you weren't speaking with them?" he asked quietly, glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill…

"I've spoken with almost everyone _besides _them." I said, defending myself. "Jasper's the only one so far."

"I told you not to." He said simply, looking at me with disgust.

"Ignoring guests is rude. Aro says I should speak with them." I argued gently, looking down. He was suddenly inches in front of me, and I jumped in shock.

"And are you _Aro's _wife?" he demanded, his voice low and angry.

"No." I said, making him nod. He wrenched my arm away from Demitri, making my guard puff up indignantly as he yanked me forwards.

"Leave that Cullen clan alone." He ordered, firm and relentless.

"Marcus, I-" I started, trying to get through.

"We're done with this discussion." He said angrily.

"Marcus, I have full rights to talk to whomever I choose." I said coldly, making him scowl. He knew better than to start another scene in the hallway, but his jaw was clenching, and I knew he was mad.

"Not them." He hissed.

"Yes, them." I said simply. He let out a low growl which I pointedly ignored, looking at him closely. He tucked my arm under his own and walked me down the corridors as we spoke.

"No." he said again, firm and confident.

"This is the _twenty_ first century, not the first, and I'll talk to my old friends if I want to." I said, making him halt.

"You'll do as I say!" he shouted, attracting the attention of a nomad walking our way. The man turned and nodded to himself, scared out of his mind, but not before Marcus saw my sad glance in his direction.

"You like that one too?" he demanded, incredulous and angry.

"No." I said honestly, taken aback.

"What was that look for then?" he demanded accusingly.

"Oh, you are infantile." I snapped, yanking my arm away. He snarled behind me and grabbed my arm again, putting it back under his own.

"What was it for?" he asked again, looking at me.

"For him seeing you in such a temper!" I shouted, losing my cool. He snarled and grabbed my hand, squeezing hard enough to pulverise human bones.

"Ow!" I squealed, making Demitri, Felix and Alec come forward.

"Back off." Snarled Marcus, stalling them.

"Let go." I said, prying his death grip off of me.

"Move it." He snapped, pushing me instead. I walked, having no idea where we were going.

"Where am I moving to?" I inquired, making him stare.

"Aro is in the courtyard, and he wants to see us." He said simply. I nodded and marched with Marcus holding onto me, my vigilant guard right behind us.

"Here Aro!" called Marcus as he yanked me into the courtyard, looking at me most carefully.

"Marcus and Isabella." He said fondly, coming closer with Sulpicia. Caius and Athenodora stood further back, but both smiled gently.

"Well then." Said Aro, looking at me carefully. He turned to Marcus and smiled again, looking at him carefully.

"I see you made progress with Jasper Hale this morning, my dear." Said Aro, pleased. Marcus snarled at his brother and Aro frowned indignantly as Renata bolted forward, always ready to protect.

"Marcus, such impertinence." He said, angry in his own right.

"My wife will not associate with that coven." Said Marcus. Aro frowned and shook his head.

"Prejudiced against young Edward?" asked Aro, glancing at me. Edward's supposed "passion" came right back into my head and I felt my heart ache for him even more, but didn't let it show.

"That little bastard has no business being so attached to her." Said Marcus.

"Marcus!" I cried, indignant.

"Oh shut up!" he hollered at me, looking even more enraged.

"Do _not_ call him names." I snarled. "Grow up."

"Excuse me woman!?" he shouted, degrading my name again. When he was mad, I was "woman".

"Marcus." Snapped Aro, bringing him back to attention.

"What?" demanded Marcus, finally letting me go. I took a step back and Aro glared at Marcus.

"You're scaring your wife." He accused. Marcus snorted with dry laughter.

"Tell me something I don't know,_ brother."_ He sneered.

"Carlisle Cullen has been a friend to us for centuries." Said Aro angrily. Marcus glared at his brother and Caius whispered gently to Athenodora before marching forward to mediate, if he was needed.

"So?" asked Marcus, glaring at both of his brothers now.

"So you cannot simply refuse to let her talk to them! Carlisle brought his entire coven- wife included- down here to meet her, and they will get what they came for!" hollered Aro, making his wife frown sadly. She didn't like it when Aro yelled, and frankly, neither did I.

"Watch me!" shouted Marcus. "They already know her well enough." He added.

"Marcus, be reasonable!" shouted Aro.

"_You _be reasonable! That woman is unfaithfully attached to that little wretch, and I'm not standing for it!" I frowned and tears filled my eyes as he degraded Edward again.

"It's not as if you're devoted to her either!" shouted Aro, getting angrier. I saw a few guests appearing to find the source of the ruckus, but no one seemed to care right now.

"I am _very _devoted to that little whore!" he cried, making the guests stare. None of the men noticed as the Denali coven appeared with the Irish coven, soon followed by the older Amazonian coven.

"Marcus open your eyes!" shouted Aro, fuming. "My sister is _gone!" _he hollered.

Wrong thing to say.

"Leave Didyme out of this!" roared Marcus, angrier than I thought. I saw Eleazar of the Denali coven coming forward, his mate right behind him, scared and alarmed.

"Didyme was _my _sister, and I will speak of her whenever I want! She's dead Marcus! Move on!" he shouted. Eleazar- a polite man I'd met outside the gardens today- smiled gently at me and I stared at Marcus, not wanting to let him know a former guard and his wife stood behind him.

"Ah! Master Eleazar and Lady Carmen!" shouted Aro, still angry. "Maybe you could knock some sense into this infantile, crazed man!" shouted Aro. If he were human, is face would have been bright red with rage.

"GO!" hollered Marcus, turning his rage on the guests instead. Carmen jumped violently and I frowned at my husband.

"Marcus, do not shout at the guests!" I cried, appalled and angry. Carmen glanced at me and frowned worriedly, cowering behind her large husband.

"Fuck off!" he screamed at me, appalling me. Rarely, if ever, had I heard Marcus use language like that before, and it scared me.

"Marcus." I said, shocked and scared. Before Aro could do a single thing, he had wheeled around and was coming at me instead, shocking the our audience.

"Marcus!" shouted Aro, not liking where he was aiming.

"You unfaithful _whore_!" he roared, angrier than I'd ever seen him. I had never seen him this close to attacking me as I was now, and Eleazar was hastily driving his wife away, forcing her to go towards the hallway- where to my embarrassment and alarm, the Cullens were coming to join the crowd. I heard three gasps from the women in that coven as my husband came at me.

"Stop it!" I screamed at him, hurting my own ears. He snarled fully, his sharp, venomous teeth poised to attack.

"No!" I screamed as he lunged at me, hitting me hard.

"Marcus!" bellowed Aro, looking more alarmed than ever. I felt him yank my arm up dangerously and I screamed. The guests were panicking too now that Marcus was so angry, and I knew they were fearing for both me and their own covens.

"Renata!" shouted Aro, making me scream again as Marcus slapped me harder than he ever had.

"Get off of her!" bellowed a new voice- one I recognized easily.

Edward.

"You!" hollered Marcus, looking up. Before he could further attack me or even try to attack Edward, Renata stepped in and Marcus was turned around, walking out of the courtyard entirely.

"Follow him." ordered Caius, looking at five guards. They all nodded and dashed after the insane man, just as another man made his appearance. I was still on the ground, stunned and shocked as my guards flew over to me, looking anxious. Jane also came, having followed Edward as he evaded his coven to come to me. He dropped beside me, stunning me as my golden eyes met his own black ones- dark with panic and fear.

"Oh my God." He mumbled, sounding close to vampire tears. I felt myself being gripped carefully as the familiar hands of my ex-lover lifted me so I was sitting in the grass, dishevelled and shocked, not to mention hurt and scared. I noticed Aro didn't move closer as he normally would have, and he let Jane and Edward do the honours. Edward was right in my face now, looking at me very carefully.

"Bella?" he asked, making the crowd murmur. I stared at him, my chest heaving great breaths of unneeded air as I stared. Was he really there?

"Edward." I said, my voice barely audible to even him. He looked so pained and tortured- not to mention years older, even if his face hadn't changed a bit. My human memories didn't do him justice…

"Bella." He said, relieved. Before I could even process anything, I felt his arms around me and his face was in my hair, breathing deeply.

"Bella." He said again, nuzzling my head. I knew it was wrong, but it felt so right…

"Alright, let's move along." Said Felix's booming voice. "Nothing more to see." He said, making most of the crowd turn around. Only Aro, Caius, their wives, a few guards including my own and the Cullens remained. It suddenly registered and clicked in my stunned brain. Jasper had said _passion…_ could he have been right? I felt Edward's stony body shaking against me and his grip was tight and firm, not letting go anytime soon.

"_My _Bella…" said Edward, sounding very emotional. We were still sprawled in the grass, but I never wanted to move. I wanted to live the rest of my life right here on this patch of grass, encased in these perfect, loving arms instead of on my husband's cold, harsh arms. I didn't want to be Marcus' wife, and having Edward holding me made that so much clearer.

"…strong bond…" I heard Chelsea whisper to the brothers who were in charge of me.

"On both ends?" asked Aro quietly, thinking I couldn't hear.

"Most definitely. I've rarely seen something like that. Even Afton and I…" she said, trailing off.

"You and Lady Sulpicia, as well as Master Caius and Lady Athenodora come closest." She murmured. Edward did care for me?

"I'm sorry." Whispered the man holding me, sounding nothing but honest. I realized he was still holding me and I wasn't responding yet, so slowly, my arms snaked upwards too, completing the hug.

"Thank you." He said, relaxing and soon, we were holding each other up. His head stayed in my hair as mine found his neck, sweet and intoxicating, just as his scent always was. I saw his entire family behind him, watching us together, all of them sporting small, sad smiles. All of us knew the moment couldn't last, and I really wished it would.

"Bella?" asked Edward's voice from above me, looking at me carefully. I glanced up, teary eyed and scared. His eyes were liquid gold as they smouldered into my own, dazzling me effectively.

"I need to tell you something." He said quietly, not loosening his hold me at all. I sat stock still, preparing myself for the blow to the heart when he told me we couldn't do this- that he didn't want me in that way. I knew he was just being polite…

"I love you." He said, effectively stopping all rational train of thought. I heard Aro and Caius sigh, knowing Marcus would blow a fuse if he'd heard that one.

"You what?" I asked, breathing heavily again. I hadn't hoped for Jasper's claims to be true…

"I love you." He said, slow and clear. I stared at his desperate, tortured eyes as he waited for a response.

"Bella…" he said. "I understand if you don't-" he started, right before some outside force possessed me, and I crashed my lips to his.

He stopped rambling and talking, his eyes closing and a throaty moan coming from him as I tackled him to the grass. My lips never left his as I kissed him with thirty years of pent up desire and need, feeling him do the same. What started as a confused response soon turned into a needy battle of his own. I didn't care that my coven and his entire family watched as we smothered each other soundly and I felt a strange fire ignited within me when his hands slid down my back, resting on my hips. He flipped us around so that he was on top of me this time, but none of his weight could be felt. One hand held him up as the other cupped my cheek as gently as he could manage, my hands snaking to his chest and hair.

"Ahem." Said a pointed, slightly amused voice from behind me. Caius was... amused? Edward, as if getting an electric shock, rolled off of me and stared, looking terrified.

"Sorry." He said, making me frown.

"I'm not." I said honestly, dazed. I heard a loud laugh from behind Edward- coming from none other than Emmett.

"Really?" asked Edward, looking like he thought I'd tell him to get lost.

"Yes." I said honestly. His face broke into a perfect crooked grin as he watched me and came over again, giving me another chaste kiss, much sweeter and gentler this time.

"What about now?" he mumbled against my lips.

"No." I said, not feeling sorry at all. He positively beamed at me and I sighed, looking into the smouldering eyes above me.

"Good." He said, leaning in for one more before I felt Demitri lift me to my feet, dishevelled and sore. I winced when he tugged my now sore arm a little too hard, and he gasped in shock, dropping it.

"It's fine." I said, waving him off. He nodded and stood behind me, flanking me.

"Edward?" I asked, looking at him. He slowly came forward and watched me, his body almost touching my own.

"Yes love?" he asked, using his old nickname.

"I think I want a divorce." I told him honestly. I thought Caius and Aro would be angry with that, but when I turned to them, they were both beaming, along with their wives.

"Ah, my dear." Said Aro, coming forward. Edward looked even more terrified of him now that he was so close to us. This was a large change for everyone, but I knew now. Edward still cared, and I wanted out. I'd never wanted into this mess in the first place…

"Aro." I said sadly, looking up at him through my lashes. He was so much bigger than I was, but I held such a large portion of his affections…

"You deserve so much better than my brother, dear." He said, effectively shocking everyone within hearing range. My face broke into a wide smile and he smiled briefly too.

"But I daresay, we shall miss you." He said, giving Edward the once over after he spoke.

"Of course." Said Edward, looking at Aro carefully. Aro nodded at whatever mental note he'd sent, and I sighed, looking at the elaborate ring I hated that had been on my finger for thirty years. I took my hand and slid it off, offering it back to Aro. He sighed and took it in his old, papery hand, examining it closely.

"I thought a wife would change him." he said, shaking his head. "He was so good when my sister was around."

"He's not himself." I said honestly, knowing that the Marcus I'd been described would have never done anything like he'd done today. Marcus used to have the utmost respect for women, but now, he couldn't care less about anyone, much less members of the female gender.

"Come my dear." Said Aro, taking my arm gently. Edward panicked visibly and I frowned, glancing over my shoulder.

"He shall stay this time." Said Aro sadly, looking at Edward again. "We need to deliberate on a course of action, and if my dear brother were to come in and he was there, it would not go well at all." He said.

"Alright." I said, nodding carefully, making my newfound love frown in worry.

"She'll be back in one piece, I can guarantee that." Said Aro, leading me into the corridor and towards the meeting room to deliberate my divorce from Marcus- one of the most powerful men of our world.

**A/N: Yay! They kissed!**

**Now, someone mentioned something about Aro being secretly evil in this story before (I can't remember who or exactly in what context), but please note that Aro, Caius, Athenodora and Sulpicia are purely good in this story, especially towards Bella. Marcus is the nutcase with a few screws loose, not the others.**

**Now that Bella realizes Edward cares and vice versa, the loving can begin! I didn't want to rush into that part of the story, but I didn't want to drag it out too long either, so hopefully this will satisfy my eager, avid readers (aka you).**

**Please review for more updates!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 13**

Glee

**A/N: Here's chapter 13 of Love Me Tender...**

**I have to say thanks to all of you who've been reviewing diligently, but please, WE NEED MORE OF THEM! I won't hold back chapters, but you WILL get them much faster if you review. For all the favourites/alerts this has, not too many reviewed.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter, right after the kissing scene, and it's EPOV. I hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

EPOV

I kissed Bella.

Bella kissed me.

We kissed each other.

She's divorcing Marcus.

She loves me.

I love her.

Oh my God.

Why did I get the feeling like I'd gone back in time and become just another typical, hormone-crazed high school boy?

Oh yeah. Because that's what my head was telling me I was a needy, hormone-crazed, sexually repressed kid who wanted to chase after his love and kiss her for the rest of eternity and beyond. I didn't just _want _to kiss her- I _had _to kiss her. But she was gone now- gone, but she'd be back very soon…

"Edward?" asked a voice from behind me, startling me out of my shocked, post-kissing reverie. I turned, smiling like the Cheshire Cat, not caring that Alice gave me a look as if I was mentally unstable. Maybe I was, but I didn't even have the heart to care.

"Yes Alice?" I asked pompously, making her grin and tackle me into a hug, earning her one back. Jasper stared at me with the most peculiar expression on his face, making me look at him oddly as well as his wife hung onto me like her lifeline.

"Such attachment." He said wondrously. I beamed at him and pried his wife off of me, making her frown until I marched up to my mother and hugged her, startling her.

"Oh Edward." She said happily, kissing my cheek. I nodded happily and sighed, pulling back with the dumb grin on my face, more invigorated than ever before.

"Guess what mom?" I asked, reminding myself of a little kid. She beamed and Carlisle chuckled as I stared at her eagerly, waiting for her to play along.

"What dear?" she asked fondly. I laughed outright and hugged her again, reminding myself of my bouncy pixie sister.

"I kissed her." I said proudly, making Esme smile and tear up again.

"Indeed you did." She agreed gently, sending me into a happy state of shock again as I sighed and flopped down at her feet, re-enacting the kiss again in my disturbed, sexually driven mind.

"Come on man." Said Emmett, amused as he offered me his hand to get up. I took it and yanked him down with me, making him stare at me in shock for a minute before he smirked.

"You've got it bad." He said suddenly, making me smile. I didn't care what sexual innuendos he tossed at me now, just as long as my Bella was coming back- which I was sure she was. I loved her.

"Congratulations, Edward." Said a small voice above us- coming from my oldest sister. She'd hated Bella, and I was shocked, to say the least.

"You're congratulating me on getting together with the person you despise?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"_I don't hate her, and you know it." _She said indignantly in her head. I shrugged and closed my eyes, making her laugh.

"_I've seen what happens when the two of you are separated, and I know she loves you."_ She added.

"Thank you Rosalie." I murmured, making her smile and nod. She walked over and kissed her husband before helping him up so he could lift me to my unwilling feet. I didn't want to leave this courtyard where I'd kissed her, but I knew I had to, lest her soon to be ex-husband decided to make his return. As angry as I was with him, I wanted to track him down and gloat until he killed me himself over the fact that his wife wanted me instead of him. I knew how irrational that was, but I couldn't help myself. I really wanted to do it, and only the fact that Emmett was driving me to our rooms was keeping me from running through Volterra like a madman to track down the ancient, angry vampire. Emmett, unrelenting and happy, led me straight into the sitting room we'd been given and plopped me on the couch between my parents, who were eying me with amused looks on their faces.

"I don't know if it'll be this easy." Jasper said, speaking up suddenly. I glanced at him frowning, right before I remembered that he'd spoken to Bella before any of us had…

_I was sitting in the rooms we had, brooding as I always did, not even noticing that Jasper came in with a distraught Alice behind him._

"_Edward." Said Jasper, just as Alice sniffed her crying away and glanced at me as well, making me turn to them. Jane skulked around behind me as well, looking at me in disgust._

"_What?" I snapped, not in the mood for a conversation with him right now. He sighed and led Alice to their bedroom where he closed the door on her and let her cry, her thoughts all jumbled and unhappy._

"_I talked to her." He said quietly, eying me warily. What the hell was he talking about?_

"_Talked to who?" I demanded, making him frown at my attitude._

"_Bella." He whispered. In an instant, I had him pinned against the far wall, snarling._

"_Calm down!" he ordered, prying me off of him easily. He'd spoken to her? Where was she? I felt Jane tug me back from my brother in case he decided to attack and Jasper was thankful._

"_Thanks." He said to her, smiling. Jane nodded and moved back to her corner, politely ignoring our existences._

"_I talked to her in the garden." He said. I nodded and he smiled a bit._

"_Is she ok?" I asked, remembering her angry husband._

"_In body, yes." He said sadly._

"_In body?" I demanded. What the hell was he talking about?_

"_She's sad." He said quietly, looking at me. "Sad and betrayed…" I groaned and flopped back onto the couch, ignoring him._

"_And she's upset with Alice." He said._

"_Alice?" I demanded, hearing my saddened sister's thoughts._

"_I told her Alice missed her, and all she said was 'she left me'." He said. I groaned again and blocked him out, feeling physically ill. I should have _never _left her, no matter what happened…_

"_I told her you feel for her." He said abruptly, ending all rational thought._

"_You told her what?" I snarled, making him stare me down coolly._

"_I won't let you lie to her and be miserable for the rest of eternity." He snapped. "She's one of us, and she has a right to know her options."_

"_Her options!?" I hollered. "She's married to the goddamn Volturi! There are no options!" _

"_Stop yelling." He ordered, just as Jane stepped in._

"_There's always options." Said Jane angrily, glaring at me. "If she wants a divorce like the rest of us have been wanting for ages, then all she has to do is appeal to Aro…" she said, shaking her head._

"_She's scared." Snapped Jane, glaring at me with distaste._

"_Come on, we'll go find her." Said Jasper, taking Alice along with us as we marched outside towards the courtyard where we found her and Marcus…_

"She's upset with Alice." Jasper reminded me sadly, turning to his now sad wife. She turned a venomous glare on me, accusing and angry.

"_I_ told _you not to leave!" _she shouted in her head, making me hang my head in shame. Indeed, Alice had warned me against leaving Forks, but I refused to listen to her at that time.

"She'll forgive you." I said confidently. My angel was so caring and selfless, I knew she had to forgive her old friend for being forced out of her life by me- the wretched, undeserving vampire that held her heart.

"No she won't." mumbled Alice sadly, looking at me.

"You didn't see that." I soothed. She frowned and shrugged, turning to hug Jasper, who kissed her spiky hair gently.

"We'll work it out." Said Jasper soothingly, just as my mother smiled slightly.

"What if she _is _angry with us?" she asked sadly, making me run a hand through my hair and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Deal with that as it comes."

"Fine." Mumbled Alice angrily, sitting down on Jasper's lap as she refused to even glance at me- the one who'd stolen her best friend.

"Will she want to come back with us?" asked Carlisle, looking at Alice in particular. Alice sighed and looked into the future, trying to get a look into Bella's future.

_Back in Forks, Bella walks down the staircase of our large house, smiling and happy. I stand at the bottom of the stairs, catching her on her way down for a kiss, making her smile and hug me as I scoop her up and carry out into the dark house, where we kiss on the couch…_

"Yep." Said Alice, giggling as I let out a moan of anticipation. Jasper cringed and glanced at me, annoyed and amused at the same time as he sensed my less than gentlemanly emotions. How I wanted to kiss her and do so much more…

"Eddie's fantasizing!" cried Emmett happily, making me glare.

"I am not." I said childishly.

"That hard-on's saying something else!" he sang, happy and extremely amused. If I could have blushed I would have been the colour of blood itself as I jumped out of my seat and stormed into my room where I slammed the door, making my family cringe.

"Emmett!" shouted Rosalie, sounding oddly put out and angry.

"Sorry." He mumbled, earning him a hard smack upside the head.

"Ouch Rose." He complained sadly.

"I hope you enjoy many hard-ons now dipshit, because I sure as hell won't be fixing them for you!" she cried, stalking away from her immature husband.

A childish chorus of "ooh!" when through my head and I mentally chastised myself for such impulses.

"Aw shit." Said Emmett, very put out and worried, especially since he was already getting aroused from her rage. He liked it when she- Whoa. Out of my brother's head ASAP.

"Rosie…" he said sadly, knocking lightly on the door.

"You fucked this up yourself." She said happily, enjoying his suffering for the moment.

"Come on Rose." He said seductively, making me snort with laughter.

"Hold out on him, Rose." I said, wanting to see if Rosalie would do it.

"_Mhm."_ She said happily in her head, making me smile and lay back on my bed as I glanced down at my tight jeans. I _did _have a… hard on.

Dammit.

Only my Bella could do something like that to me, and I knew it pleased me to no end that she was here now, and about to become a single woman. She hadn't told me she loved me outright, but through the minds of those around us, I knew she was incredibly in love. Marcus had been furious with her ties to me, Chelsea was awed at the devotion we both felt for one another and Jasper had sensed her love the moment she saw me land beside her. That kiss had been my life saving force- the thing that spurred me out of my depression and into this odd, happy high that I was loving right now. I wanted her back though, and this stupid meeting between Volturi leaders was taking way too long for my liking, even if it had only been about twenty minutes since she left with them. I was-

Three loud knocks sounded on the door, jolting me out of my thoughts.

Carlisle got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to admit the visitors- all of whom I ignored since I couldn't find it in me to focus on their thoughts.

"Eleazar." Said Carlisle, smilingly. I knew he would have a grin plastered on his face now that I'd found Bella and I was happy, so when Carmen, Eleazar and the rest of the coven came inside, I found it in me to fling the door open and beam at our guests.

"Edward." Said Carmen, looking at me with stunned eyes.

"Hi Carmen." I said happily, offering her a small wave as I literally pranced into the sitting room and splayed myself down in the middle of the floor, stunning a sulking Emmett and laughing Jasper.

"Dude." Said Emmett, unamused.

"What?" I asked in the same incredulous tone.

"Go in that bedroom and tell Rose not to hold out on me." He pleaded. "She said when you give her the go ahead, she'll stop it."

"Sucks to be you then, doesn't it, stud?" I taunted, earning me a small snarl of annoyance from him.

"Later Emmett. We have guests anyways." I said, making him nod as his smug wife came out of the bedroom, sitting down beside him as she began to trace seductive patterns on his arm.

"Rosalie." He scolded, making her giggle and kiss his cheek happily.

"I love you." She said, smiling at him happily. Unable to resist her, he kissed her soundly and smiled.

"Love you too, babe." He said. "But I also love your-" he started, right before I growled.

"Do _not _finish that sentence in front of our guests." I warned, earning us giggles from the women as they came into the sitting area. Emmett had been about to finish his sentence with "tits and ass", and I knew none of our female guests would appreciate that.

"Edward." said Tanya icily, making me shudder lightly from my spot at Emmett's feet.

"Hello Tanya." I said amiably, earning me a giggle from Rosalie.

"So you're going for married women now?" she seethed, looking right at me.

"Yep." I said simply, making her scowl and turn her head.

"_What does she have that I don't? She's _married _for Christ's sake…" _she said in her head.

"Not for long!" I chirped gleefully. She stared at me and Eleazar whipped his head around to me, shocked.

"What?" he asked, not liking the silent conversations I could have with people.

"My Bella is getting a divorce." I said happily.

"Your Bella?" asked Carmen gently, unsure if I was unhappy still.

"That's right." I said, nodding like a little boy at my aunt-like figure.

"Lady Sabelle?" asked Eleazar.

"No, Isabella Swan." I said simply, making understanding enter his thoughts and eyes. The entire coven knew that I'd dated a human and that it had crushed me to leave her, but until now, none had put together that Sabelle was Bella.

"She's your human." He murmured gently, nodding.

"Of course she is." I said. "And my Bella is in a meeting to terminate her marriage to that parasite." I said, not a shred of guilt or remorse in my words.

"Edward, careful." Said Carlisle, glancing at Jane. Jane shrugged and ignored us, pretending not to hear me.

"Who cares?" I said, glancing at Jane. "Jane won't tell, will you Janie?" I asked amiably. Carlisle stared as Jane did the same.

"No sir." She said, shaking her head. She was under my command as per Bella's request, so she did as I said for now.

"Good." I said with a shrug.

"She's leaving Marcus." Said Eleazar, a smile on his wise face.

"That's correct," Said Jasper from his place. "And we have reason to believe she's coming back with us." He said, looking at Alice.

"Coming back?" said Eleazar.

"Yes." I said, sitting up in my little fantasy world. Garrett cleared his throat and spoke for the first time, shocking and pleasing us all.

"She'll still have an incredible amount of power here though, won't she?" he asked confusedly, trying to grasp the concept.

"Oh yes." Said Eleazar, making me smile. "Aro adores her and that counts for a lot. I think he's fonder of her than he was of Didyme, and she was his biological sister."

"Huh." I said, not caring who loved my Bella, just as long as she was safe and by my side. As long as _I _loved her, I was fine.

"Well, you have connections now." Said Eleazar smugly, knowing that we were like family. If they were in danger, we'd protect them.

"It's funny that we labelled Bella as a murderer." Said Rosalie suddenly, making me smile.

"She's my little kitten." I said fondly, remembering my old comparison- a tiger stuck in a kitten's body. Even now with her enhanced body, she would _always _be my kitten.

"I'm so happy for you, _querido."_ Said Carmen happily, looking more pleased than ever. She left Eleazar's side for a hug that I eagerly gave her, making her giggle and sigh, kissing my cheek in a motherly way on the way back before she did the same to Esme and all the rest of our family, just to be fair.

"When can we meet her?" asked Carmen, looking at me most carefully. I beamed.

"Whenever she gets out of that meeting and I track her down again." I said happily, determined to never let her leave my side, if I could help it.

"Good." Said Carmen. "She protected us earlier." She said.

"That's my Bella." I agreed, looking up smilingly at Carmen.

"_You're like a whole new man, Edward."_ She noted in her mind, making me smile.

"I love her." I said simply, making her laugh as I closed my eyes and sat up against the couch, waiting for that overly long Volturi meeting to be done with.

**A/N: So there's a change from the old Edward. He's on some sort of happy high right now (think Alice), and I was glad to write a lighter chapter for him. Please rest assured, however, that this story is far from over, so prepare yourself for the impending return of the drama!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 14**

Decision

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews... I hope you enjoyed "happy-high Edward", because as so many of you have already stated, all good things must come to an end. We'll still have some more happy Edward, but no more giddy Edward as well... just happy. Until the drama, that is.**

**I've just finished writing chapter 18 of this story, and it's taken a whole new turn, so we're in for a roller coaster of drama and suspense! I hope you're ready for all my crazy mind has to throw at you, especially since it seems to be going wherever it wants to. I have no idea where this is going to end up, but when I do, I'll be sure to update even faster!**

**Please review, especially since the next chapter is LEMONS!**

BPOV

The meeting room loomed in front of me ominously as Aro led me inside- grave and sad before he let Caius, Sulpicia, Athenodora and five guards inside- Renata, Heidi, Felix, Corin and Santiago. The meeting room was a large table with all sorts of files and paperwork hidden inside amongst the piles, books, boxes and cabinets strewn about the room. It reminded me of a large library storage area- and I rather liked the disorderly room.

"Come here, dear." Said Aro, offering me his arm after he'd seated his wife carefully. I took it gently and he sighed sadly, leading me to the table. He sat me in Marcus' seat and left my own vacant- something that would infuriate my husband, should he find out about it.

"Divorce." Said Aro. looking me over sadly. I was firm as I nodded, not wanting to be a part of this marriage anymore. I wanted Edward…

Aro took the ring I'd handed him and placed it on the table, the sapphires and diamonds glittering in the dull torchlight in the room, the gold looking more magnificent and perfect than ever. It had been specially made for me since Marcus wouldn't give up the traditional ring- Didyme's ring- and I had to say, I didn't want his dead wife's ring. It would have upset us both to see me wearing it, so I was glad Aro indulged his brother and had a new one made.

"This is yours." He said sadly, sliding it over to me. I sighed and picked up the ring most carefully, examining the finely wrought jewels and expensive gold, knowing what this represented.

"If I'm divorcing him, it's his." I said sadly, putting it back down.

"Marcus didn't want a ring, and Caius and myself had it made, so he has no rights to it." Said Aro, sounding older and older with each word. I was touched at the lengths they'd gone through to give me everything their own wives had, even if Marcus felt the need to be childish, petty and cruel. I took the ring back and nodded, making him smile.

"Renata?" asked Aro, making his jittery guard come forward, worshiping her master dearly.

"Yes sir?" she asked, breathless and intimidated.

"Dear, bring me the third file in the top cabinet on the wall behind me." He said quietly, making his little protégée nod and dash over, taking out the third file with mine and Marcus' names on it.

"Thank you." He said graciously, letting Renata go to the other end of the room beside the four other guards. Aro dug through the file and found a stack of papers.

"Here we are." He said, handing them to me. I glanced down at the fancy paper and read my marriage certificate, signed by my husband and myself after my change. It had been the first time I'd ever held a pen since I was human, and I'd crushed at least ten of them before I got the hang of my strength.

"That is the marriage certificate." He said sadly. I nodded and sighed, feeling sad about troubling the people who'd made an effort to be so kind to me while my husband raged about like a beast.

"And behind that are divorce papers." He said quietly, making me turn the marriage certificate over I read through the marriage termination clause and smiled, not caring that Marcus had rights to half of everything. It was all his to begin with, and I didn't want half of his things.

"Sign here and here." Said Aro, handing me an extravagant pen. I frowned at the lack of questions and persuasion I was sure he'd dish out.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, I won't try and persuade you otherwise." He said gently, offering me a sad smile. "I _do _adore you, but with that comes a strange compassion I haven't felt in over 2000 years." He added.

"Thank you." I said, leaning in to hug the ancient man who'd grown so soft towards me.

"As strange as this sounds, I think it's safe to say we love you, my dear." He said quietly, making Caius smile.

"Thanks." I said, thanking god I couldn't blush right now.

"You've been so good and kind." I said with a frown, making Aro sigh and nod.

"We dote on those we love." He said kindly, glancing at his wife. His wife looked oddly proud of her husband for admitting something so personal to us, but I smiled and leaned over for another hug, shocking him and myself.

"I think I've grown to love you too." I admitted, making the old man light up like the trees I'd insisted on at Christmastime.

"Thank you, dear." He said, patting my hand gently.

"Now if you'll sign there, this will be done once and for all." He said quietly, making me nod. It was a very old pen, so I dipped it in the inkpot and signed the papers with no regrets or hard feelings for anyone. Aro gave me a few more to sign and I frowned when I read one of them

"I don't want half of everything." I said quietly, making Aro smile.

"It's half or nothing at all, and I'd appreciate it if you would just sign so we didn't have to forge." He said, determined to give me all I had rights to.

"Alright." I grumbled, making him smile as I signed the papers and handed them back, letting him look them over.

"Excellent, my dear." He said amiably. "I believe that you are now a single woman." He said. I beamed and nodded.

"Congratulations, and tell young Mr. Cullen that he has our blessing to carry you off and elope." Said Caius suddenly, making me gasp.

"Elope?" I asked, making him smile and shrug, falling silent again.

"I'd offer to do it here, but Marcus will be back tomorrow afternoon, and we'll have to deal with that rage." He said sadly. "He'd crash the wedding, if I may say so."

"Yeah." I agreed, glancing at Felix, who was looking oddly sad. Heidi sighed and kissed his cheek gently, brightening him up carefully before he nodded and came forward.

"We still serve you until you choose to leave." He said happily, glancing at Aro for confirmation.

"Indeed, young Felix, if the Lady wants your protection, she has it." He said, smiling at me. Felix turned his pleading gaze on me and I laughed lightly.

"Of course I won't send you away." I said, smiling at my guard. He beamed and stood back against the wall, much happier than before.

"Now, there is the matter of my rebellious brother." Said Aro darkly, immediately stopping the smiling.

"Although you are divorced, he may still feel as though you are tied to him, and none other." He said, glancing at me.

"I am _not _his." I snarled, angry at the thought.

"I agree." He said. "But I believe something has to be done about Marcus. He was a good one to have around until he started to rebel."

"An ultimatum." Said Caius darkly.

"With what?" asked Aro, deliberating. I stayed silent.

"Shape up his act or we finish him." said Caius, never one for the talking route.

"Finish him?" asked Aro, looking saddened at the thought.

"Yes." Said Caius firmly.

"Expulsion would be more reasonable, don't you think?" he asked, earning a nod from Athenodora.

"Sorry dear." Said Caius, glancing at his wife carefully. "But if we let him go just like that, who do you think he'll go after?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Of course." Murmured Aro. "Then Carlisle and his coven are in danger, as well as their friends from the north…"

"Exactly." Said Caius smugly. "It's either shape up, death, or we could just keep him here under guard." He said.

"Chelsea will never allow him to be imprisoned." Said Aro.

"Chelsea is yours to command, not Marcus'." Said Caius simply.

"Yes, you're right." Said Aro.

"All in agreement with Caius?" he asked, glancing at his and Caius' wife. They both raised their hands and glanced at me.

"My Lady Isabella, although you aren't married to my brother any longer, I still value your opinion dearly." He said quietly.

"I agree." I whispered, feeling traitorous. Aro nodded.

"Shape up or face the gallows it is then. Figurative gallows, of course." Said Aro amiably, ending the discussion. I sighed and he smiled at me, looking at me carefully for a moment.

"Ah!" he cried. "I almost forgot!"

He stood himself up and sauntered over to a locked cabinet that he wrenched open with ease and took out a cheque book, tossing it to Caius. Caius smirked at me and nodded, ripping one out of the book as he took the pen and wrote for a few seconds.

"How many cents?" he asked quietly.

"Sixty seven." Said Aro, smiling to himself. Caius nodded and smiled, handing the cheque to his wife to pass to me. I took it with confusion and Athenodora smiled at me, looking very amused with the dumbstruck look on my face.

"What is this?" I said, looking at the cheque.

15 billion dollars- addressed to me.

"We've been around for millennia dear, and that is one sixth of our savings fund." He said. "Half of Marcus' share."

"You've got to be kidding me." I said in disbelief, making Aro laugh outright.

"Accept it dear, or expect lavish gifts when you find yourself in America." He warned happily.

"This is insane." I said. I couldn't take that much money.

"Dear, it is yours, and you will take it." Said Aro in an authoritative tone.

"Think of it as money for the years you've suffered with him." said Aro gently. I gawked at him, knowing that was ridiculous.

"No wonder the economy's in a recession." I mumbled, earning laughs from everyone.

"Don't forget we'll send you your things, as well as more cash payment for his half of the possessions that can't be moved.

"This is quite enough." I said firmly, making him smile.

"Dear, as much as I might like you, I could still force the money on you. You signed the clause, now honour it." He said amiably. I stared in shock as I pocketed the money without another word.

"That's right." He said as if speaking to a small child.

"Now, I suggest you go enjoy the time with Mr. Cullen before you have to face the wrath of Marcus." Said Aro gently, making me smile.

"And send Jane back to the others." He said. "Mr. Cullen is well protected now."

"Thank you." I said graciously, making Aro smile and nod. When I went out into the hallway, the sky was dark and dotted with stars, a large, full moon shining in the skies of Italy- the home I'd be leaving.

I walked to my chambers and put my cheque in my wardrobe where Marcus would never go, no matter how mad he was. I was stunned that I owned so much now, but not surprised at Aro's insistence. I sighed and took off my old dress, putting on some jeans and a t shirt to make myself more comfortable. I laid down on my bed and sighed.

Go to Edward, or stay back? I didn't know, but when I remembered the words he'd spoken to me, I made my decision instantly.

"_I love you…"_

His voice rang through my head as if someone had struck a bell with his voice calling through instead of the ringing, and it resonated. Edward loved me.

Suddenly, as his face popped into my mind's eye, I felt a strange stirring in my belly- a need. What did I need?

I needed _him_.

I _wanted _him. I wanted _all _of him, and I wanted it now. I wanted to kiss him and touch him for all of eternity, and I didn't ever want to stop...

Before I could fully process what I was doing, I felt my legs spur me forward to grab the cheque and my floor length, eerie cloak out of my cedar wardrobe so I could walk unseen and undetected through the corridors, where I would find my Edward and tell him the news.

I was single.

**A/N: So there we have it, the Volturi meeting with Bella. Yes, she got a lot of money, but when I calculated it, that's the number I got. Please remember that the amount on the cheque isn't unreasonable for someone who's been around for about 3000 years (especially someone who's greedy, self-indulgent and a horder). Yes, Aro had a little sappy moment there, but remember that he LIKES Bella, he doesn't hate her like he normally would, and he's been a fatherly figure to her throughout her years in Italy. It's hard for him to just let her go, but he wants her happy. In this story, Aro has feelings and a heart, unlike his brooding brother.**

**Now, please, please review for some lemony goodness in the next chapter. Some rather LONG lemony goodness, I might add...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 15**

Reunion

**A/N: OMC here comes the lemony goodness... as promised. I think it's rather graphic, so please BE WARNED! I blushed while writing it, so that might tell you something. **

**Now in exchange for this lemony chapter, I want you to do two things. **

**1) REVIEW THE LEMONS! Squee!**

**2) Please head over to my profile and vote on my poll. It needs some opinions since it only has 2 voters so far, and the vote is split 50/50.**

**For those of you who actually read these notes, you'll now be informed that there's a link on my profile as well to a castle that's very similar to how I pictured the Volturi castle in this story. So go check it out and vote at the same time so I can get more of this story up and running.**

BPOV

My cloak swished around my ankles as I darted through the corridors, passing guests and guard alike on my way to the elite rooms the Cullen's had been given- courtesy of Aro. The guard all stopped and gave me small bows as I went- no longer the wife of Marcus- down the halls, my multibillion dollar cheque in my pocket as I ran. I found the Cullen's rooms after taking the long route through the castle so no one would be suspicious of me and halted behind the corner when the door opened and some people filed out.

"Good luck, Edward." Said a kind woman I recognized as Carmen- the mate of Eleazar. I'd stopped Marcus from shouting at them…

"Thank you." Said my angel's voice- making me want to jump him then and there. The feeling of desire in my stomach was growing with each moment that kept us apart and when those other vampires- the Denali coven- left, the path was clear. With my hands in my pockets and my scent disguised with the cloak and clothing from my cedar wardrobe, I knew they wouldn't know who I was. No one was in or near the hallway besides the coven I sought, so I darted out and knocked loudly on the door, wanting them to open it faster.

"Who is that?" asked Esme's kind voice, sounding a little irritated at the moment by all the visitors. For once in my life, I didn't care what Esme thought of me and I waited as I heard some lithe footsteps dancing towards the door. It opened and I nearly cried in happiness.

There stood Alice Cullen in all her glory, her happy face confused and a little alarmed by the scentless, cloaked figure at her door.

"Hello." She said hesitantly, just as Jasper snarled and stood up behind her, ready to protect. He darted out just as I flew at Alice, making her squeal in shock and terror, and growled. He stopped his noisy threats when my hood flew off and Alice caught us, standing us upright.

"Bella?!" she shrieked, making me clamp a hand on her mouth and nod. She shrieked in glee and grabbed me into the biggest hug she'd ever dared to give me, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked again, right before I was forced to clamp a hand over her mouth again, startling her.

"Shh." I said gently, making sure she wouldn't alert the entire guard that I was in here. I knew it didn't matter, but I wanted some privacy right now, and Demitri would pitch a fit.

"Ok!" she stage whispered, making me smile and hug her again as she whisper-shrieked instead, earning a giggle from me.

"Oh my God I missed you." She said happily, making me smile sadly. As much as I wanted to still be mad at her for leaving me, I couldn't do it, and she knew it.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted, forgetting to keep her voice down. I shook my head quickly and hugged her again, feeling very tearful all of a sudden. Jasper appeared behind her again, sheepish and apologetic for snarling at me as he had.

"Hi." I whispered around his clinging wife, deciding that trying to walk would be fruitless with her still attached to me in her bear hug. I gently picked her up and walked towards Jasper, making him laugh as I noticed the rest of the family smiling behind him. Jasper pried his wife off of me and she went with a huff of annoyance but when she saw where my gaze was directed, she beamed.

"Aw!" she squealed, making Jasper clamp a hand on her mouth since I couldn't do it for her.

"Edward." I breathed, the sound loud, echoing through the stone corridor.

"Bella." He said, a look of pure love on his perfect face. I forgot all pretense and courtesy as I tossed myself bodily at him, tackling him to the stone floor with a bang. Emmett guffawed loudly and I heard his wife smack him, but that was all I heard before I felt Edward's hand tug my hair so that my head was closer and he could kiss me soundly.

God, I loved him.

After thirty years of separation, kissing like this wasn't even close to being enough. I kissed him with reverence and fervour that I didn't know I had and he did the same, looking almost worshipping as his golden eyes opened, meeting my own in the middle of the kiss.

"Share!" cried a voice above us and soon, Edward snarled as I was scooped off of him and into a hug by his bear of a brother- Emmett.

"Hi my silly vampire-human!" he cried loudly, earning a hand to his mouth too.

"Quieter." I warned, smiling at him as I hugged him. He beamed proudly and held me at least a foot off the ground before he lowered me down to face Carlisle. Carlisle, who I thought would shake my hand, hugged me as well, welcoming me back and thanking me for something that I didn't know about.

"You're welcome?" I asked, making him laugh and sigh, patting my hair down that I'd ruffled during the heated moment with Edward. Edward literally bounced impatiently behind Emmett and Jasper as Esme crushed me into the biggest hug ever, and started to cry. She held onto me as if I might disappear in an instant, and she wasn't having that.

"Esme?" I asked, unsure of what to do with her crying. Was she upset?

"Shh." She ordered, just settling for the emotional hug. I obeyed and fell silent, hugging her tightly as well as she patted my hair and pulled away, looking every inch of me over before she kissed my cheek in her motherly way, smiling at me tearfully. She could never truly shed her tears, but her eyes were filled with them none the less.

"Thank you, dear." She said, repeating her husband's words. I nodded stupidly, having no idea what they were thankful for, but accepted it anyways. Suddenly, Alice was in front of me again and bouncing like the Easter Bunny himself as she grabbed my arm and yanked me closer to the blonde bombshell beside Emmett, who looked oddly ashamed and intimidated.

Rosalie was scared of me?

"Rosalie." I said gently, making her smile. Emmett laughed again and eased some of the tension.

"She won't bite Rosie." He said playfully as he nudged her forward and I offered her my hand, unsure of what to do with her. Was she still in "I hate you" mode, or had she gotten over that in the past three decades?

"Bella." She said, reaching out for my hand.

"Oh for the love of God." Said Alice exasperatedly, shoving the two of us together in a hug, making us both smile as the tension disappeared. I patted her back awkwardly and she did the same, pulling back with a kind smile on her face. I was shocked, to say the least, but it was a step forward. Edward pushed his way through his brothers and appeared millimetres in front of me, shoving Rosalie out of his way. She didn't get angry though, and I was shocked when she smiled at the two of us and leaned into Emmett, making him smile and watch us too.

"Bella." He said, reverent and loving.

"Hi." I said, a quirky smile coming onto my face. The pit of my stomach reignited with pent up passion and I swore I saw Jasper's grin widen as he nodded slightly, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Hi." He said, making me smile and lean closer.

"Guess what?" I asked excitedly, making his eyes light up with wonder. No one else could say that to him without him guessing the answer.

"What?" he asked.

"Guess." I said, making him frown.

"I still can't read you, and I definitely can't think clearly right now, so please tell me." He pleaded, leaning in to kiss my nose.

"I'm a divorcée." I told him happily, making his eyes turn to the purest of golds.

"Already?" he asked, frowning.

"We could hardly register it with the Italian government." I said happily, standing on my tip toes now.

"Does that mean I can do this…" he asked, giving me another chaste kiss, "without having you cheating on your spouse?" he asked.

"Yep." I breathed, making him grin. Alice squealed loudly and suddenly, shocking us all before she turned to Edward and nodded her head so violently I thought she'd shake it off. Jasper seemed to think the same way and he kissed her, calming her down again.

"Would it be insensitive to ask for your hand so soon?" he asked, stunning me. Marry Edward? Hell yes!

"I don't believe so." I admitted, making him grin hugely.

"Good." He said, looking at me. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." I said without hesitation. I felt tears spring into my eyes and he crushed me to him, even if he already knew the answer.

"I've waited thirty one years for this." He sighed, making me beam

"Me too." I admitted, earning a chuckle from everyone else.

"The ring's at home." He whispered to me, making me shrug.

"I don't need a ring to marry you." I said. He beamed at me and kissed me again for all I was worth, right before I reached down into my pocket and pulled out the cheque.

"Will my new fiancé do something for me?" I asked, making his face light up proudly.

"Anything." He vowed, making me smile.

"Deposit this into a bank account." I said, slipping the paper to him. He smiled and pulled the paper up and gawked, looking at Carlisle.

"Is this for real?" he asked, making me nod.

"I signed a clause and I get half of his shit." I said dismissively, loving my new linguistic freedom. "That's courtesy of Caius, as half of his part of their savings." I said.

"That's a lot." He noted, pocketing the cheque.

"Will you deposit it?" I asked, making him nod and stuff it away in his pocket. Suddenly, he kissed me again, and I needed to be as close to him as I could. I latched my legs around his waist, letting him grab my thighs to keep me up.

"Bella…" he warned, looking at me. I saw the lust in his eyes as his family slowly trickled away, giving us the privacy we wanted so badly.

"Edward." I said firmly. He stared at me in pure want for a moment before he sighed.

"Let's not go further than we'd like." He said. I knew he didn't want to say those words, especially since I felt his pants tightening as I clamped myself around him.

"We could go to the end of the world and back, and that's still not far enough." I said firmly, earning a throaty moan from him as he forgot all gentlemanly manners and grabbed my ass as if his life depended on it.

"Bella." Said Edward as my kissing grew needy and passionate.

"What?" I nearly growled, making him chuckle.

"I love you." He whispered, earning him the biggest smile I'd ever given anyone.

"I love you too." I mumbled, kissing him once again. He lost his footing and stumbled back with us, hitting the wall with a loud boom that made me giggle into his mouth.

"Don't break Aro's house." I warned in an undertone, earning me a rumbling laugh from him as he slowly moved us from our place against the now-cracked wall and into the room he'd been given. He flipped the lock once he was inside and I beamed as he brought us over to the bed, our tongues dancing wildly and without rhythm.

I needed him.

"Edward." I said breathlessly, just as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He simply grunted in response and lifted his arms, open to whatever I wanted to do right now. I tried to get the shirt off nicely but it wasn't cooperating, so without a second thought, the shirt was torn right off of his chest, exposing the pale, perfect plains of his torso. Unable to help myself, I ran my small hands up his chest, earning a deep rumbling growl of approval from him as he stared at me, breaking the kiss. I had never done anything so passionate with Marcus before, but somehow, instincts were kicking in- my sexual side coming out to play. The feeling in the pit of my stomach grew and I was stunned when his hands slid under my own shirt, caressing the skin he found here.

"Perfection." He murmured, looking at me for approval before he managed to take off my own top- much gentler than I had. My bra was exposed now too- strapless and blue to match the dress I'd been wearing today.

"God Bella." He moaned, looking like I was torturing him. I knew it was the underclothes and I giggled as he tossed my shirt down and hovered over me, his hands moving but never touching, unsure where to start.

"I've never done this." He said, unsure of himself.

"I've never done it like this either." I admitted.

"Like this?" he asked, confused. I simply shook my head.

"Five minute wedding night romp." I said, making him nod, touching my stomach.

"Edward." I gasped as his hand- no longer cold to me- touched my breast through the bra. The look on his face was priceless- as if he were a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He leaned forward and kissed my neck, earning him an approving growl from yours truly, which egged him on. He slowly and sensually nipped my earlobe before his hands slid under my back and masterfully undid the clasp that was there, leaving the flimsy fabric covering me. He slowly watched as my own hands reached up and took the bra off, leaving me exposed to him. He ogled for a moment before he groaned- a throaty sound- and leaned forward to kiss me, my bare breasts plastered against his stony chest.

"You are beautiful." He said quietly, separating each word with a kiss. Before I could respond, I felt his hands palming the breasts that he'd so treated so reverently, and it sent me into a frenzy of need. I'd only dreamed of things like this in my past, and here I was, with Edward Cullen's hands on my breasts.

"Good Lord." He said as he felt each and every inch of both mounds. He got slightly more courageous, and I felt his perfect, long pianist fingers pinch my nipples lightly, making me emit a shaky groan of pleasure. This form of slow torture was driving me mad.

"Edward." I said throatily, pulling his head down to kiss me again. He complied with eager lips and I felt his hands slowly snaking down my waistline- right to my pants.

Dear God, yes.

His hands found the top of my waistline, right above where I wanted his hands to be. I felt my arousal soaking through the thong I had on, and I needed some friction down there. I inhaled deeply and I knew he could smell my need, but I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed at all as he slowly gripped the belt loops on the side and tugged, sliding them smoothly down my hips and around my knees. I helped him from there and kicked them all the way to the door where they fell with a small thump, blocking the entrance.

"My Bella." He murmured, nuzzling my neck before he made his way down to my aching core, where he stopped dead and swallowed, looking at me in awe.

"A thong?" he asked, his voice rough and shaky with desire. I saw how tight his pants were and his erection was straining against the flimsy fabric, trying to get loose.

"It went with the dress." I mumbled, sitting up to pull him back. His hands ghosted over my hips for a moment and before he could do anything, my hands undid his belt right before I pulled his pants down and marvelled at the sight.

Edward, clad in nothing but black satin boxer shorts was a sight to behold, and I made a mental note to submit that into consideration for the seven natural wonders of the world. He deserved the first place spot on that list.

"Bella." He said, as I saw his erection grow even bigger with the room it had been given. I wanted to touch that part of him so badly…

"Bella." He murmured again, leaning forward to take my mouth with his, while one hand snaked to my breast. The left one held my breast firmly, and I groaned in anticipation as I felt his right hand snake down my midriff and meet the elastic of the g-string thong I'd hated this morning. He didn't move the elastic at all, but soon, his hand ghosted over my aching core, and I involuntarily bucked my hips to meet his hand, earning me a crooked grin from my Edward.

"Eager?" he asked, kissing my temple gently.

"Shit Edward." I gasped as his hand cupped me through the underpants. I needed to touch him too.

As he started to gently trace a pattern up the slit, I nearly lost my focus, but before he could distract me too much, my finger traced up the straining fabric between his hips and he growled deep and low- the most seductive, sensual sound I'd ever heard. If I died right now, I'd die a happy woman having heard such a sound come from my gentle Edward.

"Bella." He gasped, closing his eyes and swallowing. I beamed at the effect I had on him and he growled again, pinning my hands to my sides. For a moment, I thought he was angry, but all suspicions were abolished when his eyes met mine- giving me the most needy and lustful stare I'd ever seen.

"Don't play with fire, love." He said.

"I want to get burned." I retorted. His eyes darkened to a dusky gold- the sexiest colour I'd ever seen and I nearly creamed my pants when he spoke next.

"Fuck Bella." He said lowly, making me shudder with pure need. I, Bella Swan, had made Edward Cullen swear. Edward _never _swore. Before I could reply, his face was buried in my navel, his tongue swirling and nipping as he went down, drawing ever closer to the covered centre that screamed for his attention. He slowly spread each thigh as gently as he could manage and stared desirously at my covered centre.

"Please." I moaned, making him look up at me.

"Please what?" he asked in a sultry voice, sounding confident.

"Edward…" I warned, making him smile.

"I want you to say it." He said, looking at me with the deepest, most aching eyes.

"Touch me." I gasped, barely able to get the words out.

"Anything you want, love." He said, making me gasp as my tiny thong was torn to shreds by his masterful hands, only to feel his perfect fingers trailing up my heated core.

"Yes." I gasped, trying to buck up to his fingers before he held me down gently.

"Patience." He said, kissing me again as his finger trailed up, lightly brushing the sensitive nub that was there. I let out a feral sound between a moan and a growl and he smiled at me, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could find as I felt one long finger enter me, making me gasp. The tension down there was like a coiled spring ready to snap as his finger moved gently and carefully, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Edward-" I started, wanting his boxers off too, but before I got too far, a second finger found its way to my centre and his thumb rubbed a gentle circle on the sensitive bud, effectively cutting off all rational thought.

"Yes." I gasped, wanting more. I _needed _more from him. He stared lustfully and I felt his erection get even harder against my knee, if that were at all possible.

"Bella." He moaned, adding a third finger as he leaned in to suckle one of my neglected breasts. My hands found his hair and I felt so good, I thought I would explode.

"Fuck!" I shouted, making him smile at my bold language before I felt the spring in my belly coming undone. He felt me clenching around him and his hands worked that much faster, making the waves of pleasure crash down on me like a tidal wave, sending me into bliss.

"Edward!" I shouted as he unlatched from my breast and found my mouth, gently slowing down to bring me back down from my high gently. He kissed me passionately and gently, his kiss speaking his love for him as I shuddered one last time and held onto him as if the world itself depended on it.

"Edward." I mumbled, making him smile. I still felt his straining erection in his boxers and I smiled, kissing him as I flipped us over, letting my instincts take over. I'd heard enough chat over the years to know what was good and what wasn't for a man in bed, and I thought now was as good as ever to test the theory. Edward was shocked to find himself underneath me, but when I held my finger to his lips, he submitted to my ministrations most eagerly, his hands finding my breasts again as I nipped my way down to his belly button, kissing it gently. He growled gently when my hands slid over his thighs firmly, letting him know where I was headed. I let my hands go all the way down to his calves before I moved my way back up to his waistband, taking it in my mouth. He watched with his mouth agape as I slid his boxers down with my teeth, only using my hands for the last bit before I saw his large erection spring to attention in all its glory, making my mouth water. It was beautiful.

"I love you." He told me as I sauntered closer to him in the nude, watching as he watched my body most carefully before I crawled up to him and positioned myself above his hard shaft.

"Bella…" he moaned as my hand ghosted over it and his hips bucked in response.

"Patience." I said playfully, making him groan in frustration as his own words turned against him. I slowly but firmly made a fist around it, making him hiss in pleasure.

"Just like that." He groaned, sounding more raw and animalistic than ever before. I gently leaned in and kissed his hip bone, making him shudder beneath me.

"I love you." I whispered- the sound barely audible, but full of emotion. I'd wanted a moment like this for as long as I could remember, and not having one for thirty one years was torturous.

"God, you have no idea." He whispered back, making me smile as I moved my hand up the length of him, noting how big he really was. He let out a very loud growl and I smiled, letting my hand slide right off the tip, teasing him.

"Bella." He groaned, needing more.

"Yes?" I asked, grabbing him again. He shuddered and fell silent, no longer coherent. He fell back on the pillows and I smiled to myself when I got a boost of confidence that I knew came from Edward's empathic brother. Before he could protest, I kissed the tip of him and slowly took his entire length in my mouth, making his eyes open in surprise.

"Ah fuck." He grumbled, grabbing the sheets as his head flew back in pleasure. I slowly began to move my head and using my tongue to swirl around his hard member. I felt him twitch as he groaned and shivered deliciously.

"Yes, Bella!" he cried, his voice loud and needy. I hummed, sending vibrations up his length and he grew impossibly harder. Slowly, I bobbed up and down, relishing the feel of him in my mouth. I loved the taste and feel, and I wanted to feel him many times after tonight. I felt him getting close as he began to shake, and I smiled at my success.

"Bella, I'm going to-" he said, cutting off as I got another boost of confidence and sucked harder than ever, earning a deep growl from him as I tasted his cool liquid in my mouth- sweet and savoury as I swallowed the entire mouthful.

"Jesus." He gasped, looking down at me. That whole thing had made me wetter than ever before and when he pulled me up to his chest, my leg straddled his thigh and he felt it. I kissed him and I knew he tasted himself on me. I giggled as he moaned again, his member hardening as I scraped my hands down his sides. I grabbed his hips and gently squeezed as the kiss became needy again, and he laced his hands in my hair, pulling me impossibly closer.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." He said to me, his face open and honest. I smiled and kissed his chest, allowing him to kiss my hair in return. When I came back up, I tweaked each of his nipples gently and his budding erection sprung to attention once again, waiting for a release.

"I found the 'on' button." I teased, making him smile and kiss me again. I felt him shift uncomfortably under me as I got painfully aroused, needing something to remedy the situation.

"I need you." He whispered to me, making me moan and grow weak. He was still under me, but almost instantly, I felt his weight shift and my back was on the bed with my head on the pillows as he hovered over me in all his naked glory.

"Then take me." I whispered back, making him shudder. He slowly came forward and positioned himself right at my entrance, his arms shaking in anticipation. He leaned in and kissed me as I felt his entire length slide into me, earning throaty moans from both of us.

"God Bella." He said as he kissed my shoulder and began to move in a slow rhythm, not stopping for anything. I felt so complete in that moment- the moment where two became one, and I knew nothing would keep us apart now. Edward's words were incoherent as he kissed and nibbled, still thrusting gently. I felt the passion ready to explode inside me as his gentle lovemaking became unbearable, and I needed more friction.

"More." I gasped out, making him start to go faster. He moved faster and deeper than ever before, and I gasped at the new sensations he was bringing me. His member was nothing compared to his fingers, although both were excellent.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He chanted over and over, my name spilling from his lips with each thrust. I started to let out loud moans and at that point, I didn't care if the entire castle heard us in our moment, just as long as Edward was with me. Before I could register anything else, his strong hand moved to my bud, rubbing furiously. That drove me mad and I almost screamed at the new sensation.

"Edward!" I cried, making him grunt. He started to move at an even quicker pace, making me cry out in shock. He leaned down and nibbled my collar bone as my hands found his bottom, urging him onwards.

"Let go, love." He said roughly in my ear when I knew he was close. I gasped as he attempted to throw me off the edge, and it almost worked.

"Bella, love, come for me." He said gently, his sultry voice becoming my undoing. I did as he asked with a shaky moan and a shudder of relief as I felt his cool seed spill into me, right before his weight fell on top of me and I relished it, holding him as close as I could. He panted a few times before he lifted his head and stared at me, a crooked grin gracing his perfect face.

"I love you." I whispered honestly, earning me another warm kiss on the lips.

"You have no idea." He murmured gently, grabbing me up from my spot under him to sit me on his lap instead, cradling me like he did when I was human. I adored it and he beamed as I kissed his cheek, hugging him as tightly as I could. We were both stark naked still, but I didn't care knowing that we had just shared a very intimate moment together, and I never wanted it to end. I felt his hands trailing down my spine and back up until I felt almost sleepy, and I rested my head against him, closing my eyes.

"You look like you're asleep." He noted gently, brushing a stray hair out of my face.

"I feel ready to sleep." I admitted, making him chuckle. He simply fell silent and played in my hair for a long while, and I noted everything was completely silent.

"Edward?" I asked gently, making him turn and look at me, more content and relaxed than I'd ever seen him.

"Yes, love?" he asked gently, kissing my forehead.

"Did they hear us?" I asked, embarrassed for the answer.

"Yes." He said simply, making me groan.

"Don't worry about it." He soothed. "I've heard them too many times to count and even you heard Emmett and Rose during the summer after Phoenix." He said, dragging my unwilling memory back to the night I'd spent at Edward's while Emmett and Rose broke a bed.

"Yeah." I mumbled, feeling incredibly at ease with him here.

"Alice says we have to get dressed." He said sadly, making me frown. He sighed and stood up, gathering our clothing off of the floor. My thong and his t shirt stayed there since they were both ripped to shreds, and as soon as my pants and bra were on, and Edward found energy to put on his boxer shorts, Alice Cullen burst through the door, having picked the lock, some of the family behind her. I frowned indignantly and she beamed at me and winked, looking rather happy.

"Jesus." She said in shock, looking at Edward carefully. I looked over frowning, wondering what she saw when I saw his smiling face and laid back appearance.

"Good job." Said Alice, patting me on the back. Edward would have normally snapped at her, but he actually smirked and left the room in naught but his underpants, sprawling out on the sitting room couch. I cleared my throat and put my top on, knowing full well Emmett was staring.

"Emmett." I scolded, drawing his eyes up.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Emmett, stop being a such a pervert and get back here!" snapped Rosalie from the living room, making Emmett smirk and leave. The post-coital bliss from our lovemaking session was still in play, so when I walked past Jasper, he smirked as well, feeling my emotions.

"Edward?" I asked, making my almost-nude fiancé stare at me questioningly for a moment. When I walked over, he smirked and pulled me down on top of him, cuddling like he'd been doing in the bedroom.

"Yes love?" he asked gently.

"I think I have to talk with him today." I said, making him frown. He knew I was referring to Marcus, but he sighed and nodded.

"Aro won't let him do anything." I soothed, making him nod.

"I know." He admitted, sniffing my neck happily.

"You smell nice." He noted.

"Thanks." I said confusedly. I smelled the same every day.

"What do I smell like?" I asked, making him smile deviously.

"Sex." He said simply, making me stare.

"Right." I said, clearing my throat unnecessarily. To my shock, it was Carlisle who laughed.

"You'll learn the smell." He said simply, making me stare. Did they all think I smelled like sex?

"So does he." Soothed Alice, making me smile and smell him. To my shock, there was a different odour- a sweeter smell than usual hanging around him.

"Huh." I said, inhaling him again.

"We secrete that scent when we get aroused." He growled at me playfully, his words going right to my crotch.

"Do we?" I asked stupidly, making him groan as I nudged his member discretely.

"Not on public territory!" boomed Emmett, making me smirk.

"Coming from someone who did it at a carnival." I said slyly, making him gape and Rosalie smirk.

"Where'd you hear that?" he demanded indignantly.

"I'm surprised the entire world doesn't know. You told me about twenty times." I retorted. He smirked and laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah." He said amusedly, reminiscing before he came back to reality.

"Well, don't do it in here then." He amended, shaking his head. I smiled and sighed, sitting far away from the small erection I'd caused, letting him to calm down a bit.

"Dude, want to put some clothes on?" asked Emmett, glancing at Edward.

"Nope." He said simply, pulling me down on top of him again for a kiss. Emmett made a loud gagging noise and I shocked myself and everyone around us by flipping him off, not breaking the kiss. It was Rosalie who laughed the loudest at the dumbstruck expression on his face.

"I guess we've got some new newlyweds." She said slyly, making Emmett sigh.

"Yeah." He said, giving his own wife a kiss.

"Cut it out, you two." Snapped Jasper suddenly, making Edward smirk.

"You have a room down the hall. Take Alice and use it." Suggested Edward, coming back for more kissing.

"As much as I'd love to, I've seen myself going to dress Bella in her room, so let's go!" cried Alice, just as I felt her little pixie hands tear me from Edward and his sexy pout.

**A/N: Leave it to Alice to interrupt the moment with some old fashioned Bella Barbie. **

**So there was your healthy dose of lemons for the day (night?) and I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, it was long, but long lemons make me giggle, especially since they usually mean so much more. **

**Now that we've been through happy-high Edward, now we get some post-coital Edward... hehe. The virgin has been deflowered! Cue the fanfare! Lol.**

**Now in all seriousness, review my first sexcapade.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 16**

Marcus

**A/N: Ok, so sorry for this ridiculously long note, but please, bear with me while I relay all the information I feel is necessary to relay.**

**First off, I have to tell you about additions to my profile, for anyone who's interested. The poll results for my next official story are posted, as well as a new poll asking whether a particular story appeals to you (GO VOTE!). Secondly, I have another little section (scroll down a little) entitled "Notes to my Loyal Readers". That's where you'll find little updates on status and such for different stories (kinda like my Twitter account, but on the profile and less frequently). Just above that is a link to a picture for this story depicting what I envisioned the Volturi castle to look like.**

**Secondly, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm available on Twitter (have been for a while) under the name _Moonchild(underscore)707_. If you follow me, I post updates and story status on there that tell you how far along a particular story is (right now it's DITR and LMT). ALSO: VIP! Ashley Greene (Alice Cullen) now has a Twitter account! FOLLOW HER at _AshleyMGreene._ It's her real account, as verified by Peter Facinelli. **

**Thirdly, some of you will be pleased to know that Diamond in the Rough Part 3 is well underway and scheduled for release sometime within the week (could be this weekend, could be sometime during the workweek, depending on my schedule)! **

**Now for the classic note, PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**

EPOV

Alice dragged poor Bella out of our rooms in an instant, leaving me shocked and pleasantly relaxed on the couch where I'd been abandoned, womanless and very turned on.

"Edward." Said Emmett, a huge smile on his face as Rosalie rolled her eyes and went to change her clothes. I turned to my brother and he came over, shaking my hand.

"You, my man, have finally had the pleasure of getting laid." He said. I stared and yanked my hand away.

"I did not _get laid."_ I said scornfully.

"Did the whoopee, doing the nasty, doing _it, _doing the deed, doing the dirty, fucking, having sex, making love, getting laid… you know what I mean." He said dismissively. I stared at him and all of his terms for sexual intercourse and sighed, shrugging.

"Bella made Edward a man!" cried Emmett, loud enough for vampires in China to hear him. I whacked him upside the head instantly and Jasper chuckled.

"Shut up." I said, annoyed and amused at the same time. Emmett could no longer tease me about being a century old virgin, and I appreciated that.

"So, you guys were loud enough, don't you think?" asked Jasper amusedly, making me turn and stare. Carlisle and Esme rolled their eyes and walked into their own bedroom, not wanting to hear our little chat.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, making a large smirk appear on Jasper's face.

"You heard me, or rather, we heard you." He said with. This was what I expected from Emmett, _not _Jasper.

"What Bella and I did in bed is none of your business." I said curtly. "Yours either." I added as Emmett went to talk.

"Fine." Said Jasper, backing off. "But don't get mad when Ali and I get loud. Don't ask for my expertise either." He added, a malicious glint in his eye.

"I don't plan on it. You give me the full on visual aid while on the job." I added slyly, embarrassing him

"Hell yeah!" Said Emmett, smirking. "I always knew you were a pervert." He said smugly.

"Twenty bucks." He said, holding his hand out to Jasper. Jasper scowled at me and handed Emmett the money, shocking me.

"You bet on whether or not I've seen you doing it?" I demanded, making them shrug.

"Maybe." Offered Emmett childishly.

"What Jasper and I do when you're not around is none of your business." Said Emmett, putting on a very whiny voice to imitate me.

"Infantile." I mumbled, walking to the bedroom Bella and I had christened last night to get some clothes, smiling when I walked into the room.

The entire room was saturated with the scents of Bella and our bedtime activities, making me smile idiotically as I went to my newly-scented clothes and pulled on some simple jeans and a dress shirt, not bothering with a tie or anything like that. I glanced at the rumpled bed and smirked to myself, remembering what had gone on in here…

"Stop fantasizing and get out here!" cried Emmett loudly, making me snarl. I sighed and left the room, being sure to close the door behind me to preserve that heavenly scent.

"Dude, even your clean clothes smell like her." Said Emmett, sniffing my arm carefully.

"I'm not complaining." I said happily, inhaling the scent on my arm

"Neither am I." said Emmett, getting defensive.

"Now boys." Scolded Esme, coming out of the room with Carlisle behind her.

"Leave Edward alone." She said, a huge smile on her face.

"_Now he knows what it's like to love her in _every _way…"_ Esme thought. Esme's thoughts always made the dirtiest things look like a G rated movie, and now was evidence proving just that. While Emmett tried to envision me and Bella making love, Esme was simply happy that I got a good life experience I'd been denied for so long.

"Emmett." I snapped, looking at him angrily as he recalled Bella's scarcely covered breasts from this morning.

"Sorry man." He said with a saucy smirk that Rosalie whacked off his face.

"Stop imagining boobs." She snarled at him, knowing Emmett all too well. Suddenly, I got a mind full of Rose's breasts instead, making me groan and glance at Rosalie.

"Emmett!" she said, embarrassed and appalled, knowing exactly what Emmett had envisioned.

"Oops." He said, not sounding guilty at all. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"_Sorry." _She thought honestly, making me smile.

"It's ok." I said. "Nothing I haven't seen before." If she could have blushed, she'd have been bright red.

"Alice isn't back yet?" asked Carlisle, glancing at his watch. Jasper shook his head as I smiled and sat back, realizing something.

"Where did Jane go?" I asked, looking around for the little thing that had intimidated me so badly.

"While you were _busy_, she left to go back to Aro." Said Emmett. I nodded and sighed, wondering why they'd had a sudden change of heart. Was Bella losing her protection now that she wasn't married anymore? Speaking of that divorce, I still had that ridiculous cheque to deposit.

"Are there any good banks here?" I asked Carlisle, making him nod and frown.

"For what?" he asked, confused. I smiled and reached into the pocket, grabbing Bella's money and handing it to him. He took it and stared wide eyed.

"What is this?" he demanded, checking its viability in the sunlight.

"Bella's divorce settlement- or part of it anyways." I mumbled. "She wants me to deposit it in her account."

"Open her a new one in the States." He suggested. I nodded and sighed, taking it back and putting it away.

"How much is it for?" asked Jasper quietly, looking between Carlisle and I. I laughed and Carlisle smiled.

"More than all of us put together." He said sadly.

"What?" demanded Jasper, appalled and very shocked.

"She gets half of Marcus' crap, and he's filthy rich." I stated.

"How rich?" he asked.

"He's been around for over three millennia." I said simply. "He's had three thousand years to horde and collect money."

"How much?" asked Rosalie, getting impatient.

"15 billion." I stated, shocking her.

"What the hell?" she demanded, making me smile.

"I love her." I said fondly, wondering what I did to deserve something as perfect as her. I didn't care if my comment was off topic, simply because it was true.

"No kidding." Muttered Emmett, happy and shocked. I sighed and nodded, picturing Bella in my mind- naked as she was last night. Good Lord, whoever made her so perfectly deserved an award for outstanding artwork, because I could find no flaws in her at all. Her face, her breasts, her shoulders, her arms, her neckline, her collarbones, her chest, her waistline, her bellybutton, her hips, thighs, calves and feet were all perfect and unblemished- no markings to show for her violent past. Nothing at all to mark her as his, and I couldn't care if there _had _been something there. I loved her anyways, regardless of any marks she might have, and I knew she knew it.

"Should Alice be taking this long?" asked Jasper, worried and a little alarmed.

"Dude, it's _Alice." _Said Emmett sadly. "She spends days in a closet, and if that money's anything to show for it, Bella has a huge-ass closet." Said Emmett, sounding scared at the idea of setting Alice loose in a massive closet.

"Yeah." Said Jasper, relaxing a bit as we waited, all of us dressed and groomed decently for the day. Maybe I should have showered the post-coital scent off of me, but where's the fun in that? I wanted to remember last night all day long, and the scent of her and our intimacies all over me was as exciting as it was excruciating, knowing we had to wait until tonight for round 2. Just as we thought this, there was a bang and Alice flew in, happy and cheerful.

"Done." She said, clapping her hands together and darting into her own room to change into a sundress she seemed to love. Jasper sighed in relief and went to her as she fluffed her hair one last time and walked out of the bedroom, ready to go meet Bella- and her irate ex husband whom she'd be informing of her divorce. I knew I had to support her, even if the entirety of the Volturi was there to protect their favourite mistress.

"Let's go out." I said happily, needing to see my lovely fiancée again.

* * *

BPOV

Alice had me dressed and groomed as quickly as we could manage to get the sweet scent off of me, so as not to alert Marcus to my night time activities with Edward- the man he hated. Alice insisted that I wear a pair of simple designer jeans and a fashionable tank top instead of the dresses I usually wore, and I was pleased to let her do what she wanted with me, just as long as we could be together as friends again.

Demitri, Alec, Felix and my newly returned Jane appeared when Alice left, all four of them sporting sly smiles after discovering how I'd spent my night away from my rooms.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" asked Jane, making Felix and the others snicker loudly.

"Indeed I did." I retorted, making her laugh gently and offer me a cloak.

"No thanks, Jane." I said, opting for the bare option. I'd hated those cloaks from day one, and now was no different.

"Alright." She said dubiously, looking me over most carefully. I smiled gently and she relaxed, nodding towards Demitri, who came and offered me his arm.

"I'm not Edward Cullen, but I'll have to do for now." He teased, making me giggle as well.

"Alright." I agreed, knowing Marcus would never stand for Edward escorting me towards him, especially with the bomb I was about to drop. We walked carefully out of my rooms and I saw the Cullens waiting outside their doors, and Edward's eyes narrowed before he marched over.

"Come on." He said, eying Demitri warily. I frowned and shook my head, watching the flicker of confusion pass over his face.

"We're going to meet my ex-husband who doesn't know he's divorced. Let's not push him too far." I said, leaning up to kiss him carefully. Demitri let me go for a small kiss with Edward before he nodded and was forced to give me back to my head guard, just before they all trailed behind us inconspicuously, talking amongst themselves.

"To the courtyard, in case things get out of hand." Said Demitri gently, leading me onwards. Jane and Alec were on red alert as they led us, Felix behind to guard my back. He stood menacingly, reminding me wholly of his look alike behind us, making sure there were no threats to be disposed of.

"Is Aro there yet?" I asked quietly, making my guard grimace as they nodded.

"As is Marcus." said Demitri as he nodded, making me shudder ever so slightly. He patted my arm sympathetically and I felt a wave or reassurance from Jasper.

"Thanks." I whispered, earning us a chuckle from Alice's gentle husband.

"Anytime." Came his accented voice, dishing out more confidence and calm to me, helping my nerves. I didn't dare speak again as we approached the courtyard, where the three leaders stood together, my ex-husband farther from the other two. He stood more to the right, all alone without even his guard Chelsea, whom I noticed was now in purple robes, matching her protective mate. Had she deserted him as well? She nodded at me as I came in and I gulped, preparing myself for the meeting. Aro watched me and smiled ever so slightly as I walked in with my guard on my arm, not cowering in front of the obviously angry man.

"Now we wait for the Cullens, then we'll be ready to begin." Said Aro gently, motioning me and my guard forward. I walked and Demitri let my arm go, standing to my left before Marcus snarled.

"The Cullens?" he demanded, angry and incredulous.

"I invited our old friend to this meeting since it concerns him, so hold your tongue." Snapped Aro angrily, using a tone I'd never heard him use with Marcus or Caius. Marcus fell into an angry silence as he turned to me.

"Come here." He snapped, telling me to stand at his side.

"No thank you." I replied coolly, my voice coming out clearly and confidently.

"Excuse me?" he said, clearly offended. I ignored him and he snarled, stepping forwards.

"Get away." He snapped, brushing off my guard as he marched forwards. None of them moved now that I no longer belonged to him.

"Move." He spat, just as Carlisle led the others into the yard, standing off to the side. Marcus didn't even glance at his old acquaintance, but merely stood there gaping at my disobedience.

"Move!" he hollered, growing angrier and angrier.

"No." I said, speaking for them. He glared.

"You belong to me." He hissed. "So therefore, you do as _I _say."

"I belong to no one." I said simply, looking away. He barked a harsh laugh.

"A wife belongs to her husband, whether she likes it or not." He spat.

"I know that." I said, appeasing him. He stared. "I don't belong to you." I said again, making Aro frown worriedly. Marcus' eyes narrowed and he turned to Aro, angrier than ever.

"Marcus, sit." Said Aro, beginning with the proceedings. He gestured to one of the chairs that had been brought out here, making Marcus sigh rather loudly.

"What is this about?" he demanded, seating himself to appease his touchy brother- the head of the coven.

"Lady Isabella has taken matters into her own hands after growing tired of your cruel ways." He said simply. Marcus would be beet red with rage, if he had blood in his body.

"Excuse me?" he asked, deeply offended by Aro's insinuations.

"My kind Lady no longer bonds herself to you through marriage, and has therefore been granted a divorce." He explained calmly. Marcus flew out of his chair and glared.

"As approved by who?" he hissed, staring at his brothers.

"Caius and myself." Said Aro simply, standing up.

"Traitors." Spat Marcus, glaring at his brothers.

"You have been cruel one too many times, brother." Said Aro coldly, looking at me. As if he just realized I was still standing there, Marcus' eyes turned to a deep obsidian as he flew at me, snarling. Demitri stepped in and stopped him forcefully from attacking me, just as Jane stepped forward. She glared, getting ready just as Marcus let out a yell of anger and frustration, forcing Alec to step in and unleash his powers of paralysis on the irate Volturi leader.

"Now then." Said Aro, proceeding now that Marcus had no choice but to listen.

"Lady Isabella will be leaving Volterra within the next few days, according to our old friend Carlisle, and if you know what's best for you, you will leave her be and let her go." Said Aro, reading from a scroll of paper.

"After she is gone, you shall not seek out another wife, lest you prove yourself able to care and love again." he said, adding an air of finality to the entire scenario.

"Let him go, Alec." Said Aro gently, making my small guard nod as Marcus regained his senses.

"Aro!" he roared as soon as speech returned to him. Aro stood calm and unmoved by the raging beast in front of him.

"That is _my _wife!" he snapped, angry.

"She _was_ your wife." Corrected Aro as if explaining a math problem to a baby.

"No!" he hollered, looking at me. I stood still and unabashed.

"Well, Marcus, if you'll excuse me, I have travel arrangements to make." I said simply, gaining his attention.

"You aren't going anywhere!" he hollered, glaring at me.

"I do believe I am." I said simply, turning to Aro for confirmation.

"You answer to _me!"_ hollered Marcus, seeing who I was looking to for permission. I ignored that pointedly and it only served to infuriate him even more.

"Go on, dear." Said Aro gently, nodding gravely.

"No." said Marcus simply, walking towards me carefully he managed somehow to evade Demitri and Felix both, grabbing my arm as he pulled me towards the end of the courtyard.

"This marriage was consummated, therefore legitimate, and no divorce is allowed." He said, speaking ancient laws of marriage.

"Marcus, this is the twenty first century." I explained gently, prying him off of me. "I can marry and divorce however many times I want, and don't tell me that women have no choices." I snarled.

"This is madness!" hollered Marcus, putting on a display of madness all by himself.

"You know what this means, brother." Said Aro gravely. Marcus paled to the colour of bone itself and he glared at all three of us, most displeased.

"My power remains." He snarled forcefully. "That_ is_ my wife, and she_ is_ still the lady of my household." He said angrily.

"No Marcus." Said Aro gently. "That is Edward Cullen's fiancée, and the soon-to-be lady of _his _household."

"Lies!" roared Marcus, completely insane as he turned on Edward instead. I shot my guard a look, and Jane and Alec marched over to stop the rage.

"I'll teach that little wretch to steal my wife!" he shrieked, angry and beside himself as we all watched his embarrassing display, letting Jane restrain and pull him back. If looks could kill, Edward would be very much dead right now.

"You're mine." Hissed Marcus as he passed me, his eyes and mind beyond reason as Edward snarled angrily at his thoughts, obviously less than pleasant.

"Marcus." Scolded Aro, sounding like a disappointed father.

"Let me go." Snarled Marcus, glaring at me as Jane hesitantly let him go.

To the shock of us all, he didn't lash out and attack.

He ran.

He turned and ran like a bat out of hell- which was something I suspected he actually was. He bolted down the corridor and dashed out of the castle entirely, running into the dense woods that lay nearby. We all stared in shock after him, waiting for him to change him mind and return, but he never did. The running took him over and he ran, on a mission for something- although that something was unknown to all of us. Aro stared for a moment before he turned to me and smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Now my dear, you must be ready to leave." He said gently, glancing at the path where his brother disappeared mere moments ago. "Marcus will not stay away for long, and the sooner you leave, the better."

**A/N: So there's a little cliffie to entice some reviews from you! I've gotten so many favourites and alerts for this story, but less than 30 reviews.**

**Please, for the sake of my loyal readers' sanity, review. Once again, this is most definitely NOT the end of Marcus, and the next chapter is but another turning point in this quickly developing plot.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 17**

Caught

**A/N: So here we are, a continuation of the small cliffie last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one... it might be a bit confusing at the end, but please, bear with me. All will be cleared up in the next few chapters, so keep the reviews coming!**

**Yes, I'm evil, but please, review.... it makes my characters happy (not to mention me... hehe).**

BPOV

"Bella." Said a soft voice beside me, making me turn and smile instantly. My Edward's soft voice calling out to me was a godsend and I loved hearing it, even in this precarious situation.

"Come on, love." He urged, a small frown etched on his perfect face. "We need to leave."

"I know." I said, glancing reluctantly to where Marcus had disappeared. Aro smiled gently and nodded his agreement, urging me forwards. I sighed and my guard followed as I marched down the stone path arm in arm with Edward, on my way to my rooms where I'd pack the necessities. God knew I had enough money to replace my things in America, so I'd try to pack lightly.

"I love you." Said Edward gently, unable to keep the joy out of his voice, even in this situation.

"I love you too." I said, not caring that the family watched us together, smiling and pleased.

"Aw." Said Alice, sounding even happier than we were. I smiled at my newly reunited sister and she beamed, running to give me a hug. She bounced slightly as her arms snaked around me, all of her previous betrayal forgotten for the time being. I was just happy to have found my true family again, and petty spats wouldn't interfere with that any longer.

"Alice, there's lots of time for hugs on our way back." Said Jasper gently, realizing the gravity of the situation at hand. With my ex-husband angry and at large in the wilderness of Volterra, there was no time to waste. I had to get my things and get out of here before he came back for his revenge- something he was bound to do. I knew Aro and Caius would force themselves to take action against their unruly, taciturn old brother, but it would hurt them to betray their own in the process. Marcus had been with them since the very beginning, and knowing that he was changed and very much sadistic was a hard thing to grasp.

Edward took my hand as we continued on our way to the chambers I shared with Athenodora and Sulpicia, all eight of us squeezing into the corridor.

"Wait in the common area." I suggested, glancing at the lavish couches and chairs that stood there. Carlisle was the one who nodded and dragged each one of his family members, Edward included, out to the room, sitting down stiffly. I knew Athenodora and Sulpicia would be here at any moment now, but they'd accept the guests that resided there.

My wardrobe was the first place I went- and the most extensive and complicated part of my room. I grabbed quite a few things from inside that would be suitable for the States, such as my jeans, t shirts, skirts, bras and other necessary adornments. My jewellery came as well, all of it sitting in the wooden box I'd been given for it.

The suitcase I had was becoming more and more packed by the second as I dashed about, stuffing things here and there, and before I knew it, I had to use two bags instead of just one. My personal items- like books- would have to be sent later on, but my laptop wasn't being left behind for my irate ex to find later on. I snatched that and stuffed it into its case along with the accessories and power cord, slinging it over my shoulder. I grabbed the suitcase in one hand and the smaller bag in the other, walking out of my rooms.

"Isa?" asked Sulpicia, coming in the door. I glanced up and smiled briefly at the two ladies entering, their guard staring at me with sad eyes.

"I'll miss you." Said Athenodora, shoving her way past her guard and Sulpicia in her haste. I put my bags down and hugged her back as she kissed my cheek in a very Alice-like manner, looking me over carefully.

"Promise to keep in touch." She said, looking at me seriously.

"Of course." I soothed, nodding as she sighed and walked back, nodding resolutely. She'd hold me to that, and I knew I'd be back for a visit within the year. Sulpicia smiled and hugged me as well.

"Go now." She suggested, looking at me seriously.

"Marcus has already been sighted outside the city, so you have to go." She said gently, gaining the attention of the rest of the family. Edward darted out snarling in worry as Sulpicia gave him a critical once over to assure herself of his competence.

"Keep her safe." She said, looking at Edward specifically. Mollified and slightly intimidated, Edward nodded resolutely, determined to do just that.

"Alright then." Said Sulpicia gently, glancing at the rest of the family. Her red eyes shone brightly, contrasting the calm gold of my own and my family's, but her eyes held just as much passion and kindness as anyone else's in the room. Athenodora remained silent and calm as she observed this hasty goodbye, not wanting to become overly emotional or sad about it. She tended to look on the optimistic side of things. Sure, I was leaving, but I would be in touch soon, and our friendship wouldn't dwindle.

"Bye dear." She said gently, kissing my cheek as I smiled and did the same to her, glancing at the guard. They all watched me sadly and carefully, each offering a sad nod as I passed.

"Bye guys." I said, waving at the entire crowd. They all smiled briefly and nodded again.

"I'd hug you all too, but there isn't much time." I said reluctantly, making a few perk up. I sighed and waved as they let me and the Cullens through the door, each of them staring at me sadly.

"Bye!" called a few as I dashed out the door, almost colliding head first with Felix. He smirked and steadied me carefully, glancing at my new family. He looked at each of them in turn, simply taking them in as he nodded gently and sighed sadly, turning to me. Heidi was also behind him, offering me a sad smile as her mate stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"We're to lead you out of the city." Said Felix gently, making me nod. It was a cloudy day, so we'd go through the main streets to avoid the wrath of Marcus. My entire guard was behind him, along with a few of Aro's select accompaniments.

"Demitri, Alec, Jane and I are taking you, while the others go with Heidi and the rest." Said Felix gently, glancing at the seven behind me. I heard Edward snarl worriedly as Felix stared at us gently.

"Edward comes with us." I decreed, making Felix frown, but nod anyways.

"Edward and Heidi then." He said, obviously having appointed each Cullen a guard to escort them out.

"If it pleases you." I allowed, making him smile sadly.

"I assure you it does." He said quietly.

"We have to go." Said Carlisle, glancing around us in a jittery way, reminding me of Renata.

"That we do." Said Felix, nodding sombrely to Carlisle. The others all watched me carefully as I sighed and turned to them.

"We'll meet you at the meeting place, then we'll go to the airport." I said gently, making the other six nod carefully as their large guard approached them.

"The guard knows where you're going, but for safety reasons, no one else can know until you get there." Said Alec gently, glancing at Carlisle carefully. He simply hugged Esme to his side determinedly, nodding slightly.

"Let's go then." Said Alec.

"Follow me." Said Santiago, looking at the Cullens.

"Bye." I said gently, waving at them all as Santiago led them away- down the east corridor.

"And we go this way." Said Jane gently, taking her place at my left. Alec walked in front of me with Felix behind, alongside Heidi. Demitri took Edward's side and we marched, Edward and I encased in our little bubble of protection that would fend off Marcus, should the time arise.

"Bella?" said Edward gently, looking at me carefully. The guard politely ignored our conversation as they always did while we walked through the castle, meeting and passing various covens and nomads along the way. News of the divorce had spread like wildfire, so they all knew I was leaving.

"Yes?" I asked gently, leaning into his side for comfort.

"Stay close." He said gently, kissing my soft hair gently. I simply nodded and we walked at a fast pace right to the doors of the palace, where Aro and Caius were convened.

"Ah." Said Aro, smiling at me.

"Well, my dear, this is goodbye." He said, scattering the guard as he came forwards for his own goodbye. To the shock of all, he hugged me gently, forcing Edward to let me go.

"They'll bring you down to the designated meeting place, then you'll be on your way. Don't worry about Marcus." He soothed. "We'll deal with him later.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at the old father-figure who'd taken me in.

"Of course, dear." He said, letting me go. Caius said a quick, whispered goodbye as well before I waved, and the guard was back in place.

"Keep her safe, Mr Cullen." Ordered Aro, sounding more serious than ever before.

"Always." Said Edward gently, glancing at me with love. His eyes were very expressive, and I knew he truly cared.

"We have to go." Said Demitri, checking his watch. "The others will worry."

"Of course." Said Aro gently, moving aside for us. The guard led us forwards without so much as a backward glance, but I knew Aro and Caius watched us leave until we were in the city and out of their sight.

"Come." Said Alec, walking forwards. I knew the humans would be in shock at our appearances, but I couldn't bring myself to care about people seeing us right now. All I wanted was for Edward and I to be home and safe with our family instead of in the dangerous regions of Italy with an angry, irrational ex-husband on our tails.

Edward and I said little as we walked through the city, being careful and cautious as we walked past the human citizens of Volterra, not caring that they all stared and ogled us. Edward held me closer- a reaction to the humans' thoughts- but didn't react further than that.

"We're leaving the city now." Said Alec, glancing back at me. I smiled and nodded at my guard and he turned ahead, determined and very heroic-looking as he led us onwards- towards our destination.

"When we get home, I'll propose properly." Promised Edward, looking at me seriously.

"Alright." I said amiably, leaning up to kiss his jaw. He smiled and gripped my waist even tighter, on red alert for any dangers that might appear. I had no idea where the rest of the family was, but right now, all that mattered was Edward and I.

We walked at a decent human pace until we were out of city limits completely, and all that could be seen of Volterra was a bump on the horizon and the hill it rested on. I sighed and looked around at the Tuscan countryside, seeing the trees and grass all around us. It would have been incredibly romantic under different circumstances.

"We'll walk east until we hit the water." Said Alec gently, making me nod. I sighed and walked forwards with Edward, very glad that I couldn't tire from this lengthy trek.

"I love you." Said Edward again, whispering in my ear. I smiled and kissed him while he was low enough, making him smile and reciprocate before we let it trail off, knowing we had a rather large audience.

"I love you too." I said, making him puff up with pride.

"Good to know." He said honestly, pulling me even closer, if that were at all possible.

"It's beautiful here." He noted quietly, looking around at the calm countryside.

"Yeah." I agreed, making him smile and fall silent as we picked up our pace.

Speed walking made the time needed to walk to the ocean even shorter, especially since we were all very quick. We nearly ran through the hills and valleys, with Alec scouting the land for any proposed threats in the form of angry men. Demitri had his tracking gift at its peak too, and he sniffed the air for any traces of the scent we were dreading.

"Come along." Said Alec, glancing warily at the nearby tree line. I hadn't noticed we'd come so close, but it was much too close for my liking, knowing what could be lurking in there. Edward grabbed me without a second thought and dragged me as far from the trees as we dared move, knowing there were trees on both sides of us.

"A little more, Edward." Said Jane gently, ushering us more to the left. Edward picked me up and ran about 100 feet to the left before he stopped abruptly, a menacing growl coming from deep in his chest.

"Edward?" I asked, worried, right as I got a whiff of forest air- forest air mingled with an all too familiar scent.

"Damn it." Snarled Demitri, coming to place himself between myself and the trees. I gasped in an unneeded breath as the scent wafted towards us, sending me into a panic.

"Bella." Said Edward worriedly, grabbing me into a death grip behind him.

"Get back!" shouted Alec, waving us backwards. Jane appeared behind me and she tugged my shirt, bringing Edward and I backwards with her. She simply stood in front of me, along with Felix and Heidi, while Alec and Demitri remained further ahead.

"Demitri." Said a smooth, angered voice from the trees. Demitri snarled as Marcus' large body came gliding out, not sparing Edward and I even a passing glance.

"Marcus." Said Demitri, looking at the man with distaste.

"I see you're taking my wife someplace." He said smoothly, his anger disguised very well.

"She's not your wife, and I'll have to ask you to proceed back to the castle, where Masters Aro and Caius await your return." He said coldly, glancing at me briefly.

"I won't be going back to Volterra to face my death." Snarled Marcus, advancing on Alec and Demitri. "I won't go back there, and I want my wife." He spat, glaring at me.

"Bella." Said Edward urgently, making me glance up.

"I love you." I said firmly, making Marcus laugh in disgust.

"Come here." He ordered me, making me scowl.

"Leave me alone and go to Aro." I said firmly, my voice much more confident than I really was. Edward's grip on me tightened to the point of pain and I tried to get him to relax slightly.

"No. You get over here _now."_ snarled Marcus.

"No." I argued valiantly.

"Marcus, go home." Said Alec, glancing at his former superior.

"You keep out of this." Snarled my ex husband.

"Marcus, go." I ordered, my voice shaking in fear. What if he attacked Edward?

"Not without what's mine." He hissed. I glared as he marched forward, only to be stopped by my guard.

"Damn you!" he shouted. "I _will _have what's mine!"

"Go!" I shouted, sounding almost tearful. To my shock and offence, Marcus let out a harsh, barking laugh before he glanced at the trees.

"Francis?" he called, startling and shocking us all. Who was Francis?

Another man came out of the trees, his eyes blood red and very much wild. A newborn. His thin blonde hair was in a deplorable disarray as he stared us down, his eyes still darting around the crowd facing him. He glanced at Marcus, looking at him for some sort of instruction before he inhaled deeply, catching the scent of human blood on us from the city. He tried to jump, but Marcus held him back with a simple flick of the wrist.

"This is my friend, Francis." He said, laughing mockingly at us.

"Bella, run." Said Edward suddenly, looking at me with terrified eyes as the newborn thrashed silently, wanting free.

"What-?" I started, just before a loud holler was heard from the enraged Francis, and I saw blackness encroaching on my vision.

The blackness came, my hearing turned to a muffled haze, my sense of smell cut off entirely, and I felt my body fall to the ground, landing with a thump. Edward's arms slackened around me as my senses shut down, his own abilities cut off as well.

I heard, smelled, and saw nothing, but I was distinctly aware of a pair of arms- strangely familiar arms snatching me bodily from my place on the grass, moving me from Edward's side. The strange incapacitation continued and before long, the arms disappeared as well, trapping me in the confines of my own body.

**A/N: Ok, before you all send me crazy reviews filled with questions... all will be answered in the next few chapters. Yes, as suggested, Francis is gifted (sort of like Alec, but stronger). He got past Bella's shield, didn't he?**

**Now, Marcus has done what no one wanted him to do- he got his "wife" back by force.**

**Review, and we'll move this little story right along and find out how Edward reacts. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 18**

Panic

**A/N: Here's chapter 18, which takes place in EPOV after the dreaded cliffie last chapter. BPOV is forthcoming, so be patient with me while I prepare it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the twist, since this story has a lot of potential for me. It's the only one I have that has absolutely no plot outline, and it's taking a mind of its own right now. I know many of you hate Francis as well as Marcus, but I wouldn't be so quick to judge Marcus' little accomplice. I have up to chapter 22 written, and as much as I planned on hating him too, there's a soft spot growing for him. I hope you keep reading while we go through the suspenseful journey of love between our hero and heroine (as I've said before, in no way, shape or form will this be a Bella/Marcus story... ew). Please review for clarification, and a chapter in Alice's POV. **

EPOV

"Bella, run." I said urgently, hearing that wild newborn's thoughts towards my fiancée.

"What-?" she started, just as a loud wail came from the newborn and some sort of odd blackness invaded my sight and my hearing muffled to nothing at all. My sense of smell cut off abruptly, causing an internal panic as I was trapped in my body, my mind working, but my body useless. The only thing I felt was my muscles losing their strength as I fell to the grass below me, and Bella's weight settled on my arm as she too was deprived of her senses. My arm tried to feebly hold onto her, but soon, her form was torn from my grip and my mind went into overdrive as I forced my arms to move, searching for the body I craved- for the one I needed.

I noticed now that my mind was also silent, as if Bella was blocking every single one of the people in this field. I panicked again when I could merely twitch instead of move, but before I could try too hard, my senses snapped back to my body, startling and alarming me immensely. It took a moment to regain my bearings, but once I did, I jumped up and growled.

All around me lay the guard that had escorted us on our journey, all awakening from the same void I'd been forced into. Demitri stood suddenly, his senses coming back to him just as everyone else stood as well. There was only one thing missing from our little group.

Bella.

All of our group looked around the field, realization dawning on each of them in turn as they realized what Marcus and his little newborn friend had stolen from us.

Bella was gone, her scent being swept away by the wind and incoming rain. The spot where her body had landed was fresh with the imprint of her perfect form, but her presence was missing from our group of travelers.

"Where is she!?" demanded Demitri, rather panicked and scared. I stared at him and he glanced at me, shock and alarm evident in his head.

"He took her." I said, right before I found my legs spurring me forward in pursuit of Marcus' diminishing scent. I would find her, and I would get her back. I would-

"No!" roared Felix, chasing me down. I might be fast, but he was faster, and he caught me almost instantly, his steel grip dragging me backwards.

"He'll kill you." Said Felix gently, knowing his master well. I growled.

I didn't care. I didn't care who tried to kill me, just as long as I got my Bella back safely.

"Come on." Said Felix, slinging me over his shoulder.

"Demitri, stay here and try and track them." Said Jane authoritatively. Without another word, Demitri nodded and bolted into the trees with Alec by his side, both of them trying to find the sadist with my future wife.

"Felix, bring him back to the castle. I'll go find the other group and tell them what happened." She said gently.

"Heidi." Said Felix, jerking his head for his mate to follow. Heidi merely nodded grimly and dashed ahead of us, letting Felix carry me through the fields, running faster and faster as time went on.

That beast had taken her, and I would get him back. I would find my Bella, and I would bring her back if it was the last thing I ever did. I _needed _to bring her back…

"The sewers." Said Felix, nodding to Heidi. Just outside the city walls, there was a sewer opening, and Heidi jumped down, letting Felix drop me down afterwards. I tried feebly to escape, but Felix jumped down and prevented any attempt I had. Demitri and Alec weren't good enough. I had to find her, and I had to bring her back to me. To my family.

"Come on, man." Said Felix sadly, his thoughts brooding over Heidi being in Bella's place. Heidi led the way down to the castle, where the desk lady, Gianna, stood shocked and worried as Heidi bustled past her coldly, letting the two of us follow.

"Aro!" shouted Felix when he spotted the ancient man down by the courtyard entrance. Aro wheeled around and darted after us, just as Felix put me down warily.

"What happened?" demanded the old, authoritative man.

"He took her!" I roared, angry and beyond reason with him. He glanced at me and Felix grabbed me again before I could do anything I'd regret later.

"Marcus had a newborn with a powerful gift, and he took her." Admitted Felix sadly. Aro turned bone white as he stared, worried and angry.

"Caius!" he hollered, sounding panicked. He turned back to me and looked me over.

"Bring Mr. Cullen to the room he had before." Ordered Aro, just as Felix nodded and dashed off with me down the hallway, not caring that I was slung over his back.

"Come on." Said Felix, bringing me into the chambers we'd shared together. The chamber that Bella and I had consummated.

"Here we go." Said Felix as if speaking to an infant.

"Stay here. Someone will be by later for you, once your family gets here." He said, right before he shut the door.

When would these people learn that I wasn't a child, nor was I an incompetent? I wanted to go get her- she would be scared and worried about us, and she should never feel such terror…

"Stay." Said Felix from outside, reminding me of where my place was.

I would find Bella, and I would kill that bastard that tried to steal her from me.

ooOoo

The mere hour I spent alone in that room felt like days, and soon, I was pacing around, dust flying up from my speed. I nearly ran around in tiny, dizzying circles, unable to simply sit on my bed, waiting for my family to come back and find me frazzled and angry once again. The happy change in me had been so brief… not long enough to satiate anyone, much less me.

I glanced out the window and saw simple countryside, green grass blowing in the slight breeze, the entire scenery ironically calm. How could such a violent, angry act have taken place in such a simple, kindly setting? These things happened in haunted houses, or maybe Transylvania or something. People didn't kidnap other people's fiancées in remote areas of the Tuscan countryside. It wasn't right.

I needed some fresh air.

I walked over and opened the window of this dank, sweet-scented room, still smelling of my missing Bella.

The outside air hit my face, oddly cooling and soothing after being so hectic and frantic this past hour. I stuck my torso out the window and looked down at the ground three storeys under me, seeing the trail of ants marching back to their ant hole.

I wanted to be an ant. They lived such simple lives.

I envied those methodical insects that would be dead by next month.

Where had that beast taken by angel to? What in God's name was he doing to her right now, while I sat uselessly in this room, confined like a ill-behaved child? Was he hurting her while I sat here envying ants and waiting for these Volturi guards- our new allies- to give me instruction? Was he taunting her while I waited for a course of action, simply pacing around a stone room for hours on end?

Dear God, I needed to find her.

That's when a brainwave hit me like a ton of bricks, and I stuck my head even further out the window, twisting my torso to see the walls of this castle.

Italy was wine country, was it not?

And wine came from grapes, which grew on vines.

I smiled at my small success when I saw the left side covered in green tendrils, each twisting and moving their way up the wall, clinging to the stone with their harsh grip. I could see someone had fastened them there at certain points, and I thanked my lucky stars that they wouldn't fall when I attempted to climb down them.

Slowly and determinedly, I stuck my feet out the window after my body, knowing full well I wouldn't hurt myself, even if I did fall. If I fell, I would alert the guard and the entire Volturi coven to my intentions, and I'd undoubtedly be locked in the basement, where no windows could service me.

My feet were out of the window and I sat precariously on the edge of the windowsill, reaching over to my left to grip the first vine, directly under the bolt fastening it there.

Who bolted vines to their house?

Aro did.

Aro, although obsessed with power, was also obsessed with riches and beauty, both of which these vines gave him. These vines produced fine grapes when in season, and I felt almost no remorse at the idea of ruining them for Bella's sake. I grabbed the thickest vine I could find, praying it would hold my weight. No sounds were heard when I gripped it and valiantly swung myself out of my window, holding that vine carefully.

If my grip was too loose, I'd fall. If it was too tight, I pulverise the vine and still fall.

I did _not _want to fall.

Slowly and steadily, I lowered myself down this long vine, passing windows and corridors along the way. None saw me as I scaled the walls of the Volturi castle- something that was likely to get me killed if I was caught- and I soon made it to the ground, my shoes touching the soft grass under me.

Success.

I felt pride and a sense of need as I glanced around me, knowing my Bella was somewhere in those trees with Marcus, both of them moving further and further away with that crazy newborn. He was wild and very new to this life, making Bella's prospects even worse than simply facing Marcus.

Did she know anything about fighting?

As much as I wanted her to be safe and uninjured, I also knew that the only rational assumption was that she would have to fight eventually, especially since Marcus wasn't confined to his brothers' wishes now. She was at his mercy, and I knew just how angry and violent he could get.

Slowly and silently, I snuck around the walls of the castle, creeping like a burglar in the night. I kept my body pressed against the stone walls of the giant building, making my way around it stealthily, keeping both my ears and mind on red alert for any sounds I could hear. I could hear the minds of every castle occupant, but those were unimportant to me as long as they stayed away from me. Slowly, I found the edge of the castle wall, where the east wall met the south, then the west, and I was glad to see a clear path ahead of me, allowing me to dash ahead unseen and unheard.

I was almost at the north wall- my escape- when I heard something that would have made my heart pound in my ears, should I have had a heartbeat.

"Aro, he is mad!" shouted Caius, his voice right above me. The window was open, and I froze in terror. I knew no one would punish me for escaping, but I knew they'd be unhappy and I'd be reprimanded- not to mention placed back in the room where Bella wasn't.

I had to find her, and I would _not _screw this up.

"I know Caius!" shouted Aro, sounding every bit as agitated as his brother. I heard something slam and I cringed against the wall, trying to find a place to hide. A small sculpted bush served as my hiding spot and I crouched between the wall and said bush, trying to remain unseen as Aro's old head popped out of the window.

Why did I feel like a runaway teenager?

"Aro, we must send emissaries!" cried Caius, sending something flying across the room to hit the far wall. I tried my hardest to remain as still and unmoving as possible.

"And we shall." Said Aro darkly, making me shudder gently, luckily not managing to shake the bush I was in.

"Come in here and close that window. He could have spies." Said Caius darkly, making Aro frown and nod as his head disappeared once again and the frosted window slammed shut, almost shattering the glass that sat in the innocent frames.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the buzz of conversation started up again, leaving me to my devices. Just as I poked my head out of the bushes, I felt a single raindrop fall on the end of my nose, earning a quiet snarl.

Her scent would soon be washed away.

I ignored all rules of secrecy and dashed down the east wall in a blur before I found a spot where no windows faced my escape route. I glanced around me before I rolled under the gate that blocked my way, feeling a breeze of cold air before the rain started to fall slowly, but still steady. The grass beneath my feet started to run with water and I looked ahead of me.

Before I could lose any more time, I spurred my feet forwards and dashed into the dark, dense trees, beginning my search for my Bella.

**A/N: So there we have it- Marcus did _not _get Edward, but he did steal Bella back. Then, Edward escapes the Volturi's castle to go on a manhunt (vamp-hunt??) for Marcus and his fiancée. The next chapter is APOV, since there's now three little "plots" entwined with the original: Edward's journey, Bella's journey, and the lives of the rest of the Cullens, who will be confined in the castle while the Volturi tails their missing family members. Sorry about the changing POVs, but it makes the story flow. **

**Please review for more chapters!!!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 19**

Clear

**A/N: Let me make something quite clear.**

**If you, for whatever reason, feel the need to bash my stories, go right ahead and do just that... I enjoy criticism since it makes me a better writer. DO NOT, however, simply bash the story with petty comments such as:**

**"This is one of the dumbest fanfictions I've ever read! Crappy Stories: 1. A Fortune's Fool 2. Love Me Tender. Yours is number two! Ha, take that!" -:P**

**Now, excuse me for asking, but who the fuck decided that you get the rights to be so utterly ignorant and completely rude about someone else's hard work? Not to mention that you don't have the balls to review with an account for private defense, so you get the full blown public attack. Now, whoever decided that an appropriate name is ":P" needs a swift kick in the ass for being completely insensitive and very rude.**

**Another reviewer, "CriticalReviewer", yet another anonymous review, please, clarify what the hell you're talking about. What is very "unlike"? The fact that Edward isn't dead or the fact that he'd kill himself? I also have to say, that although I KNOW DAMN WELL this story is far from perfect, there's ALWAYS a positive to it, whether or not you choose to comment on it. If you don't have something decently helpful or at least some bad things with evidence to back them up, DON'T FILL MY DAMN INBOX WITH YOUR PETTY SHIT.**

**Now, for all of you (my kind reviewers with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and such) who were waiting for an update, thank the assholes who decided to bash instead of helpfully criticize. I was so pissed off about those that I needed to say something about, and a new chapter was the only way to do that without getting your hopes up for nothing.**

**As for the brainless twits who decide to call this story dumb and whatnot, I'll have to brag and let you know that it's received 537 good reviews, 177 favourites and 225 alerts. That seems to tell me that 177 people disagree with your retarded opinion, :P, so I hope you enjoy your life, since you're obviously too narrow minded to appreciate a good story.**

**TAKE NOTE: MY STORIES ARE THERE FOR YOUR PERSONAL ENJOYMENT AND ATTENTION (GOOD OR BAD), BUT THEY ARE NOT THERE FOR YOU TO FLAME AND HATE. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE STORY, WRITE ME A KIND NOTE EXPLAINING YOUR REASONING AND SIMPLY MOVE ON TO SOMETHING ELSE THAT WON'T BORE YOU TO TEARS. AS I'VE STATED WAY TOO MANY TIMES: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.**

**Now, as for those of you who WANT this to continue, please review and don't leave an asshole comment like some people do.**

APOV

Two hours.

That's how long our massive group of dangerous vampires had been roaming the Tuscan countryside, attempting to get to the ocean undetected. Jasper held onto me tightly, his old military senses kicking into high gear to pick out any threats we might face. Carlisle was at the head of our coven, walking directly behind Corin and Santiago as Emmett led Esme and Rosalie along together, leaving Jasper and I to take up the tail.

"Not far now." Said Santiago, insisting we go slowly for fear of detection. We were walking at a near human pace now, since we were in the open fields and very close to a small villa.

"When we hit the trees, we can run." Said Afton, making me smile gently at the idea of actually getting somewhere. The trees were about a mile ahead of us now, and I was itching to reach them. Jasper felt my anticipation and squeezed my hand gently, sending a wave of patience and serenity through me.

"I love you." I whispered, too low for anyone but him to hear. In response, he kissed my hair softly and held me even closer, if that were at all possible. Esme turned and smiled, watching the two of us carefully as she kept her calm façade, even if she was nervous.

"I think we can make a run for it-" said Afton, stopping short as he perked up, looking intently at the trees.

"Jane." He said worriedly, gaining everyone's attention as a little black-cloaked blur appeared, two more figures behind her.

"Alec and Demitri as well?" said Corin, more confused than ever. I frowned, looking at the three rapidly approaching blurs. Jane ran right past us, snagging Santiago along the way, taking him a few yards back to whisper.

None of us could hear what she said, but the look on Santiago's face told us it wasn't anything good, and without another word, she flew across the fields, tossing all care aside as the two men followed, not so much as glancing at us.

"We're to follow." Said Santiago, his face grave and worried. I frowned, watching as Jane disappeared- going back to Volterra.

"Go." Said Santiago, urging us forward. Carlisle stood still and firm, wanting to know what was happening.

"Come on Ali." Said Jasper, not liking their emotions.

"We are in grave danger, should we remain here. Go." Said Santiago again, a sense of urgency in his usually calm voice.

"Danger?" demanded Emmett, glancing at Rosalie carefully.

"Run. Pretense is forgotten for now, and we must go." He said, turning and dashing off for himself. Without another word, I felt my feet leave the ground as Jasper scooped me up and ran, leaving the others to follow.

"Put me down Jazz." I urged, worried now. He let out a small snarl, not even glancing at me as he refused, holding me closer.

"Jasper?" I asked, worried and appalled as he dashed after the guard, catching up instantly, forcing him to run at their pace. Carlisle and Esme appeared beside us, Emmett and Rose right behind as we dashed back to the castle- the place we were supposed to be leaving.

"Come." Said Santiago, leading us on a different path instead of the one we came on. He cut through fields and dashed on the outskirts of countless villas- the settlements we'd been avoiding- just before the great city loomed on the horizon, dragging us back.

"This way." Said Corin, pointing to a small sewer grate.

I could distinctly smell Edward's potent scent once we were inside and out of the steady rain. Carlisle dropped his wife down and Jasper caught her gently before catching Rosalie as well, letting the men jump down themselves. The guard trickled in afterwards, and all of us dashed towards the small light, where we'd be brought back into the castle.

"Come." Said Corin, her voice echoing off the stone walls of the tunnel. The grate was closed above us and Jasper picked me back up to march through the dark, wet passage until we came up through another hole, entering the castle courtyard.

Aro and Caius were there, both men angry and enraged as they stood there, eyes obsidian and faces hard.

"Mr Cullen has already been safely returned to the chambers. Bring his family to join him." said Aro, looking at the guard. I frowned as Corin nodded and led us forwards.

"When that is complete, come back here. Carlisle, don't leave those rooms." He said, looking at his old acquaintance. I was terribly confused now, but Edward would know what was going on. Corin nodded and dashed upstairs, leading us past the rooms of Sulpicia and Athenodora, right to the rooms we'd been in before.

"In you go. Someone will be by as soon as possible with details." She said gently. I nodded for all of us and the door was closed, letting Carlisle lock the bolt.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" he asked, his wise face confused and terribly worried. Esme stared at him and sniffed the air, frowning.

"Edward?" she called, jolting us all back to reality. I walked over to the bedroom where he'd been, noting the locked door.

"Come out here Edward." I said gently, knowing he knew what was wrong. Where was Bella?

No response.

"Edward." I said disapprovingly, trying the doorknob. Jasper grew more antsy behind me and I frowned.

"He's not feeling anything." He said, his voice scared. "It's like he's not even there."

"Edward!" I cried, on the verge of vampire tears. Rosalie came up behind me and did the only rational thing we could do- she broke the knob.

The door made a loud crack before it swung open, revealing the room to us.

The floor was wet, rain blowing in as the sheets blew off the bed. The window was wide open, letting the water inside as we looked around, all of us misted by the incoming precipitation.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

Edward wasn't in here.

"Where is he?" asked Esme, looking very worried. Carlisle shot her a dark glance before he came in and followed Edward's scent to the window, peeking his head outside. I frowned and walked over as well, just as Carlisle's bothered, disturbed face came back into view. My head looked out as well and I looked left and right, my eyes stopping on the displaced vines to the left.

Someone had climbed those.

And that someone was Edward.

"Where did he go!?" I shrieked hysterically, trying vainly to see into his future.

Nothing.

Completely empty.

A small wail escaped me as Jasper came to calm me down, making me slightly better than before.

"Relax." He soothed, kissing my cheek.

"He's gone." Said Esme, her voice shocked. Carlisle looked around the room before a booming knock was heard on the door, and Aro's scent drifted inside.

"Aro." Said Carlisle, dashing out to open the door. The ancient leader of this powerful coven came in, little Renata in tow.

"We must talk." He said gravely, making Carlisle nod. "Where is Edward?" he asked.

"I might ask you the same thing." Said Carlisle dryly, looking at the room. Aro frowned and glimpsed in the room, sighing tiredly.

"So he's gone after them." He said, nodding his old head. He led Carlisle and the rest of us to the sitting area, where he looked us all over.

"What's going on?" asked Carlisle, cutting right to the chase. Aro appraised us gently before he spoke, Renata standing still behind him.

"We've run into a problem." He admitted.

"Where are my children?" snarled Esme, her voice more venomous than ever. Aro was taken aback and slightly impressed by her, but Carlisle calmed her down before her emotions got the better of her.

"My corrupt brother has carried out the blackest of blasphemies." Said Aro gently, looking at us all in turn. My stomach, although no longer functional, clenched violently at his words.

Marcus was at it again.

"He intercepted Ms Swan and Mr Cullen on their ocean bound journey, and got a hold of my Lady Isabella." He conceded. Esme let out a horrified gasp as she glanced at Edward's room, everything suddenly clicking into place.

"He had outside assistance in his deed, and we managed to get everyone besides Isabella back safely, but it would now seem that Mr. Cullen has decided to play hero." He said darkly, looking at the room for himself.

"Marcus is not traceable with Isabella's shield around him as it is, and we don't know the gift of the newborn assisting him. The boy was able to get around the shield somehow." Said Aro.

"Lady Isabella is missing, and Mr. Cullen has made it his duty to find her." Said Aro darkly. Esme let out an uncharacteristically grisly snarl, turning to her husband.

"We find them." She said shortly, trying to stand up. She was absolutely beside herself, and Carlisle knew that as he hugged her tightly to him, ignoring her attempts at freedom.

"Mrs Cullen, I have to ask you to remain where you are. Those two are in enough danger, and there aren't enough guards to track all of you." Said Aro shortly.

"Carlisle!" she wailed, wanting him to do something.

"Shh love." He soothed softly, a permanent frown gracing his features.

"You are to stay here until this is resolved, then you're free to go. My brother will not get away with this." He spat angrily, looking at Renata. Renata stepped forwards and I saw Aro stand.

"Have Demitri and Felix been sent out?" he asked, looking directly at his little assistant.

"Both are on the trail at the abduction site, sir." Said Renata firmly.

"Jane and Alec have also been sent to find and return Mr. Cullen to his rightful place." She added.

"Good. Now send Chelsea and Afton out to track as well, and have Heidi go hunting." He said dismissively, making the girl nod as she darted out of the room, only to be replaced with Santiago.

"Ah Santiago." Said Aro, looking at his new guard. Santiago, always calm and silent simply nodded politely, glancing at each of us in turn. He caught mine and Esme's horrified glances and frowned ever so slightly, simply following Aro out of the rooms.

"Corin, guard this door." He ordered from outside as the door slammed shut and Corin's footsteps were heard as she paced the outside of the door. We were all silent for a moment before Esme's wail was heard, her fear for her family overcoming any absurd rage she'd felt before. Carlisle, unhappy with the turn of events, hugged her as tightly as he dared, allowing Jasper to step forwards. Emmett and Rosalie sat stiffly, Emmett's usually playful face graced with a sad frown as his mind reeled with possible outcomes. Rose was stony faced and very nervous as she laid her head in her mate's lap, allowing him to run his big fingers through her soft blonde hair. He toyed with it absently as she stared intently at the floor, not speaking or moving. Esme clung to Jasper sadly as he sent bombarding waves of calm and peace her way, letting Carlisle sit down beside me.

For all intents and purposes, Carlisle was my father, and Esme my mother. I didn't know who my real parents were, and these were the closest things to parental units I could remember. Carlisle shot me a sad glance, not liking anyone- his children or wife- to be upset. Even worse was that two of his children were in mortal danger.

"Alice?" he whispered softly, making me frown as I got a hug from my father, letting him pat my hair in a soothing way. He sighed and glanced at Esme, letting Jasper work his magic as she cried, wanting nothing more than for Bella and Edward to come home so we could go back to Alaska and live in peace.

But we had no such luck.

"They'll come back." Soothed Jasper, his Texan accent coming through strongly in his time of stress. Esme shuddered visibly and attracted the attention of her two middle children, making both stare sadly at their hysterical mother. I let Carlisle pat my back, knowing the methodical soothing was helping him as well as me. Healing was what he did best, and he wanted to make me feel better, since he couldn't do that for Esme. Jasper was barely managing with her.

"Mom." He said sadly, looking at her. Rarely, if ever, did Jasper call Esme and Carlisle "mom and dad", regardless of how he felt. He thought very highly of them of course, and they were his parents in almost every sense of the word, but that wasn't something he was used to doing. After living with Maria, the idea of parents was foreign to him. He'd taken care of himself for so long that the idea of authorities to care for him was laughable, in his opinion. Esme clutched him tighter at his sad pleading, not wanting him to be sad as well.

"They'll come home." He soothed again, trying vainly to send her waves of emotions. I felt them pass through me fleetingly as well- happiness, calm, peace, giddiness, excitement… all the positive emotions he could muster in this depressing state.

Where were my brother and sister?

I sat stiffly in Carlisle's hold, watching Esme attempt to collect herself before I pulled away, laying on the couch to try and catch a vision.

Any vision of what the future could hold, and what it would mean for my family.

**A/N: I did not edit this chapter very well due to certain enraging messages. Now I know people (Mommyamybee sticks out to me here, since she's been following and reviewing religiously), will want follow up chapters, so let me know. And please, please, whatever you do, don't be bitches... please?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 20**

Family

**A/N: Alrighty... after that rather angry note last chapter, we can start this one off on a much better note. And look! Bella's back! This chapter will enlighten you as to what Marcus is doing, and a bit more about Francis (don't hate him yet!) I was supposed to despise my new character, but I sort of like him now that I've gotten to know him better. Maybe you'll sympathize as well, since I know quite a few of you hate him.**

**I've decided to try something new: starting after this update and excluding this upcoming Saturday, I've decided that my updates for this story will happen at least once a week, mostly on Saturdays. If you DON'T get the update on that day, there will be a good reason for it... So all in all, Saturday is now update day for ALL my stories, this one included (and if something's not working out on Saturday such as a busy schedule, no time, or whatever, expect it Sunday). SATURDAY OR SUNDAY, STARTING THE WEEKEND AFTER THIS UPCOMING ONE (especially since its Thanksgiving here in Canada).**

**Read and review! **

BPOV

Nothingness enveloped me like a heavy blanket- weighting me down and restricting me as my mind went wild with panic, wanting out of its confines. The lack of sensory perception alarmed and irritated me to no end as I tried to find a way through this darkness, wishing I knew what was going on. How did this power penetrate my shield? How was it that I'd been so powerful before, yet I was now brought down to such a state of incapacitation?

The black walls of my own head loomed around me, and I was a mental battering ram I as I attempted to shatter the black wall, feeling the ache it caused. I could feel that newborn's power seeping into me as I fought- pressing against the angry force relentlessly. I hit, thrashed and beat against that wall as hard as I possibly could, trying to push it out of my shield.

I needed out.

Once more, I pushed my shield against this crazy newborn's power, trying to break through the darkness. Before I could register my success, I felt my shield forcing that blackness away, pushing it back like a strong ocean current- unstoppable and very much destructive.

A loud scream was heard as my shield fought back, repelling the black paralysis that had taken me over. The newborn's power was thrown off, and with a rush of sensation, my body was returned to me- under my command once more.

My eyes flew open and an array of harsh colour, smells, light and hypersensitive feeling rushed over me. It dizzied and scaring me for a moment before I regained my bearings, and registered my predicament.

I was running, yet my feet weren't moving. I was being brought away from my family, yet I knew not where I was going.

Marcus.

As soon as my sight registered, so did his face knowing I was awake. I felt his unwelcome, stony arms holding me even tighter than they already were, ensuring I couldn't escape. The newborn cried out again as his power was thrust back upon him, undoubtedly overwhelming him.

"Shut up!" snarled Marcus as yet another cry escaped him. The boy clamped a hand over his mouth as he stumbled along behind us, shocking me.

Instead of the newborn letting out a shriek, it was me who did that, being sure to keep my shield as strong as I could. The newborn's powers pressed on it dangerously, very strong due to his age, but my shield was stronger.

"Quiet!" hissed Marcus, looking at me worriedly. He clamped his hand over my mouth as he stopped running, dropping me in the snow.

Wait. Snow?

I looked all around us and saw a barren landscape, going on for miles and miles, all snow covered and very windy. In the distance, trees were visible, as was a small town of some sort.

Before Marcus could so much as attempt to stop me, I kicked him hard in the middle, sending him sprawling backwards as I jumped to my feet, running in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't!" he cried, being faster than I was. He lunged at me, trying to get me back down, but I dodged his attempts, sending him into the snow again. Not moments later, something else hit me hard from behind, sending me into a face plant.

"Good." Said Marcus, praising the angry newborn on top of me. The kid snarled happily, looking at me with a manic glint in his eye.

"Get off!" I shouted, kicking him as well. He flew off of me, but Marcus was already holding me by this time, forcing me to remain in his grasp.

"Now my dear, let us not make things difficult." Said Marcus emotionlessly. The now-angry newborn was snarling viciously, only stopping when a curt command from Marcus threatened him.

"Enough." He spat, glaring angrily at the deranged boy. Against my will and better judgement, a grisly snarl escaped me, earning me a snarl from Marcus.

"Stop it both of you." He ordered, using the voice he used with the guard back in Volterra. The newborn had enough sense to cease his threats, but I wasn't about to give in.

"I'm not your pet." I snapped, yanking his arm off of me.

"But I think you are." He cooed gently, leaning towards me in what was probably meant as a sensual gesture.

"You are disgusting." I spat, wanting to leave. "Let me go right now."

"No." he said simply, grabbing me and tossing me over his shoulder. I snarled and kicked as hard as I could, my sneaker making contact with his face. I felt his hand come up and pin my feet down, just as my fists attacked his back, each blow sounding like a rock slide.

"Stop that before you alert the humans." He spat angrily, looking a little worried. The newborn snickered and dashed ahead of us, the sound of human blood appealing to him. I simply continued my assault on his back before I got the sense to bite him.

I had to get back to Edward.

God, he'd be panicking right now.

"Damn it!" shouted Marcus as my teeth sliced through the flesh of his back, forcing the newborn to attack me with his powers again. My shield held strong this time as I focused on forcing the attack back, not wanting to succumb to these sadists. Marcus dropped me hastily in his moment of pain, and I jumped up triumphantly as he glared, trying once again to grab me.

I ran like the wind, dashing like a madman down towards the way we'd come, following the light footprints in the snow. I ran, sensing those pursuing me, knowing I'd never win.

But I had to try, didn't I?

Running was second nature to me, but being 3000 years old had its perks, especially when trying to corner someone. I felt the slimy, large hand clamped around my arm as I came jolting to a stop, lifted up by my arms. He had them pinned by my side as he lifted me at arm's length, not wanting me to slap or bite him again. My feet flailed wildly as I let out another screech, knowing full well the humans in that village would hear the echoes.

"Enough." He snarled angrily, starting to run again. The newborn was already a mile ahead, forcing Marcus to run as fast as he could, so as not to lose the kid.

"Let me _go!"_ I shouted, angrier than ever before. Marcus simply ignored all my demands and screams, running at a blinding pace towards the village.

"Francis!" he hollered, forcing the newborn to stop in his tracks. Marcus ran up to him and frowned, looking at me.

"Go and catch yourself three humans, no more." He said firmly, watching the agony pass through Francis' eyes. No doubt he wanted to massacre the entire village.

"Three?" he asked dubiously, making Marcus nod firmly.

"Three." He confirmed, watching as the boy dashed off towards the innocent village, where he'd catch three humans to satiate his thirst.

"We wait here, my sweet." He said fondly, making me snarl dangerously.

"I am _not _your sweet." I snapped, making him smirk.

"If you say so." He said, unfazed by my hostility. I snarled again and thrashed against him, making him sigh as he held me in an awkward hug, not letting me go for anything.

"Please let me go." I said sadly, trying a different approach.

"A good husband never lets his wife run off." He said quietly, making me laugh scornfully.

"And what exactly makes you a good husband? The fact that I was your punching bag for thirty years, or the fact that you've kidnapped me and dragged me to the goddamn arctic?" I asked sarcastically.

"Neither, my dear." He said sadly. "We all make mistakes, me included. I won't let you go again." he said, a gleam in his ruby eyes.

"You're nuts." I spat, trying to pry his hands off of me. "You blew your chance."

"But you see, darling, I haven't 'blown' anything. You're here, I'm here, that _wretch_ is nowhere to be seen, and we're waiting for Francis, my son, to return." He said happily.

"What the hell are you on!?" I hollered. "Your son!? You bit him and forced him to take me hostage!"

"We'll be happy." He said sadly. "One day, we will be happy."

"Happy my ass." I spat, angry and very much alarmed. What did he think we were? The Brady Bunch?

"Isabella, dear, we shall have a happy coven together, with Francis as our own. We shall build our own coven, where I shall lead and you shall support me." He said, believing himself.

"When hell freezes over." I spat, trying to get away once again.

"We will be a… what do the Cullens call it? A family?" he asked, testing the word.

"I have a family, and it has nothing to do with _you."_ I said.

"Family ties change." He said amiably, chuckling as I tried to get away.

"Not these ones." I said firmly. He sighed, unabashed by my insults and retorts.

"Well, darling, start enjoying your new life, because we are alone and together, and no one will change that. The scents are washed away by the rain, and we are in an uncharted region of the north. This village is on no maps and no one knows it exists. We live close by, in a small hut I've purchased." He said, gesturing vaguely to the west.

"I refuse to live anywhere near you." I said childishly, making him chuckle.

"Ah, how young ones defy their elders." He said gently, making me snarl viciously. I thrashed again, but his strength held, just as Francis came bolting out of the town, three bodies in hand.

"Ah, good job." Said Marcus, applauding calmly.

He was senile.

"Three." Said Francis proudly, looking not to Marcus, but to me, for approval. I stared disgustedly at him, watching his boyish face fall.

"Now, Isabella, be kind to your new son." Said Marcus gently. "He is but fourteen."

"Let me go." I snapped, trying to get away. Francis just watched me as I thrashed, looking very sad and put out.

What lies had Marcus been feeding this kid?

"He says we're supposed to be a family." Said Francis sadly, looking at me with wide, hopeful eyes. I glared daggers at him, cursing him to the fieriest pits of hell for aiding Marcus in his kidnapping. The kid looked hurt and taken aback as he frowned, looking close to tears, if that were at all possible.

"Francis, tell mother where you came from." He said kindly, simpering at the boy.

"I am _not _his mother!" I screeched, trying vainly to get away.

"I came from the orphanage in Florence." He said quietly, effectively shocking me. He looked at me with his fiery eyes, burning into my face as he silently hoped, silently pleaded that we would be the family he'd been missing his whole life.

"Now, Isabella, cooperate and behave for your son, and we'll be happy together, isn't that right, Francis?" asked Marcus, looking at me. I glared angrily at my ex-husband, not wanting to play house.

"I hate you." I hissed, looking only at Marcus. As angry as I was with this boy, I could no longer bring myself to hate him as much as I did. Marcus had taken him and promised him a family- something any rational kid would want in their lives.

And he _was_ still a kid.

"I love you too, sweeting." He simpered mockingly, glancing at Francis happily.

"Shall we go… home?" asked Francis, a strange fire alight in his eyes. I frowned and refused to answer, startling him again.

Where had the angry, violent boy gone? I almost wanted him back.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Said Francis sincerely, almost as if he knew what I was thinking. I sighed and stared, unable to mistreat this confused child.

"Yeah." I said, not wanting to send myself on a guilt trip. He approached me carefully, earning Marcus' approval as he sat down in the snow, soaking the seat of his pants.

"Can we go home?" he asked me, a small frown on his face. I wondered whether or not I scared him...

"Yes, we will." Said Marcus happily, dragging me to my feet before he picked me back up and started to run, taking advantage of my shock. We ran towards the trees in the distance, Francis happier than ever as he sprinted ahead, taking advantage of his speed. I sighed and allowed Marcus to carry me forwards- moving me away from my Edward all for the sake of this kid- this boy who wanted nothing more than someone to love him.

**A/N: So there's a little bit of background on Marcus' newborn. Yes, as Bella said, Marcus is probably senile... I think this was a decent chapter, once we can absorb all of the information being given to us. It sort of took a mind of its own though... how odd. Well, review, and we'll see more of everyone (Alice, Edward and Bella) soon.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 21**

Rosalie

**A/N: So here's some EPOV and APOV for all of you, although EPOV is short. Edward isn't doing much right now, and his thoughts are concise and precise, knowing exactly what he wants. I know I said to expect this later, but I was in an updating sort of mood. Please review, and then we can get this hunt moving along.**

EPOV

The fields of Italy blurred underfoot as I sprinted through the fields and vineyards, not stopping for anything or anyone. No humans had crossed my path yet and in a moment's time, I'd be out of the country and deeper in the heart of Europe, where my Bella was being held hostage by that sick sadist she'd once called husband.

The scent I was on- Marcus' scent- was growing fainter and fainter as the downpour erased most of the aroma, leaving only small morsels of odour clinging to branches and brambles here and there. I caught the scent of the newborn as well, the urge to tear them both to pieces overwhelming me. I took care not to touch anything as I ran, not wanting my family to follow me when they found out I was gone. I didn't want them in danger as well, and if I refused to touch anything that could effectively carry my scent, I'd be home free.

The songbirds chirped in the trees, bathing lavishly in the clean water pouring from the skies, not caring that their predator was stalking the ground- inhaling not for the scent of prey, but for the scent of the predator. I was a hunter hunting the hunter, and nothing- man, bird or beast, would stand in my way this time. I'd killed one of Bella's hunters before and I'd do it again, just as soon as I got my hands on him.

Those bastards wouldn't live past next week, if I could help it.

Oh God.

What were those beasts doing to my Bella right now? Had wallowing in that room wasted too much time for me? Had they hurt her? Were they fighting her right now?

I would kill them.

The pact was made. Both Marcus and that Francis character would die, and at my hands. No longer would I stand for seeing that scum walk the earth- kidnapping and stealing from others, singlehandedly tearing the happiness away from those who might actually deserve it.

My one-track mind reeled with thoughts of Bella and death, musing over different strategies I could use to kill them. Would I dismember them slowly, or end it quickly? Perhaps the newborn could be granted the mercy of a quick death, but Marcus would die as slowly as my dwindling patience could manage. The newborn was, after all, innocent in a sense. He didn't ask for this half-life, this existence of monsters and blood. Marcus had created him and trained him for the vile deed- not that it excused him at all. Yes, I would grant the new one a quick death, as painless as I could manage to put him out of his misery, but Marcus would suffer. He would wallow in agony as I tore him up piece by piece, not stopping for anyone or anything. I would tear him into the tiniest pieces I could manage while keeping his head intact so he could watch me burn his body before I finally allowed the proper release of death- ridding the world of unnecessary pollution.

And my Bella would come home safely, in my arms with no other men on her conscience.

I ran even faster with that resolve, vowing to find the traveling party.

* * *

APOV

Nothing.

I could see nothing of Edward and Bella's future, and it was scaring me.

I sat on the floor, reclined against Jasper as he sent waves of calm through me and the rest of the room, allowing everyone a moment of peace. He could sense my unease as I clamped my eyes shut, thrusting my subconscious into the future, only to have Bella's shield shove me backwards. With Edward so entwined with her, I couldn't see either one of them.

And it was alarming.

"Ugh!" I cried, coming up empty for the fifth time in ten minutes. The entire room turned to look at me as I turned my face into Jasper's chest, wanting my gift to return. He soothed me with a pat on the head, trying to calm me down. He rubbed my back, sending the calming serenity through me to ease my irritation and terror, not wanting to feel too scared himself. I felt guilty, knowing the emotions of others took such a toll on him, but there was nothing I could do to stop such a reaction from myself.

"Nothing?" he asked softly, his voice oddly desperate. Although me might not show it, Jasper cared deeply for his brother and sister, especially since he felt this entire mess was his fault. He still entertained the notion that it was his fault Edward forced us to leave in the first place, and if he'd never lost control at that birthday party all those years ago, we wouldn't be here right now.

"No." I said darkly, trying once more, seeing nothing but blackness thanks to that shield. "Her power's blocking me."

"They'll be ok." Said Emmett, speaking for the first time. I saw him nod resolutely as Rosalie simply looked at the floor, looking bothered and pained. Esme and Carlisle sat silently, her leaning into his side, trying to keep herself from another meltdown.

"We don't know that." I snapped, glaring angrily at my big brother.

"Alice." Scolded Jasper sadly as Emmett frowned, his eyes betraying his hurt at my anger and distrust.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking pleadingly at him. Rosalie eyed me warily for a moment before Emmett's eyes lightened again, no longer unhappy with me.

"It's ok." He mumbled, sighing as he leaned his head back to examine the roof. The clock on the far wall ticked steadily, irritating me beyond belief.

"Ali." Said Jasper sadly, sensing my emotions running wild. I glared at that clock and he stood up, moving to take the batteries out before I attacked it. I sighed in relief and shot him a wave of gratitude before he smiled tensely and kissed my cheek.

Now the birds outside annoyed me.

How could they be so happy when so many people were hurt and upset? How could they sing when Edward and Bella could both be facing their deaths at any given moment?

Damn birds.

"Relax darlin'." Said Jasper quietly, getting the attention of Emmett and Rosalie, as well as our parents. Emmett opened his mouth to reassure everyone again, but caught my glance and shut his mouth quickly, causing guilt to worm its way into my system. Jasper sighed heavily and eased that as well, only ending up amplifying it as I remembered how this affected him.

"Relax." He said, much more firmly than before. I nodded and let the waves of relaxation and calm he was sending take their effect, allowing me to think rationally for a moment.

"Where are they?" I asked, hoping he'd know.

"I don't know." He admitted gently, turning his soft golden gaze on me. I sighed and nodded, turning around to hug him. He smiled sadly and kissed my hair, letting me bury my face in his chest, inhaling his sweet scent.

Jasper's scent of honey and springtime never failed to ease my conscience, especially in times of stress. Even though the problem at hand was still on my mind, my memory was jogged and brought back to our first meeting in Philadelphia- the first time I met my Jazzy. That café was forever embedded in my memory, and I clearly remembered the scent that permeated the air.

_His_ scent.

Never would I forget that aroma, and as soon as I smelled it, I knew we were meant to be. His scent called to me, much as Bella's blood had called to Edward all those years ago, and it drew me in. I had felt such an urge to sniff him at first, and during that meeting it had taken every ounce of self control I had not to jump the table just to inhale that intoxicating scent.

Jasper knew exactly what I was doing, and he smiled gently, kissing my hair to return the gesture. He knew how calming his scent was to me, and it was the only thing besides his gift that could work such wonders on my exuberant nature. I felt his large, scarred hand twirling a spike of hair around his finger, and it felt nice.

"There now." He soothed, sounding relieved. I simply nodded and turned to my family, eying them all carefully. Esme watched us with a loving gleam in her eye, but still tainted by the sadness of the missing couple- the one that had been so recently brought back to us.

"Alice?" asked Rose, looking at me carefully. I glanced up at her, so lazy that I was almost tired as she shot me a sad glance, removing herself from Emmett's grasp. She simply walked over and tugged me to my feet, pulling me away from Jasper.

"Hey." I said, protesting as I tried to bring him along, only to have Rosalie stop me. Knowing she wanted to talk, I simply turned the old radio on before she dragged me to hers and Emmett's room, shutting the door behind her. She went to the bed and sat herself down, laying on the pillows. She patted the spot beside her and I stared before I walked over, careful and quiet so as not to announce our discussion to the entire castle.

"Alice?" she asked again, turning to look at me. I glanced at Rose carefully, assessing her for a moment.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at the bumpy stone ceiling.

"God, I'm such a bitch." She said in a low whisper, almost too low for me to hear. I frowned and turned to her.

"No you're not." I said sadly, wondering what had brought this up. She simply turned to me, her eyes panicked and saddened.

"Alice, I completely ignored her the whole time." She said sadly, looking at me for forgiveness.

"Rose." I scolded, knowing where this was going.

"She finally comes back to make Edward happy, and all I could do was ignore her. I didn't even apologize for before!" she whisper-cried, obviously not wanting Emmett to hear her. I frowned and shrugged, knowing she had a point there. Rosalie had always been vain and nasty towards Bella, and Bella _did_ deserve her apology.

"Well, say it when she comes back." I said, trying out Emmett's optimism. Rosalie scoffed.

"_If _she comes back." She corrected, crushing my happy mood.

"She will." I said, not sure of myself.

"What's going to happen to him if she doesn't?" asked Rosalie, panicking. I'd never seen her in such distress over something that didn't involve her directly.

"She will." I said again, my resolve faltering.

"Alice, be realistic. That bastard's sadistic and absolutely nuts! He _stole _her from her entire guard plus that girl- Heidi. He _hates _her!" she whispered, getting louder and louder. I felt a small lump forming in my throat.

Bella was still my best friend and sister, even if she was a bit mad at me for abandoning her in Forks.

"He'll break." Said Rose sadly, turning to me. "He lost her once before, I don't think he can survive that again."

"What can he do? It's not like he can just die." I said, shuddering at the thought.

"No, but he can be killed." She said ominously. "He's tried it before."

"Rosalie." I scolded, scared of the idea of a suicidal Edward on our hands. He couldn't die.

"He would do it, and you know it." She said sadly, turning to me seriously. "Edward always gets what he wants when it comes to her. He dated the human, got us all to leave the human, sulked for three decades about his dead human, got the human back, and now he's escaped the Volturi to chase the human, who's not even a human anymore!" she cried, louder than intended. I shushed her hastily and she dropped her voice.

"Do you really think we can stop him if he wants to die?" she asked, naked fear in her tone. I felt the lump getting bigger as I started to shake, mirroring Rosalie. She never got this upset over things, and this was only further proof that Edward _would_ succeed in his suicide mission, if it came down to that.

"Let's wait and see how things play out before we draw conclusions." I decided, my voice betraying the fear in my heart.

I couldn't lose both a brother _and _sister.

Surely life couldn't be so cruel?

**A/N: So there's some angst from APOV and some anger from EPOV. Bella will be back soon, so don't panic. Please review for another chapter this Saturday!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 22**

Captive

**A/N: Here's chapter 22 of Love Me Tender since today (Saturday) is update day. Please read and review...**

BPOV

Marcus carried my unwilling body all the way into the dense thicket of trees that sat on the outskirts of the village, where the scent of humans still permeated the air. I saw Francis ahead of us, his boyish delight still clear as ever as he sniffed, resisting the bloody scent as he sought this house, leading the way.

"Francis dear, remember what we discussed?" asked Marcus sweetly, his face smiling and conniving. Francis turned, his eyes darker than before as he glanced at me momentarily and nodded, causing a jolt of fear to pass through me.

What were they plotting?

As bad as I felt for Francis, he was still under Marcus's wing, and therefore my enemy of sorts. If I was to escape these confines, I'd have to break past both of them- and Francis had his gift. Although the blackness wasn't pressing against me anymore, I still kept the shield stronger than usual, and it was sapping a bit of strength.

I'd need to hunt soon.

Francis caught my gaze and smiled a wide, eager smile, shocking me. He was plotting against me and smiling at me at the same time?

"Not long now!" he said in a chipper voice, looking rather happy with himself at the moment. I stared at the boy and his sudden mood swings, deciding it was irrelevant right now. Newborns were moody- we all knew that.

"Yes, darling, not long now." Said Marcus, snickering at me. I snarled lowly and saw Francis frown deeply, looking hurt.

"Don't be angry." He said, looking more like a two year old than anything. I sighed and fell silent, deciding it best not to provoke him.

He was stronger than me, that much was certain.

"Here we are." Said Marcus, coming into a tiny clearing, completely isolated. Trees were all around us, and the house, although nice, was foreboding. I stared at it in disgust as Marcus led me forwards, allowing Francis to hold the door for us. I did my best not to glare at him and settled for glaring at the dark house as Marcus put me down, flicking a switch.

Lights came on and I frowned slightly, seeing the innocent layout of the house he wanted me to call home. It had a useless kitchen, a sitting area, a grand staircase, some books on the far wall, cushy sofas and armchairs, as well as a dining area that we'd never use.

"Welcome home." He said, nudging me forwards. Francis came up behind me and smiled at me happily, looking eager.

"Hm." I said, nodding. Marcus' eyes darkened slightly at my lack of response, but the simpering smile remained glued to his ugly face.

"Francis will show you our bedroom." He said gently, looking at me with eager eyes.

"No, Francis will show me to _my _bedroom." I corrected. Marcus sighed, looking like a child.

"I guessed as much. Francis, show her the master bedroom please." He said. "The guest room is mine, until we grow closer." He said quietly. I ignored that as Francis beckoned me upstairs, me vaguely wondering how he knew where everything was.

He must have stopped by on his hunt.

"Come this way, mother." He said, the title burning in my mind. I didn't bother to correct him, and I saw the childlike glee that came with the words.

"My birthday was last week." He told me, confirming my suspicions of youth. I nodded blankly and he smiled, leading me forwards. He stopped at a door and opened it for me, gesturing inside. I smiled at him as best I could, walking into the room. He followed closely, looking oddly trusting of me.

"Thank you." I said quietly, not wanting to be rude. He smiled and sighed, nodding his head as I walked over to the majestic bed.

"Where did he go?" I asked, referring to Marcus. Francis shrugged dismissively and looked towards the stairs.

"Outside to scout the area. He's not far." He told me blankly, his face no longer cheery and gleeful as before.

"Alright." I said sadly, moving to the large bed. I sat myself down on it and watched as Francis observed me, making me very awkward.

"Are you married to… _him?"_ he asked me suddenly, making me frown.

"If you're referring to Marcus, then no." I said quietly, making him frown.

"I thought families were married." He said, confused. I sighed.

"I _was _married to him, but I was granted a divorce." I said simply.

"You divorced him?" he asked, aghast. I simply nodded and refused to elaborate, sending him into a disturbed silence.

"Can I ask a question?" he asked eagerly, looking very curious.

"You just did, but go ahead." I said dryly, earning me another happy smile.

"Why aren't your eyes red?" he asked, confused. "…_He…_said all of our eyes are red."

"I don't eat the same things you do." I said softly, earning me a confused frown.

"He said we have to eat humans." He said sadly, not too happy with that idea. "And they smell so good…"

"I chose an animal diet instead." I said.

"Does that work?" he asked wondrously, making me smile gently at his eagerness.

"Of course it does. I've never had human blood yet." I said proudly.

"Really?" he asked, looking very intrigued.

"Yes." I replied.

"Can I try it?" he asked hesitantly.

"You'll have to ask Marcus first, but I can't see why not." I said, not wanting to turn Marcus' newborn against him.

"I don't want to answer to him." he said sulkily, looking more like a teenager. "I'm my own person, not his _dog."_ He spat.

"Well, I'd get used to being his pet." I said wryly, earning me an indignant snarl from Francis.

"Calm down." I said firmly, watching his hunched up shoulders slump as he obeyed, looking at me carefully.

"Sorry." He said, making me laugh sadly.

"It's a newborn thing." I assured him.

Was I growing soft towards this newborn captor?

"Newborn?" he asked, confused.

"When you're first bitten, you go through a pretty wild phase- your newborn phase. You won't be as temperamental and thirsty in a year from now.

"Good." He said sadly, looking at the wooden floor. I nodded and sat back on my bed, watching this boy watch me.

"How old are you?" he blurted out, making me stare in amusement.

"Eighteen." I said quietly, earning a small chuckle.

"How old are you _actually?"_ he asked.

"Old." I said sadly, making him frown.

"Old enough to be my mother?" he asked.

"Yes." I said shortly, not wanting to get on the "mommy" page again.

"Oh." He said softly, awkward.

"I'm almost forty nine." I said quietly.

"Wow." He said. "What am I to call you, then?" he asked, a frown creasing his stone brow. He flipped his blonde hair out of his red eyes as he watched me, trying to figure something out.

"What did Marcus tell you to call me?" I asked.

"Mother." He said honestly, making me sigh.

"Call me Bella." I corrected.

"Will he be angry with me?" he asked worriedly, looking awfully afraid of Marcus' rage. I didn't blame him.

"Probably." I said honestly, not wanting to lie to him. He took a deep breath and frowned, looking at me seriously.

"Oh," was all he said.

"I won't respond if you call me mother. I'm not used to it." I admitted, making him nod sadly.

"I know that." He said. "Bella it is then."

"Thank you." I said, grateful not to have gained the title of mom to anyone, much less a fourteen year old newborn vampire boy who'd kidnapped me with my angry ex-husband.

God, that sounded like a bad soap opera.

"_He's _coming back." Said Francis, looking at the window. I shrugged indifferently as the door opened downstairs, and Marcus' footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

"Darling? Francis?" he called.

I wanted to hurl.

"There you two are." He said, mock fondness oozing into every word. I completely ignored him.

Call me by my name, or nothing at all.

"Come on Francis. Let's give your mother some time alone." He said gently.

"_He _doesn't have to leave." I spat, speaking before I thought. "You, on the other hand, can go to hell."

"Now, darling, let's not speak like that in front of Francis." He scolded, his tone light, but his eyes black.

"Francis is quite old enough to know where hell is, and I'm sure he's heard much worse come from your mouth." I retorted. Francis remained silent in his spot by the wall, wide eyed and a bit amazed by my resistance.

"Come Francis." Said Marcus curtly, forcing the boy out of the room. Francis shot me a small sad glance before the door slammed shut, leaving me alone.

Now who was the rebellious teenager? Certainly not the newborn...

I sat alone in the dark room, not bothering to turn on the light as I flicked my shoes off, letting them hit the far wall with a loud thump. My wet socks came off as well, falling to the floor gracelessly as I rolled onto my stomach in the large bed, pressing my face into the pillows. I wanted to scream, but I knew that would do no good now. No one besides my imposing "family" would hear me, and Marcus was angry enough as it was. I knew this little family charade wouldn't last long with his temper, and before long, Francis would experience "daddy's" true colours.

My mind was reeling with anger and confusion before a familiar face invaded my thoughts, sending my emotions into overdrive.

Edward.

Where was he now? What had happened to him after I'd been taken? I didn't even get to say goodbye before we were separated by Marcus' greed and anger- driven by his need for revenge. If he wasn't so selfish, I'd be safe, on a plane back to America now, not pining for Edward again, all alone in a room with my ex-husband downstairs and a newborn vampire tailing him- one I was growing fond of. As much as my mind told me to hate Francis, something inside me told me that none of this was his fault- he'd been promised a family, and that's why he was here. He didn't _want _to hurt me, or so I thought, but Marcus had him trapped- stuck in the middle of the two of us- the angry Volturi runaway and his ex-wife who hated him.

Poor kid.

Francis' face was once again replaced with the softer one I adored- one I needed if I wanted to be happy again. His face loomed in my head, smiling and laughing, his golden eyes blazing with unconditional love and adoration. I felt the old hole in my chest resurfacing and the lump built up in my throat, choking me slightly. My shoulders shook with silent sobs as I cursed Marcus with every fibre of my being, willing him to drop down to hell where he'd come from. I wanted him to die, and I wanted Edward back.

I had to get out of here.

But I was trapped. There was no way in hell I was breaking down a wall to get out before Marcus caught me again and moved us someplace else- someplace else where Edward wouldn't be able to trace us. There was no way I could escape without being overcome by Francis' powerful gift when my shield was weakest- in times of stress. That must be how he got around it the first time- when I was worried about Edward's safety instead of my own, he unleashed his powers, full strength.

I let out a muffled whimper into the pillows, unable to contain my cries anymore. Maybe Marcus would pity me and let me go.

How low did I have to sink to get out of here?

I let the cries loose, not caring that the entire house could hear me. Marcus shifted around downstairs, indifferent to my sadness up here, but Francis was another story. I could hear his agitated pacing downstairs, right before Marcus gave him a sharp reprimand, sending him to the sofa to sit quietly. The boy evidently obeyed, since nothing more was said to him, and the pacing stopped. I let out another sad wail, much louder than the rest, wondering how I was to escape this fate.

Surely this couldn't be it? I had eternity to live, and my eternity could _not _be spent like this. I couldn't spend the rest of my time locked away in a house, crying into pillows.

But that's how it was looking right now.

Although I was trapped, I had no will to move whatsoever, leaving me at the mercy of my emotions.

Where was Jasper when you needed him?

I wanted to run. I wanted to break walls. I wanted to attack Marcus, and I wanted to set Francis free.

But I couldn't.

The power to move evaded me as the crushing sadness dropped like a downpour of rain, unrelenting and uncontrollable. No one could stop the rain- only hide from it under umbrella or in a building, but there was no escaping the reality- it would still be there.

Just like this sadness- this rain.

It was pouring down, and I didn't have an umbrella.

**A/N: So some more Francis, some more senile Marcus, some more Bella-resistance, and Bella's growing soft towards the boy who kidnapped her!**

**Reviews please!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 23**

Gone

**A/N: So we're back with Edward and Alice for a chapter. Once again, sorry for the short Edward portion, but he's sort of a one-track mind at the moment. We all know what he's doing and why, so there's really no point in a chapter describing different trees and branches he happens to sniff as he passes. Maybe we'll get more from him soon... ;)**

**Review for more chapters faster, especially since this story's just planning itself out in my head as I write this note... I've been having a slight writer's block for this one, but tonight, inspiration is flying!!**

EPOV

The scents had trailed off hours ago, the dense rain of the forest washing it all downstream with the debris on the forest floor, almost as if that scent was as unimportant as the small twigs and leaves. Didn't nature know that the scents I'd been following were more important than anything else in this world? Couldn't the clouds have waited another day before they started to pour on the earth? Why did nature have to be so cruel and harsh when it came to love? I lost Bella once before, and here I was, trying not to lose her again. The water beside me smelled faintly of Marcus, the newborn and my Bella, but it was all misleading now that the rain was falling as hard as it could. I knew my scent was thrown off too, and I was sorry to say I now had no idea where I was. I relied on my sense of smell far too much, and being deprived of it right now was as frustrating as it got. I felt myself snarling as my nose raked the side of a tree, determined to pick up even the smallest morsel of scent- no matter who it belonged to.

Nothing came from my futile search, and with that, I felt my heart sinking, wanting a scent. Stupidly, I moved ahead another tree and sniffed that one too, feeling my heart begin to soar as I caught a slight scent- one I was seeking.

Marcus.

I sniffed the leaf and resisted the urge to gag as I smiled, knowing I was still on track. I sniffed the air, and thanks to my newly renewed scent memory, I was able to pick up a small smell from the northern wind, earning a triumphant, savage cry that startled the nearby dear. I knew I should stop and hunt, but I was much too determined to do that.

No time could be wasted.

I ran forwards as fast as I could, spurring my legs to their maximum speed as I approached the scent- and my Bella.

* * *

APOV

The entire palace was in an uproar.

Now that word had gotten out that Marcus- former leader of the coven- had kidnapped Bella and driven Edward on a deadly manhunt, the entire place was panicking. Carlisle had our whole coven, plus the Denali's sitting together in the sitting room, Corin still pacing outside in case someone made it their duty to attack us. Carlisle was supervising next to Tanya and Eleazar- Tanya the official leader of the Denali coven, but Eleazar having experience in this business, making sure we were all safe and unharmed by the wild guests. People were fleeing before anyone got a chance to accuse them of aiding or abetting Marcus in his theft, especially since Aro was quick to lay the blame. He'd already accused two nomads in his rage before reason took over, and the two had almost been unlawfully executed until Carlisle stepped in, reminding Aro that murder wouldn't bring anyone back safely. Aro had let those two go, and they'd fled like bats out of hell, not so much as glancing back at the castle.

No one would be visiting anytime soon.

"They'll relax soon when the guards bring everyone back." Said Eleazar, the only one unperturbed by the latest events. He had once been an active member of the guard, and he knew Aro and the others almost as well as Carlisle did.

"If they bring them back." Said Tanya with an indifferent shrug. That was her attempt at being calm and collected- but to me, it just sounded plain rude.

"Hush." Snapped Carmen angrily, looking at Tanya seriously. Tanya fell into an offended silence, only thickening the tension in the already tense room. Poor Jasper was sitting completely rigid beside me as he attempted to throw waves of calm over the room discretely, not wanting to offend anyone by drastically changing their mood. Carlisle saw his attempts and gave him a gentle smile, trying to reassure. Jasper simply ignored it and closed his eyes, letting me move my fingers along his back in a gentle pattern, hoping to help. He relaxed marginally and I smiled triumphantly, the small victory short-lived when there was a loud voice outside.

"Gone!" cried Felix. "All the scents are gone!" My heart sunk, and Jasper cringed as Esme stood, her eyes black as the darkest night.

"Find her." Snarled Aro's venomous voice as Felix let out a frustrated sound and no more was heard besides the footsteps dashing away, obviously displeased with the turn of events.

"You as well!" hollered Aro, tossing something down the hall. For one so old and calm-looking, he was a hellion when he was angry.

"Move." He snapped at Corin, making Corin scramble aside.

"Carlisle?" said Aro, opening the door without a knock. Carlisle stood and walked over to Aro, glancing at the clock.

Six hours since we'd found out the news. Six hours since Edward had escaped, and god knows how long since Marcus took Bella.

Bastard.

I let out an involuntary snarl and Jasper calmed me, not caring about anyone else's feelings anymore, simply wanting some relief. The tension eased and Jasper got a dirty look from Tanya, but none other objected to the relief.

"Have you something of his that we can use as a scent reference?" demanded Aro impatiently, forcing Carlisle into Edward's room. He came out with the dress shirt I'd forced him into the first day, and Aro snatched it, tossing it at a stunned Santiago. He caught it and nodded briefly, running back towards the castle exit. I sniffled again as Aro slammed the door and sent the guards to their assigned duties, Caius nowhere to be found. Jasper simply glanced at me, looking sadder than usual at the sudden change of events.

"They'll find them, and Marcus will be punished." He said firmly, easing my conscious. I felt another twang of annoyance as I tried to glimpse into the future, seeing nothing but strange blackness.

Thanks Bella.

As much as I should appreciate her gift, I was really starting to resent it. I loved her, but I hated that damn shield. It was curse and a blessing, all in one.

On one hand, she could avoid any mental attack to come her way. On the other hand, no one could know when she was in danger or in need of assistance.

"Easy Ali." Soothed Jasper, kissing my cheek firmly as I let out a small snarl, opening my eyes again. I was becoming restless, simply sitting here in the dank room, not able to leave or roam around.

I wasn't a house-bound person, and I wanted out.

Where are you, Edward?

I sighed heavily and felt Jasper start to copy my own gesture, tracing gentle patterns on my back that made me calm down- the mere feel of his hands lulling me into calamity. He let out a small, tense smile at his success and I sniffed, feeling ready to bawl.

I hated when my family was so broken.

I'd been the one to bring Jasper here in the 50s, and we'd gotten the best family anyone could ever ask for. Granted, Jasper was less than pleased with the dietary arrangements at first, but he didn't _want _to be a killer. It was simply embedded in his nature by that time. Jasper and I had ventured to the animal diet together, and we'd been so whole. Edward had always been a little awkward- feeling like the third wheel of sorts- but he'd accepted the new couple as easily as ever. Together, the seven of us had been so integrated together, it affected us all when the seven turned to eight. When the final wheel was added to our family, her species meant little to most of us. I, for one, could care less that Edward fell for a human… we were all human at one point in our lives, were we not? I could see exactly what he saw in her from day one, and I'd made it my job to make sure the others could all accept her too. As hard as it was for Jasper and Rosalie, even they had eventually grown to accept the fact. Rosalie, ever vain and petty, acted rudely and openly hateful, but Jasper had done his very best to be nothing but cordial to the intimidated little human. He'd grown rather fond of her as well, even if he'd rarely spoken to her. He knew much about her from me, and I knew he was hoping for her to become one of us, so they could bond and he could finally be stronger than someone in the family. With a newborn around, he would be more authoritative.

But then, on that fateful day over three decades ago, things had gone completely askew. Jasper lost control of his instincts and it nearly resulted in tragedy for all of us. As put out as I was with Jazz that day, I knew he wasn't to blame for what his mind told him to do. My husband was a soldier, and nothing could replace the military, regimental thoughts in his head, no matter how hard we tried. When Edward had made the choice to leave, Esme and I had protested vehemently, but as always, he won the argument, driving himself and the entire family out of Forks. When he'd run off to South America, I thought the family was broken. The oldest son and the youngest daughter were missing and the entire clan was completely miserable. Even Emmett and Rose had to leave for Europe for a while until the gloominess passed. Sadly for them, when they returned they found Edward back, as miserable and depressed as we could be. When we'd run back to Forks and discovered her missing, I thought Edward would literally fall to pieces right there. A small shrine had been set up in her parking spot at school, and when Edward saw that he made his own hefty addition of a hundred freesias he'd ordered from Seattle, determined to pay his respects. He'd simply shut down from then on out, and until this Italian rendezvous, there had been almost no change in him. Only that little meltdown before we came had improved him, and I'd known before that it would take a while for him to truly regain a sense of self.

But now, we'd found his Bella- not dead, but simply lost… and a vampire. She had brought the light back into his eyes, the spring back to his step, the vigour into his life and the definite smile to his lips. I was sure she'd also returned the music to his soul, since Edward's music had ceased to play when Bella had ceased to "exist". Rarely, if ever, did Edward compose after Bella's disappearance, and it hurt to know he'd given up something he loved so dearly because of his sadness.

But of course, as soon as my family was truly brought back together again, it had to be shattered into millions of tiny pieces instead- leaving us all to wallow in the rubble. Marcus had taken Bella away and driven Edward into a blind rage and a planned revenge- one I knew he'd carry out or die trying. He was stubborn as a mule, and there was no way in hell he would just give up. The Volturi guard would have to drag him back here kicking and screaming before he left his trail, and if he found Bella dead… God, I shuddered to think what would happen then. He'd go off the deep end, and his plans to kill himself in sixty years would come into play much sooner than that. He'd attack every member of the guard he could see as well as the leaders to get what he wanted. If that didn't work, he'd terrorize the city until he killed enough humans to force the justice of the law upon him, forcing them to take his life in recompense for his crimes. He would do whatever he could to ensure he followed her into whatever afterlife we had waiting for us…

"Alice?" asked Jasper kindly, dragging me from my musings. I whipped my head around, a small frown creasing my forehead as I watched him, thanking god he was still here. I knew losing his brother and sister was hard on him as well, but he hid it quite well under his classic mask of calm- the one that always covered his face in times like these.

"Love you Jazz." I said softly, the reality forcing me to tell him that once more, in case I never saw him again either. He sensed my impending dread and simply drew me closer, letting me lean on his shoulder as the day trickled into night, no word coming from our missing loved ones.

**A/N: Yeah, don't kill me for Edward's cliffie. An update will come when I get some feedback... it's much needed. Poor Alice and her angst... although I'm really starting to love this story with her perspective... someone pointed out before that this story sort of has three mini-plots all integrated together into a mega-plot, and I think that's a good way to describe it... **

**Review please!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 24**

Plotting

**A/N: Here's BPOV for all you eager readers. Just a little FYI for all of you, I skipped a week of confinement, just because things tend to get drab when we rant on and on about nothing. Long story short, Bella sat in the house with Francis and Marcus.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 24, since it took a while to write nicely. I had a job interview at 11 today and it sort of cut my writing time short, especially on top of all the schoolwork I have lately... Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

BPOV

"Marcus, I need to hunt." I said quietly, descending from the upstairs bedroom. His head snapped up from the book he was reading, looking me over critically.

It had been a week- an entire week- since Marcus had taken me from my travelling group, and over two weeks since I'd last hunted. My eyes were surely blacker than coal, and he could see how badly this thirst needed to be satiated.

"Well, my dear," he started, a simpering smile on his face. I wanted to slap it off. "you'll have to wait for a while until I finish this book, then I'll take you." He said simply, glancing back at his page.

"I'm not a child." I snapped, impatient and angry. He ignored my comment and continued to read, only managing to infuriate me even more. Without thinking, I marched over and snatched the thick volume from his hands, hurling it across the room in my rage.

"Now, Isabella." He said disapprovingly. I snarled and glared, crouching slightly to defend myself, should he choose to get angry with me.

"Go get that back, and bring it here. Tossing things won't get you what you want." He explained, sounding quite irritating.

"I am _not _a child." I repeated angrily, moving towards the door. I barely had time to place my hand on the knob before there was a growl, and Marcus flew out, shoving me backwards. I fell loudly, sliding across the room and hitting the wall with a loud bang, sending a photo frame to the floor.

"Get back up in that bedroom before I put you in the cellar." He hissed, a hint of his old self coming through.

"No." I said simply, getting back up, snarling.

"You ungrateful little bitch." He spat, making my eyebrows raise.

Welcome back, Marcus.

"I don't belong to you, nor will I ever. I'm going hunting." I spat angrily, trying vainly to pass him. He chuckled darkly and grabbed me by the arm, not painfully, but not gently either.

"Get upstairs now before I hurt you." He hissed, taking deep breaths. Feeling some sort of grim satisfaction, I simply refused again, moving towards the door. I saw him shake angrily before he hit me from the side, sending us both sprawling into the kitchen area, where we hit the island counter with the force of a hurricane. Needless to say, the marble countertop shattered on impact, sprinkling little rocks all around us.

"What was that?" asked a curious Francis, coming down the stairs carefully as he peeked at the two of us. He saw us there, spread out and fuming, and gasped, snarling lightly.

"Not now, boy!" hollered Marcus, glaring at the kid instead.

"Leave him be." I ordered firmly, not knowing which of them I was speaking to. Both of them, perhaps.

"Shut up!" hollered Marcus, earning an indignant snarl from Francis. Francis and I had grown even closer during my forced stay, and I could safely say that I enjoyed his presence now, even if he had taken me away from Edward.

"Don't talk to her like that!" hollered the now-angry newborn. I sighed, knowing things would just escalate from here now that Francis had involved himself. Momentarily releasing me, Marcus drew himself up to full height, glaring at the boy. He cringed lightly when Marcus glared, but seemed otherwise unfazed by the angry ancient before him. Before I could so much as warn him, Marcus lunged and gave Francis a swift punch to the jaw, a sickening crack and scream resounding through the house.

"Marcus!" I shouted, jumping to my feet to yank the angry man off of the boy.

"Damn it!" cried Francis, clutching his jaw. I shot him a sympathetic glance before I snarled at Marcus, slapping him straight across the face. His ugly head snapped to the side and he seemed to come out of his enraged trance, looking slightly mollified.

He was like a baby.

"Don't you dare hit him." I snapped. "You have no right-"

"I have every right." Said Marcus firmly, making me scoff. He simply grabbed my arm and led me to the living room, shoving me in an armchair.

"There will be no hunting today. When Francis has healed, he can take you. Tomorrow." He said gruffly, making me snarl in annoyance. It was bad enough that we couldn't even sleep anymore, so I would have to sit with this burning ache in my throat for at least 24 hours.

"Go upstairs, and take him with you." He said, gesturing angrily to his young accomplice. He turned to the boy and looked him over.

"Go upstairs with your mother and don't let her escape." He said firmly, making the angry, betrayed boy nod. Marcus smiled and turned to me happily, looking me over.

"Enjoy the time alone, for I go to hunt." He said gleefully, making me snarl. He chuckled at his own tormenting and watched as Francis took my arm, pulling me towards the stairs. As young as the boy was, he knew how to keep up pretense.

"Goodbye." Said Francis stiffly, tugging me towards the bedroom. I didn't fight against his leading and simply went willingly to my bedroom, where the door was locked behind us. We sat in silence before we heard Marcus leaving downstairs, locking the door behind him. Francis let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed his jaw, wiggling it carefully to make sure it was intact.

"That hurt." He grumbled, shaking his head. I simply stared at the wall, unmoving.

How could Marcus hit a child? _His _supposed child?

"Come here." I said quietly, making him turn his wary eyes on me. He was cautious as he approached, stopping about a foot in front of me before I took his face gently, examining the source of the pain.

"It'll be fully healed in another minute or so. Give it time." I said emotionlessly. I didn't want Francis to know how angry I was with Marcus for even attempting to hurt him. Me? I had been rude, impertinent, and frankly, infuriating, but Francis had done nothing to him. He could hit me all he wanted- I was used to it- but Francis was innocent, in a way. He never asked for this life or this "father", and he'd done nothing but what he was told to do. Children were incredibly vulnerable when brought into this life, and this boy would almost be categorized as an immortal child. If he'd been bitten just a few years ago, he wouldn't have stood a chance in our world.

"Are you ok?" asked Francis suddenly, attempting to break the thick tension in the room.

"Just peachy." I replied, sarcastic and irritable. Seeing a flash of hurt cross his face, I sighed and turned to him fully.

"I'm sorry." I said honestly. "I need to hunt, and I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"I know." He said softly, sitting down on a chair in the corner. I kept the room as dark as I could, but no matter what, I still saw him clearly.

"You'll go out tomorrow." He promised me, making me smile and nod. "I'll be sure of it." He said determinedly.

"I'm sure you will." I agreed gently, making him smile proudly. He sighed and touched his jaw again, making me frown as I laid back on the bed.

Tomorrow, I would hunt with Francis, and perhaps introduce him to a new way of life. For a newborn, he was shockingly controlled and unaffected by the scent of blood, being able to resist it, to some degree. He had been able to go to the city and choose only three humans instead of massacring the entire town. Maybe, when I got out of here, Francis could come with me to the Cullens, and we'd show him how to live his life properly- as something more humane than he'd ever hoped.

"Bella?" asked Francis, drawing me out of my thoughts. I turned to him questioningly, making him sigh.

"What will we do tomorrow?" he asked me gently, making me shrug.

"Hunt." I said, making him nod gently.

"I know." He admitted. "Will you show me how?" he asked nervously, excitement brewing behind his fear.

"Of course." I said.

"Thank you." He whispered, sounding a bit sentimental. I just nodded and sat back against the headboard of the bed, glancing at the boy carefully. He was doing the same to me, a strange, hopeful sort of fire burning in his crimson orbs.

"Bella?" he asked again, looking at me carefully. Without my consent, my lips curled into a small smile as I glanced at him, watching as he rocked in place, looking ready to burst.

"Yes, Francis?" I asked, amused.

"Will we ever get out of here?" he asked sadly, making me sigh. The small smile was quickly abolished as I looked away, not knowing the answer to that.

"I'm sure we will." I said softly, making him frown.

"When?" he asked.

"Soon." I said, empty promises escaping me.

"How will we do it?" he asked quietly, making me shrug.

"I'm sure Edward's coming." I said honestly, a pang of unwanted longing and sadness hitting me as I thought of my beautiful fiancé trekking through the wilderness to find me. He would be the one to find us, if anyone could, and he'd most likely bring the entire guard with him.

"Edward." Said Francis slowly, testing the name. I nodded and envisioned Edward in my mind, making Francis sigh.

"Do you love him?" he asked, earning an instantaneous nod. He frowned and sighed again, looking quite confused.

"Does he love you?" he challenged, earning him a quick glance.

"More than you can understand." I mumbled, earning me a grunt from my young friend.

"You know what?" he asked me hesitantly, looking at me fully.

"What?" I asked, humouring him.

"I love you too." He said softly, forcing me to sit up carefully.

"Francis…" I started, making him sigh. My mind was suddenly plunged back into the memories of my human life, and my old friend, Jacob Black…

"Not like that." He amended quickly, making me frown. He shot me an excited, admiring smile before I felt my heart melt.

"Like family." He mumbled, embarrassed for a moment. I smiled back at him before he sighed, relieved that I wasn't angry.

"Well, I suppose I'm quite fond of you too." I told him honestly, earning me the brightest smile yet. Without another word, he shot out of his seat and flew at me, throwing his arms around me as he squeezed happily.

"Thank you." He whispered, almost vibrating with glee. I simply chuckled and returned the affection, silently gloating to myself. Marcus' newborn loved me more. When he let me go, he had an admiring stare plastered on his face, earning him a small grin.

"Bella?" he asked yet again, earning an indulgent chuckle.

"Yes?" I asked, making him sigh.

"I'm taking you hunting tomorrow." He said softly. I nodded gently, watching him closely.

"And Marcus is going to stay here." He said, earning him a small nod again. He gave me a meaningful look, and as soon as he met my gaze, I knew.

He wanted to escape.

"It could work." he started quickly, seeing my shock. "We could go out into those trees over there, and then we'll just run. By the time he realizes we're gone, we'll be half way across the country." He said, looking very excited again.

"Francis, he'll kill us. Literally." I said, glancing at the scheming boy. He shook his head.

"He won't catch us. I'm faster than him, and you're pretty fast too." He said guiltily, remembering my rather chaotic capture. The idea mulled in my head for a long moment, and although I knew Marcus would be livid, I also knew that Francis was right- there was no way he would catch us before we gained a significant head start. All we had to do was go back to Volterra, and we'd be home free…

"See?" he asked, his voice a hushed whisper. I nodded slightly, making him clap loudly. I shushed him quickly, in case Marcus was close by, making him stop moving entirely.

"Quiet." I warned, making him nod.

"Do you know where we are right now?" I asked, making him nod happily.

"Of course I do." He said matter-of-factly. I glanced at him for elaboration, and he smiled proudly.

"We're in an sparsely populated region of northern Russia." He said quietly. "Almost no one lives here, except for the people in that village, and it's not on any known maps. It's virtually untraceable."

"We go south then." I said quietly, making him nod gently.

"South-west." He said, making me smile.

"And then we'll be back in Volterra, where we'll be safe." I mused. Francis suddenly frowned and turned to me, fear burning in his crimson eyes.

"What?" I asked softly, earning me a small sniff.

"Will _I _be safe?" he asked sadly, making me frown. "I kidnapped you." He whispered, shaking his head.

"No one will hurt you." I assured, making a mental note to keep my statement true. "I won't allow it." He turned to me, a peculiar expression on his young face.

"You'd do that for me?" he asked in hushed tones, making me nod curtly, looking him over.

"I'll take you with me." I decided. "Even to America, should you wish to come."

"America?" he asked, awed. I nodded, smiling at the idea of Francis joining our family. Granted, the Cullens might not want this new boy with us, but I would push for it.

"If Aro allows it." I added, suddenly remembering the old man who loved me. He loved all the people I loved, but Francis had committed a grave crime when he assisted Marcus. I would barter for the boy's safety, even if Aro forced him into his inner circle.

"Although Aro might want you." I said softly, making the boy blanch to the colour of ashen bone.

"Aro?" he croaked, positively terrified of the Volturi leader.

"He's a good man, once you get to know him." I assured, making him nod. "Although I've forgiven you a thousand times over, Aro won't be so lax. He might want you to join the guard as recompense."

"If you say so." He whispered, earning him a gentle smile. I felt a renewed sense of hopefulness brewing in me as I thought of tomorrow's plans.

"Tomorrow then?" he asked me, his tone light and joyous again. With a satisfied smile, I nodded firmly, the two of us setting in for the longest 24 hours of my life.

**A/N: Plans have been made... but don't forget Edward... where is he during all of this? Is he any closer to Bella now? Hm... we'll find out soon, if you leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 25**

Seeing

**A/N: Here we are eager readers! I just wrote this on my DITR note too, but you all have a right to know that story writing will be cut down even more since I just got hired at Tim Horton's. Granted, it's a part time job, but I still have school and homework on top of that. I really do need the money though, since I need $4500 for my school Europe trip in 2011. **

**And my mom just thinks I need a new hobby. *sighs*.**

**So here's the 25th chapter of Love Me Tender. Some of you have been inquiring as to how long this story will be, and as of right now, I have no idea. There's still quite a bit to be cleared up/resolved, including the Marcus-Edward confrontation. Francis needs to find his place (once I know what I plan on doing with him), as well as there needs to be some sort of reconciliation between Bella and Aro. I need to tie up loose ends, like why Francis' power isn't inhibiting Marcus as I type this, and why Alice can't see things clearly (both of which are touched upon in this chapter!). **

**I need to know though... just out of curiosity, are you all in the same boat as me when it comes to Francis? I'll admit, I wrote him in, fully intending to kill him before the end, but he's grown on me. I kinda like him, and I know some of you do too, but when you review, let me know what you think of him. Live or die? It's your choice. (HAHA! For any of you who've ever watched the Saw movies, there's a quote for you!)**

BPOV

Tomorrow couldn't have come fast enough.

Marcus returned a mere hour after he'd set out on his impromptu hunting excursion, and Francis and I had said nothing more of our secret plan. I didn't know how well it would work, but I'd do anything right now to get back to my family before they gave up on me. Francis had become a sort of brother to me- definitely not my son, but something worth the family title. He'd been nothing but supportive, albeit naïve, but what could I expect form a young boy? He was fourteen years old, for crying out loud, not thirty.

"Bella?" I heard Francis whisper, too low for Marcus to hear. My captor was downstairs, muttering happily to himself as he prepared himself for whatever plan he was coming up with. I merely glanced at Francis and he frowned, trying not to make noise.

"Run?" he mouthed, his lips moving silently. I simply felt a secretive, triumphant grin play across my mouth, making him do the same. I merely nodded nonchalantly, and we both fell silent and indifferent as the oddly graceless footsteps were heard as Marcus blundered up the steps.

"Isabella?" he called, his voice unnecessarily loud.

"What?" I snapped, playing the part of angry hostage.

"Francis, take her hunting before she bites my head off." He said, laughing at his pitiful attempt at humour.

"Yes sir." Said Francis, gripping my arm firmly. I allowed him to yank me to my feet, making Marcus smile.

"Now son." He started, earning an almost unperceivable cringe from the addressed.

"I trust you won't let her escape?" he asked in a bored tone, earning a curt nod from Francis.

"She's fast, but you're faster." He said simply, turning to me.

"Now, darling, don't give poor Francis any trouble, or you might regret it when you get home." He said sweetly, earning him a pointed grimace.

"Of course not, _pumpkin."_ I said scathingly, earning me a small glare.

"Go then." He said gruffly, making Francis nod as he gripped my forearm, leading me from the house.

"You have two hours before I come looking!" cried Marcus as we made our way outside, Francis leading the way.

"Whatever." I muttered, walking out into the chilled winter air of northern Russia.

"Watch her!" he cried, just as he slammed the front door closed, and we heard him resuming his reading.

"Come on." Said Francis, leading me at a slow jog into the trees, where we quickly passed out of Marcus' hearing range.

"Ok." Said Francis, making me nod. He looked at me with his ruby eyes, smiling manically.

"Let's go!" he whisper-yelled, earning him a quick shush from me.

"I really do need to hunt quickly." I said softly, earning me a small nod as I smelled out a herd of deer. Francis followed and observed as I took the animal down, drinking it dry.

"Cool." He said, making me smirk. He smelled the air carefully and looked at me for encouragement.

"There's a bobcat about 100 yards up." I said, nodding in the right direction. Quicker than I thought, he caught on and darted after it, making me chuckle. I heard the loud yowling of the enraged cat, as well as a few snarls from Francis before the noises ceased, and Francis reappeared with the dead carcass.

"Bury it there." I said, gesturing to the shallow grave that held the dead deer. He tossed it, oddly happy for one who just killed something, watching as I nudged the dirt back over it.

"Wow." Said Francis, happy as he could be.

"Wow indeed." I said dryly, smelling the air. I smelled no threats coming our way, and neither did he.

"Southwest." Said Francis quickly, earning him a curt nod. We were just about to set off when he turned to me.

"Bella…" he started, making me frown.

"Hm?" I asked, distracted by our impending escape.

"What about my power?" he asked softly, looking worried. I frowned, having completely forgotten the boy's intense abilities.

"What about it?" I asked, making him frown.

"Marcus never told you, but I can't control it." He admitted, ashamed. I had already guessed as much, but hearing the despair and shame in his voice made me frown.

"I didn't learn to control my shield until much later." I admitted, remembering my futile attempts at control over my erratic shield. During the early days, I could only protect myself. Now, it was second nature to enclose everyone around me in the strange mental encasement.

"I'm sure when we get to Italy, someone will teach you to use it properly." I said softly. His face lightened dramatically and he nodded silently. I, however, did have a burning question for him.

"How did you incapacitate me then?" I asked carefully, making him frown.

"He threatened me." He admitted, earning a snarl from me. "I panicked. He said that I had to channel that panic through my mind, and I did. And you all dropped." He said confusedly. "He knew what I could do."

"He's good at spotting talent." I said, dismissing his confusion. He just nodded patiently, making me frown.

"Let's go." I said, glancing up towards the sky. The sun was concealed, but with our enhanced vision, we could see the sun to our left.

"It's nearing evening now." I said. "We run slightly to the left of the sun, and we'll find our destination." I said firmly, earning me an approving nod from Francis.

"Let's go." He said eagerly, taking off at an incredible speed towards our destination, leaving me to follow.

* * *

APOV

Eight days had passed, and we were still confined in Italy.

Esme was a wreck, Carlisle was on the verge of losing his temper, Emmett was moody, Rosalie was sulking and snappy, I was panicking, and Jasper was at his wits end, ready to snap.

Things weren't going so well.

After Aro had marched about like a madman for a few days, he cooled off and began to formulate the best plan of attack. He had no idea where Marcus had disappeared to, and I could be of no help, no matter how many times he asked, so we were relying on instinct and knowledge alone. After his appointed trackers had come up empty, only Demitri was left to track using his special ability. We knew that his power was mental, not physical, so he too was coming up blank. Bella's shield had grown exponentially since her human years to protect from all other powers. I couldn't see her, Edward couldn't read her, Demitri couldn't track her, Jane couldn't hurt her, and we weren't sure if Jasper could affect her. Marcus could see her ties, but he wasn't actually doing anything to her, just looking. It was bizarre, to say the least, but nothing more could be known about it until we got her back.

Not to mention that Marcus and Edward were blank spots for me as well. I had assumed that Marcus was still under Bella's shield, whether she knew it or not, and I knew she would be in close proximity with him. Edward was something completely different. I'd always been able to see my brother until recently, which could only mean one of two things- either he was so entwined with Bella that his future depended on hers- which was shielded, or something had happened to him.

I was rooting for the first one.

I had convinced myself that the first option was the right one- that his future was so dependent on hers that her shield somehow extended around his future, even if his physical form was beyond her reach. When I couldn't see her future, it blocked his out as well.

I could only pray that I was right.

Now, Jasper was gone out with Alec and Jane for a quick hunt, having dragged the moody bear with him. Esme was sitting stiffly by the window, staring at the spot where her sons had disappeared, while Carlisle sat on the couch, trying to relax. Rosalie sat in the small room she shared with Emmett, flipping through a history book she'd found in there.

I was sitting on the floor, trying to see something, but the blackness was taunting me.

"Esme?" asked Carlisle, not opening his eyes. I watched as Esme whipped around to him as his eyes cracked open, meeting her own worried gaze. Without so much as a word, the pair both stood at the same time and met in the middle of the room, sharing a gentle embrace.

"I love you." He murmured, evidently remorseful for his foul temper. She just smiled and returned the sentiment, earning her an affectionate kiss. I looked away, not wanting to stare at them, right as Rosalie came out, reading the thick book. Nothing seemed to be grabbing her interest as she closed it and set it down gently, glancing at me. Since her admission in the bedroom, we hadn't spoken much, but we shared an unspoken bond- a sisterly bond. Rosalie just sat herself down on the loveseat as she waited for her temperamental husband to make his appearance. Esme smiled as she glanced at the window, and I saw our boys come running out, the guards behind them.

"There they are." Said Esme gently, making me smile as I nodded. It was nearing evening now, and I almost felt ready to sleep. Although we hadn't been doing much lately, we were all emotionally drained.

The doors opened slowly, as Jasper and Emmett made their way back into our living room.

"Hey." Said Emmett gruffly, seeming a bit happier than before. Rosalie watched him as he went to sit next to her, kissing her cheek gently. She smiled at his affection, leaning into his embrace as my golden eyed husband came to sit by me.

"Hello." He said softly, plopping himself down on the floor beside me. I simply smiled and kissed his lips gently, savouring the light taste…

_I was in a house- a strange house- with a demolished kitchen and upturned furniture. A strangely familiar man stood before me, his back towards me as he fumed, hurling a book across the room. Bluish light permeated the air as the man turned to me, and I was face to face with an enraged Marcus._

"_Little bastard." He snarled angrily, his eyes a dark obsidian. I shook with fear as he stalked towards me, marching right out the front door._

_The barren surroundings caught me off guard, and before long, Marcus took off at a sickening speed towards the nearby trees, disappearing inside them._

_I followed._

"_Isabella!" he shouted, his voice resonating off of the trees. He sniffed the air, inhaling deeply as he darted towards the southwest, snarling angrily._

My vision abruptly cut off, and I found myself staring at Jasper once more.

"Alice?" he said, barely managing to contain his excitement. I stared at him in shock before I jumped up, looking at Carlisle.

"What did you see?" asked my father, his voice stern and hopeful. I shook my head and thought for a moment, trying to make sense of it.

"Marcus." I admitted softly, earning an indignant snarl from Esme.

"I think she escaped." I said, my glee undisguised. "He was chasing after her, but she wasn't there. That newborn must have helped her." I said, remembering the "bastard" comment. Carlisle's face lit up as he marched towards me, smiling hugely.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously, making me nod hesitantly.

What else could that have been about?

Carlisle stared at me contemplatively for a long moment before his face broke into a huge smile, his eye alight with a strange fire.

"Corin?" he called at a normal voice, making the door open. Corin peeked her head inside, glancing at Carlisle.

"Alice has seen something. Get Aro." He said shortly, not taking his eyes off of me. Corin nodded firmly and we heard her marching away, just as Esme approached me, hugging me.

"That's the best news we've had in days, dear." She said, her voice quiet and whispery.

"Hell yeah it is!" cried Emmett suddenly, his voice loud and happy. Rosalie beamed at his dramatic return to character and Jasper chuckled, feeding off of the hopeful emotions.

"I always knew that little human was a firecracker." He said proudly, earning an eye roll from Rose.

"Emmett, she's not a human." She corrected, earning a dismissive wave.

"Yeah, I know that. She's a vamp now, and a kickass one at that!" he shouted, happier than ever. I seriously thought he'd break out into a strange Lotto-649 happy dance or something.

"I know that Emmett." Said Rosalie, her old self returning as well. Emmett frowned and turned to her, making her soften up.

"You know you love her Rosie." He taunted happily, earning a haughty glare from her. Emmett laughed boisterously, making her eyes narrow.

"You do." He said firmly, making her shrug, turning away. I saw Jasper smile as he eased her embarrassment, and most likely her shame, allowing her to face her childlike husband.

"Maybe." She offered childishly, forcing even Carlisle to laugh.

"It's progress." He said softly, making me smile as I sat on Jasper's lap, a newfound sense of hope kindled in all of us.

**A/N: So a glimmer of hope for the Cullens, even if they _are _all cooped up in Volterra. Yes, Bella and Francis bolted, leaving angry Marcus to chase them down... things are heating up now, and we're coming to the high point in the action. Maybe we'll talk to Edward in the next chapter, and see how our runaway's doing.**

**Review please, and don't forget to answer the Francis Question!!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 26**

Didyme

**A/N: Alright folks, here we go. Another installment of LMT. Now, this chapter might be a little confusing, since there's a flashback/memory stuck midway through the dialogue, but bear with me. The memory is in italics, and it takes place about thirty years prior to the story, two years after Bella was changed. It's basically Aro telling Bella about Didyme, and what happened to her. I mainly stuck to SM's version of the story, thinking it best to keep that intact.**

**Now, if you've read the latest chapter of DITR, you'll notice that I set a review goal. I usually have one in mind, once I get part way through a story. I usually base it off of reception, reader count, etc., so I've decided to share my goal for LMT with you all. It's not a really hard goal to reach, so I hope we can do it: 1000 reviews. Based on the loose outline I have right now, we're looking at about 34 chapters, with chapter 34 being the epilogue. we have 770 reviews right now, so that leaves 230 to go. That's about 26 reviews/chapter, starting with this one.**

**Can you do it?**

BPOV

Seven hours. That's how long Francis and I had been running. We were unable to tire physically, but such a lengthy trek was taking its toll on both the newborn and myself, especially knowing that Marcus would have set out behind us. Assuming he'd kept his word, we'd be two hours ahead of him right now, if he'd found our trail right away. Weaving in complicated loops and turns through the trees was a necessary hindrance to our journey, if we hoped to evade Marcus long enough to get back to Italy, but it took careful planning and a precise pattern. We turned left every three miles, then we turned right, backtracking along the same route before we dashed a few more miles south, and repeated the manoeuvre on the other side. Occasionally, we simply remained on the trail we turned on, if it got us closer to our intended destination.

Francis was now behind me, unable to lead us stealthily through the trees. He felt a strong urge to lead us, but we both knew he'd get us into more trouble than necessary, so I was the self-appointed pathfinder. He didn't trail behind or lose me at all, but I could see his head whipping around nervously, almost expecting his angry sire to pop up in front of us. I assured him that we'd smell or hear Marcus before he caught us, but even I couldn't be sure of that, especially if Marcus was somehow upwind. We travelled with the wind, but one never knew with Marcus. He worked in strange, mysterious ways that no one else could relate to.

Before long, Francis and I turned into a small clearing, where I stopped running.

"Bella?" asked Francis nervously, looking at me with concern. I sighed and sat down, gesturing for him to do the same.

"Sit." I barked, the words coming out harsher than I'd intended. He obeyed easily, looking at me warily.

"We need a plan." I said softly, confusing him.

"We have one…" he said gently, making me nod.

"We have an escape route. We don't know what we'll do when we get to Italy, or what they'll do about you." I said softly, making him shudder violently.

"What will they do?" he asked, his face whiter than usual.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "That's why we need a plan."

"Will they hurt me?" he asked, his voice betraying his fear. I frowned and glanced up at the sky, seeing the sun reappearing on the eastern horizon. We'd been running all through the night, moving in the darkness. I was glad to have some light back, so we knew exactly what we were doing.

"I hope not." I said softly, earning a small snarl from Francis.

"Will they?" he asked again, definitely wanting an answer. I sighed and looked at him fully, seeing the fear swimming in his crimson eyes.

"If I explain the situation, I hope you'll be spared." I said honestly, not wanting to give him false hope. He just stared at me, making a strong stream of pity and guilt worm its way into my system.

"I don't want to die." He whispered, his eyes wide and sad. I nodded carefully, plucking a piece of cold grass from the ground. I took great interest in that piece of grass, avoiding the scared eyes in front of me.

"I think, that with the proper explanations, Aro will show you mercy." I said softly.

"Your fiancé won't." he said darkly, making me whip around to him.

Edward.

It was very true that Edward was a hasty, rather impulsive person. I remembered his protectiveness and possessiveness from my human years, and I knew there'd be no chance in hell Edward would willingly let Francis live, after knowing he had helped Marcus in his dark deed. Edward would be far less likely to listen to any sob story, and I only hoped I could convince him to leave the decision to Aro.

"Edward will behave." I said, making a vow to ensure that happened. I wouldn't let Edward kill my little friend in a fit of rage, nor would I let him hurt him. The decision belonged to Aro and Caius only, and neither he or I had any right to force their hands.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Francis, remembering all the tales I'd told him of Edward and myself. He knew everything, from the first day at school, to the ballet studio, right up until my ill-fated eighteenth birthday. I was sure he knew Edward almost as well as I did.

"No." I said honestly, defeated. Francis stiffened, obviously hoping for a different response. He stared at me, lost for words as I watched the fear brew in him.

"He's in Italy, with Aro, so there shouldn't be any problems. Aro won't let him kill you without a hearing of some sort, especially once I request it." I said gently, reaching out to him. I patted his hand, trying to comfort, and I was slightly proud when he grasped my hand tightly in his own, squeezing for reassurance.

"Ok." He whispered, nodding resolutely. As young as he was, he wasn't one to give up easily, nor was he one to simply crumble from fear. He was young, but a very strong and deep person- not someone I'd want to cross.

"Now, a plan." I said, getting back on track. Francis nodded and looked at me, trusting and almost reverent.

"We run southwest." Started Francis, nodding to me. I smiled and assented, making him sigh thoughtfully.

"When we get to Italy, we run for Volterra." I said firmly. "I'm positive that there will be guards and maybe even Aro and Caius out looking for me, so we might cross one of them before we get into city limits." I said quietly. Francis watched me and I saw the silent question he was burning to ask.

Would they hurt him?

The answer: I didn't know.

"They'll bring us to the palace, most likely via the sewer passages, and we'll be led into the innermost rooms. They'll talk and barter, and that's where we'll find out what happens to you." I said softly.

Francis gulped, his eyes wide as he nodded firmly.

"After we know, they'll most likely ask us to stay until we catch Marcus. They'll need bait, since he's not stupid, but they'll catch him." I said, almost speaking to myself now.

"What happens to him?" asked Francis disgustedly, earning him a wry smile.

"They'll most likely terminate him." I said honestly. Francis stared in awe.

"But he's one of them." He whispered. I simply nodded and looked at Francis seriously.

"While it's true that Marcus is valuable to them, he's also a fugitive now." I said. Suddenly, the grisly tale of Didyme floated into my mind, and I cringed, remembering Aro's confession.

"_Aro?" I asked, looking at the leader of this dangerous coven. The black haired man turned to me, a small smile on his ancient face as he clutched an old piece of parchment in his waxy hand._

"_Yes, young one?" he asked, watching me. I was only two years into my vampire life, but there was a question burning in the back of my mind that needed answers._

"_We are immortal, are we not?" I asked, confirming the information I already knew. Aro, confused and rather astonished, merely nodded, watching me for the rest of my inquisition._

"_What happened to Didyme, then?" I asked gently, making him sigh sadly._

"_Didyme." He repeated, the word dark on his lips. I stood still, waiting for an answer or a dismissal- whichever tickled his fancy._

"_Sit." He said, pulling out a chair for me. I sat gingerly as he put his paper down, watching me closely. He sat across from me, staring at me intently. He hesitated before beginning the tale, simply watching me with wise eyes._

"_Do not fear us." He said suddenly, making me frown. Fear them?_

"_The tale of Didyme is not a pleasant one, nor is it one I'm proud of. It is rather macabre and quite despicable, but what's done is done." He said darkly, sounding almost weary._

"_Alright." I said, making him sigh._

"_Didyme was my sister." He said softly, making me frown. "My blood sister from my human years. I was the one who changed her, hoping she'd have a gift similar to my own."_

"_Did she?" I asked curiously, watching the corner of his lips twitch downwards._

"_She was gifted," he said cryptically, "but her gift wasn't of the magnitude I'd hoped." His red eyes turned to me, watching me closely._

"_Didyme had the power to please." He said softly. "Everywhere she went, she entranced people. Even as a human child, she brought joy to those she met. Marcus was infatuated with her."_

"_What happened to her?" I asked, making him chuckle humourlessly as he ran a hand through his hair._

"_Marcus and Didyme married." He said softly. "I was proud of her match, since many wanted her. Marriage isn't a custom of our kind, but I wanted nothing more than to have my little family united in the strongest way possible."_

"_Didyme was happy." He said softly, his voice far off in his own memories. "Marcus was devoted and kind, but then the two made plans to leave my coven." I frowned._

"_I grew insanely jealous, my dear. Jealousy is a funny thing, when applied to a powerful being. It drives us to extremes, and I went past extremes, when I heard of the impending separation._

"_You might think that I was jealous of Marcus, for stealing my sister away, but that was not the case. I loved my sister, but overall, her power was rather useless to me. Didyme was the subject of my jealousy, since Marcus was so important to my coven. His ability to sense the ties we have to one another was invaluable, especially with the Romanians against us. I needed him."_

_I stared, shocked, as Aro continued to speak._

"_I confronted, pleaded, threatened, shouted and begged them to stay, but neither of them would have it. They wanted to go off together and live as a pair- something I couldn't allow. Marcus was needed, and I was desperate." He said softly._

"_When nightfall came, I found my sister in the forest surrounding the city. She was always rather scatterbrained- a wanderer and a dreamer. She was pleased to see me, but I was angry. I confronted her about her leave, and forbade her from going, but she belonged to her husband now, and she defied me. I knew I had to prevent this somehow, so at the time, only one thing seemed rational." He said._

_His red eyes shifted to me, and I stared, rather fearful now. I knew what was coming, and I almost didn't want to hear it._

"_My sister was dear to me, and I only regretted it after the deed was complete. Her ashes burned my nose, and I instantly knew I'd done wrong. I killed my own sister for power." He said softly, shaking his head._

"_Marcus blew up, of course, but he never knew it was me. To this day, he thinks she was killed by a rogue Romanian by the name of Vladimir." He finished, looking at me._

_I stared in shock at Aro as he rose from his seat in one fluid motion, retaking the paper in front of him and placing it in front of me._

_There, on the old, tattered sheet, was an old portrait of a young woman who stood amongst the trees, gazing out into the wild, daydreaming. The date told me it had been drawn sometime in the year 100 AD, and Aro's name was scrawled underneath. I turned the page over and read the title._

_Didyme. _

"They've killed their own before, Francis." I said softly, earning me a small frown from him. He watched me closely as I shook my head, dispelling the memory for now. Aro had lost some of my trust that day, but over the years he gained it back, showing me how much he'd learned from that deadly mistake years ago.

"After Marcus is finished, we'll be on our way." I said simply, standing quickly. He nodded firmly and stood as well, making me smile.

"Shall we go?" I asked, determined to be cheerful, even with Didyme's story on my mind. Francis nodded firmly and together, we dashed off into the trees, continuing on our complicated path.

**A/N: The confrontation between Marcus and Edward is coming up very soon, as is the reunion between our lovers, so please review for more!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 27**

Longing

**A/N: Ok, so we're nearing the climactic ending of LMT now... I have a chapter plan written for the ending, and I know how it all works out now. There will be a grand total of 34 chapters (that's including the epilogue), so we're VERY nearly done. **

**Also, please remember to review the chapter if you want a faster update. I've also decided Francis' fate, so if you want to know, please review and the chapters will come a lot faster!!!**

EPOV

I cursed.

The scent was faint again- its cycle like the moon, waxing and waning. Sometimes it was as strong as if she were right next to me, and other times it was as if she'd never been.

And it was frustrating.

I was slowly losing my bearings- and perhaps my sanity- as I dashed through the trees, nearly tearing up the entire forest with my need to track. I had to find her, and I had to find her alive. No way in hell was that beast getting away with harming my fiancée.

Fiancée.

That title just things that much more enraging.

Sure, without that title, Bella was just as important to me, but now we had a legitimate bond together- one that was viable in every country across the globe. Someone who was to be married was known to be off limits to suitors, and now, this man had ignored the simple rules of etiquette.

The scent was diminishing as I darted through the trees, unsure where to go next. It was definitely colder here, but still, I had no idea where I was.

I, Edward Cullen, a vampire that had been alive for nearly one and a half centuries, was lost.

How could I have let things get so muddled? How did I manage to firstly, let Bella be taken from me, and secondly, let myself lose my bearings in unfamiliar territories? This could be the land of some rogue coven and for all I knew, there could be a price on my head.

All the more reason to kill that bastard.

I had my mind made up- an unchangeable decision that no one could coax me out of. I would kill that monster and his little sidekick, and no one would be able to stop me. Both of them would be torn to the tiniest shreds imaginable before they were burned piece by piece, allowing them to feel each part scorching in the flames. Each ligament, limb, appendage and nerve would be burned slowly and torturously, and I would enjoy it. I would take grim pleasure in watching the pieces turn to ash and smoke, and Bella would be safe in my arms once again. Together we'd go home and live out the rest of our existences without interference, and we'd enter a realm of peace and serenity. We'd be together forever, and I'd never leave her side, unless of course she asked me to. We could kiss and caress for days on end, and perhaps re-enact our bedroom scenario…

How I missed her.

She was my everything- my driving force, my life, my better half and most of all, my love. I'd never loved anything as passionately as I loved her- not even my love for my parents could compare. Bella was my first and only concern, and knowing she was in danger had ignited my feral side- my wild side. Knowing she needed the protection now more than ever was the thing that spurred me forward. I had no dreams of chivalrous rescues or juvenile white-horsed princes; I just wanted my Bella back safely.

And killing Marcus was the only way to ensure her safety.

The scent suddenly disappeared again and I came to a quick halt, shouting another loud, ungodly curse that resounded through the trees. It echoed loudly and I saw a flock of blackbirds shooting up into the sky, alarmed by the angry predator. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath, willing myself to stay intact.

_Don't lose it now._

I glanced around me and saw nothing but trees and unidentifiable wilderness- nothing to help me in my plight. Rabbits scurried away from me, as did some more wild animals in the distance, but I could care less. My obsidian eyes were the last thing on my mind right now.

And that's exactly how it should be. My choices? Saving Bella or eating a deer.

I chose Bella.

As suddenly as the scent disappeared, another thing came to me. In my mind's eye, I could see her- her luscious hair, her amber eyes, her white skin glittering in the sunlight, her rosy lips, her perfect nose, her heart-shaped face, her small body and narrow waist… I saw it all. This Bella simply stared at me, smiling as she had right after we'd made love, and I felt a lump rising in my throat.

Would I see that smile again?

I forced the unhappy thoughts from my mind and sighed, looking around me for some identifiable landmark.

There were none.

More frustrated and angry than ever before, I punched a nearby tree trunk, reducing half the tree to sawdust. The booming crack echoed and more animals were spooked into hiding, and when the top of the tree fell at my feet, I kicked it too, turning the rest to dust. How easy it was to demolish something so innocent…

When the wind blew in my direction again, the scent waxed, and I bolted.

* * *

APOV

My vision was still fresh in my mind when our door flew open, allowing Aro and Caius to storm inside.

"Who saw something?" demanded Aro, looking at each of us in turn. No one spoke, but all eyes turned to me, making Aro smile excitedly. He motioned for me to sit down in the armchair across from the couch, and I obeyed without complaint.

"Now, what did you see?" he asked, making me sigh as Jasper stood behind me, watching me carefully.

"Marcus." I said gently, earning me a nod from Aro. Demitri and Felix filed in as well, and a moment later, Alec joined them. Jane hung by the door, waiting for me to speak so she knew what to do.

"What exactly did you see? Walk us through it." Coaxed Aro, his voice sugary and rather pleased.

"There was a house." I said. "A demolished house, and Marcus was pacing through it."

Aro simply nodded.

I explained the rest of the vision, right down the minutest detail, paying close attention to Aro's reactions. He frowned darkly when he heard of Marcus' rage, but was over the moon about the potential escape.

"She always did have a mind of her own." He mused, earning a small smile from my family. I stared at Aro, waiting for the verdict and he conferred with Caius gently.

"What to do about Marcus." Said Aro, his forehead creased in frown.

"Kill him." spat Caius, mere milliseconds after the situation was questioned.

"I suppose it must be." Agreed Aro, shaking his head sadly. "Our own brother, Caius!" he said sadly, making the hardened Caius shrug. Aro sighed and turned to me.

"What of the newborn?" he asked, making me frown.

"I think he's with Bella." I admitted gently, earning a feral snarl from the ancient blonde before me. Aro calmed him and I sighed, edgy and wary. Jasper calmed everyone, earning a small thanks from Aro.

"Is he helping or hindering?" asked Aro quietly, musing to himself. I sat silently, earning me a small smile from Jasper.

"I'd assume helping." Said Jasper, gaining the attention of both Caius and Aro. "Newborns are easily influenced, and will go along with whoever shows them the most trust and kindness. Most of them seek comfort." He said simply.

"Indeed." Said Aro, nodding to himself. "But that does not excuse his crimes."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Said Carlisle, cutting in. Aro, snapping from his planning trance, simply nodded, sighing heavily. Demitri, Felix and Alec were silent, but each itching to run. I knew they wanted to track again.

"You said snow." Said Aro suddenly, turning to me. I nodded meekly and Jasper gave me a boost of confidence, allowing me to stare at Aro levelly.

"Barren surroundings or forested?" he barked.

"There was a dense forest, but the rest looked pretty barren. It was all snowy." I admitted.

"What else?" he asked.

"Mountains in the far distance." I said, remembering the snowy peaks. He nodded and looked at me carefully.

"May I see?" he asked gently, offering me his hand. Without hesitation, I took his waxy hand in my own and replayed the vision in full, letting him see for himself.

"The Khibinsky Mountains, perhaps." He mused, nodding to himself. Caius suddenly turned to Demitri, Felix and Alec.

"You three go back out and follow the trail northeast. Someplace near the Kola Peninsula, in Russia." He said firmly, earning nods.

"Jane?" asked Aro, making the little girl come inside. He grabbed her hand and sighed, letting it go after a moment.

"No, Jane." Said Aro quietly, earning a small frown from Jane. Her eyes darkened and she looked ready to burst, right before she spoke.

"I want to help." She said passionately, earning her a small smile.

"You're needed here, in case that rogue brother of mine shows his face." He said darkly, earning a small sigh from Jane. Knowing that whatever she wanted was a lost cause, she nodded and marched out of the room, put out and angry.

"She wants to go with the men." Said Aro sadly, earning a small frown from Caius. Aro turned back to me, questioning and rather scrutinizing.

"Can you see upon demand, or do the visions come sporadically?" he asked, making me smile.

"Usually on demand." I admitted, earning me a small smile.

"Would you let me read you as you try again?" he asked, morbidly curious. I hesitated for a brief moment before I nodded, allowing him to take my hand in his own. I felt his hand firmly grasping my own before he closed his eyes, cutting off external vision. I did what I did best, closing my own eyes as I thrust my subconscious into the unknown of the future.

_Marcus was running through the trees, weaving and bobbing expertly through the woods. His eyes were black as night as he snarled suddenly, smiling grimly, taking off in a southwest direction. I could almost smell the scent he was tracking, and I knew it was Bella. Before long, Marcus stopped in a clearing, moving directly to the outer edges, hiding amongst the pungent cedar trees to mask his scent…_

The vision fizzled out, and I came back to reality, watching as Aro let go of my hand. I was more than confused by that vision, and also quite fearful of that threatening smile. Aro nodded grimly and glanced at Caius, making my family antsy as he nodded gently to his brother.

"Thank you, Alice." He said sincerely, earning him a nod from me. I watched as he dismissed himself, leaving with a flourishing wave and shutting the door behind him firmly, leaving us alone.

"What did you see?" asked Carlisle quietly, looking at me apprehensively.

"Marcus running through the trees." I said, shaking my head. Once again, I relayed the strange vision, explaining how he veered off the path to stand in a clearing. We were all shaken and very confused by that new revelation, but what hit us hardest was the fact that he was masking his scent.

What was he hiding from?

Jasper came and lifted me gently from the seat before sitting himself down, and placing me on his lap as gently as he could. I sat with my head on his shoulder, my head feeling quite painless now that I finally saw something. Bella's shield wasn't blocking Marcus anymore, and that made me think that her shield was an instinct- a natural force that surrounded anything sentient being it came close to. I wasn't so sure she'd been intentionally blocking Marcus before…

With Marcus alone and on the loose, Bella on the run through the woods with a newborn and Edward missing in action, things were about to get much worse before they got better. Tabs on Marcus weren't nearly enough to ensure the safety of my family, and it sure as hell wasn't enough to keep the raging rogue leader at bay.

If only I could see.

**A/N: So we're coming close now... you got a small glimpse into the future as well, so milk it for all it's worth.... hehe**

**Anyhow, please review, since I KNOW we can make it to 1000 by the end... if you all try hard enough... XD**


	29. Chapter 28

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 28**

House

**A/N: Ok here we are with a sort of late chapter of LMT. I gave you all an early update last week though, so don't kill me. This one's entirely EPOV, and we're getting ready for the big reunion/Marcus fight. I know a lot of you are waiting for that, but don't panic. It's coming.**

**Please review and see if we can make it to 1000 reviews by the end!**

EPOV

The time had finally come.

I had a firm, resolute, unmistakable trail- a lead.

After days of coming up empty, I was silently rejoicing at my success. Granted, I didn't know where I was, but I knew where I was going- to Bella. The scent was strong here, the delectable odour clinging firmly to the snow. The cold preserved the floral aroma that mingled with the harsher male scents, but as long as I could discern Bella's flowery scent, I knew I was on the right path.

Now, I could see a faint village in the distance- a tiny town filled with modest, rather uneducated minds. It seemed to be a rather old fashioned, slightly superstitious community from the minds I could read, but they seemed quite hospitable.

And that's where Bella was.

I stopped for a brief moment and glanced around, ensuring there would be no observers, and I took off at my quickest speed towards that innocent town.

As it approached, I was frantically sifting through various minds, trying to find Bella, or even her captors, amongst the thoughts. The only thing I could get from them was their worry and alarm.

Six bodies had been found in the town square.

That was a classic sign of a vampire.

Or three.

I dashed to the gate of the small town, where the watchman stood up quickly, looking me over. He shouted something in his native tongue- one I didn't understand- but I managed to catch the gist of his thoughts.

What did I want?

I sighed and walked over to him, alarming the elderly man.

"In?" I asked, pointing at the gate. I knew I could just tear it down, but I had no desire to frighten the people or this old man, regardless of what lay inside.

Carlisle would be proud.

The man looked me over and managed to catch what I wanted, sighing heavily. With a suspicious eye on me, he opened his gate reluctantly and allowed me to pass through, entering the town.

I didn't know the layout of the town, but from the gathering crowd ahead of me, I assumed that was the town square, where these mysterious bodies had appeared.

I walked at a quick pace past women and children as they were forced back into their homes for protection, and walked right over to the large gaggle of men.

"What is it?" I asked, feigning stupidity. Quite a few heads turned to me, and I knew I stuck out amongst them like a sore thumb.

"English?" grunted one man, marching forward. He looked quite important with these people and he looked me over as I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said, looking down. I knew my black eyes would alarm him.

"Dead." He barked, pointing crudely at the six bodies. There were four men and two women lying cold and motionless on the stone ground, and I moved forward.

They were indeed, dead.

"What happened?" I asked, inspecting the necks and wrists of one victim. The man just shrugged and grunted as the rest of the group eyed me warily. They didn't take kindly to strange people invading their town. At last, I found what I sought on the body I was examining- a savage bite mark on the left wrist.

"Bite?" asked the English-speaking man, moving forward. He took the wrist from me and inspected it, frowning.

"Beast." He decided, dropping the man's arm back down. He turned to the group and shouted something in their special tongue, which I gathered meant "animals".

How wrong he was.

At the word, the group of men became enraged and rather offended- each one dead set on hunting the animal responsible. They all thought that it had to be hiding in the trees in the distance, but no one could be sure. I stood fluidly and glanced at the townsman before, earning me a set, straight stare.

"Food?" the man asked gruffly, making me smile.

"No, thank you." I said, shaking my head. The man was confused as to why someone would refuse free food, but he let it go, merely nodding. He turned to leave, but not before I called to him.

"Wait!" I shouted, loud enough for him to hear. He turned again and a few women peeked from their windows at the commotion I was causing. The man stared at me, slightly alarmed before he stood up tall, facing me.

"Have you seen this woman?" I asked, reaching into my back pocket. I was sure I had a photo of human Bella in my pocket, and when I found my tattered, decrepit wallet, I found it.

Our prom picture.

The man stared at the small piece of paper before he took it in his large hand, flashing it to the light. He grunted a few times and handed it back to me without a word. He went to turn around, and my heart sank at his thoughts.

He'd didn't recognize her.

Sighing heavily, I vowed to keep my rabid temper in check for now, at least until these humans were out of my range.

Without a second glance to the man, I ran at a quick human pace past him until I hit the gate. The watchman stared as I flung it open myself and darted into the thin, yet concealing line of trees beside me, running even faster.

How had my strong trail gone cold?

With an ferocious determination, I dashed back to the place where I'd turned off into the town. Once again, her scent picked up, and I inhaled deeply, intent on discovering the end of the road.

The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

All I had to do was follow this confusing rainbow of scents, and I'd be a rich man.

"Damn it." I muttered as I laughed at myself. The scent I'd wanted had branched off to the left, not the right, as I'd foolishly assumed. Vowing to be more careful and much more conscientious, I followed the intensifying scent right into the mass of dense trees.

The scent meandered along, never weakening or lessening. I knew I was close to my destination, and I knew I was close to my prize. I tried to read the minds that I knew were nearby, but thanks to Bella's shield, I was blocked out.

The scent didn't lead me astray this time, and before I could even wonder where I was headed, I saw the small clearing.

A large house stood tall and proud, the very walls oozing scent. I heard no movement or life within the walls, but I knew that as vampires, we could be as still and lifeless as a stone. The scents were so strong here, sheltered and confined by the trees, and I ran straight to the front door, flinging it open.

Only a millisecond after I'd opened it did I feel a pang of worry.

The whole house was quite dark and gloomy- not a place I'd choose to stay. The kitchen looked like the site of a demolition rather than a place to eat human food- with the marble countertops cracked and broken, the counter dented in with a large hole through it, and the far wall nearly collapsing in on itself. A small shudder ran down my spine as I imagined what could have caused something like that.

The living room was in disarray as well, with an old book hurled across the room. The coffee table was overturned and the couch out of place, as well as a few bumps and dents in those walls.

Bella's scent was everywhere, but it seemed to be emanating from upstairs.

I dashed up the large staircase until I hit the top floor of the house, where the room at the end of the hallway was cracked open. I couldn't hear anything, and no minds were reaching my own, but I marched into the room anyways, flicking on the light.

The scent hit me like a ton of bricks, and I nearly fell over with the harsh reality.

The scent was here, but Bella was not.

Where was she? She had to be here. She just had to be…

I had failed again.

I searched the entire room for any sign of her besides her scent. I found her imprint on the bed, the scent of the newborn on the chair by the closet, the scent of the newborn and Bella both on the bed, with Bella prevailing of course and Bella's nearly invisible footprints on the floor. Her scent was strong everywhere, but the sheets and duvet had preserved her scent diligently, and I wanted to cry when I pressed my face into her soft pillow.

It smelled like her hair.

I let out a small muffled groan of sadness before I scooped up the pillow and held it close. It was the only thing I could take along that would remind me of her, and if it came down to it, I would keep this pillow until my dying day.

With the pillow clutched in my hand, I slowly left the room, closing the door behind me. The click of the latch seemed even louder than normal in this silent house, and I felt a strong pang of irritation mixed in with my disappointment. Where had she gone? Was she still in the house?

Where was Marcus?

I snarled to myself and darted back down the wooden staircase, my feet making no sounds on the way. I marched back into the kitchen and stood quite still, straining my ears for any hint of sound.

A small, yet distinct scratching noise came from the floor below.

The basement.

I snarled angrily at the very idea of Marcus trapping Bella in a basement, and the rage took over, turning my vision red. I stormed towards the small door at the end of the living area, wrenching it right off the hinges with one great tug before I sent it flying into the front wall. Without looking to see the damage, I ran headlong into the dark basement, absolutely livid.

Where was she?

"Bella?" I called, much louder than necessary. Even with my enhanced vision, I could barely see down here, and my voice was echoing loudly throughout the stone room.

No response.

Her scent was just as strong here as anywhere else in the house, and I was sure I was on the right track. I glanced towards the wall beside me and saw the small light switch, making me sigh in relief as I flicked it on.

I stood in the centre of the cellar- no windows or doors visible, and no light coming in other than that from the old light bulb. I scanned the room hastily and my heart fell when I could see no signs of Bella, or her captors for that matter. Boxes lined the walls and the rancid scent of rotting food hit me, but nothing was seen of Bella. I heard the small scratching noise and let out a frustrated noise when a large rat leered at me from one of the food boxes.

The small animal, although innocent enough, met a rather untimely end when I ran over and killed it, ending it's dull, meaningless life. I was unreasonably angry at the small creature for misleading me, but I knew there was no one to blame but myself for this mishap.

I tossed the dead rat aside, a small twinge of guilt hitting me when it's body slapped the stone floor. I pushed my feelings aside and let my inner tracker take over again as I inhaled the air, trying to find the strongest source of Bella's scent.

I slowly made my way around the home, retracing Bella's steps meticulously. Before long, I was led back to the front door, where my own scent marred the flowery aroma. I followed the freesia scent right back outside, where it led me to the edge of the forest. Slowly, I inhaled, wondering why Marcus' scent was newer than the other two I was chasing.

There was only one explanation for that. Bella had escaped, and Marcus was chasing her.

I glowed with pride at my Bella's ingenuity, but before I could get too caught up in it, felt the heavy dread settle on my shoulders. Bella was smart, she was beautiful and she was strong, but she was no physical match for Marcus and his newborn. She was small, almost like Alice, and I knew she wasn't a very experienced fighter. She was a political personage, not a warrior.

I could smell Marcus' disgusting scent on the nearby trees, but Bella's still lingered as well, and without hesitation, I took off at breakneck speeds, not wanting to waste another moment.

**A/N: So Edward's desperate for anything that might lead him to Bella, and he's got a bit of a temper lately... sighs. Well, I know what the next chapter's all about, so please review so I can get it typed and posted!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 29**

Found

**A/N: So here's a VERY short chapter... don't shoot me. The next one will come out ASAP, but I must warn you... my computer is only working in Windows Vista Safe Mode right now, so things are incredibly slow. The chapter is only around 700 words, but don't shoot me, since the next chapter is the most important of the story (and I think it'll be VERY long).**

**Review anyways, even if it is incredibly short. Oh, and don't kill me for the cliffie at the end. I'm nasty today.**

BPOV

We were running.

Francis and I dashed through trees, darting in and out in a complicated pattern I'd created, trying to do all we could to keep Marcus away. I could almost smell Francis' intense fear as he stuck to my side, his red eyes wild and frantic as they darted from side to side. I knew this was the scariest chase of his life, and even I'd never experienced anything quite like this before. Sure, I'd been on the receiving end of Marcus' rage, but never anything as desperate as this. I'd always had reliable protection to keep me away from Marcus' wicked ways, but now, I was on my own, with a child.

"Bella?" whispered Francis, tugging at my sleeve. I glanced at him and we slowed our pace slightly so we didn't crash into anything.

"Hm?" I asked, watching his fear-stricken face closely.

"Where is he?" he asked softly, his voice low enough to conceal us.

"I don't know." I admitted, earning a small frown from him. To appease the scared boy, I threw my shield out as far as I could, trying to sense anything big enough to require protection.

To my shock, I felt my shield slide smoothly around a large figure, some distance ahead of us. He saw my small frown and panicked again, but we kept running.

"It could be an animal." I admitted, knowing full well that it was very unlikely. The only animal I'd been able to protect was a dog, and this was much too large to be a dog.

Unless it was a La Push wolf…

I didn't dare entertain _that _notion.

Francis said nothing, and together we ran ahead, into the trees. I retracted my shield to protect just the two of us, but now that my mind knew the other being was out there, my shield ached to expand. I suddenly remembered Alice, and how if Marcus had been under my protection, she most likely couldn't see us. I felt a pang of guilt at taking away her power, knowing how terrifying that could be…

Francis also seemed to be struggling with his power, but I knew he was doing his best. Stress always brought out the worst in newborns.

"Faster." I whispered gently, spurring my legs to the maximum speed. Francis did the same, and before long, we were moving at an even faster rate down our path. Once again, my shield was stretching to its limit, demanding to be released onto the strange being moving ahead of us. Where was it going?

"Bella?" asked Francis again, seeking some sort of reassurance. I simply glanced at him and shook my head, wanting silence. If the thing ahead of us was a vampire, then I knew it would be able to hear us. Francis got the idea and kept his mouth firmly shut, earning him a small smile from me.

We ran together for a few more minutes before the wind changed direction, and we were suddenly upwind. I felt a pang of worry, knowing that our scents were being carried off into the distance, but before I could so much as change our path, we ran right into a large clearing.

The clearing was very large, almost looking man-made. The grass was wilted and the colours drab as ever as a thin ray of sunlight shone through the clouds, illuminating the frosty trees and my own skin. Francis was shocked when he started to glitter, and I felt a strange sense of accomplishment, knowing that this was one of the major newborn milestones.

The feeling was short lived.

Once again, the wind changed directions, and we were on the receiving end. A sickening scent blew our way just as a large figure made its way out of the cedar trees.

Marcus was here.

**A/N: So, send me a review, and we'll find out of Mr. Temper-Tantrum will get his comeuppance. ALSO: WHERE IS EDWARD!?**

**Find out next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 30**

Fight

**A/N: Ok, so after the evil cliffie in the last chapter, you guys get this chapter earlier than Saturday. I hope you like it, since it's probably the most exciting chapter in the story!!**

**Please review!**

EPOV

Trees flew by as I tracked, the delicate, yet stunningly intoxicating aroma assaulting my senses in the most torturous way. I could almost taste Bella on the air- her flowery, sweet scent turning into a strange, edible flavour that I'd taste for the rest of eternity. The other scents- the one of the newborn and that of the ancient man who thought he could defeat me- were both unimportant.

Marcus could wait. Bella could not.

I had a very well-established to-do list etched into my mind; one- find Bella, two- kiss her silly, three- find and kill the men responsible for this heinous, blasphemous crime. It was my ultimate goal to achieve everything on that list, down to the minutest detail planned out in my head. In no way, shape or form would Marcus evade me, nor would he come out of this confrontation with his body intact. No. I would kill him myself and turn his disgusting body to ash. The man who tried to steal my Bella- my one and only love- would pay. Oh yes, he would pay dearly…

But enough of that.

Bella was my top priority. Before I attacked the man who'd done this- who'd taken her a second time- I would _find _her a second time. She was my _everything. _My very existence depended on her, thus in turn, the fate of Marcus would determine the path my life would take. With Marcus on the loose, he'd just take her again and again, and I knew that eventually, things wouldn't turn out so well. One day, he'd make a fatal error, whether for him or her was yet undeterminable.

Luckily, I was well on my way to completing numbers one and two on my list, which would consequentially happen at virtually the same time. The moment I found her, I'd be sure to kiss her silly, and then, when she was returned to safety, I'd finish off my list. Bella's scent, although going in rather confusing circles, was quite potent, and I was following it diligently. The further I went, the more potent the scent became, and I knew I was on the right path. I opened up my inner hearing, and was shocked to catch a fleeting glimpse of an intelligent mind.

"_Foolish woman." _Came the scathing thoughts of none other than the beast himself. A strange, yet quite familiar feeling- rage- rose up within me, turning my vision red.

He was closeby.

I listened.

"_The girl runs in circles," _he thought with a mental chuckle. _"Even without the little one's foresight, I knew where her path would lead…"_

He knew where she was.

He would intercept her.

I ran faster.

Never could this monstrosity of a man find my Bella again and carry her off… especially if the newborn was on his side.

Both would die today.

Urging my silent feet forward, I used all the strength and speed I possessed, darting towards the mental voice shouting out his thoughts.

"_Absolute fool." _He thought again. I disregarded the insulting handle he used, focusing on the direction and volume of his thoughts instead of their content.

"_How could she think she'd evade me? I've been around for millennia, and her? Four decades. But then again, she _is _a woman…" _he said, obviously full of himself.

_If only you knew who else was coming, _I thought, darkly happy that I was downwind, rather than upwind, as his was.

"_I smell her." _He thought, earning a worried, chesty snarl from me.

"_Ahh, she sees me." _He thought happily, just as I saw a clearing about half a mile in the distance, where the small outlines were seen.

Three figures, standing together. The smallest- a male- quivering behind the medium figure- a woman. Marcus, by far the largest, appeared out of some cedar trees, and I could almost see the smug smile I longed to slap off of his face.

"Foolish." He said, earning a fierce tremor from Bella, who held her arm out to restrain the newborn.

"Marcus." Said my angels voice. My heart melted at the very sound of her voice- the one I'd hoped to hear for much too long. I'd spend the rest of eternity listening to that voice, if she'd oblige me.

"And my dear Francis." Said Marcus amiably, his smile growing as I ran. The newborn literally shook with fear, and I knew Bella's mind-shield was enveloping him.

Was she protecting him?

_No, Bella, let the beast have a shot at that crazed boy, _I thought, wishing I could scream my thoughts to the high heavens.

"You've displeased me." Said Marcus quietly, his thoughts turning infinitesimally darker. I let out a small snarl that earned me a small frown from Marcus as he glanced in my direction, confused.

"Let us go." Pleaded my angel, her voice cracking sadly. The sound of her voice- broken and desperate- broke my heart as I ran.

"No." snarled Marcus, taking two giant steps forward. Bella stumbled back- almost looking human again- as this newborn- Francis, I believed- steadied her gently.

"You, my darling _wife,"_ he sneered the word, "have upset me. You belong to _me _and none other!" he shouted, his temper rising by the second.

Almost there. Hang on Bella.

"We're divorced." She said in a small, almost squeaky voice.

"Not legally." Said Marcus smugly.

"We were never married under the law!" cried Bella, sounding quite indignant. Marcus' thoughts turned almost black, scaring Bella, the newborn and I all in the space of a second.

"We were." Spat Marcus, walking forwards again. Bella retreated as quickly as she could, her back almost at the trees.

"You are mine!" he hollered, just as I saw his legs prepare to leap.

Luckily, I was closer.

Without a second thought, I lunged from the forest, colliding head-on with the angry Volturi leader.

* * *

BPOV

"You are mine!" shouted Marcus, his red eyes changed to a dark obsidian that terrified me beyond anything else. I saw him prepare to spring as my mind went into overdrive, trying to find a way to protect me and the inexperienced newborn at my side.

But the blow never came.

Before Marcus got a chance to strike, a large white blur flew out of the trees, colliding with Marcus as they sprawled through the clearing. I gasped loudly and Francis quivered behind me as the figures righted themselves and I recognized the man.

Edward.

I was definitely hallucinating. Edward Cullen was _not _in this field, nor was he facing off with an irate Marcus on my behalf.

No.

"Stay back Bella." Said the soft, velvety voice, and suddenly I knew he was real, and it nearly brought me to my knees.

Edward was here.

"You." Spat Marcus, glaring daggers at Edward's beautiful face. I was glad his eyes could do no damage to that perfect face, since if he could, Edward would have been obliterated. As if to save him from such an inconceivable fate, I enveloped him in my shield.

"You stole my wife!" shouted Marcus, suddenly beyond rationalities. I gasped at that manic look, knowing exactly what came after that.

Violence.

Without letting Edward get a word in, he lunged, and the two- my irate ex-husband and my unfortunate fiancé- went flying once again, the sound echoing like crashing boulders.

A high, quite feminine shriek was heard, and it took me a minute to realize that it was coming from me.

"Back Bella!" hollered Edward as the pair fought before me. I saw Marcus' large, meaty hand as it struck Edward hard, sending him flying. Edward landed with a loud crash, momentarily stunned by the firm impact, before Marcus leapt, landing directly on top of the smaller form.

"Edward!" I shouted, distracting Marcus from his path. Edward regained his senses and used his legs to detach Marcus, the older man flying across the clearing. I felt the strangest urge to kill at that moment, and my legs spurred me onward, towards Marcus.

"No Bella!" shouted Edward, his eyes wild and quite deranged.

_Listen to the angel, _came my own repressed thoughts.

My body obeyed.

Still as a statue, I stared as the fight ensued.

Marcus and Edward- two glorious, dangerous figures- were facing off angrily.

But this was not a sparring match. This wasn't a game, nor was it a practice run.

This was a fight to the death, and I knew Edward couldn't win; not against such an experienced, seasoned fighter as Marcus.

To prove me right, Marcus easily regained the upper hand, sending my fiancé sprawling to the other side of the clearing. Grass flew as he slid across the ground, and a few trees were reduced to dust upon impact.

"Fool!" hollered Marcus, lunging gleefully on top of Edward.

That's when my instincts took over.

Without a second thought, I ran towards the angry, bulky mass trying to crush Edward, ignoring the shouting protests from both Edward and Francis. Marcus was leaning over, his teeth poised for the fatal blow just as I reached them, sending Marcus soaring through the air with a well placed kick.

But I wasn't done.

Edward, shocked and rather fearful, stared for a mere millisecond while I zoomed over to Marcus, snarling angrily.

"Damn woman!" he shouted, aiming a well-placed blow to the chest. A strong crushing feeling and a bout of intense pain met me as I was sent back to Edward, landing next to his previous spot.

But Edward was one step ahead of me.

With speed I didn't know he possessed, I saw him dash towards Marcus, eyes black and teeth bared. Marcus didn't relent as Edward jumped on him, using all his worldly strength to gain the upper hand.

But Marcus was too strong.

I heard Francis whimper as Edward was once again dislodged, hitting the other side of the field with a sickening boom. I chanced a glance at Francis, seeing him cowering against a tree, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Bella!" hollered Francis worriedly, just as the massive man swung at me again, forcing me to dodge him hastily. Edward, letting out a fierce, guttural growl of displeasure, jumped up and latched his poisonous teeth onto Marcus' arm. Marcus let out an uncharacteristic howl of pain as he threw Edward off of him, rubbing the assaulted arm.

"You won't win, boy!" cried Marcus angrily, once again moving in for the kill. Edward was cornered, only dense forest behind him and the irate Marcus ahead.

I felt my heart shatter.

Marcus was right. We would lose.

Marcus ran in for the kill, Edward looking for a way out. I ran, but I knew I wouldn't be fast enough to reach them, trying in vain to prevent the imminent death of my Edward.

Just as Marcus crouched, a loud, fierce cry of pain was heard, and something slammed against my mental shield. The force was staggering, bringing me to my knees as I tried to push it back, recognizing the familiar assault.

Francis had finally lost control.

With a cry from both of us, I saw Francis panting wildly, staring around the field. The force of his power was blinding- almost too much for me to contain- and it was extremely hard to keep both Edward and myself safe from the devastating effects.

But Marcus wasn't so lucky.

As I forced my eyes to move to Edward, I saw him standing against a tree, confused and triumphant as he eyed the fallen man before him.

Marcus' large form was on the ground, his mind trapped in his own body as Francis' powers overcame him.

With another small whimper, Edward turned to me, seeing the rather debilitating effects, and quickly turned back to Marcus.

I closed my eyes, but I could still hear the sound of ripping steel- the unique sound of a vampire's ultimate destruction. When the sound stopped, a sickly, very sweet scented smoke permeated the air, and I chanced a glance over at Edward.

The flames were licking at the cold marble flesh as the topless angel himself darted over to me, kneeling down. I saw him glaring at the poor overwhelmed boy, and I knew what he was thinking.

"No Edward." I said firmly, forcing my mouth to protest Francis' death. Edward, confused and rather angry, looked at me, taking my face in his hands. Even through the blinding haze, I felt the jolt of shocking electricity that flowed between us at his touch.

"Stop that." He snarled at Francis, forcing the boy to abate his power. Francis, trying his best, managed to retract the sudden, overwhelming force on my shield, and I heaved a great gasping breath, feeling almost tired.

"Bella." Said Edward, the velvety voice sweeter than any song. Francis, fearful and rather confused, was staring at the burning pile of ashes as they turned to dust, his face contorted in a mixture of fear and disgust.

"Edward." I managed to reply, feeling his hands reaching for my arms. Without hesitation, I forced my arms around him, earning me a bone-crushing hug from him as he pressed his face into my hair. I could feel him shaking with relief as he held me to him tightly, his hard chest pressing against my own. Regaining some strength, I kissed the shoulder in front of me, earning me a low growl of pleasure from Edward. Before I even realized he'd moved, I felt his lips against mine- just as it was meant to be.

When he pulled back, he stared for a long moment before he pulled me to my feet, not daring to let me go.

"Now for him." Said Edward absently, his eyes never leaving my own. Francis let out a whimper of fear as he pressed himself against a tree, his fight or flight instinct kicking into high gear. With a sudden pang of fear, I grabbed Edward, protesting.

"Don't hurt him." I pleaded, making Edward snarl as he glared at Francis.

"He hurt you." He countered, straining against my feeble, weak grip.

"No." I protested, earning me a pleading glance from Francis.

"He cannot live." Said Edward, his chest heaving with emotion. Without hesitation, I crushed my lips to his once more, distracting him.

"Please." I said sadly, earning me a melting, dazzling stare.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" he mused quietly, touching my cheek with his fingertips.

"He's helped." I said quietly. "He's been a good friend to me." I explained, changing the subject again.

"He took you from me. He stole what wasn't his." Said Edward softly, his eyes still as black as ever.

"Maybe," I conceded, earning me another whimper from Francis, "but he helped me escape. He brought me back to you." I said, playing all the cards I had. Edward was starting to see the light, but I knew he didn't like it.

"Let Aro decide." I said softly, feeling another pang of sickening fear at the idea of the angry Volturi leader's wrath.

"Fine." Said Edward gruffly, pressing his lips to mine again.

"I love you." I whispered gently- too soft for Francis to hear. Edward smiled- my favourite crooked grin coming out again.

"You know I love you too." He said gently, pressing his forehead to mine as he ran his hand through my knotted, matted hair.

"Mhm." I agreed, earning me a small, indulgent chuckle.

"Back to Volterra?" I asked gently, determined to return to my family.

My rightful family.

"Yes." Said Edward, taking my hand in his own as he shot an angry glare at Francis, silently warning him.

No funny business.

"Come on." He snapped, forcing Francis forward. Francis took up his place at my right hand side, and Edward, seeing his proximity, tugged me closer to him, determined to protect me from the nonexistent danger Francis presented.

We walked quietly towards the trees, Edward's arm wrapped around me, and then, we ran.

**A/N: So... there we have it! The much awaited destruction of Marcus, as well as B and E's reunion! Yes, Francis is alive for now, but only time will tell what fate has in store for our little friend!**

**Reviews please!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 31**

Return

**A/N: Alright... thanks to my writing spree this weekend, I managed to finish this story as well as DITR Part 3. So, all it takes is reviews for updates... but we're very close to the end now... :D**

**Review, review, review!**

EPOV

The joy that coursed through me as I grasped my Bella's delicate hand was indescribable. Never had I felt so joyously relieved and giddy all at once, and I was nearly bouncing as we ran, her small, strong body pressed against mine.

She was alive, and she was with me.

She had chosen _me._

The only thing hindering my contagious glee was the parasite that had attached itself to Bella's right hand side.

The newborn.

I wanted him dead.

Dead and turned to ash, just like his former master, but for some odd, inconceivable reason, Bella was protecting him.

She _cared _for this young vampire- the one who could have ruined her life.

Determined to ignore the boy until he was judged by the Volturi leaders in Italy, I focused on Bella, and none other. No one else could hold a candle to her, and I was almost unable to contain myself as we ran, both of us moving as fast as we could.

"I love you." I heard her whisper, making my heart soar. If I had a heartbeat, it would have pounded out of my chest by now.

"I love you too, Isabella." I said, using her full, quite elegant name. She shivered happily against me as I pressed a firm kiss to her hair, which just reached above my shoulder. She wasn't satisfied with that, and before I could even grasp what she was doing, she had turned around and latched her lips to mine, moving frantically.

We stopped running.

"I've missed this." I said in her mouth, making her grin as she pecked me one last time, a sly little grin playing around her mouth.

"You have no idea." She whispered happily, sighing contentedly.

"Come on." I said reluctantly, taking her hand once again as I pulled her forwards.

The parasite followed close behind her, unwilling to approach me. He knew I was dangerous to him.

"Did Marcus hurt you?" I demanded suddenly, making her frown at the mention of him.

"No." she said firmly, making me nod.

"Did _he _hurt you?" I asked, glaring at the red-eyed boy.

"No." she said, her voice full of authority. I sighed, hearing the strange possessiveness in her tone, letting it go for now.

_For now._

That boy _would _pay for his crimes against my beloved. I would be sure of it.

"How did you find us?" she asked me suddenly, making me grin crookedly.

"Scents." I said softly, making her frown.

"It rained." She said pointedly, making me smile.

"I didn't say it was easy." I said with a shrug, making her smile softly.

"Right." She said, making me smile. "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank." I said gently, squeezing her waist affectionately.

"He would have killed us." She whispered with a small, worried frown.

"No he wouldn't have." I snarled, making her frown as she glanced up at me.

"I love you." She breathed again. I simply smiled and kissed her sweet lips once more before we ran together, crossing the border between Austria and Italy.

We were in her territory, now.

"Bella?" asked a small, very frightened voice from her right. I felt rage bubbling up as her eyes turned softly towards the newborn, who watched her with wide eyes.

"Hm?" she asked gently, only adding to my frothing anger.

"Where are we?" he asked, earning a barking laugh from me.

He really was a child. Bella elbowed me in the ribs before she frowned sadly, not liking my attitude.

"Italy, Francis." She explained calmly, earning a small nod as we continued to run through the countryside.

"Be nice." She told me in a loud voice, making me frown as I nodded, unwilling to upset her. She watched me for a moment as we ran, and I sighed, seeing a small villa in the distance.

"Is he controlled enough to pass by that town?" I asked, rudely staring down the boy. Bella, frowning at my hostility, merely nodded, glancing at Francis.

"We hunted." She said softly, earning a nod of agreement from her young friend.

I hated that friend.

"Good." I said, taking her hand and pulling her another few inches closer to me, and that much further from him.

"Come on." Said Bella, offering the scared, rather confused boy her other hand.

"Bella." I scolded, knowing that he was dangerous and volatile. Did she not remember what he did?

"Drop it." She said softly, silently shooting me a pleading glance. I sighed and held my tongue, vowing to rip the boy's head off if he tried anything.

"Come on." I said, making her nod as she looked at me carefully.

"We need to turn west once we pass this town." She told me softly, making me nod once more. She knew this place much better than I did, and I wasn't about to argue with her about it.

I never wanted to argue with her about anything, much less the Italian countryside.

"Then we should see Volterra in a few minutes, if we run fast enough." She murmured, making me sigh.

"Carlisle's going to kill me." I said softly, imagining my father's rage when he found me missing. Now, over a week later, he was undoubtedly panicking.

I didn't even have my cell phone on me.

"You didn't tell them you were leaving?" she demanded incredulously, slowing significantly. Francis looked away pointedly, not wanting to eavesdrop.

"No." I admitted, making her frown sadly.

"Aro might not be too pleased either." She said softly.

"Well, too bad." I said childishly, making her chuckle.

"Too bad indeed." She agreed, just as we passed the villa. No humans were watching us, so when I told her this, she broke into a run once more.

"Come on, Francis." She said to the straggling boy.

His hesitation only fuelled my anger.

"Leave him." I muttered angrily, earning me another glare from my beloved.

"Sorry." I said quickly, earning me a suspicious glance.

"Don't be mean." She said with a frown, making me sigh as the boy found her side once more. "He's young."

"And foolish." I put in, earning me an eye roll.

"He didn't ask for this life." She said sadly, making me stare.

"Did you?" I asked suddenly, making her frown as she watched me.

"No." she admitted, earning a small, sad frown from me.

Had they forced this existence on her? Had they stolen her soul without permission.

I was glad I'd killed him.

"Did Marcus change you, then?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"No." she said, effectively shocking me.

"Who then?" I asked, confused. Aro? Caius, perhaps?

"Laurent." She said, making me stare.

James' friend?

"When?" I demanded, making her frown.

"A few months after you left." she whispered sadly. "I was hiking--"

"Alone?" I demanded angrily, making her frown as she nodded.

"Jacob wouldn't talk to me." She said gently, straining to remember.

"Jacob who?" I asked, jealousy rearing its ugly head.

"Black." She said gently, making me snarl.

"A dog?" I asked incredulously, making her frown.

"If you can't be nice, don't talk." She said severely, making me sigh as I ended my hostile comments.

"Yes, he was a Quileute. He wouldn't talk to me after he phased, but I had no idea what his problem was at the time." She lamented.

"A responsible dog." I noted, a small amount of relief in my thoughts. At least the angry, hormonal boy had the sense to keep her out of danger.

"I went searching for the meadow." She said softly, making me sigh as I recalled our special place.

"It's too far for you to find." I said softly, regretting not having explained to her the distance before. It might have saved her from this damned life…

"I found it." She told me, making me frown as she continued. "Laurent was hunting there, and he wasn't used to the diet. He said Victoria had asked him to come back and check on me, but he couldn't control himself."

"What about those dogs? Isn't it their job to stop us?" I snarled, making her sigh.

"They came moments after he'd bitten me and chased him off." She admitted.

"So where does Marcus fit into this?" I asked, wondering if she'd gone looking for them.

"I was mid-change, and he found me." She whispered.

"What was Marcus doing in Forks?" I asked confusedly, making her smile.

"They sent him to get me, since they knew I knew what you were. Victoria had contacted them, hoping for help…" she said gently, making me snarl.

Damn that bitch.

"What happened to her?" I asked, making Bella sigh.

"We ended her quickly. She went a little insane, I think." She said, obviously recalling something unpleasant.

"Good." I said quietly, making her nod.

"I was married to Marcus right after my change." She said softly, making me sigh.

"Did you consent to it?" I asked, making her sigh.

"Define consent." She said hesitantly. I snarled.

"I didn't object, at the time, but I didn't really know what was going on. I barely knew who I was, let alone what was happening." She admitted.

"You didn't remember us?" I asked, a pang of hurt flowing through me.

"No, I did," she corrected, making me sigh in relief, "but when I first woke up like this, I was confused and scatterbrained. I wondered why I wasn't burning anymore, and I had no idea who Marcus, Aro or Caius were."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, knowing that if I'd stayed in Forks like Alice said I should, then she'd be a happy human.

"Don't be." She said, smiling wryly.

"Why not?" I challenged, making her smile widen.

"Because then I wouldn't be here with you." She whispered, making me sigh happily.

"You never cease to amaze me." I murmured, making her smile as we ran at full speed, making sure the newborn was keeping up. Before long, I saw three figures- vampires- running in the distance.

"My guard." Said Bella happily, glancing at the three silhouettes. Just as she said it, the three changed direction and started running our way.

"My Lady!" cried Demitri, looking rather shocked and relieved. Felix and Alec flanked him as he met us, staring at Bella.

"You're safe." He murmured, staring at us in shock. It took mere seconds for Felix to catch sight of Francis, and I grinned as he let out a feral growl.

"You." He spat, reaching out for Francis.

Goodbye, newborn.

"No!" shouted Bella, jumping between Felix and her little friend. I sighed, suspecting something like this as Francis quivered behind Bella, her guard ready to attack.

"My lady, he is a traitor." Said Alec loudly, making her frown.

"Don't hurt him." she pleaded, sounding younger than her years as she stared them down. I could hear their minds, since Bella was too distracted to shield them, and I knew their loyalty to their mistress and their moral duties were conflicting.

"My lady…" started Demitri, deeply upset by the boy's survival.

"Take him to Aro." She bargained, making the three of them smirk. "He's valuable, and he's been a good friend."

"A good friend." Boomed Felix sceptically, making Bella nod firmly.

"He was a huge help when we escaped Marcus, and he helped Edward finish it." She whispered.

"Finish it?" asked Demitri seriously, making Bella nod.

"He's dead?" asked Alec bluntly, earning a small cringe from me.

"Yes." Said Bella firmly. "We were in quite the predicament, and Francis helped us out." She said quietly.

"I'll take him." said Felix finally, making Francis shudder as Felix reached out for him.

"Be kind." Ordered Bella firmly, making Felix nod reluctantly. As much as he wished to torment the boy, he'd never go against Bella's direct orders.

"And ask Aro to wait until we arrive before he's dealt with!" she cried after them, just as Felix picked up the boy and darted towards the city centre.

"Are _you _ok?" asked Demitri, looking at me. I nodded firmly, seeing my dishevelled appearance in his mind's eye. My clothing seemed to be torn and ratted, my hair in an even bigger disarray than normal, and I looked quite similar to how I did during my time away from Carlisle, when I'd went quite wild.

"I'm perfect." I said, glancing at Bella. I knew that would have been her cue to blush, if she were human, but instead, her eyes just widened in embarrassment as she looked down, clearing her throat awkwardly. I glanced towards the city and could see Felix dropping down into the sewer that led to the palace, with Francis over his shoulder.

"Come along. Aro will be most pleased to see you both safe." Said Alec happily, smiling gently as the four of us ran towards the fortified city- returning to our family and our safety.

**A/N: So there we have an EPOV, and Bella's explanation. THAT'S why Marcus showed up in Washington in the first place.**

**Leave a review!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 32**

Plead

**A/N: Ok, so here's chapter 32 for all of you... as I've said before, we're starting to wind down now, so it'll tie up some loose ends.**

**Review please!**

BPOV

Volterra had never looked as inviting as it did now.

After Francis was taken to the city- undoubtedly being held in the fortified dungeons in the cellar- Alec and Demitri made it their jobs to formally escort both Edward and I to the sewer entrance, where we dropped down to the underground passage, smiling idiotically.

We had won.

"Come." Said Alec, his voice echoing through the dark cavern as we walked forward as Edward entwined his firm hand with my own, grasping it tightly. He wasn't watching our path, but rather continued to stare at me as we walked through, moving closer to the ladder and the end of the tunnel that would lead us out.

"Aro knows we're here." Whispered Edward softly, making me smile eagerly as Demitri flew up the ladder, letting Edward up after him. Alec waited behind me as I ascended, but as soon as my feet touched the ground, I was nearly assaulted by Aro and Caius.

"Isabella!" cried Aro, looking worse for wear. Caius offered Edward a small nod, speaking to him in his mind before Aro grasped my hand and pulled me forward, instructing Demitri and Alec to go and bring Edward back to his family. I smiled at the thought of his- no _our- _family's happiness when he was returned to them in one piece, with his happiness intact.

"Where is that rogue?" boomed Aro, looking at me worriedly. "I was told the accomplice was being brought to trial."

"Oh Aro." I said sadly, making both him and Caius frown.

"He must be exterminated." He said firmly, making me frown.

"No." I pleaded, making him stare in shock.

"No?" he asked, looking at me intently.

"He's just a boy." I said sadly.

"And we've ended boys before." Said Aro indifferently, making me sigh.

"Please don't." I begged.

"Then what do you propose we do with him?" he asked curiously, watching my face for signs of hesitation.

"Let him live." I said. "He's conforming to my diet and everything."

"We can't let him live merely because he chooses animals." He said reasonably, making me sigh.

"He's been such a good friend to me. It would hurt me to see him dead." I said softly, trying to play Aro's heartstrings.

Not only would it make him feel for Francis, but it was the plain truth.

"He kidnapped you in your own country." Said Aro incredulously, staring at me. Caius was also quite sceptical as he watched me, not swayed in the slightest.

"He must die." He said firmly, speaking for the first time.

"He's valuable." I said, speaking the words that piqued both of their interest.

"How so?" asked Aro curiously, making me smile wryly.

"He has a gift that nearly overthrew my shield. It's quite strong." I said fondly.

"What is it?" asked Aro, making me smile.

"I'm not completely sure, but it would seem he has the power of paralysis. Almost like Alec, but much more intense." I said, making Aro smile softly.

"Indeed." He said, making me nod.

"Is he able to control it?" he asked, making me frown.

"No." I admitted, making him sigh.

"How, then, did he manage to incapacitate the guard and yourself on the way out?" he asked softly, making me frown.

"It comes out when he's stressed or scared." I admitted. "Marcus probably threatened him."

"Marcus!" spat Caius, displeased and quite hostile now.

"Where is my brother?" asked Aro coldly. "_He_ is one that will not live to see the dawn again."

"No, indeed he won't." I agreed, making Aro frown.

"He's been taken care of." I murmured softly, making Aro sigh.

"It is a sad loss for our coven, of course, but he was a rogue. He didn't play by the rules." Said Aro regretfully.

"This is _my _game." He added darkly, looking at me closely. "And you're a rather valued player."

"Thank you." I said bashfully, never one to be graceful with compliments.

"No thanks necessary, my dear." He said, walking forwards.

"You vouch for the boy," he said, speaking more to himself, "and yet, my instincts tell me to finish him."

Both Caius and I were silent.

"What to do?" he asked softly, glancing at the ground.

"He cannot go free." Said Aro firmly, making me sigh as I nodded, having suspected this.

"Will he serve us?" asked Aro, looking at me gently. I frowned, nodding hesitantly.

"I believe he will, just as long as he's spared. He will be grateful for whatever existence he's allowed." I said confidently.

"Then, he shall serve our coven in recompense for his crimes. He will join my guard." He decreed, making Caius scowl.

"The rest will never accept him." he warned, making Aro frown.

"He will redeem himself in the eyes of our allies." Said Aro confidently. "And once his debt is served, he will be free to go."

"Thank you." I said gently, making Aro smile as I initiated a hug, making him rather smug.

"You're quite welcome." He said softly, reminding me of a proud grandparent. I smiled softly and showed the same gratitude to Caius, who looked rather uncomfortable with the sudden affection.

But that didn't deter me.

"Now, my dear, there is much for you to do. Athenodora and Sulpicia are waiting in their rooms. Will you go to them?" asked Aro, making me smile as I nodded.

"And then, there's the matter of the Cullens, who have been frantic these past days." He added.

"And I shall give you the honour of informing the young one of his impending survival. I daresay he's squabbling with Felix down in the dungeons…" he said, shaking his head. I believed every word, knowing that Felix wasn't one to do something halfway. He either loved you, or he hated you. No in-betweens.

I could only hope that he'd grown to love Francis, just as I did.

"Go to your old room." Said Aro. "The Ladies wait."

"Thank you." I said, turning to go down the old corridor that led to my old room. As I walked down the passage, I smiled at the familiarity and safety this place had brought. With all the dark memories embedded here, there were also memories of love and companionship that I'd miss when we finally left for America.

Without knocking on the large wooden door, I opened it up and marched inside. Almost instantly, I was intercepted by Santiago and Chelsea, both of whom looked ready to attack. When they saw who it was, both pairs of eyes widened and they stepped down.

"My lady." They said softly, making me smile.

"Hello." I said cheerfully, passing them by to enter the inner rooms.

"Oh Isa!" cried Athenodora, beaming when she saw me. "We thought you were…" she started, right before I was pressed into a tight embrace, making me smile.

"I'm fine." I said honestly, making both women smile. Sulpicia simply offered me her trademark smile as she embraced me tightly, sighing heavily.

"We've missed you." She told me seriously, making me smile. Their guards just stood back, large smiles on their faces as they nodded towards me, still showing me the same respect they'd always shown.

"Welcome back." Said Athenodora, making me smile as I nodded.

"Thank you." I said quietly, glad to be in the presence of my friends.

My safe, caring friends.

"What about…" asked Sulpicia, making me frown.

"Marcus?" I finished grimly, earning a nod from both women. The guard also listened for news of their former master.

"He's gone." I admitted, startling both of them.

"How did you manage that?" asked Sulpicia, aghast. I sighed and cracked a small smile.

"I didn't." I admitted, making both women frown. I explained Edward's hasty appearance, and then, the topic of Francis came up.

"He's to be executed, I hope." Said Sulpicia harshly. I shook my head quickly and frowned, earning me an incredulous stare.

"He's such a sweet boy." I said gently, making her frown as she watched me warily. "He was the one who allowed for Marcus to be finished, and he kept me company when Marcus locked me up."

"Company?" asked Athenodora sceptically. I nodded.

"He's only fourteen." I said softly, making them both sigh.

"Well, I guess that means a new guard." Said Sulpicia, smiling gently. The guard bristled worriedly, making me frown.

"Will you be kind to him?" I asked Santiago, making him tense as he was put on the spot.

"If you wish it." He said cautiously, making me smile.

"I do." I said firmly, glancing at all of them. I received a series of rather hesitant nods as they agreed to be at least courteous to my little friend.

"Good." I said softly. "He's not hard to like. He's quite eager to please." I said, remembering how hard Francis had tried to gain my affections in the beginning.

"Are you still travelling to America?" asked Sulpicia suddenly, making me smile as I nodded.

"I assume so, yes." I said softly, making her nod.

"Well, then, I should think they'll want to get going as soon as possible." She said quietly, making me sigh.

"I guess this is goodbye again." I said with a small laugh, making her nod.

"Indeed." She agreed, standing up for another hug. I eagerly embraced my old friends before I was let go with well-wishes and a stern order to come back for a visit soon.

Now, only six more people to see again.

I exited my old chambers with a small sadness about me, knowing that I'd never be a part of that life again. Although I was almost positive I'd be respected as a Lady of the coven, I knew it was no longer my place to stand alongside those two women as my equals. Despite how I was treated with them, I was about to find a new place in the world- one in America, not Italy. I slowly walked down the hall, finding the door to the Cullen's chambers, where a low buzz of conversation could be heard inside. I knocked hesitantly before the door flew open, and I was knocked to the ground.

"Oh my God!" shrieked a rather hysterical pixie, squeezing me as tight as she could.

"Alice." I laughed, making her let out a small, worried growl as she stood us up, looking me over, her golden eyes wild with relief and happiness.

"I'm so sorry!" she shouted loudly, her voice resonating through the corridor. "I didn't want to leave you, and I _told _him no, but he never listens to me and--" she started, right before I cut her off.

The petty grudges of the past weren't a factor anymore. There were far more important things to cherish.

"It's fine Alice." I said firmly, making her nod as she hugged me again, bouncing.

For someone so small, she was quite strong.

"Esme!" she cried suddenly, and before I could get a firm grasp on my surroundings, I was pulled into another, more maternal hug as Alice bounded through the doors, announcing my arrival to the entire group.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Murmured Esme, pulling back to watch me with worried eyes. I offered her a small smile, unable to hold even the slightest grudge against such a kind woman as she appraised me, looking for signs of damage.

"Edward told us what happened." She added, making me smile sadly as I shook my head, not wanting to live in the past any longer. It was time to move on and start creating a future instead.

As far as I was concerned, the past was irrelevant.

"Come inside." Said Esme gently, leading me through the door as she closed it behind us, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as she led me into the sitting area.

"Bella." Said Jasper, watching me from his spot against the wall. With a small smile, I waved, earning me a small grin in return before he advanced confidently, shocking me by wrapping his arms around me in a brotherly hug, which I returned eagerly.

"Welcome back." He whispered softly before he pulled away and grabbed his happily bouncing wife instead, before she pounced on me again.

"Nice to see you kid!" boomed another happy voice from behind me. It startled me, and to my embarrassment, I jumped and spun around, earning me a loud laugh from him.

"Hi Emmett." I said gently, watching as the largest Cullen ploughed his way through the group and hugged me tightly, picking me right up off the floor.

"I would have kicked his ass for you too, just so you know." He blurted out, earning him a firm smack from his gorgeous wife, who watched me, abashed.

"Sorry." She said softly, her voice quiet and quite gentle- a complete 180 from what I'd observed in her as a human. Without hesitation, she stepped forward and initiated an awkward hug, making me smile gently.

"Welcome to the family." She said, just as Emmett made another obscene noise, earning her snarl. I just laughed it off as Carlisle also approached, a wry smile plastered on his face.

"Welcome home." He whispered softly, giving the final embrace as I smiled, glad to feel the love and acceptance everyone seemed to emanating. After his father was done with me, I felt Edward grab my arm as he tugged me to him, giving the tightest, firmest embrace of them all.

"I love you." He whispered, earning us an ear-splitting squeal from Alice as I returned the sentiment with a kiss.

"Good to know." I replied, earning me a small, indulgent chuckle before he pulled me forwards for another kiss, never wanting to let go.

**A/N: Aw, a fluff chapter. It was much needed, and now we know what's happening to Francis!**

**Review please!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 33**

Explanation

**A/N: Wow... this story's already coming to an end. This is the last official chapter before the epilogue (which should come later this weekend, provided I get the time to update!). After that, we'll see the "in-progress" change to "complete".**

**Review please!**

BPOV

Edward and I remained entwined together on the couch in the sitting area for a good two hours before I had to get back to business, and Aro called for me to attend to Francis in the dungeons.

"Bella, don't go." Pleaded Edward, making me frown as his family observed our interaction.

"Felix is down there with him." I soothed, making him frown sadly.

"The boy's dangerous." He protested, making me sigh.

"He's a kid." I said gently, earning me a small frown.

"A dangerous kid." He put in.

"Edward, don't start." I said, earning me a loud laugh from Emmett.

"Edward not starting?" asked Emmett sarcastically, his eyes wide and innocent. Edward shot him a glare and I smirked, having missed Edward's attitude.

"I'll be back within twenty minutes, then we can go to the airport." I said. "But this has to be done."

"Let Aro do it." He said, his voice almost whining as he watched me.

"Aro wants me to do it, and frankly, I want to say goodbye to him before we go." I said honestly.

"Why?" he asked, genuinely frustrated and uncomprehending.

"Because, he's a friend, and he's grown on me." I said simply, prying his hands off of my waist.

"Bella…" he complained, making me smile.

"I love you, and I'll be back very soon." I said gently, earning me a small groan from him

"Twenty minutes." He said grudgingly, making me smile as I nodded.

"And then we can go home." I said softly. He grinned crookedly, looking at the roof.

"That sounds nice." He admitted, making me smile as I stood and kissed his cheek happily, loping off towards the door.

"I'll come and get you if you're late!" he called, making me roll my eyes as I opened the door.

"I know you will." I said honestly, right before I left the room, closing the wooden door behind me.

"Ready?" asked Aro, startling from his post at the end of the hallway. He chuckled when I jumped and I just nodded, moving in the opposite direction to go to the dungeons.

Poor Francis was still locked up.

I walked steadily through the corridor as I passed a number of guards, and even a few stray visitors on my way down. Just as I turned towards the staircase that led downstairs, I heard a loud gasp.

"My lady!?" came a loud, quite excited voice from my left. I knew that voice…

"Jane." I said happily, turning to face my stunned fourth guard. She was dumbstruck for a moment before she ran towards me and smiled happily, embracing me.

I'd missed her.

"I heard you were safely returned!" she cried, more giddy than her normal self. Her crimson eyes shone with a strange emotion as she beamed at me, sighing happily.

"Yes, I'm back." I said, making her grin as she glanced down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously, making me smile.

"To talk to Francis." I said, making her scowl.

"The rogue newborn you insisted on keeping?" she demanded, making me nod.

"He's sweet." I said softly, earning me a noncommittal grunt from my lady guard.

"I'll bet he is." She said sarcastically. "I would have finished him the first chance I got." She said bluntly.

"Jane." I scolded, hoping she could be civil.

"I dislike him." she said quietly, glancing at me as we descended the stairs.

"You don't know him." I said softly.

"I know enough." She argued, making me smile. Jane was never one to avoid disagreements with me, which was one of the reasons I enjoyed her company. She was the most honest of my guards.

"I think you'll like him." I said, knowing Jane liked those who doted on her. Francis would want to dote on her, just because _I _liked her.

"I doubt that." She said wryly, following me down the steps and into the cool air of the dungeons.

"Felix?" I called, earning me a small chuckle.

"Follow the voices, my lady!" he teased, making some sort of strange noise for me to follow. I laughed as I walked and Jane rolled her eyes, simply following without complaint.

"Bella." Said Francis as soon as I came into sight, and I frowned, seeing him in a cell, Felix guarding the door.

"Francis." I said, making him smile as he watched me. Neither of us spoke for a moment before Jane cut in, making me smile softly.

"It's rude to stare." She snapped, watching Francis in distaste. He quickly averted his gaze to the floor.

"Sorry." He whispered softly, sounding genuinely repentant. Felix let out a loud laugh as he glanced at the boy, rather amused.

"Aw, Jane, loosen up." he said, making Jane tense as she stared at him. He chuckled again and Francis smiled appreciatively, making me sigh.

"He's not too bad, are you kid?" asked Felix, making Francis shrug as he glanced at his massive jailor.

"Francis, Aro has decided to spare you." I said softly, making him sigh in relief.

"Am I free?" he asked quietly, making me sigh.

"Not exactly." I said, making his face fall. "He's ordered you as a member of the guard until you've made up for what happened in the field that day." I said, unwilling to say "crime". Francis just sighed, his face falling worriedly as he glanced at Jane.

"Is it necessary?" he asked, making me frown.

"If you want to live, yes." I said bluntly, earning me a small cringe from him. Before he got too upset, he perked up again and nodded, smiling at me.

"Alright." He said, glancing at Jane momentarily. Jane just rolled her ruby eyes and glanced at me reverently, making me smile.

"My Lady, I have to go see Aro." She said, coming up with a quick lie. I didn't call her out on it as I nodded and she dashed up the stairs, muttering angrily to herself. Francis stared as she left, walking up the staircase at her fastest speed.

"She's pretty." He blurted out loudly, making me chuckle as Felix boomed with laughter. Francis looked down in embarrassment, and I smiled.

"Jane's quite the character." I said, smiling to myself. He watched me interestedly, hanging on to my every word.

"Do you think I have a chance?" he asked, earning another loud laugh from Felix and a smile from me.

"All you can do is try. I'm sure she'll grow warmer towards you as time goes on." I said, knowing how Jane worked. She was never kind to newcomers until she had a chance to judge their character.

"I hope so." He said, suddenly eager and happy as I sighed.

"Jane's been single for far too long." I said, earning me a nod of agreement from Felix.

"Did the boss say if I could spring my prisoner yet?" asked Felix suddenly, twirling the key around his massive index finger. "I think Heidi's getting anxious." He said suggestively, earning him an eye roll from me.

"Who's Heidi?" asked Francis bravely, looking at Felix with an unwavering gaze.

"My wife, kid. Don't you ogle her, either." He added seriously. "She's got one hot a--" he started.

"Felix." I said, cutting him off with a wave of my hand. He just smirked and made a show of locking his lips with the key in his hand.

"We'll talk later, when the ladies aren't around." Said Felix in a loud whisper, winking at Francis. Francis, rather inexperienced in the world of women, simply nodded and smiled, glad to be in on some sort of manly secret with Felix.

"No, Aro didn't say, but I'm sure he'll be let out soon." I said, not daring to give the order myself. Francis sighed and approached the front of his cell again, looking at me.

"Will you be here when I get out?" he asked softly, making me sigh.

"I'm leaving for the airport just as soon as I go back upstairs. I have under twenty minutes." I said softly, making his eyes brighten sadly. Even Felix frowned and I got a firm hug, making me smile softly.

"Where will you go?" asked Francis as I turned back to him.

"America." I said, making him nod as he sighed. I went and grasped one of his hands through the bars, wishing I could give him a farewell hug.

"You'll do well." I said gently, trying to ease his fear of abandonment. "You'll make friends."

"I'm your friend." Felix put in loudly, earning him a smile from me.

"See?" I asked, making him nod.

"I still wish you'd be here." He whispered, making me frown. "He said we'd be a family."

That hurt.

"You do have a family." I reminded him, glancing at Felix, who just looked confused now.

"What about you?" he asked gently, looking at me sadly.

"I'll come and visit." I promised. "And when you get out of your contract, you can leave Italy entirely."

"I know." He whispered, sounding very sad indeed.

"And I'll send letters." I promised, making him nod as he looked at me. Without hesitating, I gently pried the key away from Felix and opened the cell door, walking in to embrace the lonely, rather scared boy I'd grown to love. I felt him return the hug eagerly, as I pressed my face to his hair, sighing heavily.

"I'll be back before you know it." I vowed, making him nod firmly.

"Ok." He said gently. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I said honestly, earning me a small sigh as he pulled out of the embrace, smiling.

"I'll just spend my time with Jane." He said happily, speaking her name like a prayer.

"Good luck." I said, knowing he'd need it if he wanted to earn Jane's affections.

"Thanks." He said bashfully, sending me a small smile as I backed out of the cell, regrettably locking the door behind me. He waved gently as I turned to Felix, making the large man sigh as he stood.

"Well, this is farewell, kind lady." He said, bowing theatrically. I laughed and patted his bowed head, making him smirk.

"Bye." I whispered, hugging him one last time before I left.

"Bye." He said back, making me smile.

"Take care of him?" I asked worriedly, earning a firm nod as he pulled away, nodding to himself.

"Take care." I said softly, waving as I turned towards the stairs, walking up before I could get too emotional. I sighed, glad to have that over with as I moved towards the Cullen's rooms once more, running into Jane on the way.

"You're leaving?" she guessed, making me nod as she hugged me as well, making me quite sad as I committed the embrace to my memory.

"Jane?" I asked, looking down at her. She smiled up at me curiously, making me sigh.

"Take it easy on Francis?" I asked with a small cringe, earning me a sigh.

"Yeah." She agreed, heaving a great sigh. "He's not too bad." She admitted.

"I knew you'd like him." I said smugly, earning me a small scowl.

"Yeah." She said again, not daring to contradict me.

I smelled a romance brewing between two of my favourite little friends.

"Well, have a good trip." Said Jane finally, nodding as she pulled away, leaving me free to continue on my path.

"Thanks. Where are you going?" I asked, making her smile.

"To give Felix permission to set Francis free." She said with a shrug, making me smile.

"Bye Jane." I said gently, waving as she disappeared down the staircase, once again snapping at Francis for staring.

She'd play hard to get.

Chuckling lightly, I walked towards the large oak door, where my family waited for my return.

**A/N: So there we have it... another romance brewing on the sidelines. I knew I had to give Francis and Jane both their happily ever afters, so why not kill two birds with one stone?**

**Does anyone else feel the bittersweetness of finishing one of their own stories? It's sorta sad, but happy at the same time... **

**Review please!**


	35. Epilogue

**Love Me Tender- Chapter 34**

Epilogue

**A/N: Even though there's only 12 reviews for the last chapter, I'll give you this last bit anyways. It's short and sweet, so I hope you'll enjoy it. This story is officially COMPLETE!**

**Please leave one last review for Love Me Tender!**

BPOV

The plane flew steadily over the ocean as I stared out the window, examining the sparkling blue depths below us. The water shimmered in the light as we zoomed overhead, listening to the loud roar of the engines that were bringing us closer to home.

_Home._

That was the word I wanted to hear.

"Bella?" asked Edward's soft voice, making me smile as I turned to face him.

"Edward." I said quietly, watching his face as he kissed my cheek, pulling me closer to him. We had the entire front end of the plane to ourselves, since the Cullen's private jet was the preferred method of travel today.

"What are you looking at?" he asked me quietly, glancing out the window as well. I simply shrugged and leaned back on his shoulder, listening to the soft music playing through the airplane speakers.

Debussy.

"The water." I whispered, making him frown.

"Why?" he asked curiously, making me shrug again.

"It's sparkly." I said, sounding quite childish. He just laughed, as did everyone else, and I smiled as well, glancing at the blue waves again.

"So are you." He said, placing my hand in the line of the sun. As expected, it shone like a glittering diamond, forcing me to pull it back before I got distracted by it. Luckily there were no humans to see my shining skin.

"I know." I said, moving his hand into the light as well. He simply frowned as it glinted brightly, making me smile as I leaned forward to kiss it, knowing full well that my face would glitter as well.

"You're beautiful." He said calmly, making me sigh as I glanced at his own face.

"So are you." I said softly, making him sigh.

"You've never seen me clearly." He said softly.

"My vision's much better than it used to be, and I have to say, you look even better than before." I said smugly.

"Well, thank you." He said graciously, obviously disagreeing.

"It's true." I insisted, making him smile.

"Of course it is, love." He murmured, leaning over to press his lips to my neck. I sighed happily as he inhaled my scent, smiling as he nipped my ear.

"Keep it PG!" cried Emmett from the back, earning an annoyed snarl from Edward as he glanced at his brother over the seats. Emmett just shrugged and grinned innocently, making Edward roll his eyes.

"He's one to talk." Grumbled Edward, obviously displeased with the interruption. I giggled.

"Who says you have to listen to him?" I whispered, earning me a small glare as his eyes darkened.

"You're a tease." He accused, making me laugh in sync with Alice, who giggled happily from her place behind us.

"Am not." I said slyly, glancing at him as coquettishly as I could manage. It seemed to work, since before I could even fully unleash my inner seductress, his lips moulded against mine. He let out an appreciative noise as Emmett cleared his throat pointedly.

We ignored him.

"It is my duty to inform the lovebirds up front that the Mile High Club is not offering any memberships at the present time." He said in a deep announcer's voice.

"Emmett." Edward groaned, shaking his head to dislodge whatever thoughts Emmett was implanting in his head.

"Sorry!" came Emmett's unapologetic voice from the back. "But that's how I got _my _membership…" he said suggestively, revealing to the entire plane what he'd been showing Edward in his head.

"Gross." I muttered, earning me a laugh from both Alice and Jasper.

"Stop it Emmett!" growled Edward suddenly, standing up in his seat. I glanced over as well and saw the burly Cullen looking quite amused as he eyed Edward speculatively, obviously having quite unpleasant thoughts.

"Ignore him." I muttered, pulling Edward back down to his seat. He complied, and before he could so much as speak, I restarted the interrupted make-out session with fervent passion.

"Bella…" warned Edward as I scooted even closer, nearly sitting on his lap. Unable to help myself, I slowly slid onto him, feeling his little problem in his jeans.

"Bella!" he gasped, making the entire plane burst out laughing.

"Sorry." I said with a shrug, not moving from my place on top of him. He shifted uncomfortably before I was moved a few inches down, making him sigh in relief. I sighed and leaned my head back on his shoulder, having teased him enough for now.

Together, we closed our eyes and listened to the soft music playing through the speakers, just as the song ended and changed.

"Ironic." Said Edward gently, his lips barely moving as an old Elvis Presley song came on.

Love Me Tender.

"I love you." He murmured in my ear, his voice much too low for anyone else to hear over the roar of the engines and the music.

"Love you too." I whispered truthfully.

Just like that, a ray of pure sunlight came through the window, sending rays of light through the plane from Edward and I. I saw his glittering face turn up in a wide grin as he glanced down at me, his eyes boring into my own.

And just like always, I was lost in the maze of gold.

FIN

**A/N: And there we have it! The final chapter of Love Me Tender...**

**Please leave one last review!**


End file.
